Segundas Oportunidades AU
by icecreammanrupert
Summary: Ron acaba de ser salvado de una situación complicada por una mujer que le dará la oportunidad de una vida mejor y de conocer al que sin duda será el amor de su vida, Hermione, por el que tendrá que luchar en una sociedad clasista y llena de prejuicios.
1. Julie conoce a Ron

**1. Julie conoce a Ron**

Había cerrado los ojos, el ruido ensordecedor de la música en aquella discoteca no la dejaba pensar. Hacia solo seis meses que había perdido a su marido y desde entonces era la primera vez que salía a divertirse con algunas amigas, pero no lo conseguía.

La música comenzaba a quedar cada vez más lejos cuando Julie se adentró en sus más profundos pensamientos. Comenzó a recordar el día que conoció a Edgard Dashwood, cuando lo vio entrar no imaginó lo que aquel hombre maduro venia a proponerle. No venia solo, el otro hombre que lo acompañaba se sentó en una silla primero y le hizo señas a Julie para que se acercara.

- Un café solo señorita, por favor ¿y tú Edgard?

- Lo mismo Remus

Al poco rato Julie se acercó con los cafés y los depositó sobre la mesa, cuando se disponía a retirarse Edgard le agarró con suavidad la mano para detenerla. La chica se sorprendió pero el le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

- No se asuste- dijo con dulzura –nos gustaría hablar con usted sobre un asunto de vida o muerte- y con un gesto la invitó a sentarse junto a ellos.

La chica los observaba con un poco de desconfianza, ambos hombres se miraban uno a otro sin saber como empezar a exponer el misterioso asunto que los había llevado allí. Así pues el acompañante comenzó a relatarle el motivo de su visita y a cada palabra que salía de su boca Julie no daba crédito a lo que oía.

- Usted – dijo la chica mirando a Edgard – ¿me está proponiendo matrimonio?

- Tengo una enfermedad incurable, apenas me queda un año de vida y me gustaría no tener que pasarlo solo. Lo único que le pido es que lo pase junto a mí y yo a cambio le nombraré heredera de mi fortuna, soy uno de los hombres más poderosos de Londres.

- Señor… – Julie no creía lo que estaba oyendo.

- Dashwood. Edgard Dashwood

- Señor… Dashwood, yo apenas lo conozco y no entiendo porque me ha elegido a mí

- Llevo tiempo observándola, he investigado todo sobre usted se que necesita el dinero y yo la necesito Julie – Edgard suspiro al ver que la chica seguía desconcertada

- Pero ¿y no tiene familia?

Remus respondió la pregunta que había formulado Julie, al ver que su amigo comenzaba a afligirse.

- Lord Dashwood tiene un hijo aproximadamente de la edad de usted, pero su relación con él prácticamente es nula. Fue un desliz de juventud, la madre del chico lo ha criado lejos de él. De todas formas el señor Matthew Dashwood heredará la mitad de la fortuna y si usted accede a casarse obtendrá la otra mitad.

- Julie…Julie…-

Aquellos gritos la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

- No puedo creer que sigas aquí sentada aún ¿es que no piensas divertirte un poco?

- Prefiero seguir sentada un rato más Lily, no te preocupes estoy bien – contesto deseando que esa respuesta fuese suficiente y al parecer dio resultado porque Lily Potter hizo una mueca de resignación y se marchó.

Seguía perdida en su mundo de recuerdos, sonreía pensando en su primer encuentro con Edgard sin imaginar que el año que vivió junto a él seria el más feliz de su vida. No había conocido persona más generosa, buena y dulce que él. Y tampoco podía imaginar entonces cuanto sufriría cuando Lord Dashwood se fue para siempre de su lado, como lloró amargamente sobre su tumba y como aún hoy día sentía que parte de su alma y de su corazón se habían marchado con él.

Triste en su reservado de la discoteca escuchaba la estruendosa música sin oírla y miraba a la gente pasar por delante suya sin verla. Pero algo atrajo su atención de pronto, un hombre corpulento arrastraba con fuerza por un brazo a un chico pelirrojo y lo lanzaba fuera del local por la puerta de emergencia. Julie se levantó y los siguió, cuando llegó a la puerta la entreabrió un poco y lo que vio la hizo ahogar un grito de horror. Aquel horrible hombre le propinó al joven una fuerte patada en el estomago que hizo que su víctima se doblara sobre si mismo de dolor y cayese al suelo derramando por la comisura de los labios un hilo de sangre.

-Tú, miserable rata, vas a saber quien es el jefe aquí. Escúchame bien chico – dijo acercándose al herido y tirándole del pelo para poder verle la cara – estas aquí porque alguien me debe dinero y tienes que servirme mientras esa persona me paga ¿Entiendes? Y tu misión es hacer a mis clientas y clientes felices, te pidan lo que te pidan – diciendo esto soltó con gran brusquedad la cabeza del pelirrojo que fue a dar fuertemente con el suelo haciéndole una herida que empezó a sangrar rápida y abundantemente.

Julie que observaba la escena horrorizada buscó su teléfono torpemente en el bolso e hizo una llamada a su chofer y guardaespaldas. Volvió a mirar por la rendija de la puerta y vio como el tipo se disponía a levantarle el puño al muchacho otra vez. Sin pensárselo dos veces abrió la puerta y se colocó entre el puño alzado y la victima casi inconsciente.

- ¡No! Si vuelves a ponerle un solo dedo encima llamaré a la policía

-¡Apártese o no respondo!- grito él fuera de sus casillas y al ver que ella no se movió levanto la mano para agredirla, pero alguien la paró en seco.

-¡Kingsley! Gracias a Dios –

El guardaespaldas de Julie tenía al hombre inutilizado y este ardía de rabia.

- ¡Suéltame! - gritó. Kingsley miró a su jefa y esta asintió, dejando libre al agresor.

- El chico es mío, me pertenece, es mi pago por una deuda. Tengo derecho sobre él.

Julie abrió su bolso y saco una chequera, el hombre la miraba con curiosidad, mientras ella escribía una cifra en el cheque.

-Tenga – dijo extendiendo el cheque para que el tipo lo cogiese – dígame si eso es suficiente para saldar la deuda.

El hombre echo una ojeada a la cifra escrita y esbozó una enorme sonrisa que dejó al descubierto la ausencia de la mayoría de sus dientes y el mal estado de los que restaban.

- Mi señora… el chico es suyo – hizo una especie de reverencia y se marcho riendo a carcajadas.

Julie sintió nauseas, se arrodilló junto al joven que seguía sangrando pero aún estaba consciente.

- Hay que llevarlo a un hospital, ayúdame a cargarlo Kingsley – se volvió hacia el chico y le preguntó suavemente - ¿Cómo te llamas muchacho?

El chico de pelo rojo levanto sus ojos azules hacia ella y casi en un susurro dijo- Ron…Weasley – no pudo aguantar más y su cuerpo se desplomó


	2. La proposición

**2. La proposición **

Abrió los ojos muy lento como si los parpados le pesaran enormemente, ¿Dónde estaba? El cuerpo le dolía tanto que ni siquiera conseguía emitir un grito para paliar ese sufrimiento. Lo último que podía recordar era a ese horrible hombre ensañándose con él en aquel oscuro callejón.

La habitación era blanca miraba alrededor suya intentando ubicarse, era un hospital, la habitación de algún hospital y no uno a los que él solía acudir, porque éste era demasiado lujoso. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí?

Alguien abrió lentamente la puerta, giró la cabeza y vio como una mujer morena de unos treinta años se asomaba a la habitación.

- Ya estas despierto – dijo mientras volvía a salir por la puerta - ¡Doctor, Doctor! Ron ya despertó.

La mujer volvió a la habitación acompañada del médico, una enfermera y otro hombre. Ron los observó a todos, pero prestó mucha mas atención a la mujer y a su acompañante. Ella era morena y sus ojos grandes y oscuros, muy hermosa y no dejaba de sonreír. El hombre que la acompañaba también sonreía, era alto y un poco mayor que ella.

El médico se acercó a al chico, le palpó la frente y se giró sonriendo hacia Julie.

- La fiebre ha desaparecido, está mucho mejor aunque obviamente muy dolorido. Vamos a retirarle los calmantes intravenosos y esta misma tarde le daremos el alta para que puedan llevarlo a casa – luego dirigiéndose a Ron dijo- muchacho has tenido mucha suerte de que te encontraran a tiempo podría haber sido peor, tienes dos costillas fracturadas y una herida un poco profunda en la frente. Pero con reposo, un buen tratamiento y paciencia te recuperarás pronto. Ha sido un placer tenerte en San Mungo Ron, mucha suerte.

El doctor extendió su mano para estrechar la del chico, Ron hizo un esfuerzo para corresponderle pero el dolor era demasiado intenso. El médico se acercó más a él y éste entonces pudo darle la mano, luego haciendo una pequeña reverencia a Julie salió de la habitación, su enfermera lo siguió.

A Ron todo lo que estaba sucediendo le sobrepasaba bastante, si sus heridas no le doliesen tanto pensaría que estaba soñando. Julie se acercó a su cama y se sentó a los pies de ésta.

- Me alegro que estés mejor. Me llamo Julie Dashwood y él – dijo señalando a su acompañante – es mi secretario, hombre de confianza, mi mano derecha, Remus Lupin. Recibiste de manos de un desalmado una enorme paliza, nosotros te recogimos y por eso estás aquí.

- Pero… ese hombre tiene… derecho sobre mí y vendrá… a buscarme – cada palabra que salía de su boca era como si le clavasen un puñal en el costado.

- No va a venir – prosiguió ella al ver que Ron abría la boca para replicarle – tu deuda con ese mal nacido esta saldada. No me mires con incredulidad, a las personas que solo les importa el dinero es fácil comprarlas. Yo puse una cifra y el la aceptó, así que ahora eres mío.

Todo lo que ella decía se acumulaba en su cabeza y procesar esa información en su estado le era muy difícil, sin embargo la voz de Julie era dulce y eso le daba tranquilidad.

- Sigo sin entender muchas cosas.

- Escúchame, yo te salvé la vida y te di tu libertad, así que estás en deuda conmigo y las deudas hay que pagarlas – sonrió y miró a Lupin, que también rió, cuando el chico hablando en voz baja y poniendo una mueca de enfado dijo, 'sabia que había trampa' – ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- Diecisiete

- Deberías estar estudiando ¿verdad?

- Si pero lo dejé el pasado año porque tenia que ponerme a 'trabajar'- esto último lo dijo muy bajito pero Julie lo había escuchado, le tomó la mano con ternura y mirándole a los ojos le dijo.

- Bueno ya pasó… la forma en la que vas a pagarme la deuda será…. volviendo a estudiar, haciendo cosas que los jóvenes de tu edad hacen y logrando ser en un futuro, un hombre de provecho. Si me cumples esto, tu deuda conmigo estará saldada.

- Pero… - Ron se llevó la mano al costado.

- Vas a vivir en mi casa – aprovechó Julie las molestias de Ron para continuar- estudiarás en Hogwarts, es un colegio con mucho prestigio aquí en Londres, ya lo he dispuesto todo con el director, el profesor Dumbledore. Así que solo resta que tú aceptes mi proposición y cumplas con el trato.

Ron miraba a Lupin y a Julie alternativamente sin dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo.

-¿Por qué hace esto por mí?- dijo cuando se tranquilizó un poco.

Julie suspiró y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar por la emoción contenida. Lupin se acercó a ella y la abrazó por los hombros. La joven miró a su amigo, le dio unos golpecitos en la mano para agradecerle la muestra de afecto y volviéndose a Ron con los ojos a punto de derramar lágrimas, dijo.

- Porque una vez un buen hombre me dio una segunda oportunidad en esta vida para ser más feliz y yo quiero ofrecértela también a ti. Ron, todo el mundo tiene derecho a tener segundas oportunidades pero depende de uno si las quiere aprovechar o no. Ahora tú debes elegir.

El chico observó el rostro, humedecido por las lágrimas, de aquella mujer que sentada a los pies de su cama le ofrecía, no solo cambiar su vida, sino tener una de verdad. Miró a Julie a los ojos y sonrió como hacia mucho tiempo que no sonreía.

- Acepto y te prometo que voy a cumplirte, eres mi ángel. Gracias.

Julie se levantó, se acercó a Ron y apartándole un mechón del cabello pelirrojo, le dio un beso en la frente con tanta ternura, que el joven cerró los ojos y suspiró sintiéndose, como nunca antes, seguro y tranquilo.


	3. Severus, Harry y Ginny

**  
****3. Severus, Harry y Ginny**

La mansión Dashwood era impresionante, Ron entró en ella en una silla de ruedas que el hospital le había facilitado para su traslado a casa. Todo estaba lujosamente decorado con colores cálidos, los muebles de época, le hacían creer que había retrocedido siglos en el tiempo.Una enorme escalera de mármol blanco presidía la entrada y de la bóveda del techo colgaba una imponente lámpara de araña con miles de cristales que brillaban con intensidad. Pero a pesar de ser una mansión majestuosa se respiraba en ella el calor de un hogar.

Julie iba detrás con Lupin y Kingsley, cargada de bolsas con los objetos personales del chico y nerviosa daba pasos agigantados para poder llegar junto a Ron.

- ¡Uf! … – tomó aire antes de hablar – bueno… ya estamos aquí. ¡Minerva! Por favor ayuda a Ron a entrar, gracias.

Una mujer de avanzada edad, alta, con unas lentes de media luna apareció por una de las puertas y salió a recibirlos. Su rostro era serio y altivo, pero sus ojos denotaban bondad.

- Ron,… Minerva McGonagall – Julie comenzó a hacer las presentaciones – ella es mi ama de llaves y como si fuera mi propia madre, la adoro y espero que tú también la llegues a estimar tanto como yo – volviéndose a Minerva dijo – él es Ron y desde hoy es mi ahijado y uno más de esta familia. No es necesario decirte que lo has de tratar igual que a mi, Minerva, porque se que lo harás.

La señora McGonagall hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza, aunque no hizo ninguna intención de sonreír. Julie se agachó para colocarse a la altura de Ron.

- Como te dije en el hospital vivirás aquí, así que esta es tu casa y todo lo que en ella hay también. Tu habitación está arriba, pero provisionalmente hemos adaptado para ti una aquí y así no tendrás que hacer esfuerzos al subir las escaleras. Minerva, por favor – dijo poniéndose de pie – acompañe a Ron a su habitación y asegúrese de que se instala bien y todo esté a su gusto. Nos veremos enseguida, ponte cómodo ¿de acuerdo? Remus, acompáñame al despacho, por favor.

Diciendo esto Julie agarró a Lupin del brazo y ambos desaparecieron detrás de una puerta.

La habitación provisional era más de lo que el chico podía imaginar, ni siquiera en sus mejores sueños. Tenía amplios ventanales que dejaban ver un hermoso jardín y una preciosa alberca con una fuente en el centro. La cama era enorme, podía caber hasta seis veces él, el vestidor y el baño casi eran como su antigua casa y no faltaba nada, televisor de plasma, ordenador, videoconsola, Ron miraba de un lado a otro con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- ¡Julie Dashwood!

Una voz de hombre gritando lo despertó de su ensoñación, con cautela se dirigió a la puerta y la entreabrió un poco para ver que sucedía. Era alto, vestido de negro, el pelo del mismo color que su vestimenta y la tez blanca, el individuo daba vueltas por el recibidor con muestras de nerviosismo y enfado. Julie abrió la puerta del despacho y saludo al recién llegado.

- Severus, precisamente ahora íbamos a llamarte – dijo con una forzada sonrisa nerviosa, acercándose a él para saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla.

- Siempre es ahora… ¡pero siempre me entero el último de todo! – gritó de nuevo, provocando en la joven un sobresalto y volviendo el tono mas bajo y pausado, dijo – me vais a explicar ahora mismo y con detalles… Quien es el mocoso que habéis traído aquí y porque no se me consultan las cosas antes de tomar decisiones ¡Absurdas!

Ron supo entonces que el motivo de su enfado era su llegada a la casa, suspiró angustiado y siguió observando la escena que sucedía.

- Cálmate Severus, pensábamos decírtelo pero sabíamos que pondrías muchas objeciones y decidimos que te lo haríamos saber cuando ya no hubiese remedio – concluyó Lupin arqueando las cejas en señal de que habían hecho algo irremediable y no tenia vuelta atrás.

Severus los miró, suspiró profundamente y se pasó la mano por la cara con desesperación y resignación. Hubo un silencio, Ron seguía observándolos desde la abertura de su puerta, expectante por saber quién era aquella persona que influía tanto en sus salvadores.

- Vamos al despacho porque me debéis una explicación a toda esta majadería – mientras decía esto tomó a cada uno por un brazo hasta la oficina y cerró la puerta.

Ron pensó entonces que probablemente el sueño de vivir en esa casa, estaba llegando a su final. Se dejó caer en la cama boca arriba y mirando por el enorme ventanal y sin darse cuenta le fue venciendo el sueño y terminó entregándose a los brazos de Morfeo.

- Ron,… Ron… despierta… la cena está lista - el chico despertó y vio a Lupin junto a él – tenemos invitados, nos esperan vamos.

El comedor era inmenso una larga mesa presidía la habitación y alrededor de ella, en sus respectivos asientos habían, según pudo contar Ron, unas siete personas. Julie le indicó, con un gesto de la mano, que se sentara junto a ella y fue presentándole a cada uno de los comensales. El chico los saludaba uno a uno con amabilidad. A Lupin ya lo conocía, la mujer que se sentaba junto a él era su esposa Nymphadora, era guapa, más joven que él y no alcanzó a adivinar de qué color llevaba teñido el cabello. Un poco después saludo a una pareja, aproximadamente de la edad de Lupin, eran los Potter. La mujer Lily era muy bella, tenía el cabello largo y pelirrojo y unos hermosos ojos verdes, su marido, James, moreno y con unas gafas redondas le sonrió amablemente. Julie pasó a presentarle a aquellos que estaban sentados a su derecha. Eran dos chicos de la edad de Ron, el joven, Harry era hijo de los Potter y había heredado de su madre los ojos y de su padre el cabello oscuro y revuelto y también llevaba gafas. La chica que se sentaba a su lado fue presentada como su novia Ginny, y era una joven lindísima, con el cabello del mismo color que Ron. Cuando Julie llegó al hombre de negro se levantó y se fue hacia él, colocó las manos sobre sus hombros, éste con el semblante un poco más relajado miró a Ron.

- Y por último, y no menos importante, Severus Snape – dijo Julie – Severus es el abogado, representante y asesor de esta familia. Es la mejor persona que conozco pero tiene el peor carácter del mundo, es un cascarrabias sin remedio – Snape bajo los ojos hacia el plato vacío de la mesa – por eso lo quiero tanto – concluyó dándole a Severus un beso en la mejilla y sonriendo.

- Un placer conocerlo, Señor Snape – se apresuró a saludar Ron.

- El placer es mutuo, Señor Weasley –

La cena concluyó y todos pasaron al gran salón, allí siguieron riendo y hablando animadamente toda la velada. Ron descubrió que Nymphadora y Lupin eran muy divertidos, contando chistes buenísimos todo el rato. Lily Potter era más tranquila y se limitaba a escuchar divertida, las historia de sus amigos. De vez en cuando James se aventuraba a contar algún chiste, pero no resultaban tan graciosos, Snape ponía los ojos en blanco y suspiraba con resignación volviendo a su agradable charla con la Señora McGonagall. No disimulaba su antipatía por James Potter, Ron adivinó por su forma de mirar a Lily, cual era el motivo de su animadversión hacia él.  
Harry, Ginny y Ron charlaron animadamente y la pareja le puso al tanto de todo lo relacionado con su nuevo colegio y Ron pensó que serían pronto muy buenos amigos.


	4. Hogwarts

**4. Hogwarts**

El verano ya casi llegaba a su final y Ron estaba prácticamente recuperado de su lesión. Había pasado todo el tiempo desde que llegó, con Harry, Ginny y una amiga de ambos Luna Lovegood. Luna era la hija de un importante pero excéntrico millonario con el que no era fácil hacer negocios y mucho menos asociarse, así que era un trofeo muy codiciado cualquier sociedad con él. La chica tenía el cabello rubio y una sonrisa bobalicona dibujada siempre en su rostro. Al principio Ron se sentía un poco extraño a su lado, pero con el tiempo comenzó a gustarle las excentricidades de la muchacha y se divertía mucho con ella. Dieron hermosos paseos, hacían meriendas cerca del lago de la mansión y cuando su cuerpo se lo permitía, Harry y él hacían largos en la piscina mientras las chicas hablaban de sus cosas tostándose bajo el sol. Julie lo consentía en todo aunque si merecía alguna reprimenda también la recibía. Snape había estado todo el verano dándole clases de protocolo y comportamiento en sociedad. Al principio el maestro se desesperaba, pero según avanzaban los días su pupilo comenzaba a hacer progresos y Snape se sentía muy orgulloso de su obra. Aquel verano había sido, sin duda, el mejor de su vida y era realmente feliz.

La mañana del uno de septiembre, Ron se levantó más temprano de lo habitual. Había estado nervioso toda la noche pensando en su primer día en Hogwarts y en las cosas que le sucederían a partir de ese momento. Se puso el uniforme escolar y se miró al espejo, vestido así nadie diría de donde procedía, por primera vez en su vida se vio guapo. Con una sonrisa bajó a desayunar y oyó las voces de Julie y Lupin en el comedor.

- Son unos huesos duros de roer, Remus -

- Lo sé, pero ya los hemos convencido otras veces ¿porque iba a ser esta diferente?

- Porque es una familia clasista, ya viste lo que les costó hacer negocios con Edgard cuando se casó conmigo. La llegada de Ron a esta casa no nos ayuda para nada con los Malfoy, Remus.

Ron no entendía nada de lo que hablaban pero estaba seguro que él era el motivo principal de esa discusión. No dudó más y entró en el comedor, Remus estaba de espaldas mirando por la ventana y Julie, sentada a la mesa, dejaba caer su cabeza sobre las manos intentando pensar, la entrada de Ron la sobresaltó.

-¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó el muchacho

- Nada, cariño, lo único que debe importarte hoy es tu primer día de clases – dijo Julie mientras se levantaba y le besaba la frente – desayuna tranquilo, hoy Remus y yo te acompañaremos a Hogwarts, tengo prisa por llegar a la oficina y aprovecharé el viaje de Kingsley – luego dirigiéndose a Lupin dijo – Remus acompáñame al estudio necesito llamar a Severus, quiero que esté con nosotros cuando firmemos ese maldito contrato con los Malfoy.

Ron bajó del auto y se despidió de sus ocupantes, miró hacia el colegio y lo que vio lo dejó fascinado. Hogwarts era grandioso, el milenario edificio se alzaba majestuosamente al fondo de unos impresionantes y hermosos jardines. Cientos de jóvenes salían de sus autos y se saludaban unos a otros, dándose la bienvenida después de las vacaciones. Ron comenzó a buscar a Harry y lo vio en la verja de entrada charlando animadamente con Ginny, se dirigió hacia ellos.

- Ron, llegaste ¿Qué te parece? – dijo señalando hacia el interior de la verja – al ver que Ron sonreía con cara de bobo continuó diciendo – vamos te presentaré a mis amigos.

Llegaron los tres a un banco donde había un grupo de chicos riendo y gastando bromas, todos callaron cuando Harry y Ginny se acercaron con Ron.

- Chicos os presento a Ron Weasley de la mansión Dashwood

Ron levantó la mano para saludarlos a todos con un tímido 'hola' y Harry comenzó a presentar a sus compañeros. Había un chico y tres chicas, el chico se llamaba Neville, era alto y un poco desgarbado, una de las jóvenes era Luna, Harry estaba presentándole en ese momento una muchacha de rasgos orientales.

- Ella es Cho y su amiga es… -

- Lavender – dijo otra joven con una sonrisa – encantada de conocerte Ron.

Lavender se acercó a Ron y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla pero muy cerca de la comisura de los labios, lo que hizo que al pelirrojo se le pusieran las orejas tan rojas como su pelo. Cuando se separó de él pudo ver su aspecto mejor, era rubia y tenía los ojos verdes. La chica se fue distanciando lentamente de Ron sin dejar de sonreír y mordiéndose en labio inferior. Luna soltó una risita picarona, todos se habían quedado callados, así que un nombre se oyó muy fuerte.

- ¡Harry Potter!

- Draco Malfoy – saludó Harry a un joven apuesto y rubio, estrechándole la mano – me extrañaba no verte por aquí precedido de tu séquito de fans.

- Los he dejado descansar un poco Potter… ¿Quién es ese? – preguntó señalando al pelirrojo

- Ron me gustaría presentarte a Draco Malfoy, una leyenda en Hogwarts, sobre todo entre las chicas – dijo Harry haciendo un guiño a Ron.

'¿Malfoy?' pensó el pelirrojo '¿Dónde había escuchado antes ese nombre?', levantó la mano para estrechar la del joven rubio, pero éste no movió ni un pelo.

- Así que Ron… ¡Ja! ¿Tú eres el último recogido de los Dashwood? Esa gente no hace más que meter basura en su casa – sentenció echándole una mirada de desprecio.

El pelirrojo bajo la mano que unos segundos antes le había ofrecido y le devolvió la misma mirada. Draco sonrió burlonamente y continuó hablando pero esta vez dirigiéndose a Harry.

- Tienes la facilidad de acompañarte siempre de seres extraños Potter – miró a Luna, Neville y Ron - es una lástima que no sepas escoger a tus amigos, exceptuándonos a Hermione y a mí, por supuesto.

- ¿Dónde está Hermione? – preguntó Harry haciendo caso omiso a los comentarios de Draco - ¿No ha venido contigo?

- No. Hablé con ella esta mañana me dijo que nos encontraríamos aquí. Bueno voy a reunirme de nuevo con mis fans. Nos vemos Potter.

Y se abrió paso entre ellos empujando a Ron con el hombro. Cho salió corriendo tras él pidiéndole que la esperara, pero el rubio decidió ignorarla y prosiguió su camino con la chica detrás.

- Nunca se cansa de ser su perrito faldero – comentó Ginny en voz alta.

El timbre que anunciaba el comienzo del curso sonó y los estudiantes empezaron a dirigirse nerviosos hacia la puerta principal del edificio. Harry y los demás andaban tranquilamente hacia la gran sala donde el profesor Dumbledore daría su discurso de bienvenida, cuando de pronto Ron se dio cuenta que se había dejado la mochila en el banco. Harry prometió guardarle un sitio a su lado y el pelirrojo se dio la vuelta rápidamente y comenzó a correr en dirección a donde minutos antes habían estado sentados. Por el camino pensaba en ese inoportuno despiste que le haría llegar tarde el primer día. La mochila seguía allí en el mismo sitio donde la dejó, la agarró con fuerza y se la puso al hombro. Se oyó un ruido detrás suya y una voz femenina grito '¡Mierda!', Ron se giró y vio a una chica agachada que intentaba recoger unos libros que se le habían caído. Tenía una tupida melena castaña que le caía hacia delante, así que el chico no pudo ver el rostro de la joven.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – preguntó tímidamente

La chica levantó la cara para poder ver quien hablaba y entonces Ron creyó que estaba en el cielo y que ella era un ángel, jamás había visto nada más bello.

- Si gracias, eres muy amable – dijo ella con una sonrisa

Ron se agachó y ayudó a la muchacha a recoger sus cosas. Cuando terminaron la joven se levanto y dijo mirando al pelirrojo.

- Me gustaría saber el nombre de mi héroe

El muchacho al oírla se puso tan rojo que nadie podría haber diferenciado el color de su cara con el de su pelo y le contestó torpemente.

- Ron… Weasley… Ron Weasley.

- Encantada Ron Weasley… yo soy Hermione Granger – Hermione le estrechó la mano a Ron, que temblaba de nervios y emoción – será mejor que nos reunamos con nuestros compañeros en el gran salón.

Al entrar todos los estudiantes se giraron para ver quien o quienes llegaban tarde el primer día. Y allí estaba Ron junto a la chica más hermosa del mundo pasando el mayor bochorno de su vida. Se sentó junto a Harry y el director prosiguió su discurso, le mostró la mochila a su amigo para que se quedase tranquilo y de vez en cuando miraba a un lado y a otro tratando de encontrar a Hermione. De repente vio su melena castaña y un chico le pasaba el brazo por los hombros ¡OH! Era Draco Malfoy, lo miró ya no solo con desprecio sino con envidia. Suspiró y trató de concentrarse en lo que el profesor Dumbledore decía.


	5. Una visita inesperada

**5. Una visita inesperada**

Llegó a la mansión exhausto, habían sido demasiadas emociones para un día. Un colegio nuevo, gente nueva y haber llegado tarde al discurso de bienvenida del director. Aquel recuerdo le provocó una sonrisa, quizás ese momento fue el mejor, porque le dio la oportunidad de conocer a Hermione. 'Hermione…' pensó suspirando, era la chica mas maravillosa que había visto nunca, sus ojos color miel, su melena castaña y su dulce voz. Pero su sonrisa se borro rápido de sus labios, cambiando el gesto por uno de rabia, recordó como Draco la abrazaba por los hombros. Aquel chico presuntuoso, que lo había insultado momentos antes, salía con aquella maravilla de la naturaleza. Se resistía a creerlo, de repente un fuerte ruido lo apartó de sus reflexiones.

- No entiendo que viene a hacer a esta casa - Julie había entrado estrepitosamente en el salón con Snape siguiéndola – y mucho menos a estas alturas, ha tenido tiempo de dar señales de vida antes ¿no crees, Severus?

- Sabes que opino lo mismo que tú, pero no puedes evitar que venga. Esta es también su casa.

Ninguno de los dos se habían percatado que Ron estaba allí, bocabajo en el sofá. Lupin entró en la habitación rápidamente.

- He venido en cuanto me he enterado, hola Ron -

Los otros dos se giraron y el chico se incorporó saludándoles con la mano.

- ¿Quién va a venir? – pregunto el pelirrojo

Julie estaba tan alterada que no podía siquiera contestarle, miró a Snape para que lo hiciese él.

- Matthew. El hijo prodigo de lord Dashwood vuelve a casa.

- Y eso hace que Julie esté tan nerviosa ¿Por qué…? – volvió a preguntar porque seguía sin entender el motivo de tanto revuelo.

- Porque Matthew y el Edgard nunca tuvieron muy buena relación – tomo la palabra Lupin - Lord Dashwood dejó embarazada a la madre de Matt cuando era muy joven, la chica no era de familia, así que la relación tuvo que terminar. La Señora Dashwood se enteró que un bebe venia en camino, por supuesto no podía aceptarlo como nieto suyo, pero Edgard no iba a dejar que su hijo no tuviera un apellido. Desobedeció las órdenes de su madre y cuando el niño nació le dio sus apellidos. Lady Dashwood montó en cólera cuando se enteró y fue a ofrecerle un trato a la mujer. Haría que a Matt no le faltase nada en la vida, buenos colegios y un buen hogar, a cambio ella se marcharía lejos de Londres y no volvería, al menos mientras la Señora Dashwood siguiera con vida. Y así se hizo.

Ron escuchaba la historia con mucha atención, Lupin cesó de hablar y le cedió la palabra a Snape que continuo con el relato.

- Cuando Lord Dashwood tomó las riendas de su vida como persona adulta e independiente, busco a ese niño y lo encontramos, pero ya era un adolescente que había crecido odiando a su padre. Pasó mucho tiempo y yo tenia orden de no perderle la pista al joven que ya se había convertido en un abogado excepcional y se había casado con una joven de buena familia. Edgard enfermó y pensó que no quería pasar solo el resto de su vida. Un día paseando con Lupin vio a Julie sirviendo cafés en un bar de mala muerte a borrachos y sucios hombres, que aprovechaban cualquier motivo para meterle mano – Severus miró a Julie y esta agachó la vista, continuó – Se enamoró de ella, la siguió visitando e investigamos su vida, le propuso aquel trato y ella aceptó, aunque nos costó un poco convencerla. Cuando Matthew se enteró de la boda de su padre se enfureció mucho. Lord Dashwood murió y su hijo acudió al entierro con su mujer. Cuando se acerco a Julie para darle el pésame dijo…

- Todo lo que tienes le pertenece a mi madre. Ella murió de tristeza esperando a que mi padre se decidiera ir a buscarla. Nunca os perdonaré su infelicidad – recitó Julie como si las palabras las llevara grabadas en su boca – No hemos vuelto a saber nada de él, hasta que hoy se puso en contacto con Severus. Voy a decirle a Minerva que mande preparar una habitación para él y su esposa.

Y salieron los tres del salón dejando a Ron en la misma posición que estaba antes de su llegada.

La cena fue silenciosa todos estaban pensativos y expectante porque sabían que ese hombre llegaría en cualquier momento. Después de la cena tomaron té en el salón, Julie estaba realmente muy preocupada y escuchaba a Nymphadora hablar de las travesuras, que su hijo Teddy había hecho durante el día, con una sonrisa mecánica en el rostro y con la mirada ausente. Minerva entró en la habitación para anunciar la llegada del visitante. Todos volvieron la mirada hacia la puerta y un hombre de unos treinta años, alto, bien constituido y con una mirada azul y penetrante entró y saludó a todos los allí presentes.

- Buenas Noches – dijeron todos al unísono

- Probablemente mi visita ha sido una sorpresa para todos y a mi juicio no muy agradable. Quiero que sepan que es por tiempo indefinido y pienso formar parte de los negocios y las empresas de mi padre, como él bien dejó escrito en su testamento. Si no tienen nada que objetar y creo que no lo tendrán, me retiro a mi habitación – lo dijo de corrido como si hubiese estudiado todo ese discurso.

- Como veo que tiene las cosas muy claras – dijo Julie con el rostro contenido por la rabia - llamaré a Kingsley para que suba sus cosas y la de su esposa a la recámara.

- Solo son mis cosas, no hay ninguna Señora Dashwood

Y diciendo esto se marchó dejando a la sala sumida en una enorme confusión, al oír la última frase.

El desayuno no fue mucho más agradable que la cena de la noche anterior. Julie apenas probó bocado, Matthew tomaba el desayuno pausadamente y de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a la joven. Ron tragó lo más rápido que pudo porque aquella situación le incomodaba mucho. Además estaba deseando volver a Hogwarts para ver a sus amigos y a aquella melena castaña que estaba en sus pensamientos desde el día anterior. Dejó la mesa, le dio un beso a Julie en la mejilla que le lanzó una apática sonrisa y salió tropezando con Lupin que acababa de llegar.

- ¡Dios mío! Ron, vas a derribarme – le regañó mientras el pelirrojo ya había desaparecido – buenos días.

- Buenos días Remus – saludó Julie pensando que de 'buenos' tenia poco.

- Cuando gustéis nos vamos a la oficina, hoy va a ser un día complicado.

Julie y Matthew se levantaron de la mesa y al intentar salir por la puerta detrás de Lupin, sus cuerpos chocaron. El joven se retiró y con un gesto de la mano le cedió el paso, ella sonrió de mala gana y pasó primero, tornando los ojos en blanco con resignación.

La clase de la profesora Umbridge era muy aburrida, los alumnos no podían siquiera levantar la nariz del libro. Ron suspiraba de aburrimiento, su único consuelo era mirar la parte trasera de la melena de Hermione, que estaba sentada dos pupitres mas adelante junto a Lavender Brown. De vez en cuando la castaña se agarraba un mechón de cabello y lo giraba entre sus dedos. El chico la observaba con una sonrisa bobalicona y con el corazón latiendo tan fuerte que le dolía dentro del pecho. Estaba totalmente loco por esa niña y le daba igual lo que pasara a su alrededor. Desvió un poco la mirada y vio que Lavender le lanzaba un beso, pensando quizás que el pelirrojo por quien suspiraba era por ella. Hermione se giró para ver a quien saludaba su amiga y Ron notó que le daba un vuelco el corazón, bajó la mirada y ojeo nervioso su libro. Las chicas soltaron unas risas divertidas. Umbridge se levantó de su silla y les ordenó silencio.

- Como veo que tenéis tiempo para diversiones, vais a traer una redacción para mañana

Toda la clase se miró sin comprender lo que la profesora estaba insinuando, Dolores Umbridge sonrió con una fingida bondad y continuó.

- ¡Granger, Brown, Potter y Weasley! quiero una redacción sobre las anémonas para mañana. Veréis que divertida os parece la vida de estos seres. Es un trabajo en equipo así que deberéis quedar fuera de horario escolar para hacerlo.

Y volvió a sentarse, Harry se encogió de hombros pensando que había hecho él para estar castigado. Ron reflejó en su rostro una sonrisa de culpabilidad y observó a la castaña que estaba visiblemente molesta con la reprimenda.


	6. La reacción de Hermione

**6. La reacción de Hermione**

Ron y Harry llegaron a la mansión Dashwood antes que las chicas, que se habían quedado en la biblioteca buscando información sobre las anémonas.

- Aun sigo sin entender porque estoy castigado, Ron

- Probablemente estabas sentado en el lugar mas inoportuno, lo siento Harry creo que fue culpa mía todo este lío.

Accedieron a la habitación que durante los primeros días de Ron en esa casa, fue llamada provisional y que ahora era el cuarto de estudios. Prácticamente la habían dejado igual, solo habían retirado la cama y colocado en su lugar un cómodo sofá. Harry se desplomó en él y el pelirrojo se asomó a la ventana para ver si llegaban las chicas. Estaba nervioso había visto la reacción de Hermione y estaba seguro que pensaba que el castigo era culpa de él. Al poco rato llegaron las dos muchachas y se pusieron manos a la obra. Efectivamente el chico notó por parte de Hermione cierto distanciamiento que comenzó a molestarlo realmente ¿Qué había hecho que era tan malo como para no dirigirle casi ni la palabra? Minerva entró en la habitación un par de veces, una para traer la merienda y otra para retirarla. Lavender no dejó de ponerle ojitos a Ron y lanzarle besos y sonrisas durante toda la tarde. Por suerte para él, la chica debía irse pronto porque tenía un compromiso con su familia, que no podía eludir. Cuando se fue a despedir le dio un beso el la mejilla a Hermione y a Harry, y se acercó a Ron.

- Bueno espero verte pronto mañana, Ronie – y ni corta ni perezosa le plantó un corto beso en la boca.

Ron no supo que decir, miró hacia Hermione rezando para que la castaña no se hubiese dado cuenta pero ésta los miraba fijamente, la chica giró la cabeza y siguió tecleando. Lavender cogió sus cosas y salió de la habitación sonriendo. Harry tomó el libro que Lavender acababa de dejar y empezó a dictarle a Hermione, que seguía escribiendo con rapidez. Ron sin saber que hacer, un tanto conmocionado por lo que acababa de suceder, se tumbó en el sofá bocarriba, con las manos detrás de la cabeza y así paso unos minutos hasta que el teléfono de Harry sonó.

- Es Ginny – dijo emocionado mientras el móvil seguía sonando- Ron ayuda a Hermione por favor, voy a salir un momento para hablar con tranquilidad.

El pelirrojo se levanto del sofá como si este estuviese ardiendo, cogió el libro y comenzó leer.

- Repliegan sus tentáculos y llenan sus cavidades de agua, lo que impide que se sequen cuando quedan expuestas al aire…

Hermione cesó de teclear esperando que Ron continuase la frase, pero éste no seguía leyendo.

La muchacha comenzó a impacientarse así que giró la cabeza hacia él y se encontró con unos ojos azules que la contemplaban. Era una hermosa mirada, llena de ternura ¿Por qué la miraba de esa forma? Hermione sintió como sus mejillas empezaban a arder, él la intimidaba. Nerviosa apartó sus ojos de los de él.

- Sigue leyendo, por favor -

Ron se dio cuenta que aun estaba observándola y se puso rojo como un tomate, desvió la mirada hacia el libro y empezó de nuevo su lectura.

- Poseen nematocistos, células urticantes que liberan dardos veneno… ¿Por qué estas tan enojada conmigo?- se atrevió por fin a cuestionarle.

La castaña dejó bruscamente de escribir sobresaltada por la pregunta, suspiró y mirando al muchacho dijo.

- Llevó mas de seis años en Hogwarts y en todo ese tiempo jamás me han impuesto ninguna sanción, me hubiese gustado que mi expediente siguiese limpio, pero gracias a la revolución de tus hormonas, eso no va a ser así.

- Revolución de ¿Qué? – Ron comenzaba a impacientarse.

- Lavender, ¿te suena? No paraste de mirarla durante toda la clase. Entiendo que quieras algo con ella pero podrías disimular un poco, al menos mientras estudiamos.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que me gusta esa chica? – Ron se impacientaba aun más.

- Ella me lo comentó, por eso nos reímos, decía que tú no le habías quitado el ojo durante toda la clase.

Ahora el pelirrojo no estaba impaciente, estaba realmente enfadado ¿Quién era Lavender para hacer conjeturas sobre sus sentimientos?, y mucho menos contárselo a Hermione.

-Yo no tengo ningún tipo de interés en ella – dijo mientras pensaba 'Tú eres la única'.

- Pues eso no es lo que parecía hace unos momentos.

-¿Cuándo?

- Cuando os habéis ¡besado!- dijo alzando la voz visiblemente molesta.

- ¿Que estabas viendo Hermione? ¡Yo no la besé, ella me besó a mí!

Ron también había alzado la voz quizás demasiado, porque la joven dio un respingo. Se produjo un incomodo silencio que apenas duro unos segundos pero que allí, mirándose fijamente el uno al otro, parecieron horas. Hermione se giró hacia el teclado, se acercó el libro para continuar su labor y las teclas volvieron a sonar. Escribía mucho más rápido de lo habitual, pero su mente trabajaba aun más deprisa, ¿Por qué se había molestado tanto? ¿Por qué la turbaba tanto ese chico atractivo y misterioso? ¿Estaba enfadada por el castigo o por el beso? Pero a ella no debía importarle lo que Ron y Lavender hiciesen. ¡Dios mío! ¿Estaba loca o que? debía dejar de pensar eso. 'Tengo novio', se dijo 'y lo amo'. Detrás de ella el pelirrojo seguía petrificado, mirando la parte trasera de la melena castaña de la chica, con la mente en blanco sin alcanzar a comprender nada de lo que había sucedido.

Harry regresó pasado un rato y se encontró a Hermione imprimiendo la última página de la redacción y a Ron tumbado en el sofá cambiando convulsivamente de canal en el televisor.

- Hemos terminado Harry, ya no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí – dijo la chica guardando en su carpeta la página recién imprimida y saliendo de la habitación a toda prisa.

- De acuerdo espérame, nos vemos mañana Ron.

Ron no dijo nada solo levantó la mano, Harry se encogió de hombros y corrió detrás de la chica.  
Tan pronto oyó cerrarse la puerta, el pelirrojo salto del sofá y se acercó a la ventana esperando poder verla una vez más antes de marcharse. La vio llegar al auto, el chofer le abrió la puerta para que entrara. La joven iba a hacerlo pero antes echo un vistazo hacia la ventana donde Ron estaba. El chico se sobresaltó y se escondió detrás la cortina, ¿lo habría visto?, escuchó como el auto se alejaba y salió de la habitación pensativo y cabizbajo.

- Ron ¿donde vas?, la cena esta servida – dijo Julie al ver que el pelirrojo subía las escaleras hacia su habitación.

- No tengo hambre.

Julie lo observó preocupada, Ron seguía mirando hacia el suelo mientras caminaba, Matthew tuvo que esquivarlo para no tropezar con él. La mujer al ver bajar a su hijastro por las escaleras se apresuró al comedor. No quería entrar con él a la vez, ya había tenido suficiente con lo que había pasado esa misma mañana.

Se desplomó en la cama de su dormitorio, la reacción de Hermione lo había desconcertado mucho ¿porque estaba tan enojada?, ¿acaso eran celos? No, mejor seria no pensar eso, ella estaba saliendo con Draco. Pero su forma de actuar no había sido normal. Cogió su mp3 y comenzó a escuchar música, tal vez para no seguir pensando, sin darse apenas cuenta se fue quedando dormido.


	7. La tradición de los Dashwood

**7. La tradición de los Dashwood**

Las semanas pasaron rápidamente, desde el dichoso castigo la relación de Ron y Hermione se había limitado solo a hola y adiós. El chico estaba realmente sufriendo ante la indiferencia de la castaña. Ese desinterés hacia que Ron se refugiase en sus amigos y en Lavender. Aunque él no tenia ningún interés especial en ella, al menos lo hacia sentirse bien. Se veía que la chica estaba colada por el pelirrojo y él se dejaba llevar. Harry y Ginny se volvieron espectadores de una lucha de la que ni los mismos protagonistas eran conscientes de tener. Cuando Ron y Hermione estaban cerca hacían lo imposible por molestar al otro cuanto más mejor. La chica era mas cariñosa con Draco, si sabia que Ron la estaba mirando y el pelirrojo dejaba que Lavender le acariciara el cabello, si la que los observaba era Hermione. La guerra había empezado y Harry y Ginny se limitaban mirarse uno al otro y poner los ojos en blanco resignados. Los exámenes estaban a punto de finalizar y eso era motivo suficiente para que todos estuviesen un poco más irascibles.

En la mansión Dashwood todo estaba revuelto, se acercaba el famoso baile de la víspera de Navidad. Ese evento era tradición en la residencia desde que la difunta Lady Dashwood vivía. Era muy importante, porque a él acudían las familias más notables de la región, muchas de las cuales tenían negocios con los anfitriones. Julie había decidido no acudir esos días a la oficina y dejarlo todo en manos de Matthew y Lupin. La relación entre ellos se había vuelto menos tensa desde que Julie se enteró, por Snape, que el motivo de que Matthew estuviese en la casa, era un inminente divorcio de su esposa, Bellatrix. Por lo visto ella había decidido cambiarlo por su mejor amigo y socio, eso era lo que le había llevado también a dejar su trabajo en el bufete. Cuando la madrina de Ron se enteró se sintió afligida por Matthew, pero después se arrepintió de ese momento de debilidad, dejándose llevar por su orgullo. Aun así ya no se notaba tan tensa cuando él estaba cerca.

La noche del baile llegó, aquella tarde había sido un caos ultimando todos los detalles. Ron no había salido de su dormitorio casi en todo el día, probablemente para evitar llevarse algún que otro regaño. Se miraba al espejo mientras terminaba de vestirse y sin poder evitarlo pensaba en Hermione, lo bella que estaría esa noche, en lo afortunado que era ese patán de Draco y lo desesperado que estaba por decirle cuanto la quería. La puerta se abrió y Julie se asomó por ella.

- ¡Oh! Ron estas… guapísimo, a ver deja que yo te ayudo - dijo mientras le acomodaba la chaqueta, luego se puso frente a él, cogiendo con sus manos la cara del chico - no sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de ti – y miró a Ron como una madre mira a su hijo llena de satisfacción, le dio un beso en la frente y le dijo con una pícara sonrisa – ¿para quien te has puesto tan guapo? ¿La conozco?

Ron se puso rojo, Julie le alborotó el cabello y le indicó que ya era hora de bajar, los invitados habían llegado. El chico volvió a colocarse bien el pelo y le ofreció a la joven su brazo y juntos salieron hacia el salón de baile.

En las escaleras los esperaba Matthew, oficialmente Julie debía entrar del brazo de él, así que Ron le cedió el honor y pasaron los tres al salón.  
Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio cuando los anfitriones entraron, Julie hizo un gesto con la mano al director de la orquesta y comenzó a sonar un vals. Matthew agarró suavemente a su acompañante de la cintura y ambos empezaron a bailar quedando oficialmente abierto el baile. Una a una las parejas se fueron uniendo a los anfitriones y la gente comenzó a divertirse.  
Ron buscaba a sus amigos entre la multitud de bailarines, camareros, ofreciendo canapés y copas y personas hablando y riendo de sus cosas. Era imposible encontrar a nadie allí, algo llamó su atención en un pequeño grupo. Todos eran rubios y muy guapos, sin duda debían ser los Malfoy, y si allí estaba Draco, Hermione tendría que estar también. Pero no la veía, ¿donde estaba entonces?

- ¡Te encontré!

Ron dio un respingo, Harry se rió encontraba divertido el sobresalto de su amigo.

- ¿Que mirabas tan concentrado? Casi te mato del susto – seguía riendo.

- Nada, te estaba buscado ¿y Ginny?

- En el jardín con Lavender y Hermione – y le guiñó un ojo.

Ron decidió ignorar el gesto de su amigo, aunque sabia porque lo había hecho. Se oyeron risas femeninas, eran Ginny y Lavender. La pelirroja dio a Harry un tímido beso en los labios y Lavender se acercó insinuante a Ron. Cuando éste pensó que volvería a besarlo en los labios, la joven se desvió, se lo dio en la mejilla, y se separó con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro. El pelirrojo sonrió, aquella chica lo descolocaba totalmente.

- Ahora vamos a bailar – dijo tirando de Ron hacia la pista de baile.

El chico sabía que la danza no era precisamente su fuerte, era su asignatura pendiente con Snape. De todas formas había mucha gente para que alguien notara lo patoso que podía llegar a ser. Agarró a Lavender por la cintura y comenzaron a moverse por la pista. La chica era buena bailarina así que Ron se dejo llevar, aquello no estaba tan mal, se divertía. Inesperadamente notó que su espalda tropezó con alguien, se volteó para disculparse y allí estaba ella. Hermione bailaba con Draco, estaba aun mas hermosa que en sus sueños. Su vestido de seda color marfil ondeaba con la mas débil brisa y llevaba el cabello recogido dejando ver toda la belleza de su rostro. El corazón del chico comenzó a latir tan fuerte que lo notaba en la garganta y le impedía decir nada. Los cuatro estaban en medio de la pista paralizados, mientras la gente ajena a todo bailaba a su alrededor.

- Weasley, ¿tampoco sirves para dar unos cuantos pasos de baile? – Draco había roto el hielo con su acostumbrada diplomacia.

Pero el pelirrojo no dijo nada solo contemplaba a Hermione como si lo hubiese hechizado, la muchacha también lo miraba y Ron notó como su pecho se movía, debajo de aquel vestido, agitado por la respiración.

Draco comenzó a impacientarse y molesto ante el desaire de Ron, tiró bruscamente del brazo de la chica arrastrándola con él y desaparecieron entre la multitud.

- Me haces daño Draco ¡suéltame! – grito Hermione a su novio

- ¿Que hacías ahí parada sin decir nada? ¿Pensabas quedarte toda la noche mirando a ese Don nadie? – el rubio estaba muy enojado, quizás mas por el hecho de haber sido ignorado, que por ver como su novia miraba a otro chico – ¡Bah! Da igual, voy por unas bebidas.

Hermione se colocó bien el vestido mientras veía alejarse a Draco. Se sentía extraña como si parte de su alma se hubiese quedado allí, con aquel chico de pelo rojo. Estaba más guapo e interesante que nunca. Hacia mucho tiempo que ella notaba en su interior que Ron le gustaba, pero no podía permitirse el lujo de enamorarse de otra persona. Draco y ella habían estado predestinados desde siempre, sus familias tenían un interés especial en que esa relación funcionara y debía pensar solo en él. Y de repente cuando todo en su vida estaba ordenado, vino ese chico a desbaratarlo todo y volverla del revés. 'No es justo', pensó 'tengo que hacer algo para sacarlo de mi cabeza porque sino acabara adueñándose de mi corazón también y hay demasiadas cosas en juego para dejarme llevar por un capricho'.  
Draco tardaba demasiado en traer los tragos, Hermione decidió salir un poco al jardín y así despejarse un poco la cabeza. Caminó durante un rato intentando no encontrarse con conocidos que no la dejaran pensar, cuando llegó al borde de una escalinata distinguió la figura de Ron apoyado en el brocal. Se detuvo, no podía llegar hasta él y tampoco debía saber que ella estaba allí. Dio la vuelta muy despacio y comenzó a andar en la otra dirección, apenas llevaba dos pasos cuando tropezó con Snape.

- Señorita Granger ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

- Buenas noches Señor Snape, buscaba a Draco antes de que empezara el próximo baile.

- Siento decirle que no lo he visto, aunque si lo que quiere es bailar se le soluciono el problema pronto- dijo mirando por encima del hombro de la muchacha – ¡Ron! Ven aquí.

El pelirrojo venia andando despacio hacia ellos, pero no los descubrió hasta que oyó la llamada de Snape, dudó si continuar o no caminando, pero se decidió a seguir.

- Ron tengo a una dama en apuros, quiere bailar la siguiente pieza y no encuentra a su acompañante ¿Por qué no invitas a la Señorita Granger a bailar?

Hermione miraba al suelo visiblemente nerviosa, Ron sabía que no tenía alternativa y aunque en el fondo de su corazón era lo que mas deseaba, entendía que su deseo no tenía nada que ver con el de la chica.

- Hermione ¿te gustaría bailar conmigo el siguiente baile? – dijo al fin, ante la insistente mirada de Snape.

- Si…, gracias Ron.

El le ofreció la mano y ella la tomó notando el calor de la piel del pelirrojo. Con los corazones a punto de estallarles entraron en el salón, precedidos por Snape.  
La música comenzó a sonar, Ron colocó la mano que le quedaba libre en la espalda de Hermione, el vestido de la chica tenía un amplio escote que dejaba al descubierto casi toda su espalda y el joven percibió el suave tacto de su piel. La castaña dejó caer la mano sobre el pecho del pelirrojo y se dio cuenta de que ese chico aparentaba ser menos de lo era en realidad. Iniciaron su baile, Ron no le quitaba la vista de encima, y el aroma de su perfume lo hipnotizaba, tenia que apurar cada segundo, porque quizás seria la última oportunidad de tenerla tan cerca. Hermione no se atrevía a mirarlo siempre la había intimidado y temía flaquear ante él. De pronto un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo, el muchacho había deslizado suave y lentamente la mano por la espalda de ella y la sujetaba por la cintura. Ron sintió a la chica estremecerse y sonrió satisfecho, al ver que ella se dejaba llevar. Decidió ir mas allá y con un impulso la atrajo hacia sí, quedando su cuerpo pegado al de ella. Hermione se sorprendió, pero no hizo nada para alejarse de él. Sentía latir con fuerza el corazón del muchacho y el calor de su aliento en su cuello. Se decidió a mirar al chico y al voltearse sus labios quedaron a pocos milímetros de los de él. Por un instante parecía que el salón estaba vacío y los únicos que bailaban eran ellos. Ron hubiese dado la vida por detener ese momento, pero lo bueno nunca dura demasiado y la música cesó. Hermione se apartó de él rápidamente, lo miró un momento y salió corriendo hacia el jardín. El pelirrojo se disponía ir tras ella, cuando alguien le agarró el brazo y lo detuvo.

- Te dejo solo un segundo y ya me cambias por otra

- ¡Lavender! – Ron parecía desubicado

- Vamos salgamos un poco y así te despejas. Tengo cosas que contarte.

Caminaron juntos hasta el brocal donde Ron había estado unos momentos antes, escuchaba como Lavender le hablaba pero la oía muy lejos. Su mente aun seguía en aquel salón, con el cuerpo de Hermione pegado a suyo. ¿Ya no podía estar equivocado? ¿Había notado como se estremecía cuando la acarició? ¿Por qué se resistía Hermione tanto? Sus ojos y su cuerpo habían dicho lo que su boca estaba callando. De fondo Lavender seguía con sus historias.

- Y luego esa Luna casi derrama sobre mí una extraña bebida que ella misma había mezclado y que tenia un color horrible – dijo poniendo una mueca de asco - ¡Oh! vaya parece que Hermione ya encontró a su querido novio.

Ron dirigió sus ojos hacia donde su amiga le señalaba, efectivamente allí estaba la pareja, charlando y riendo junto a Harry y Ginny. La expresión del joven cambió súbitamente y en su cara se dibujo una mirada de rencor, Draco cogía a Hermione fuertemente por la cintura y la besaba sin importar que sus amigos estuvieran presentes, la chica correspondía a su beso. El pelirrojo bajó la mirada sin comprender como Hermione era capaz de besarlo de esa forma, si un momento antes se estremecía entre sus brazos. Sintió que ardía por dentro de ira y Lavender que seguía empeñada en una conversación que no estaba escuchando. Miró a la rubia con resignación, 'en realidad es muy bonita' pensó y 'está loca por mí' suspiró profundamente, '¿porque no? yo también tengo derecho a intentar ser feliz'

-¿Lav, quieres ser mi novia? – probablemente lo dijo y luego lo pensó, pero ya estaba hecho.

La chica dejó de hablar por un momento y lo miró con la boca abierta sorprendida por la proposición.

- Creí que nunca me lo pedirías

Y se abalanzó sobre Ron asiéndolo fuerte por el cuello para besarlo, al principio él se quedo inmóvil pero un instante después comenzó a corresponder a la chica.

En el otro extremo del jardín, Hermione observaba el beso de la pareja mientras una lágrima caía por sus mejillas, manchando su hermoso vestido de seda.


	8. Sangre y lágrimas

8

**8. Sangre y lágrimas **Los días posteriores al baile los chicos se veían poco, era época de exámenes y todos estaban recluidos en sus casas dándoles el último repaso. Ron estudiaba para su última prueba, la casa estaba tranquila ahora que todo el embrollo de la fiesta había terminado. Hogwarts había organizado una excursión de fin de semana con los alumnos de los dos últimos cursos, en un pueblo llamado Hogsmeade. Al chico le emocionaba la idea de pasarlo con sus amigos. Su relación con Lavender apenas si había existido, ya que con todo el lío de los exámenes se habían visto solo un par de veces. En Hermione prefería no pensar y el estudio lo ayudaba un poco a conseguirlo, aunque le costaba después de lo sucedido en el baile. Aun podía notar la suavidad da la piel de la chica en sus manos.

Hermione caminaba despacio por los pasillos de Hogwarts pensativa, la idea de ir a Hogsmeade la tenia preocupada. Era un fin de semana completo y la relación con Ron no era muy buena, no tenía el ánimo para diversiones, o para ver como otros se divertían. Un brazo la rodeó por los hombros, era Draco parecía muy feliz.

- Por fin saliste de esa aula, siempre eres la última en terminar tu examen Hermione – el rubio no dejaba de sonreír – Ahora llega el momento de la diversión, estoy muy emocionado con la excursión de mañana.

- Draco lo he estado pensando y la verdad es que no me apetece ir este año.

El chico mudó la expresión, no daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír.

- Estas loca Hermione. Tienes que venir, me has de acompañar. Sabes que todo el mundo nos espera. Quedaré muy mal si aparezco sin ti.

Draco siempre había sido muy egoísta con su pareja, se hacia lo que el quería siempre. Y ella sabía bien porque lo hacía, ejercía un poder sobre la joven que nadie sospechaba. Durante todo el tiempo que ellos llevaban de novios, Hermione se decía a si misma que lo amaba, pero en el fondo no podía engañarse, ellos estaban juntos por una razón que incluía a sus respectivas familias y ella no podía pasar eso por alto. Lo había intentado mil veces, se lo decía constantemente, 'lo amas Hermione, lo amas, no lo pienses mas'. Pero sabía que solo era para convencerse e intentar ser feliz a su lado. Tenía la impresión de que Draco no la amaba tampoco, para él era un hermoso trofeo que lucir delante de sus amigos, la ambición del muchacho iba mucho más lejos que cualquier otro sentimiento. La llegada de Ron la había hecho plantearse lo que nunca antes había pensado, no era feliz. Lo que comenzaba a sentir por él era tan nuevo, tan maravilloso, sin embargo por el bien de su padre y de ella misma tenia que apartarlo de sus pensamientos y de su corazón, aunque eso le costara la felicidad. Por eso correspondió tan efusivamente al beso que Draco le dio en el baile. Sabia que Ron los observaba y eso haría que el pelirrojo se desilusionara de ella de una vez. Al menos uno de los dos podría ser feliz.

- Si es tan importante para ti, iré - dijo mirando a su novio con apatía.

El rubio sonrió triunfante y le dio un beso en los labios, corrió hacia la puerta de salida del edificio dejándola sola en aquel frío pasillo. ¿Cómo un beso de Draco no podía conseguir hacerla sentir, ni la mitad de lo que el roce de la mano de Ron había logrado? Y las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, mientras seguía el mismo camino por el que había desaparecido su novio.  
Harry le salió al paso, la joven dio un respingo por la sorpresa.

- No pretendía asustarte Hermione – el chico la miró y se quedo un poco contrariado- ¿estas llorando?

- No Harry - dijo intentando sonreír lo mas convincentemente posible – se me ha metido una basurita en el ojo.

El moreno sabia que le estaba mintiendo, pero prefirió no seguir ahondando en el tema.

- OK, ven que todos estamos en el banco – dijo tirándole del brazo.

Hermione quiso resistirse pero ya era demasiado tarde, Harry la arrastraba hacia el lugar donde menos le apetecía estar en ese momento.  
Conforme se iban aproximando la chica comenzó a verlos a todos, Neville bromeaba con Cho, Ginny y Luna ojeaban un libro, probablemente repasando las preguntas que podían haber contestado bien, o mal en su examen. La dos asistían a un curso inferior que los demás. Ron estaba acostado en el banco con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de su novia. Lavender comía uvas y metía algunas en la boca del pelirrojo de vez en cuando. Hermione notó que su corazón latía con fuerza, Ginny fue la primera que los vio, se abalanzó sobre Harry y lo besó con ternura.

- Hola Hermione ¿Qué tal tu examen? – saludó una vez que se despegó de su novio.

- Bien Ginny, bastante bien.

Ron saltó de las piernas de Lavender y se quedó sentado mirando al suelo. No sabia porque había reaccionado así al oír la voz de Hermione, pero no le gustaba que lo viese mostrando afecto a su novia. Todos se quedaron mudos de pronto y la situación se volvió un poco tensa.

Harry los miraba a los dos dándose cuenta de todo, eran sus mejores amigos y no hacia falta que le contaran nada para saber lo que sucedía entre ellos.

- Bien, me apetece volver a casa hoy andando – comentó para romper el hielo - ¿Qué te parece Hermione, nos acompañas a Ginny y a mí?

- Claro, yo también tengo ganas de caminar - dijo la castaña agradeciendo poder salir de allí lo mas pronto posible.

- Me temo que no podréis contar conmigo chicos – Ginny se había levantado del banco y guardaba el libro en su mochila – viene mi padre a buscarme me toca ir al dentista hoy, lo siento

- y se encogió de hombros.

- Entonces solo quedamos tú y yo Hermione, nos vamos.

Y despidiéndose de todos hasta el día siguiente, se marcharon los dos amigos. Ron observó por el rabillo del ojo como la melena castaña de Hermione, se perdía al doblar la esquina.

Hogsmeade era un lugar precioso, la nieve casi había cubierto todo el pueblo y las casitas parecían de cuento de hadas. Los jóvenes bajaban emocionados sus equipajes de los autobuses que los habían trasladado hasta allí y buscaban en una lista donde estarían sus habitaciones en el hotel. Ginny estaba sobreexcitada, era la primera vez que estaba de vacaciones, aunque estas fueran cortas, sin sus padres y además junto a Harry. Corría de un lado a otro señalando cosas con el dedo y sonriendo sin parar. Hermione se divertía al verla tan feliz, se había propuesto intentar pasar esos dos días de la mejor forma posible.  
Habían llegado temprano, así que los profesores encargados de los dos cursos los reunió a todo en el salón del hotel.

- Chicos no hace falta que el profesor Moody y yo os digamos como debéis comportaros, sois mayorcitos ya para saberlo – la profesota Umbridge hablaba con su habitual tono de voz y su hipócrita sonrisa – así que debéis saber que está absolutamente prohibido ir mas allá de del pueblo. Dentro de él podréis visitar las tiendas que se os antoje y recibir clases de esquí si os apetece. Aquellos que lo deseen deben darme sus nombres para comunicárselo a los monitores, ¿Alastor?

- Las horas de comida y sueño deben respetarse sin excusas ninguna – siguió el profesor Moody cuando ella le cedió la palabra – si necesitan hacernos alguna pregunta o comentario sobre lo que sea la profesora Umbridge y un servidor, estaremos en este hotel prácticamente todo el día. Si todo esta perfectamente entendido pueden pasar a divertirse, gracias.

Y diciendo esto todos los alumnos comenzaron a alborotar, y dispersarse por todo Hogsmeade. Harry y los suyos quedaron para visitar un bar cercano llamado Las Tres Escobas, a todos les gustaba mucho ese lugar porque ponían buena música. Después de llevar largo rato allí y cuando todos estaban ya un poco agotados de bailar. Draco propuso algo que en un principio les pareció interesante, a todos, menos a Ron y Hermione, aunque sus motivos para estar en desacuerdo no fueran los mismos.

- Vamos será divertido.

- ¿No has escuchado lo que Umbridge dijo esta mañana, Draco? está prohibido salir fuera de Hogsmeade y mucho menos visitar la 'Casa de los gritos' – dijo Hermione, esperando que su novio y los demás, entraran en razón.

Pero por mucho que intentó convencerlos no hubo éxito, a todos le entusiasmaba la idea, incluso Ron comenzó a sentir curiosidad, finalmente fue ella la que cedió.

La casa de los gritos ponía la piel de gallina y el tiempo había empezado a empeorar. Los chicos estaban en la puerta sin atreverse a entrar, el primero en armarse de valor fue Draco que abrió lentamente la puerta y entró. Uno a uno comenzaron todos a pasar dentro, Ginny agarraba la mano de Harry tan fuerte que el chico comenzó a sentir que se le dormía. Lavender se refugiaba en el pecho de Ron para sentirse más segura, Neville y Luna miraban a todos lados comidos por la curiosidad más que por el miedo. Delante junto a Draco, Hermione respiraba agitadamente y pensaba que habían cometido un error yendo allí.

- ¡Eh! chicos mirad – les llamó la atención Neville señalando a una ventana.

Fuera el viento soplaba con agresividad y había comenzado a nevar desmesuradamente.

- No debimos haber venido – dijo Hermione mirando a Harry con enfado.

- No seas aguafiestas, cuando cese la ventisca saldremos - Draco estaba malhumorado, sabia que era culpa suya que estuviesen en esa situación y le molestaba mucho tener que darle la razón a ella.

Pasaron varias horas y la tormenta no remitía, los jóvenes comenzaban a impacientarse, sus teléfonos no funcionaban por culpa de temporal y no podían avisar donde se encontraban. Estarían a punto de servir la cena en el hotel y entonces notarían su falta. Hermione estaba muy nerviosa, Ron la miraba de reojo deseando poder ir a su lado y reconfortarla. Draco se levantó y le pidió a su novia que lo acompañara, quizás encontraran algo con lo que distraerse todo el tiempo que les quedase allí, Hermione lo siguió a regañadientes. Entraron en una pequeña habitación que había al final del pasillo, todo estaba sucio y las ventanas estaban rotas así que nada impedía que entrase parte de la ventisca desde afuera. Hermione se dispuso a buscar por la estancia algo que pudiese serles de utilidad, de pronto notó como alguien le agarró fuertemente el brazo.

- ¿Que demonios te traes con esa basura pelirroja? ¿A que esta jugando? – Draco le oprimía el brazo con tanta energía que la chica podía sentir que ya no le circulaba la sangre por él.

- Me haces daño Draco – dijo intentado liberarse.

- Te mira mucho sabes y tu también a él y eso no me gusta – el rubio se acercaba mas a Hermione con cada palabra que decía – escucha no vas a poner en juego los planes de mis padres, así que intenta controlar tus impulsos de niña fascinada y compórtate como siempre.

Hermione nunca lo había visto así, sabia que quizás no la quería tanto como en un principio ella pensaba, pero creía que al menos le tenía respeto.

- ¿Porque te pones así?, voy a seguir contigo.

- Exactamente, ¿y sabes porqué? porque no te queda mas remedio – Draco le aflojó un poco el brazo – ¿de verdad has pensado alguna vez que yo te quería por algo mas que por tu titulo de condesa? Hermione, para mi familia tener un titulo noble es muy importante, ya no seriamos una familia de segunda. Por otro lado tu padre esta al borde de la ruina, nuestra unión es ventajosa para ambos querida y no voy a dejar que un guapito venido a más me lo arrebate todo, ¿entiendes?

La chica estaba horrorizada, todo este tiempo perdido creyendo en algo que no existía, considerándose culpable por lo que sentía por Ron. Era consciente de la situación de su padre, pero jamás pensó que lo que movía a los Malfoy era su ambición de pertenecer a la nobleza, ostentar el titulo de condes, pensaba que lo hacían por ayudar a la novia de su hijo, todo era una trampa y ella se acababa de dar cuenta ahora.

- Eres un hijo de pu…

No pudo terminar de insultar a Draco, este había levantado la mano con le puño cerrado y había golpeado a Hermione en la cara. La joven cayó hacia atrás por el impulso del golpe, se llevó la mano al labio, estaba sangrando, lo miró con miedo y lagrimas en los ojos. El rubio se acercó a ella y le dijo impasible.

- Ahora tenemos que volver donde están todos, métete esto en la cabeza – y le puso el dedo en la frente – te has caído y te has dado un fuerte golpe en el labio, ¿comprendes?

En el salón todos estaban un poco asustados habían escuchado el ruido de un golpe y no sabían que sucedía. Cuando Draco y Hermione llegaron, sintieron alivio al ver que estaban bien.

- Oímos un fuerte golpe y no asustam… ¡Dios mió! ¿Que te ha pasado? – Harry vio el labio ensangrentado de Hermione.

- Tropezó y cayó al suelo, se rompió el labio al chocar con el filo de un mueble medio roto – Draco intentaba hacer creíble su historia mientras acariciaba el cabello de su novia.

Ron se aproximó a la joven rápidamente, levantó con suavidad su rostro para poder ver bien la herida. La cara de Hermione estaba ensangrentada y húmeda por el llanto, la joven no podía mirarlo a los ojos, seguro que él seria el único capaz de adivinar la desesperación que sentía. Ron la contemplaba consternado y entonces percibió que allí había sucedido algo más y una terrible duda surgió en su cabeza. Si realmente había ocurrido lo que él pensaba, Draco era un monstruo. Levantó los ojos hacia el rubio, apoyando a Hermione sobre su pecho y le lanzó una mirada de odio, haciéndole saber que acababa de entenderlo todo. Draco alzó arrogante la cabeza y sonrió con cinismo, el pelirrojo abrazó a Hermione y la joven volvió a llorar manchando la camiseta del chico de sangre y lagrimas.


	9. Un beso alivia el dolor

**9. Un beso alivia el dolor**

La tormenta cesó y los jóvenes pudieron volver al hotel, recibieron la merecida reprimenda por parte de los profesores. Se asustaron mucho al ver el rostro de Hermione y la camiseta de Ron, curaron a la chica y prohibieron a los demás salir del hotel, en lo que les quedaba de excursión. Además ninguno de ellos volvería a pisar Hogsmeade en ese curso.

A la mañana siguiente todos los alumnos se disponían a pasarlo bien el último día en el pueblo, antes de volver a Londres, todos menos los ocho que estaban sancionados. Ginny estaba muy fastidiada, lucía un sol esplendido y se hundía en su desgracia con Luna. Harry jugaba al billar con Neville y de vez en cuando miraba a Ron, que seguía con cara de angustia en el sofá, junto a su novia. Hermione no había bajado en toda la mañana y según Lavender, que compartía habitación con ella, no pensaba hacerlo. La rubia le comentaba a Ron que su amiga había estado llorando toda la noche y que no dejaba siquiera que Draco la visitase.

- Debe ser porque tiene un aspecto horrible con el labio hinchado y la cara amoratada.Entiendo que no quiera que Draco la encuentre así, a mí tampoco me gustaría que tú me vieses en su estado – la chica sacaba sus propias conclusiones.

Ron movía su pierna derecha con impaciencia, él tenía otra percepción del motivo de Hermione para no querer ver a su novio. Un grupo de chicos y chicas corrían por las escaleras del hotel armando un gran alboroto, Harry y los demás dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para ver que era lo que producía toda aquella expectación. En medio de todos se encontraba Draco, que gesticulando con los brazos, pedía un poco de calma. Los admiradores del joven guardaron silencio y el rubio comenzó a relatar la aventura vivida aquella misma noche. Ron miraba a Harry no dando crédito a la sarta de mentiras que Draco estaba contando y la forma en la que detalló el accidente de Hermione. Todo el mundo lo miraba con admiración, la forma en que había socorrido a su novia, sin importarle las manchas de sangre en su ropa y como la había defendido pese a todo. Era un héroe, sin duda, a los ojos de todos los que lo estaban escuchando. Ron no pudo más y se levantó furioso del sofá con intención de atizarle un buen golpe, pero Harry se interpuso en su camino y sujetándolo por el pecho lo detuvo.

- ¡No! Ron no estás seguro, no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir luego. Habla antes con Hermione.

El pelirrojo no estaba dispuesto a ceder e intentaba liberarse de su amigo con toda la fuerza que la rabia le daba.

- ¡Ron! - Lavender se puso en pie gritando - ¿que esta pasando? ¡Estas muy raro desde anoche!

El chico aflojó su fuerza, miró a su novia con indiferencia y apartando a Harry de su camino pasó por delante de Draco sin mirarlo y subió los escalones de dos en dos hacia su habitación, sin intención de volver a salir en todo el día.

Cuando salió de excursión Ron pensó que a la vuelta tendría muchas cosas buenas que contar a Julie, sin embargo ahora lo que menos le apetecía era que le hicieran, lo que con seguridad seria, la primera y obligada pregunta.

- Ron te he echado mucho de menos cariño ¿Cómo te lo has pasado? ¿Te has divertido mucho?

Exactamente ese era el interrogatorio que le preocupaba, quiso decirle 'Julie todo ha ido mal, me han castigado, la chica de mis sueños ha sido agredida por su novio y para colmo no he podido siquiera estar a su lado para consolarla…'

- Bien, lo hemos pasado bien – mintió, intentado liberarse de su madrina que lo abrazaba tan fuerte que casi no le dejaba aire para respirar.

Matthew que también había salido a darle la bienvenida, observaba la escena apoyado en el quicio de la puerta y una sombra de preocupación le rondó la mente. Tenía la sensación que el muchacho estaba triste, en el poco tiempo que llevaba en esa casa, los había observado a todos al mínimo detalle. Sabia exactamente como era cada uno y notaba que el pelirrojo estaba sufriendo, por algo que seguramente había pasado durante sus cortas vacaciones. Dejó que Julie le dijera mil veces lo mucho que lo había extrañado y lo abrazara y besara en la frente otras mil veces más, hasta que el muchacho pudo liberarse del ataque maternal de su madrina.  
Cuando Ron llegó a la altura de Matthew, éste le puso la mano sobre el hombro, dándole entender que sabia que le sucedía algo, el chico lo miró, le regalo una triste sonrisa y sin mediar palabra subió a su habitación.

- Le ha ocurrido algo – dijo cuando Julie llegó a su lado, ya no tenia duda alguna.

- ¿Como dices?

- Ron esta triste, debería estar feliz, ha pasado un fin de semana con sus amigos divirtiéndose.

- Está cansado – Julie miró a Matthew inquisitivamente, se negaba a pensar que algo pudiese haber hecho sufrir a Ron – el viaje ha sido muy largo, cuando baje a cenar estará de mejor humor, ya verás.

Matthew contempló a Julie mientras esta se marchaba hacia el salón de la casa. Es cierto que cuando llegó a la mansión, estaba lleno de prejuicios hacia todos los que en ella vivían. De Julie pensaba que había sabido trabajarse muy bien a su padre para quedarse con la mitad de la herencia, que de paso se había llevado a vivir con ella a un chico, menor de edad, con sabe Dios que turbias intenciones. Creyendo eso había llegado hasta allí, pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando, al convivir con ellos, se estaba dando cuenta que eran maravillosas personas y que él, llevado por su orgullo y su odio, estaba siendo tremendamente injusto. Lupin lo puso al corriente sobre la forma que Ron llegó a esa casa y Matthew comprendió, en ese momento, aquello que había llevado a su padre a enamorarse de Julie, era la persona más generosa que conocía. Además era impresionantemente hábil para los negocios y eso le gustaba, hermosa e inteligente, pensaba muchas veces. Julie tenia muchas cosas que le gustaba y una de ellas era la forma en que se desvivía por ese chico, que en realidad no era nada suyo. Suspiró pensando que mas temprano que tarde, ella se daría cuenta que tenia razón con respecto al estado de ánimo de Ron y fue a reunirse con ella al salón.

Ron no bajó a cenar y Julie comenzó a preocuparse, el pelirrojo no solía saltarse ninguna comida, era la persona más tragona del mundo. Tal vez Matthew no estaba equivocado y al chico le pasaba algo. Al día siguiente se preocupó aun más, llevaba media hora viendo como Ron movía la comida de un lado a otro del plato, sin llevarse un solo trozo a al boca. Cuando se cansó de marear el desayuno se levantó sin decir nada y salió al jardín, aun quedaba una semana para volver al colegio. Matthew que entraba en ese momento la vio mirando por la ventana del comedor, la joven se giró al notar su presencia.

- ¿Que le puede estar pasando Matt?

- No lo sé, pero debe ser importante para que este tan deprimido – se arrepintió un poco de usar la palabra 'deprimido' cuando vio la angustia reflejada en el rostro de su madrastra.

- ¿Crees que debería preguntárselo?

- Creo que no Julie, piensa que si él hubiese querido te lo habría contado – Matthew tomó suavemente la mano de la joven intentado aliviarla un poco – quizás no quiere que lo ayudes esta vez, quiere resolverlo por si mismo. El sufrimiento y saber anteponerse a él, es lo que nos hace madurar como personas y dejar de ser niños para convertirnos en adultos.

Julie se restregó el rostro con resignación e impotencia, Matthew la abrazó con dulzura y la joven se sintió un poco mas reconfortada sobre todo, después de oír la última frase que le decía.

- El sabe que estas ahí para cuando necesite de ti. No te preocupes todo pasará – y le dio un tierno y sincero beso en la frente.

Ron estaba sentado en una mecedora cerca de la piscina contemplando el agua, queriendo no pensar en nada. Se sentía confundido desde aquella noche en la Casa de los Gritos, no podía entender, si era cierto lo que el creía, como Hermione era capaz de consentir que Draco la agrediese y no decírselo a los profesores. ¿Que empujaba a aquella chica a seguir con ese monstruo que tenia por novio? Aturdido por toda esa amalgama de sentimientos el pelirrojo creía que le iba a estallar la cabeza.

- Ron

Le dio un vuelco el corazón, ¿había oído la voz de Hermione o solo era producto de su imaginación? Se giró muy despacio rezando para que no fuese parte de una de sus fantasías.

- ¿Podemos hablar, por favor?

Hermione estaba delante suya y era real. Ron la contempló mortificado, el rostro de la castaña estaba completamente amoratado y aquellos labios que tanto había deseado besar algún día, se hallaban hinchados y enrojecidos por el brutal golpe. No podía hablar tenia un nudo en la garganta que le impedía dejar salir de su boca palabra alguna.

- Se que no tengo derecho a pedirte esto- continuó hablando con dificultad Hermione al ver que el pelirrojo no decía nada – y que probablemente no entiendas porque lo hago, pero te ruego que respetes mi decisión… - vaciló un poco pero luego siguió – se que tienes dudas de que lo mío en la Casa de los Gritos fuera un accidente. Ron no importa lo que pienses que pasó allí, lo que dijo Dra… - Hermione bajo la mirada al suelo - Draco es la verdad, resbalé y caí haciéndome daño en la cara. Te suplico que no vayas diciendo que me agredió por favor.

Ron se había quedado de piedra, ¿porque lo protegía tanto? a él no podía engañarlo, vio el rostro triunfante de Draco cuando se dio cuenta de la verdad, prácticamente se lo confesó entonces y como lloraba ella de desesperación y de miedo sobre su pecho, nadie llora así por un simple traspiés. Hermione estaba sufriendo y aun así lo defendía tanto, como para asegurarse que Ron no abriría la boca para acusarlo. Algo muy extraño ocurría entre ella y Draco y él iba a averiguar lo que era.

El pelirrojo se acercó a la muchacha, le levantó suavemente el rostro con una mano y con la otra le acaricio la herida, Hermione cerró los ojos para sentir el tacto de Ron con mas intensidad. Sin pensarlo ni un solo momento besó con ternura el dolorido labio de la muchacha. La castaña cerró los ojos sintiendo como el suelo parecía desaparecer bajo sus pies y las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Ron con el corazón a punto de salirle por la boca se separó despacio de ella, intentado prolongar un poco más ese mágico y a la vez triste momento.

- Tengo muy pocos recuerdos de mi madre – dijo – murió, siendo yo muy pequeño. Pero uno se me quedó gravado, cuando me caía se aceraba a mí y me daba un beso en donde me había dañado haciendo que se aliviara el dolor, diciéndome 'Un beso puede aliviar el dolor del cuerpo y del alma, porque los besos que se dan con amor, se dan con el corazón'. Espero que mi beso te haya aliviado cualquier dolor porque… yo te amo Hermione.

La muchacha sintió como se le llenaba de emoción el corazón y negando con la cabeza mientras se deshacía en lágrimas, sin saber porque, levantó la mano y le dio al pelirrojo una bofetada que le hizo girar la cabeza con brusquedad hacia un lado. Dando pasos hacia atrás y arrepentida de lo que acababa de hacer, se alejó lo más rápido que pudo de él. Ron se quedó inmóvil, con la mano Hermione marcada en su rostro y sin intención de seguirla, más que con la mirada.


	10. Bellatrix

**10. Bellatrix**

Julie vio pasar como un rayo a Hermione por delante suya, salió corriendo tras ella para intentar detenerla. Cuando la tuvo suficientemente cerca, la sujetó por un brazo consiguiendo que la joven se frenase.

- ¿Porqué corres así muchacha? – le preguntó casi sin aliento, reparó de pronto en el rostro de Hermione – ¿Qué te ha sucedido? ¿Porqué estas tan lastimada?... Dios mío… Ron no te habrá…

- ¡No! él no me ha hecho nada – se apresuró a defender al pelirrojo.

- Entonces ¿Porque huías de esa manera de mi casa? y en ese estado, Minerva me dijo que habías venido a visitar a Ron…

Hermione comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, Julie la abrazó intentando consolarla. La condujo despacio hasta un pequeño banco de hierro blanco, bajo una pérgola de flores que había en el jardín y ambas se sentaron en él.

- Ron no tiene la culpa de lo que me pasa Julie, no pienses mal de él – dijo una vez se hubo calmado un poco – todo lo contrario es el ser mas maravilloso del mundo.

- Lo sé, pero algo te habrá dicho para que quisieras marcharte así de su lado.  
Hermione se quedó en silencio mirando a Julie con los ojos aun inundados de lágrimas

- Me dijo que… me amaba.  
Julie se llevó la mano a la boca, por la sorpresa y luego sonrió a la joven diciéndole.

- Pero eso es estupendo, ¿Que es lo que te preocupa entonces? ¿Draco?

- Yo no puedo corresponder a Ron, no debo.

Julie no entendía el sufrimiento de la muchacha, eran jóvenes no tenían ningún compromiso, lo único que podría ser…

- No lo amas, no quieres hacer daño a Ron y por eso estas así

- No Julie tú no lo entiendes – Hermione necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, tal vez la madrina de Ron no era la indicada, pero la sinceridad que reflejaba su mirada le daba confianza – yo… amo a Ron, pero no puedo romper con Draco. Cuando mi madre murió en aquel horrible accidente, mi padre cayó en una enorme depresión llevándolo a hacer cosas, que en su sano juicio, no hubiese hecho jamás. Comenzó a desentenderse de sus negocios, y se volvió adicto al juego. Perdió mucho dinero y todos los accionistas de las empresas se desvincularon de él. Mi familia estaba en la ruina. Aquel año mi padre y yo nos fuimos a Francia, supuestamente de vacaciones, pero en realidad mi padre ingresó dos meses en una clínica para curar su ludopatía. Cuando volvimos los Malfoy se ofrecieron a sacarnos del agujero en que estábamos. Ellos son una familia poderosa y si los demás veían que confiaban en mi padre, el resto también lo harían. Un día me presentaron a Draco, no pude negar que me gustó, es muy atractivo y comenzamos a salir, hasta que nos hicimos novios. Yo creía estar enamorada de él, pero hoy se que confundí ese sentimiento con el agradecimiento a sus padres. Como también supongo que sabrás mi padre ostenta un titulo nobiliario, Conde de Hertfordshire y yo heredaré ese titulo a su muerte y conmigo aquel que en su momento sea mi esposo. Hasta hace unos días pensé que lo que movía a los Malfoy, era el generoso deseo de ayudar al padre de la novia de su único y querido hijo, pero el motivo real es la ambición de poseer el titulo de condes, que le daría el prestigio de ser una familia de primera clase y poder codearse con la realeza de este país – Hermione narraba su historia como si a cada palabra que salía de su boca era un peso menos sobre su espalda y su corazón – entiendes ahora porque, aun muriéndome de ganas no puedo corresponder a Ron. Draco me dejó muy claro – se señaló el rostro - que no estaban dispuestos a renunciar a todo por un capricho mío.  
Julie escuchaba horrorizada el final de la historia de Hermione, no podía creer que ese muchacho de cara angelical, fuese capaz cometer tal atrocidad.

- El… ¿te hizo eso?

Hermione asintió y las lágrimas volvieron a brotar en sus hermosos ojos. Ninguna de las dos advirtió la llegada del ama de llaves.

- Lady Dashwood – dijo bajando el tono de su voz, aun así no pudo evitar sobresaltar a las dos confidentes – tiene una visita.

- ¿Una visita? ¿Quién? – preguntó Julie contrariada

- En realidad, pregunta por el Señor Dashwood Jr. – aclaró Minerva

- Matthew está en la oficina y no volverá al menos hasta las cinco de la tarde.

- Lo sé Señora, pero insiste en esperar al Señor.

Julie comenzó a dar muestras de impaciencia con la conducta del recién llegado.

- ¿Quien es? Minerva

- Es la futura ex esposa del Señor, la Señora Bellatrix Lestrange de Dashwood.

Julie cambió la impaciencia por preocupación, miró a Hermione pidiéndole disculpas por toda esa contrariedad y le dijo a su ama de llaves.

- Ve donde la Señora Dashwood y dile que la atenderé en unos segundos - y cogiendo las manos de la chica dijo – tienes que ser fuerte Hermione, nunca dejes que nadie abuse de ti y por supuesto no permitas que ese mal nacido vuelva a agredirte. Deberías hablar de esto con tu padre.

- ¡No, él no debe saberlo!, si mi padre vuelve a arruinarse porque los Malfoy le retiren su apoyo, volverá a caer en una depresión. Es lo único que tengo, ya perdí a mi madre, no quiero ser la causa de la desgracia de mi padre.

- Sabes que estaré aquí siempre que necesites que alguien te escuche, no lo olvides - Julie la abrazó con ternura y le dio un beso en la frente – tengo que atender a Bellatrix lo siento Hermione, me da mucha pena tener que dejarte en estos momentos.

La muchacha le dijo que lo comprendía y cuando Julie se levantó para ir a dar la bienvenida a la esposa de Matthew, Hermione le agarró fuertemente la mano.

- Prométeme que jamás le contarás nada de lo que hemos hablado a nadie y mucho menos a Ron, por favor – dijo con tono suplicante

Julie sabia que hacer esa promesa significaba mentir a su ahijado, ocultarle aquello que, por estar en la ignorancia, lo hacia sufrir, pero aquella chica la había hecho confidente del mas terrible de sus secretos y por primera vez iba a serle desleal a Ron.

- Te lo prometo Hermione, tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo. Prométeme tú algo también, que pensaras muy bien la posibilidad de hablarlo con tu padre y de intentar ser feliz, antes que sea demasiado tarde.

- Quizás ya sea demasiado tarde.

Bellatrix esperaba de pie junto a la ventana, cuando Julie entró, pudo ver a una mujer bella, con una larga cabellera azabache y unos hermosos ojos negros. Se saludaron con cordialidad, aunque la madrina de Ron tenía sus dudas de que el motivo de su visita fuese noble. Julie le indicó a Minerva que pusiese un cubierto más a la mesa porque su invitada comería con ellos. Durante el almuerzo la mujer no dejó de hablar de ella y Matthew, de lo felices que habian sido y de lo enamorada que seguía de el, pero Julie le sonreía sin ganas y pensaba 'lo que tu digas, pero no te importo acostarte con otro, Zorra' y para evadirse un poco de una conversación que en realidad le importaba menos que nada, miraba de reojo a Ron. El pelirrojo seguía sin probar bocado, observaba la comida que se enfriaba en su plato suspirando de vez en cuando. Su madrina se sentía culpable por no poder explicarle la verdadera razón del desprecio de Hermione.  
Matthew llegó un poco antes que de costumbre, entró en el salón sonriente y feliz, pero pronto esa dicha se mudó de su rostro al ver a su esposa.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

- La Señora Dashwood lleva esperándote toda la mañana Matthew – Julie se apresuró a contestar para paliar la tensión del momento

- Ella ya no es la Señora Dashwood, ni siquiera creo que se una Señora…, acompáñame un segundo, por favor – dijo tirando de Julie hasta el otro extremo de la habitación y continuó en voz baja – ¿porque no me habéis avisado antes?

- Dijo que no se iría mientras no hablase algo muy urgente contigo, si te hubiésemos avisado no habrías aparecido por aquí – la joven tomó la mano de Matthew con ternura – Matt a mí me incomoda su presencia tanto como a ti, pero creo que deberías hablar con ella, os dejaremos solos. Ron está muy triste, voy a convencerlo para que me acompañe de compras al centro, para ver si lo animo un poco.

Y diciendo esto besó en la mejilla a su hijastro y desapareció, dejándolos solos, sintiendo en su corazón una terrible inquietud y por que no, algo de celos.

Le costó mucho convencer a Ron para que lo acompañara, y la tarde no fue precisamente la más alegre para ninguno de los dos, así que decidieron regresar pronto a casa. Julie entró la primera por el jardín, Ron la seguía muy de cerca cargado de bolsas y mirando al suelo. De repente tropezó con su madrina que se había quedado parada en medio del camino. El pelirrojo la miró, un poco molesto, porque la colisión había hecho que se le cayesen algunas bolsas al suelo. Julie estaba pálida, con los ojos abiertos como platos y mirando fijamente al frente, el muchacho giró la vista hacia donde ella miraba y entonces se quedo sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo. A pocos metros de ellos, Matthew y su esposa se estaban besando, recogió las bolsas que se le habían caído, agarró a Julie de la mano, que aun seguía en shock y juntos entraron en la casa.

- No vuelvas a hacer eso jamás – dijo Matthew restregándose la boca con la manga de la camisa y separándose bruscamente de su esposa.

- Pensé que seria bonito despedirnos de nuestro matrimonio con un beso – manifestó Bellatrix con una cínica sonrisa, observó que su futuro ex miraba compulsivamente de un lado a otro y añadió – ¿crees que tu madrastra te regañara si te ve haciendo algo impuro? ¿No me habías dicho que tu padre tenía tan buen gusto?

Matthew la miró con desprecio y agarrándola con agresividad por un brazo la condujo hasta la salida de la mansión.

- Julie es mas mujer de lo que tú llegaras a serlo nunca, vete y no vuelvas mas por aquí – el joven cerró la verja dejándola fuera – y con respecto a lo que hemos hablado, quiero que sepas que no vas a quedarte con una sola libra de la herencia de mi padre.

- Eso esta por verse, mi amor.

Matthew fingió no escucharla y caminó con rapidez hacia la casa, alejándose de la que aun era su esposa.

Había pasado casi una semana desde la visita de Hermione y Bellatrix a la Mansión Dashwood, las clases en Hogwarts empezaban a reanudarse y Ron esperaba, sentado en su banco de siempre y con impaciencia, la llegada de sus amigos. Temía el reencuentro con la castaña, además, desde que la esposa de Matthew estuvo allí, el ambiente en la casa estaba muy denso tanto, que podía incluso cortarse con un cuchillo. Julie no le había comentado nada de lo del beso, pero él sabía que estaba dolida y Matthew actuaba como si no pasase nada, pero en ningún momento comentó lo que Bellatrix había ido a hacer allí. Lo único extraño era la cantidad de horas que pasaba encerrado en el estudio con Snape. Inmerso en esos pensamientos estaba Ron, cuando notó que alguien le tocaba el hombro.

- ¿Que tal tío?, ¿me has echado de menos esta semana? - dijo Harry mientras estrechaba la mano de Ron

- No sabes cuanto, han pasado muchas cosas… Hermione me vino a visitar… – Ron comenzó a contarle a Harry todo lo sucedido con la chica en su casa – …y me dijo que no fuese diciendo que Draco la había agredido.

- Te dije que debías hablar antes con ella,… aun así por tu cara veo que no la has creído ¿verdad?

- No, Harry yo vi la expresión de Draco en la Casa de los Gritos y no tengo dudas respecto a eso.

- Entonces ¿que fue lo que le dijiste? – preguntó el moreno pensando que su amigo no era imparcial y que se dejaba llevar por los celos.

- Lo único verdadero que se dijo esa tarde… que la amo, entonces no pude evitarlo y… la bese  
Harry se llevo la mano a la boca sorprendido.

- ¿Y ella que dijo?

- Nada, solo me dejo marcada la cara con sus cinco delicados dedos, se fue corriendo y no he vuelto a verla desde ese día – Ron se llevó el dedo a los labios pidiendo silencio.

La conversación fue interrumpida porque Neville se acercaba a ellos corriendo, seguido de Ginny y Luna. La pelirroja se agarró con fuerza al cuello de su novio, besándolo en los labios.

- De eso nada Ron yo tengo mas derecho sobre él que tú – dijo sonriendo – una semana sin verlo y sabiéndolo tan lejos, en Irlanda. ¡Ah no! es demasiado para mí, así que me lo llevo para aprovechar el tiempo perdido.

Y diciendo esto Ginny tiró de Harry que se despedía con la mano de todos precipitadamente y en especial de Ron al que le dio a entender, mediante un gesto, que hablarían mas tarde.

- Lavender me pidio, que te dijera que no podrá venir hoy a clases porque ha cogido un constipado y no se encuentra bien, pero te manda muchos besos – Luna miraba al pelirrojo con su eterna sonrisa, mientras hablaba.

¡Lavender!, ¡Dios mío! se había olvidado completamente de ella. La chica había pasado las vacaciones de navidad en casa de sus tíos en el norte de Inglaterra y por eso no la veía desde la excursión a Hogsmade. Lavender era otro problemas mas que debía solucionar, había sido un error pedirle que fuese su novia. Se volteó para decirle a Luna que había recibido el mensaje, pero esta había desaparecido como por obra de magia.

La sirena de Hogwarts sonó indicando la vuelta a las clases, Ron se levantó del banco y caminó en silencio junto a Neville hacia el interior del edificio. Los alumnos pasaban corriendo por su lado pero él no tenía ninguna prisa, allí estaría Hermione y deseaba retrasar ese momento lo más posible. Sin saber porque, Neville tampoco aceleraba el paso, así que pronto quedaron muy rezagados. De repente Neville se detuvo, Ron se volvió para ver que pasaba y su amigo le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera.

- Ven y escucha – dijo casi susurrando

El pelirrojo de acerco y oyó detrás de un matorral lo que parecían besos, su amigo reía por lo bajo.

- Asomémonos, seguro que son Harry y Ginny

Ron no estaba muy de acuerdo en violar la intimidad de sus amigos, pero solo era una broma sin importancia, así que accedió. Cuando estaban lo suficientemente cerca para verlos ambos se quedaron mudos de asombro. No se trataba de sus amigos, sino de Draco. No alcanzaban a ver a la chica porque el rubio la tapaba casi en su totalidad, Ron sintió un vuelco en el corazón no estaba preparado para ver a Hermione y menos de esa forma, se giró para no ver mas. Y entonces Neville lanzó un grito ahogado, Ron se dio la vuelta, la chica ya se dejaba ver, el pelirrojo sintió una punzada en el pecho de rabia. Cho Chang despegaba los labios del novio de Hermione y éste no satisfecho, tiró de nuevo de ella volviendo a besarla. Ron no pudo más con la situación, arrastró por el brazo a su amigo y juntos corrieron, como almas que lleva el diablo, hasta el aula.


	11. Las cartas sobre la mesa

**11. Las cartas sobre la mesa**

La puerta del aula estaba cerrada, pero el profesor aun no había llegado. Todos los alumnos esperaban dentro. Neville se disponía a entrar pero Ron lo detuvo.

- No digas ni una palabra a nadie de lo que hemos visto, ¿Ok? Deja que yo maneje este asunto.

El otro asintió con la cabeza y juntos se decidieron a entrar por fin. El pelirrojo se sentó junto a Harry como siempre, dos filas delante se veía la melena castaña de Hermione, el pupitre junto al de ella estaba vacío, por la ausencia de Lavender. Harry miraba de reojo a su amigo lo notaba inquieto, sabia que todo tenia que ver Hermione, quería creerlo pero conocía a Draco desde hacia tiempo y se resistía a aceptar que fuese capaz de hacer algo tan vil. Ron miraba a Hermione apenado, no entendía como alguien que tenia el privilegio de estar con ella, podía hacerle cosas tan horribles, primero la agredía y luego la traicionaba. Tenía ganas de correr a su lado abrazarla, contarle todo y decirle que si lo aceptaba la haría la chica más feliz del mundo, porque estaba seguro que nadie la amaba como él. Pero recordó de pronto el bofetón que ella le dio y volvió de nuevo a la _realidad 'no me ama y aunque hiciese todo lo posible para que rompiese con ese patán, nunca estaría conmigo' _esa idea le encogía sobremanera el corazón sintiendo un dolor jamás imaginable, _'de todas formas tiene que saber que se la esta pegando con Cho, pero antes le dejaré las cosas claras a ese perro de Draco'_. La clase del profesor Moody fue larga o a él se le hizo interminable, pero cuando finalizó Ron y Neville invitaron a Harry a que los acompañara a un lugar apartado en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Allí ambos le contaron lo que habían visto y Harry no tuvo más remedio que creer a su amigo.

- Siempre supe que era maleducado y soberbio pero que llegara a estos extremos y con Hermione, me resistía a creerlo.

- Suerte que Neville estaba conmigo sino jamás lo hubieses hecho –dijo Ron dolido.

- ¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?

- Por ahora no le diremos nada a Hermione – dijo el pelirrojo contestando a Neville – quiero hablar antes con ese cretino.

- No creo que sea buena idea Ron, a ti te afecta demasiado todo esto y en caliente uno dice y hace cosas de las que luego se arrepiente.

- No te preocupes Harry que lo peor que puede pasar es que estropee un poco la bonita cara de tu amiguito – Ron levantaba el puño amenazante.

- Esta bien haz lo que quieras no voy a poder convencerte, pero Neville y yo te acompañaremos… ¡No! no hay negociación en ese aspecto – sentenció al ver que Ron abría la boca para replicarle. Neville trago saliva, él era un chico pacifico, no le agradaba demasiado la idea.

Las cosas en casa tampoco iban demasiado bien, Ron lo notó en cuanto puso un pie en ella. Ninguno de los dos había acudido a la empresa, Matthew llevaba encerrado en el estudio con Snape toda la mañana y Julie fingía leer un libro en el salón, aunque estaba más interesada en poder oír algo cada vez que se abría la puerta del despacho. Ron le dio un beso a su madrina en la mejilla y se derrumbó abatido en el sofá.

- Por lo visto no has tenido un buen día

- Los he tenido peores - dijo Ron sonriendo al recordar el día que conoció a Julie y señalando al estudio preguntó – ¿que hacen tanto tiempo ahí dentro?

- Eso quisiera saber yo – respondió ella fastidiada – pero no debe ser nada bueno ¿sabes que? creo que Matt pretende volver con su esposa

- Y eso te afecta mucho

- ¿A mí? No, ¿porque habría de afectarme? – dijo Julie ruborizándose y apartando sus ojos de los de su ahijado – a fin de cuentas tiene derecho a irse igual que vino ¿no?

- Pues si claro, pero ¿y si decide quedarse en esta casa pero con su esposa?, también tendría derecho a eso – Ron observó el rostro sorprendido de su madrina, ella no había barajado esa posibilidad.

- No creo que me haga eso

El chico siguió observando a Julie, ya no le cabía ninguna duda de que lo que había estado pensando desde hacia algún tiempo, era cierto.

- ¿Porque no aceptas de una vez que estás loca por él? – Ron se apresuró a seguir hablando cuando vio que la joven abría la boca para replicarle – se te nota Julie, he visto como lo mirabas y si no llego a ver con mis propios ojos aquel beso, hubiese jurado que él sentía lo mismo por ti.

Julie miro al suelo abatida, Ron se dio cuenta que ella había llegado a pensar lo mismo y que por eso estaba tan afectada.

- De todas formas no sabemos lo que pasó entre ellos, así que no deberíamos adelantar acontecimientos.

- ¡No lo sabrás tu, porque yo lo pude ver muy claro aquella tarde! – Julie levantó la voz un poco fuera de si.

La puerta del estudio se abrió y los dos hombres asomaron por ella.

- Quedamos en eso entonces, intentaré tener listos esos documentos para mañana mismo Matt y no te preocupes las cosas con Bellatrix saldrán bien ya verás.

Julie y Ron se miraron preocupados, Snape reparó de pronto en ellos.

- Vaya, estáis ahí los dos ¿Cómo te encuentras Ron? Me han dicho que últimamente estas bajo de ánimo.

- Podría estar mucho mejor, gracias ¿y usted?

- Ocupado chico, muy ocupado como siempre – guiñó un ojo a Matthew, Julie se percató del gesto de Snape – me voy tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Julie – se despidió haciéndole una leve reverencia. Ella le correspondió el saludo de la misma forma.

Matthew se quedó en el centro del salón sin decir nada, la tensión entre ellos comenzaba a sentirse y Ron pensó que alguien sobraba en la habitación y sin duda ese era él. Se levantó rápido del sofá y subió dando grandes zancadas a su dormitorio.

- Pasas mucho tiempo en el estudio con Severus desde que recibiste la visita de Bellatrix - Julie ya no podía aguantar mas aquella incertidumbre.

- Si tengo algunos asuntos importantes que resolver – dijo Matthew mirando hacia la ventana, para no tener que encontrarse con los ojos de su madrastra.

- Solo espero que lo hayas meditado bien y estés tomando la decisión correcta.

Y diciendo esto salió de la habitación mientras Matthew, confundido, pensaba que es lo que había querido insinuar, por supuesto que estaba absolutamente seguro de su decisión.

La semana pasaba mucho más rápido de lo que Ron esperaba. Había intentado hablar con Draco en numerosas ocasiones, pero siempre se lo impedía algo o alguien. Lavender había vuelto al colegio ya recuperada y no lo dejaba solo ni un segundo. Estaba fastidiado y agobiado, así que solía contestar mal a todo el mundo y no le apetecía nada la compañía de su novia. Lo único que deseaba era tener la oportunidad al fin, de poner a Draco en su sitio. Era viernes y si no lograba enfrentarse al rubio, tendría que esperar todo el fin de semana para hacerlo. Salió del aula acompañado de Harry y Neville, estaba muy nervioso.

- Harry quiero hablar con ese imbécil hoy mismo, me gustaría que le pidieses a Ginny que, con cualquier pretexto, aleje a Lavender de mí y que luego vayas donde Malfoy y le digas que necesitas contarle algo a solas – Ron planeaba todo al detalle, no quería sorpresas de última hora – nos veremos a las doce bajo el gran sauce de Hogwarts, queda muy lejos del edificio principal nadie podrá vernos allí ¿De acuerdo? Neville, tú vendrás conmigo.

- De acuerdo pero no creo que mi querido primo Dudley deje ir solo a Draco, no se despega de él, le hace las veces de guardaespaldas, además sabes que no se fía de mí.

- Es un cabeza hueca – dijo Neville

- No importa nosotros somos tres y ellos dos, estamos en ventaja –y diciendo esto se separaron. El pelirrojo quería terminar con aquello cuanto antes y de la forma que fuese.

Ron caminaba nervioso de un lado a otro delante del sauce, tenía tantas cosas que reprocharle a Draco que las palabras, alguna de ellas bastante mal sonantes, se agolpaban en su cabeza, haciéndole sentir que podía estallarle en cualquier momento.

- Ya llegan, Dudley viene con ellos – dijo Neville con un resoplido. Dudley era tan grande como un armario y si se originaba una pelea, él prefería no estar presente, si el primo de Harry se liaba a golpes.

Ron los vio aproximarse, Harry con cara de preocupación, Dudley con esa pinta de matón que lo caracterizaba y a su izquierda Draco con una cínica sonrisa dibujada en el rostro que hizo que se le revolvieran las tripas.

- ¿Me habéis montado una encerrona Potter?- se burló el rubio cuando llegó a la altura de Ron.

- Tómalo como quieras Malfoy, tengo unas palabras que decirte y me gustaría que no tuviésemos espectadores – a Ron le ardía las orejas.

Malfoy soltó una carcajada y chasqueo los dedos a Dudley para que se retirase un poco. Harry y Neville siguieron al vasallo de Draco, hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos para no oír nada, pero para poder actuar si la cosa se ponía fea.

- Que sea rápido Weasley, mi tiempo es oro.

- Sobre todo para aprovecharlo con Cho ¿no? – Ron comenzaba a atacar.

El rubio mudo la expresión de cinismo de su rostro y como si no fuese la cosa con él, dijo.

- No se que intentas decirme, y lo que insinúas no me gusta, ¿si eso era todo? – y le dio la espalda a Ron dispuesto a marcharse.

- Os vi hace unos días detrás de un seto en los jardines de Hogwarts y no iba solo, así que cuento con un testigo.

Draco se quedo inmóvil con el semblante turbado por aquel imprevisto.

- ¿Que es lo que quieres de mi rata? – estaba visiblemente alterado

- Deja a Hermione o yo mismo le cuento lo de Cho – lo amenazó Ron

- Ni loco, ella es mía – Draco se acercaba al pelirrojo peligrosamente – lo que te pasa es que te gusta mi novia y no sabes que inventar para levantármela, pero ella no va a atreverse a dejarme nunca – y lo empujó con una mano habiéndolo retroceder un par de pasos.

Ron respiró profundamente intentando controlarse, mirándolo con odio. Harry y Neville se pusieron en alerta por lo que podía suceder.

- Ella no es feliz contigo ¡porque no la dejas en paz! - gritó

- Porque Hermione no es cualquier chica, ni su familia tampoco y tú aquí no pintas nada – lo amenazó con el dedo – apártate de mi camino Weasley, o lo terminaran pagando aquellos a los que mas quieres.

Ron pensó en Julie y en Hermione, aquel chico hablaba muy en serio, se sobrepuso y volvió al ataque.

- Solo sirves para amenazar y levantar la mano a chicas inocentes.

Draco rió a carcajadas, Ron apretaba tan fuerte los puños, trasladando a ellos toda su rabia, que le empezaban a doler.

- No es tan difícil, es más fácil que pegar a un hombre, deberías probarlo.

Movido por la ira el pelirrojo levantó el puño y lo golpeó con toda su fuerza en la boca haciendo que su labio inferior comenzara a sangrar. Draco se había doblado sobre sí mismo, tenía una mano apoyada en su rodilla y con la otra se limpiaba la sangre que brotaba del labio roto. Ron sentía un dolor agudo en la mano, jamás había pegado a nadie sintiendo tanto odio y rencor. Dudley hizo ademán de intervenir, pero Harry y Neville se lo impidieron sujetándolo cada uno por un brazo.

- No tienes ni idea con quien te estas metiendo – dijo el rubio intentado recobrar el aliento.

- No te tengo miedo Malfoy, quiero que sepas que no voy a descansar hasta averiguar que es lo que retiene a Hermione a tu lado, no lo dudes ni un solo momento.

Draco sonrió maliciosamente, se volteó para marcharse pero de pronto se quedó parado. Se giró a traición hacia Ron y le dio con el puño en el estomago y en la cara, dejando al pelirrojo tirado en el suelo con la nariz sangrando por el golpe. Luego se acercó a él lentamente y colocó el pie sobre el rostro del muchacho y le habló con despotismo.

- Solo eres un pobre diablo que se ha enamorado de la chica equivocada, ya te he dejado casi tan guapo como tú a mí – y se tocó el labio que seguía sangrando.

Luego dejándolo en el suelo llegó hasta donde estaba Harry y le dijo.

- Siento que no sepas cuales son los amigos que te convienen, Potter.

Acto seguido chasqueó de nuevo los dedos y Dudley con un movimiento brusco se liberó de sus opresores y lo siguió muerto de risa.

Neville salió corriendo para auxiliar a Ron que seguía tendido en el suelo gimiendo de dolor, Harry pensó como alguna vez podía haber sido amigo de un ser tan despreciable.


	12. La confesión de Hermione

**12. La confesión de Hermione**

Julie estuvo enfadada con Ron durante algunos días, ¿pelearse a golpes con el hijo de los Malfoy? y aunque ella entendía porque lo había hecho no justificaba el método usado. Matthew se enfadó aun mas no quería enemistarse con una de las familias más poderosas de Inglaterra, solo por un enfrentamiento entre dos niños malcriados. En Hogwarts tampoco se hablaba de otra cosa, todos comentaban como Draco había dejado k.o. a Weasley y como este lloraba como una niña tirado en el suelo. Al pelirrojo le era indiferente que todo el mundo pensara que Malfoy era mejor que él y que soltaran tontas risitas cuando pasaban por su lado. Lo que mas le preocupaba era haber decepcionado a Julie y sobre todo averiguar el secreto de Hermione. Draco sin embargo se pavoneaba por Hogwarts como si fuese el dueño y señor del colegio, siempre seguido por multitud de chicas y chicos que lo veían como un autentico líder.  
Ron lo miraba desde el banco junto a Lavender con cara de pocos amigos y tocándose la nariz hinchada para no olvidar lo mucho que lo odiaba.

- Ron me aburro… ¿porque no me hablas?, no me cuentas nada – dijo la chica resoplando

- No tengo ganas de hablar- contestó el pelirrojo malhumorado

- ¿y cuando vas a tener ganas? aun no me has contado cual fue el motivo por el que te distes de golpes con Draco – grito enfadada

Ron la miró pero no le contestó, Lavender se levantó marchándose de su lado, el chico suspiró resignado.  
Harry que los había estado observando se acerco a él.

- Ron ¿que vas a hacer con ella?

- No se como decírselo, en realidad ella no tiene la culpa de nada de lo que me sucede.

- Es cierto no es justo para ella, deberías terminar con esto lo mas pronto posible, así solo la harás sufrir, esta enamorada de ti no lo olvides

- Tienes razón, tengo que hacerlo hoy mismo, pero tengo miedo a su reacción – Ron sabia del carácter de la chica y se temía lo peor.

- Bueno todo tiene su dificultad – Harry sonrió al ver la cara de angustia de su amigo y continuo diciéndole - si te monta un numerito histérico, relájate porque estará soltando toda la rabia en ese momento y luego se le pasará pronto, despellejándote con sus amigas. Pero si no te dice nada y actúa como si lo aceptara sin condiciones, querido amigo, es ahí cuando debes preocuparte. ¿A saber que será lo que estará pasando por su cabeza?

Ron se levantó de mala gana dejando solo a Harry que seguía sonriendo y caminó en la misma dirección que momentos antes había cogido su novia. La encontró enseguida charlando con sus amigas Parvati y Padma, cuando lo vieron llegar guardaron silencio y luego la dos hermanas se marcharon dejándolos a solas.

- Tenemos que hablar – dijo Ron tímidamente

- ¿Ah si? ¿De verdad que quieres hablar conmigo? - dijo ella con sarcasmo

- Lavender yo… veras llevo tiempo pensándolo y…creo que… cometí un error al pedirte que saliésemos – Ron pensó que 'error' quizás no era la palabra correcta, pero nunca se le habían dado bien estas cosas, observó la reacción de ella, pero la joven no se inmutó, decidió continuar – por eso creo… que lo mejor para ambos… es que lo… - vaciló un poco y dijo por fin - … dejemos.

Lavender seguía sin mirarlo y sin decir palabra, el pelirrojo comenzó a ponerse nervioso al ver que ella no reaccionaba.

- Lav, no te quedes tan callada ¿tú que opinas?

- Da igual lo que yo puede opinar, tú ya has tomado la decisión por los dos. Eres libre Ronald Weasley.

Y se marchó dejando al chico absolutamente desconcertado y pensando en las palabras de Harry.

Terminó la clase antes del descanso para el recreo y Harry corrió a reunirse con Ron para que le contase que tal le había ido.

- Bueno creo que ha ido demasiado bien – contestó el pelirrojo – así que ya tengo un motivo más para preocuparme.

Harry suspiró y se encogió de hombros, Ron le pidió que no se molestara, pero prefería estar solo un rato durante el recreo antes que empezara la siguiente clase. Harry respetó la decisión de su amigo y lo dejó alejarse cabizbajo mientras Ginny llegaba hasta su lado.

- Ron no esta bien Ginny, esta demasiado triste – dijo Harry apenado sin saber como ayudarlo, agarró a su novia por la cintura y se dirigieron a la cafetería de Hogwarts.

Ron caminaba despacio, sin rumbo fijo, quería estar lo mas alejado posible de todos sus compañeros. Necesitaba pensar mucho, pero tenia la cabeza demasiado abarrotada de cosas y sintió una punzada horrible dentro de ella. Sin darse apenas cuenta se encontró de pronto delante del sauce y sintió rabia recordando la pelea. Un poco más delante había un pequeño lago, él nunca había estado allí, era hermoso. Hogwarts tenía sitios increíblemente mágicos. Decidió que aquel era un buen lugar para aclarar sus ideas, sacó un sándwich, que la misma Minerva le había preparado para el tentempié, y le dio un bocado, lo masticó pero le fue imposible tragarlo y terminó por escupirlo volviendo a guardar el bocadillo en su mochila. 'Lo siento Minerva, se que lo has hecho con cariño porque quieres animarme, pero no puedo comer nada' pensó.  
Ron no lo había advertido, pero no estaba solo en aquel lugar, alguien lo había visto dirigirse allí y lo siguió. El muchacho comenzó a tirar piedrecillas al agua, luego se tumbo bocarriba con las manos debajo de la cabeza, cerró los ojos, pensando en el bofetón de Hermione, en realidad no le había dolido tanto el golpe, como su rechazo.  
El sol traspasaba sus rayos a través de los parpados cerrados de Ron, el calor lo hacia sentirse reconfortado.  
De pronto notó que algo se interpuso entre el sol, pensó que eran nubes, abrió los ojos y se llevo la mayor sorpresa de su vida.

- ¡Hermione!

La chica estaba de pie frente a él sonriendo y tapando el sol con su cuerpo, se agachó y se sentó a su lado. Ron la miraba atónito, la muchacha acercó la mano al rostro de él y le rozo suavemente las heridas. El pelirrojo sintió un escalofrió que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, enseguida se repuso y recordó el bofetón que la joven le dio el último día que se vieron. Le sujetó la mano por la muñeca y la aparto suavemente de su rostro.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – inquirió intentando parecer indiferente

- Te seguí – Hermione entendía la reacción del pelirrojo y añadió mirando la nariz de Ron – Draco es un bruto.

- Si pero al parecer eso a ti parece no importarte – el chico dejó de mirarla, le dolía demasiado hacerlo.

- No, no me da igual Ron, se que piensas que soy masoquista o algo parecido. Mírame – Hermione giró la cara del pelirrojo con un dedo hacia ella – esto ha llegado demasiado lejos, se que la causa del enfrentamiento entre vosotros fui yo, no quiero que vuelva a suceder.

- No te preocupes como ves, soy mas débil que él, no sufrió apenas daño – Ron estaba muy ofendido

- ¿No lo entiendes? Es a ti a quien no quiero que hagan daño, no quiero verte sufrir por mi culpa

Ron miró desconcertado a la chica, que tenía lágrimas en los ojos, intentando asimilar la última frase para no hacerse ilusiones vanas. Hermione se enjugó las lagrimas y durante algunos segundos, quizás minutos ninguno de los dos dijo nada. ¿Qué ha querido decir? ¿Que le importo? Ron amontonaba preguntas en su cabeza. Hermione miraba al suelo sorbiendo la nariz de vez en cuando, 'No se si estoy haciendo lo correcto, pero no puedo ocultarle por mas tiempo lo que siento' pensaba 'Es injusto para él y para mi, Julie tenia razón quizás no es demasiado tarde, para ser feliz'

- Se que no estoy siendo sincera contigo – la muchacha rompió el hielo – tú no has hecho mas que protegerme desde que nos conocimos y me has abierto el corazón diciéndome que me amas.

Ron bajó los ojos al suelo, recordar aquello le hacia sentirse ridículo.

- Soy muy injusta, dejándote creer que no me importas en absoluto. He intentado luchar con este sentimiento desde que te conocí, el día en que me ayudaste con los libros – Hermione sonrió nostálgica, Ron la miró con ternura – y no puedo negarte que no sintiera… celos de Lavender cuando creí que era a ella a quien mirabas tanto en clase, y luego me sentí como una idiota cuando intenté desilusionarte en el baile correspondiendo a Draco, sabia que nos estabas mirando – el pelirrojo no terminaba de dar crédito a todo lo que estaba oyendo - Y cuando Draco me agredió en la Casa de los Gritos – Ron sonrió satisfecho por fin lo reconocía – jamás me había sentido tan protegida como cuando me abrazaste, siento lo de tu camiseta. Y hace unos días… - Hermione estaba visiblemente emocionada y las palabras temblaban al salir de su boca – cuando… me besaste… y me dijiste que… me querías… fui la mas feliz de todo el mundo ¿y como te lo demostré? Abofeteándote. Lo siento Ron me arrepentí al momento no se porque reaccione así – rompió a llorar.

Ron pensó que había muerto y estaba en el paraíso,Hermione le estaba confesando que lo amaba ¿porque había esperado hasta hoy? sentía unas ganas enormes de abrazarla pero se contuvo, no quería sufrir otra desilusión.

- ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto ahora? ¿Qué ha cambiado desde el otro día en el jardín?

- Todo – Hermione lo miró con los ojos húmedos por el llanto – Lavender es mi amiga, esta loca por ti, se que habéis roto me lo ha dicho. Yo jamás te habría confesado nada si hubieses seguido con ella… y Draco… no puedo más. Ron si sigo con él es porque no me queda mas remedio, no porque lo ame. Los Malfoy pueden hacer mucho daño a mi padre si yo dejo a su hijo. Pero quiero ser feliz, tengo derecho a serlo con una persona a la que ame de verdad… y esa persona esta ahora sentada a mi lado.

El pelirrojo la miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos, la confesión de Hermione lo había dejado tan perplejo que no sabia que decir o como reaccionar, la chica no lo dudó ni un solo segundo más, se acercó despacio a él, le acarició el rostro y lo besó con ternura. Ron estaba congelado su cerebro intentaba procesar todo lo que estaba pasando a la velocidad de la luz, entonces cayó en la cuenta que la chica de sus sueños lo estaba besando, cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar correspondiendo al beso de Hermione.

Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan feliz, sujetó a la joven por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él. Ya no pensaba en nada, solo era el ser mas dichoso que pisaba la tierra. Cuando empezaron a notar que les faltaba el aire, se separaron lentamente y sin dejar de mirarse, Ron le confesó entonces algo, que aun sabiendo que rompería la magia del momento, pensó que debía decirle.

- Hermione tengo que informarte de algo… me peleé con Draco porque no podía dejar que además de agredirte, te traicionara.

- ¿Te refieres a Cho?

Ron se quedo perplejo ante la pregunta de la castaña, esta se percató de su asombro y le sacó de la duda.

- No eres el primero que los descubre, ya había oído rumores al respecto, aunque nadie me dijo nada directamente, antes de conocerte yo estaba ciega en lo concerniente a Draco, tú me has abierto los ojos.

- ¿Que va a pasar con él? – preguntó el pelirrojo sonriéndole con ternura conmovido por la última frase.

- Tengo que encontrar una solución para que nadie salga perjudicado – Hermione retiró la mirada de él – no puedo dejarle aun. Te amo Ron, pero tengo que seguir con él, sino sufrirá mucho la gente que quiero.

- ¿Porque tanto miedo Hermione? – Ron no conseguía entenderla y la felicidad sentida solo un momento antes se había vuelto desesperación.

- Porque la familia de Draco dirige el destino de mi padre y el mío. ¡Oh Ron! no quiero hablar de ello me hace mucho daño. Pregúntale a Julie, ella lo sabe todo.

- ¿Julie?... ¿Julie? ¿Que es lo que sabe?... ¿Que me ha ocultado?

- No te enojes con ella yo le hice prometer que no te lo contaría, dile que la libero de esa promesa – Hermione agarró con ternura el rostro de Ron y mirándole a los ojos dijo – Te amo no lo dudes nunca y no se como pero voy a librarme de esos Malfoy, porque quiero ser feliz a tu lado. Dame tiempo por favor.

Ron asintió con la cabeza, le daría toda su vida si fuese necesario solo con tenerla a su lado y le prometió que la ayudaría aunque no sabia como. Ambos volvieron a fundirse en un tierno y apasionado beso que hizo desaparecer el mundo a su alrededor, ajenos a que alguien, los había estado observando y oyendo, escondido tras un enorme árbol.


	13. La venganza de Lavender

**13. La venganza de Lavender.**

Escondida detrás del árbol, Lavender miraba con rencor como Ron y Hermione se besaban. Con cautela para no ser descubierta retrocedió un poco y echó a correr en dirección al edificio principal lo mas rápido que le permitían sus piernas. _'Esa es la razón por la que Ron me ha dejado… esta enamorado de Hermione'_ pensaba. De sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas de tristeza e ira _'a mi nunca me besó así, con tanta ternura… creía que era mi amiga'._  
Corría tan rápido que parecía que alguien iba persiguiéndola con malas intenciones, tenia que desahogar su pena con alguien, iba a estallar si se lo guardaba para ella sola. _'Cho' _pensó_ 'ella es la única que puede entender lo que siento en este momento'._

Cho conversaba animadamente con Luna y Padma, se divertían con alguna ocurrencia de la primera.

- ¡Dios mío! Luna eso que dices es imposible. Ten por seguro que haciendo eso no conseguirás que tu pelo crezca mas rápido – decía Cho entre risas.

Lavender llegó precipitadamente a donde se encontraban ellas provocándoles un gran sobresalto.

- Cho… tengo que… hablar contigo… - respiraba entrecortadamente debido a la carrera - … a solas.

La asiática miró a sus acompañantes, Luna se encogió de hombros y se retiró, pero Padma se levantó alzando la nariz muy ofendida.

- Pensaba que entre nosotras no había secretos Lav – les dio la espalda indignada y se marchó siguiendo a Luna.

- Espero que merezca la pena Lavender, porque tú y yo vamos a tener que darle muchas explicaciones a esa niña para calmar su enfado.

- ¡Pues claro que lo es! Si te cuento lo que acabo de ver y oír no te lo vas a creer.

Lavender intentó tranquilizarse para relatarle a su amiga todo, sin omitir ningún detalle. Cho la escuchaba con mucha expectación y cuanto mas avanzaba la historia mas aumentaba su sonrisa llegando incluso a irritar a su amiga.

- Y luego se volvieron a besar, no pude ver mas porque me fui de allí corriendo… ¿De que te ríes Cho? – dijo Lavender fastidiada – vengo a que me consueles querida, no a que te rías de mi desgracia, pensé que me comprenderías mejor que nadie.

- Por supuesto que te entiendo ¿te recuerdo que pasé por lo mismo cuando Draco me dejó para hacerse novio de esa?

- Entonces ¿que es lo que te divierte tanto?

- Llevo mucho tiempo rezando para que esa comadreja cometa un error, querida tú me lo acabas de servir en bandeja - Cho tomó de la mano a su amiga y la sentó a su lado – se que estás sufriendo, aunque yo nunca entenderé que hizo que te enamoraras de ese Weasley, es tan vulgar

– Lavender abrió la boca para defender a Ron pero su amiga continuó hablando – te sientes traicionada porque considerabas a Hermione tu amiga, yo también la consideré un día. Draco se tiene que enterar de esto.

- ¡No! no quiero que nadie más se entere que Ron me dejó por otra.

La joven se había puesto en pie, Cho tiró de ella para que se volviese a sentar.

- De acuerdo entonces los dejamos que vivan felices su amor oculto, mientras tú te conformas y Draco vive sin saber que es víctima de una traición ¿es eso lo que quieres? – Cho tenía una sombra de maldad en su rostro.

- No es justo, yo lo quería mucho – dijo Lavender casi susurrando - ¡No! no quiero que sean felices, me conformé cuando cortamos, porque pensé que estaba pasando un mal momento y necesitaba tiempo, no porque se había enamorado de una de mis mejores amigas – rompió a llorar de nuevo.

- ¿Y vas a pasarte llorando por esa basura pelirroja toda la vida? O ¿Vas ha hacer algo para que sufra igual que estas sufriendo tú? – Cho chantajeaba emocionalmente a su amiga para conseguir su propósito – Lavender – dijo endulzando la voz y acariciándole el cabello – está tan claro querida. El destino te llevó a seguir a Hermione hasta ese árbol y te ha dado la oportunidad de vengarte de ellos. Cuéntaselo todo a Draco, el sabrá que hacer.

Lavender no estaba segura conocía al rubio y sabia como se las gastaba, pensó en la cara pecosa de Ron, en Hermione, era su amiga… Pero se estaba besando con su novio… Él la había traicionado…

- Está bien busquemos a Draco, llévame con él – dijo al fin.

Cho soltó una carcajada y agarrando a su amiga de la mano salieron corriendo en busca de Malfoy.

El descanso del recreo había terminado, en la siguiente clase los dos enamorados no coincidían, pero cada uno en sus respectivas aulas no podía apartar de su pensamiento al otro. Hermione intentaba prestar atención a la explicación que estaba dando el profesor Sirius Black, pero su mente estaba en aquel lago y en los labios de aquel pelirrojo al que tanto adoraba, era feliz pero una sombra de preocupación la rondaba de vez en cuando. Con la cabeza apoyada sobre una mano y dando pequeños golpecitos con la punta del lápiz, lanzaba sin parar suspiros de felicidad que comenzaban a poner nervioso a su compañero de pupitre.

- Deja de hacer eso – dijo Seamos molesto.

- ¿El que? – preguntó la castaña despertando de su ensoñación.

- Suspirar como si estuvieses viendo una de esas insufribles películas romanticonas.

Hermione sonrió ruborizándose y pensó _'ya no necesito ver esas películas porque yo estoy viviendo una de ellas'._En el otro extremo del edificio, el pelirrojo no podía quitarse de la cara una sonrisa bobalicona de felicidad que junto con su hinchada nariz, lo hacían parecer un payaso de circo. Harry no apartó la vista de su amigo durante toda la clase.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa Ron? – le preguntó al finalizar la última clase.

Su amigo lo agarró de un brazo y lo condujo a un sitio más íntimo para poder hablar a solas.

- Me ama Harry – le soltó de golpe, el moreno no entendía nada – Hermione me dijo que me quería desde que me conoció y me besó.

Harry abrió los ojos como platos sorprendido, Ron al ver que su amigo no decía nada, continuó.

- Soy inmensamente feliz amigo – luego relajando un poco la expresión de felicidad de su rostro dijo – el único problema es que ella no puede dejar a Draco por ahora.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Harry parecía tan indignado como sorprendido - ¿os vais a esconder? ¡Ron! ¿Qué tipo de relación es esa?

- Solo me ha pedido un poco de tiempo para solucionar el problem… - Ron se quedó callado había caído en la cuenta de algo - ¡Julie!... ¡Tengo que hablar con Julie!... ¡Ella lo sabe todo! - Y corrió velozmente hacia Kingsley que había venido a buscarlo, dejando a Harry en medio de una gran confusión.

Lavender y Cho esperaban pacientemente a que Draco terminara su clase de gimnasia. Cuando los alumnos empezaron a abandonar el gimnasio, las dos amigas entraron precipitadamente.

- ¡Draco! – dijeron al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? – preguntó el chico con indiferencia mientras Dudley le sujetaba las pesas.

Cho dio un pequeño empujón a su amiga para que pasase hacia delante.

- Ella quiere contarte algo.

- ¿Y que te hace pensar que me interesa algo de lo que me vaya a decir, Cho? – no le gustaba un pelo que lo interrumpiesen cuando intentaba muscular su cuerpo – Estoy muy ocupado para tonterías de niñas, Dudley dame las pesas.

- Es sobre Ron Weasley – se apresuró a decir Lavender.

Draco reaccionó al escuchar el nombre del pelirrojo y haciendo un gesto con la boca de repugnancia, alzó una mano para frenar al primo de Harry que venia hacia él con las pesas.

- Déjalo Dudley, vete y espérame fuera, Lavender tiene que contarme algo.

Cuando el vasallo del rubio salio del gimnasio, las dos amigas comenzaron a narrarle todo lo sucedido y este comenzó a ponerse rojo de ira.

- ¿Alguien más sabe esto? – preguntó con los ojos a punto de salírsele de las orbitas.

- Nadie más – le contesto Cho negando con la cabeza y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Y así debe ser, gracias Lavender has sido muy buena chica, ya es hora de quitarme del medio a esa basura pelirroja de una vez por todas.

Y diciendo esto se colocó la camiseta sobre lo que antes había sido un sudado torso desnudo y salió del gimnasio chasqueando los dedos para que el primo de Harry lo siguiera, dejando a Cho especialmente satisfecha y a su amiga pensando, no muy orgullosa, en lo que acababa de hacer.

Ron llegó a su casa atropelladamente y llamando a Julie a voces. Minerva salió escandalizada para ver que ocurría.

- ¡Santo Dios! Muchacho cálmate y dime que quieres.

- ¿Dónde esta mi madrina? – preguntó impaciente el pelirrojo.

- Ha llegado hace poco de la oficina y esta dándose un baño, querido ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿puedo ayudarte yo? – se ofreció el ama de llaves ante la desesperación del chico.

- Ojala pudieras Minerva querida, pero lo que necesito saber solo me lo puede decir Julie, esperaré en mi habitación a que termine su baño. Avísale cuando salga que estaré esperándola allí y que es muy urgente, por favor – le dio un beso en la mejilla a la mujer y subió por las escaleras mucho más sosegado rumbo a su dormitorio.

Minerva se había quedado tremendamente preocupada, así que no esperó que Julie terminara su relajante baño y la interrumpió para avisarla. La joven se tapó precipitadamente con una pequeña toalla, ya que con las prisas no encontró el albornoz y salió del baño con el pelo empapado y descalza. Iba colocándose bien la toalla cuando tropezó con Matthew que recién salía de su habitación. La colisión fue tan grande que la toalla resbaló por el cuerpo de Julie hasta sus pies, dejando al descubierto algo que jamás se hubiese podido ver en otras circunstancias. Matthew soltó una risa y Julie toda roja se agachó por la toalla volviéndose a tapar.

- Existe un tipo de toalla llamada albornoz, que además de cubrir un poco más que esa que llevas tú, tienen un cinturón que evita este tipo de accidente – dijo sonriendo y sin dejar de mirar a su madrastra.

- Tenía mucha prisa y no lo encontré así que… - Julie se justificaba innecesariamente presa de los nervios y de lo embarazoso de la situación – si no te importa, ¿Me dejas pasar? Tengo que hablar con Ron… Por favor.

Matthew se hizo a un lado, pero no demasiado por lo que la joven tuvo que pasar casi rozándose con el cuerpo de él, que volvió a soltar una risa. Julie no pudo más que sonreír también, aquello era tan absurdo y excitante a la vez. Caminó rápidamente hacia el dormitorio de Ron y antes de entrar se giró para mirar a Matthew, que seguía sonriendo en medio del pasillo sin dejar de observarla.

Ron estaba tumbado en la cama intentando concentrarse en sus estudios cuando oyó entrar a Julie. La miró extrañado, el agua le caía por el pelo mojando el suelo y llevaba una toalla alrededor del cuerpo que sujetaba con fuerza con ambas manos.

-¿Quieres hablar algo muy urgente conmigo verdad? – preguntó mirando de vez en cuando hacia la puerta – ¿Te ha sucedido algo cariño?

- No nada es solo que… ¿Qué haces mojada y medio desnuda? – el pelirrojo no salía de su asombro, Julie era muy celosa de su intimidad.

- Minerva me ha hecho salir del baño porque según ella, tenías algo muy importante y urgente que no podía esperar porque estabas muy nervioso y parecías desesperado.

- Si es urgente, al menos para mí, pero podía esperar a que terminaras de bañarte. No era a vida o muerte – Ron rió pero se apresuró a decirle algo de aquello tan urgente, porque su madrina comenzaba a dar muestras de impaciencia – Hoy he hablado con Hermione y me dijo que tu tenias algo que contarme y que te libera de la promesa que le hiciste.

Julie suspiró profundamente, se acercó a la cama del muchacho y se sentó a los pies. De pronto como si se le hubiese ido la cabeza comenzó a reír descontroladamente. Ron no esperaba esa reacción y se preocupó.

- Me habéis asustado mucho – dijo entre risas, dándole una colleja en la cabeza a su ahijado – ¿Sabes lo que me acaba de pasar?, pues que he salido del baño tan precipitadamente que no encontré el albornoz y tuve que colocarme esta ridícula toalla, tropecé con Matt en el pasillo y la toalla fue al suelo, dejando ver cosas que él no debería haber visto nunca – seguía riendo, el muchacho rió también – he pasado el mayor bochorno de mi vida, dejando que mi hijastro me viese desnuda y a ti no te pasaba nada, ¡Dios mío voy a matar a Minerva!.

- ¿Te ha visto desnuda? ¿Y que ha dicho? – Ron no podía parar de reír imaginándose la escena.

- Da igual, pero te apuesto lo que quieras que sigue clavado en el mismo sitio todavía.

Ron se levantó de la cama de un salto y corrió para abrir la puerta, se asomó y efectivamente, Matthew seguía en el mismo sitio sonriendo. Saludó con la mano al muchacho al verlo y el pelirrojo le devolvió el saludo, riendo sin parar cerró la puerta.

- ¡Sigue ahí!

Julie movió la cabeza con resignación y le indicó a Ron que se sentara a su lado, el chico la obedeció y comenzó a narrarle todo lo que Hermione le confesó aquella tarde. Ron ya no tenia ganas de reír, pensaba que no podía odiar mas a los Malfoy y a medida que su madrina avanzaba en su historia, éste notaba que el sentimiento de odio crecía más y más.

- Lo siento cariño no tuve mas remedio que callar lo que sabia, se lo prometí.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó Ron dándole pequeños golpecitos a Julie en la mano haciéndole saber que lo comprendía.

- ¿Vamos? – Exclamó sorprendida por la pregunta – Nada Ron, eso no es asunto nuestro.

- ¿Qué? No, estas equivocada, ¡También es asunto mió, yo amo a esa chica y ella me corresponde, me lo confesó hoy! – Ron se puso de pie alzando la voz.

Julie se pasó la mano por el rostro con preocupación, era muy difícil luchar con el amor de una pareja de adolescentes, a esa edad mandaba el corazón sobre la cabeza. Ron andaba de un lado a otro de la habitación nervioso.

- Tiene que haber una solución, alguien que saque a su padre de su apuro y que no sean los Malfoy.

- No Ron, no la hay – Julie trataba de ser lo mas sincera que podía, para intentar que el chico pusiese los pies sobre la tierra – Nadie en su sano juicio invertiría en una empresa en Bancarrota a menos, como en el caso de la familia de Draco, saquen algún beneficio a cambio.

El pelirrojo miró a Julie suplicante, la joven comprendió al instante aquello que trataba de decirle.

- Olvídalo, nosotros no podemos, no somos lo suficientemente poderosos para sacar a ese hombre de la ruina. ¿Crees que no lo he meditado?, Además sabes que tenemos que contar con el consentimiento de Matt y él no nos lo va a dar, y en este caso es comprensible – Julie se afligió al ver la cara de tristeza de Ron – el único que podría acabar con esta pesadilla es su mismo padre, el señor Granger.

- ¡MALDITA SEA! – exclamó Ron sabiendo que esa posibilidad era imposible y sin mirar a su madrina para no llevarse una reprimenda por la expresión, se quedó callado un momento, de pronto se le encendió una lucecita en su cabeza – ¿Y el padre de Luna, Xenophilius Lovegood?, Él es tan rico como lo Malfoy e incluso más, podríamos hablar con él.

- ¿Lovegood?, olvídalo Ron. Lovegood no invierte en empresas, las compra. No se asocia con nadie y el Señor Granger no es precisamente alguien que le dé confianza – Julie tomó la mano de su ahijado y le dijo con todo el amor del mundo sin desear hacerle daño – Ron, creo que lo mejor para todos es que te olvides de Hermione, vais a sufrir mucho, hay muchas cosas que se interponen en esta relación.

El pelirrojo se quedó de piedra pensaba que contaba con el apoyo incondicional de su madrina y retiró su mano de entre las de ella defraudado.

- Nunca voy a olvidarme de ella, Julie te quiero y lo sabes, pero en esta ocasión, o estás con nosotros o estás contra nosotros.

Julie miró a Ron con desesperación, sabia que todo aquello no iba más que hacerlos sufrir.

- A Matthew no va a hacerle ninguna gracia, lo sabes – suspiró -… Pero yo siempre os apoyaré en todo.

Ron abrazó a su madrina buscando protección y ésta lo apretó fuerte contra su pecho, presintiendo que una sombra de desgracia empezaba a cernirse sobre sus cabezas.


	14. La vida de Ron

**14. La vida de Ron**

Draco llevaba varios días dándole vueltas a la cabeza sobre cual seria la mejor forma de quitar de su camino a Ron, tenia que pensarlo todo bien no quería dar pasos en falso. Por fin había decidido que iba a hacer, se encontraba en el comedor removiendo los corn-flakes de su plato esperando impaciente que sus padres bajaran a desayunar. Había intentado hablar con ellos la noche anterior pero éstos llegaron tarde y muy cansados de una cena importante y le pidieron que se lo contase al día siguiente.

Narcisa Malfoy fue la primera en llegar, le dio a su hijo un tierno beso de buenos días en la frente. Era una mujer increíblemente bella, con una larga cabellera rubia y un porte señorial no heredado, pero si ensayado hasta limites insospechados, que la hacía parecer casi de la realeza.

- Buenos días mamá – la saludó el chico sonriéndole. Draco adoraba a su madre para él era el ejemplo perfecto de lo que debía ser una esposa y una madre.

- Papá bajará en seguida, mi amor y así podrás contarnos al fin que es lo que te tiene tan preocupado.

Pocos minutos mas tarde entró en el comedor Lucius Malfoy, era un hombre alto, con el cabello del mismo color que su esposa y su hijo, pero con un aire de despotismo y superioridad en los ojos, que a la hora de mirar no hacia distinciones entre los extraños y su propia familia.

- Espero que sea importante aquello por lo que organizaste tanto alboroto anoche Draco – dijo sin dar los buenos días.

El chico espero a que su padre se hubiera sentado y comenzó a exponer el asunto que le robaba el sueño.

- Desde hace unos días se algo que hace que los planes de mi futura unión con Hermione fracasen.

Sus padres se miraron el uno al otro completamente alarmados por que lo que acababan de escuchar.

- Explícate bien muchacho del demonio – Lucius comenzaba a perder la paciencia - ¡No estamos para perder el tiempo!

Draco quería mucho a su padre pero su déspota forma de hablarle le hería en lo mas profundo de su orgullo y a veces le gustaría abalanzarse sobre él y caerle a golpes para que no le hiciese sentir tan inferior.

- Está enamorada de otro, por lo visto Hermione también se decanta por la vulgaridad y se ha encaprichado del recogido de los Dashwood.

Aquello cayó sobre los Malfoy como un jarro de agua fría, Narcisa se llevó la mano a la boca consternada y su marido contrajo el rostro por la ira, intentó controlarla y haciendo creer que dominaba la situación, le preguntó a su hijo.

- ¿Como sabes eso?, si es que es cierto.

- ¡Claro que lo es!, los vieron besarse y confesarse su mutuo amor – el muchacho se llevó un dedo dentro de la boca para hacer como si se provocase un vómito - fue en el colegio hace unos días.

Lucius Malfoy miró a su mujer que permanecía callada, se frotaba el mentón con preocupación. Draco permaneció en silencio esperando alguna reacción por parte de sus progenitores. Pasados unos minutos su padre se levantó, paseó un poco por la habitación y dijo al fin.

- Hijo, tú continua como si no supieses nada, ellos no deben sospechar que lo sabemos. Narcisa – dijo volviéndose hacia su mujer – ve y asegúrate que el Sr. Granger tenga conocimiento de lo que pretende hacer la malcriada de su hija y consigue que te prometa que no dejará que esa mocosa lo estropee todo.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué harás querido? – Narcisa Malfoy rompió al fin su silencio.

- Voy a hacer una visita a la empresa de los Dashwood – sonrió maliciosamente.

- Será una perdida de tiempo, esa Julie apoyará a ese vagabundo con toda seguridad.

- Lo se mi amor pero yo no voy a hablar con esa aprovechada, es su hijastro el que me interesa. Matthew Dashwood pondrá a ese niñato en su sitio, porque no consentirá que el proyecto en el que nos hemos asociado fracase, ha luchado mucho por conseguirlo y estoy seguro que ni él, ni Snape y apostaría que tampoco esa sabandija de Lupin, dejarán que nada malogre nuestra delación – se dibujó en su rostro una gran sonrisa triunfal y volviéndose a su hijo le habló – No tienes nada de que preocuparte, ese… Ron pronto será historia en la vida de tu futura esposa.

Los tres Malfoy se miraron con complicidad, sabiendo que su plan para arruinar la felicidad de la pareja iba a ser un éxito.

Ajenos a toda la maldad que se estaba concibiendo a su alrededor, Ron y Hermione disfrutaban a escondidas de su amor. Contaban con cómplices de lujo, Julie por supuesto y sus amigos Harry y Ginny. Todos eran conscientes de que aquella iba a ser una relación difícil pero estaban dispuestos a ayudarles a ser felices.

Cuando acudían a Hogwarts intentaban no acercarse mucho el uno al otro, para no levantar sospechas sobre todo a Draco, aunque ellos ignoraban que éste ya estaba al tanto de todo. Solían verse en casa de Ron a la salida del colegio, Hermione siempre inventaba alguna excusa para no quedar con Draco y el rubio sabia de sobra con quien iba su novia y en su interior hervía de odio por ambos y esperaba ansioso el día en que él fuera el único vencedor de esta historia.

La Mansión Dashwood era una de las más hermosas y extensas de la región. Además del edificio principal donde vivía la familia, poseía hechizantes jardines, un pequeño lago y un simpático bosquecillo limitando el final de la finca. Justamente en ese bosque el difunto Sr. Dashwood ordenó construir una pequeña casita de madera con la esperanza de que su hijo Matthew pudiera disfrutarla algún día, pero el tiempo pasó y eso nunca llegó a suceder. Harry y Ron la habían descubierto en uno de los muchos paseos que dieron por aquel bosque durante ese verano, cuando Ron llegó a la mansión. Y ese era ahora el lugar donde las dos parejas disfrutaban de su amor y de su mutua compañía sin tener que rendir cuentas a nadie.

Aquella tarde de viernes Harry y Ginny no habían podido acompañar a la nueva pareja, así que Ron y Hermione disfrutaban de su amor a solas. La cabaña a pesar de no ser muy grande estaba bien equipada, tenía un gran salón con una cocina y un pequeño cuarto de baño. Ron se había llevado allí su equipo de música y habían llenado de refrescos, chocolates y helados la nevera. Hermione se encontraba sentada en el sofá leyendo con la cabeza del pelirrojo recostada sobre su regazo, ella le acariciaba el cabello con la mano con la que no sujetaba el libro y el joven se había quedado dormido sin darse cuenta. Así llevaban un buen rato cuando Ron abrió de pronto los ojos, su chica le sonrió cariñosamente cerrando el libro.

- Llevo mucho tiempo dormido – pregunto desperezándose – lo siento Hermione debo haberte dejado sin sensibilidad las piernas.

- No te preocupes sabes que es un placer para mi verte dormir tan placidamente

La joven se reclinó sobre Ron y le dio un corto y tierno beso en los labios. El muchacho se incorporó luciendo una enorme sonrisa y se quedó sentado junto a ella.

- Se siente extraño que Harry y Ginny no estén aquí, pero tener este rato a solas es maravilloso –dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo a su chica - Tengo hambre, voy a la nevera, ¿Quieres un refresco?

Hermione asintió y Ron se levantó a por las bebidas y algo de picar. Lo observó mientras él se alejaba, era increíble como aquel chico podía hacerla tan feliz, aquel chico que había llegado a su vida tan repentinamente volviéndola del revés, aquel que lo sabia absolutamente todo de ella y del que, pensándolo bien, ella no sabia nada. A veces le daba curiosidad averiguar que era de él antes de conocerlo y había tenido la intención de preguntárselo, pero no lo hizo por temor a que se molestara. Ron regresaba silbando junto a la castaña y los pensamientos de ésta se esfumaron cual humo.

- Toma, está muy frío – dijo acercándole la bebida – estás muy callada ¿Pasa algo?

- Lo he estado pensando mucho – dijo ella tras beber un sorbo - Creo que no es justa para ti toda esta situación.

Ron cesó de beber, no le había gustado como sonaba esa frase, se temía lo peor.

- Hermione yo soy feliz, jamás en mi vida he sido tan feliz – se apresuró a decir antes que la chica continuara hablando – Ni siquiera cuando Julie me salvó de aquel horrible hombre que casi me mata y me llevó a su casa, fui tan feliz.

Ron guardó silencio al ver la cara de conmoción de Hermione. Nunca lo había pensado pero ella no conocía nada de su pasado, ¡Dios mío! ¿Y ella creía que era injusta?, él si que lo era y mucho. Jamás le había confesado nada de su vida excepto aquella vez cuando la besó y le dijo que su madre había muerto. Retiró de la mano de Hermione la bebida y la colocó en la mesa junto con la suya, y volviéndose hacia ella le dijo.

- Tú me hablas de lo injusta que eres conmigo, pero te aseguro que yo lo soy mucho más contigo. No sabes nada de mí.

La castaña abrió los ojos ¿Le había leído el pensamiento, o es que estaban tan conectados que ya ni siquiera necesitaban hablar para saber los deseos del otro?, la joven guardo silencio y Ron continuó hablando.

- Nunca te he contado nada de mi pasado y tú eres tan linda que no me lo has preguntado, por eso te amo tanto Hermione. No quiero tener secretos contigo pero lo que vas a oír no te va a gustar, porque mi vida no es un camino de rosas - Ron miraba con ternura a la chica y a ésta le latía el corazón a mil por hora – Si te digo que Julie es mi ángel es porque yo la veo así, sin ella yo quizás ya estaría muerto, le debo mucho.

'Mi madre murió cuando yo apenas tenia siete años, no conocí a mi padre. Digamos que la mujer que me dio la vida se dedicaba a lo que es conocido como el oficio más antiguo del mundo. Pero era buena y hermosa, murió de pronto sin siquiera decirme adiós, o un te quiero hijo, no nos despedimos simplemente una mañana no se despertó y me dejó para siempre'.

A Hermione se le llenó de dolor el corazón, tampoco ella pudo despedirse de su madre y se sintió aun más unida al joven que tenía sentado su lado abriéndole de par en par su alma.

'Me adopto el hermano de mi madre, era un jugador y un borracho, nunca quiso saber nada de mí, pero le había prometido a su hermana que si algo le sucedía se haría cargo de su sobrino. Apenas estuve un par de meses con él porque lo encarcelaron no se porque, pero le doy gracia a Dios por eso, porque era bastante violento y cuando se enfadaba descargaba toda su ira contra mí'.

La joven dudó si quería seguir oyendo más pero Ron le estaba abriendo su corazón, aquello le parecía tan horrible.

'Me dejo a cargo de un vecino, era un hombre bastante anciano pero muy bondadoso. Me matriculó en un colegio de la zona y me trató como un hijo todo el tiempo que pasé con él. Cuando mi tío fue puesto en libertad bastantes años después, decidió dejarme con el anciano, yo para él solo era un estorbo, sin embargo el viejo murió poco tiempo después y tuve que volver a vivir con mi tío. Seguí asistiendo al colegio y un día al regresar de clase lo encontré con otro hombre, me dijo que me tendría que ir con aquel desconocido porque le debía un dinero y se lo cobraría con mi trabajo. Fue en esa etapa de mi vida cuando conocí a Julie. Justo ese día… - Ron dudó si continuar se sentía avergonzado de lo que venia a continuación, pero Hermione le tomó la mano con ternura y lo animó a seguir – La discoteca donde me llevó en realidad tenia un negocio oculto, la prostitución de lujo de menores para gente con alto poder adquisitivo - Hermione se llevó la mano a la boca ahogando un grito de horror, el pelirrojo bajo la mirada al suelo y continuó – Pero yo no estaba dispuesto a pasar por eso, no quería sufrir como había sufrido mi madre. Me negué a hacer ese tipo de trabajo, ni Julie ni la madre de Harry que la acompañaba esa noche sabían nada de aquello. Probablemente no habrían puesto un pie allí si lo hubiesen sospechado y me alegro que no lo supieran, porque ella me vio cuando el dueño del local acababa de cazarme intentando escapar de aquel horrible lugar y del destino que allí me esperaba. A partir de ahí ya conoces la historia, ese tipo casi me mata a golpes y mi madrina y Kingsley llegaron a tiempo para evitarlo'.

Ron concluyó y levantando los ojos del suelo miró a su novia con el corazón en la garganta y las lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos.

– No he hecho en mi vida nada de lo que hoy tenga que arrepentirme, pero tengo que admitir que no se que habría pasado si Julie no llega a aparecer aquella noche.

Hermione tenía las mejillas húmedas por el llanto, y lo miraba conmocionada y dolida por la terrible historia que acababa de escuchar. Aquel chico al que amaba había sufrido tanto, aquello ojos azules que la hacían estremecerse cuando la miraban, debían haber derramado tantas lágrimas de dolor. Y ella, que lo había tenido todo en la vida, no era capaz de gritar al mundo lo que sentía por él, y prefería mantener ese amor oculto para no complicar la vida de su padre y la suya propia. Sintió vergüenza y hastió de sí misma 'Eres una cobarde' se dijo y las lagrimas volvieron a resbalar por sus pálidas mejillas. Se seco la cara y agarrando fuerte la mano de Ron tiró de él y lo hizo levantarse de golpe del sofá.

- Sígueme- le dijo ante la sorpresa del chico.

Ron no dijo nada solo se dejo llevar y la siguió cogido de su mano hacia fuera de la cabaña. Anduvieron unos pocos metros alejándose de la casa cuando Hermione se detuvo de pronto, haciendo parar al muchacho también.

- No voy a esperar ni un minuto más mañana sin falta hablaré con mi padre y le contaré que te amo y que no voy a separarme de ti jamás, así tenga que luchar contra todo y contra todos incluyéndolo a él.

Y diciendo eso se lanzó a los brazos del pelirrojo y lo besó con tanta fuerza que incluso llegó a asustarlo. Se giró mirando al frente y sin soltar la mano de Ron, gritó con todas sus fuerzas, como si su vida dependiera de lo alto que llegase a gritar, deseando que todo el mundo la escuchara por muy lejos que se encontraran.

- ¡AMO A RON WEASLEY! ¡¿ME OIS TODOS?! ¡LO AMO Y VOY A LUCHAR POR SER FELIZ CON ÉL!

Tras ella el pelirrojo sintió verdaderamente que Hermione lo amaba y de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas que por primera vez, no eran de dolor sino de felicidad.


	15. ¡No contéis conmigo!

**15. ¡No contéis conmigo!**

La decisión estaba tomada, Hermione hablaría con su padre esa misma noche. Era sábado y la joven había quedado con Ron, Harry y Ginny para pasar el día en un centro comercial alejado de la ciudad, aunque había decidido aclararlo todo, quería hacérselo saber ella y no que se enterara por terceras personas, alguien podía verlos en un centro comercial mas cercano e irle con el cuento a su padre. Se vistió deprisa, el Señor Granger había ido temprano a la empresa, así que desayunó sola. No veía la hora de volver a ver a Ron y disfrutar de su sonrisa y de esas ocurrencias suyas que tanto la hacían reír. Aun no había terminado el último bocado cuando oyó el claxon del auto de Kingsley, dejó todo como estaba y salió en dirección al coche. Todos la esperaban dentro y la saludaban con la mano entusiasmados. Julie también los acompañaba, Ron necesitaba algo de ropa y ella había decidido ir para llevar a casa las bolsas con las compras y dejarlos a ellos libres para disfrutar el día.

Cuando llegaron al centro comercial se separaron Harry y las chicas fueron hacia las tiendas de ropa femenina y Ron y su madrina entraron en las de prendas masculinas. Una vez hubieron terminado sus compras almorzaron en un restaurante de comida rápida todos juntos, Julie intentaba poner un poco de orden mientras comían porque los alimentos volaban por los aires de unos a otros entre risas y bromas.

- Bueno chicos – dijo la mujer después de tomar el almuerzo – me vuelvo a casa os mandaré a Kingsley cuando haya terminado la película, avisa a casa con una llamada Ron.

Se despidió con un beso a cada uno y se marchó cargada como una mula de bolsas. Ron compró entradas para todos y cogido de la mano, entró con Hermione en lo que seria su primera cita oficial, ir al cine.

Snape salía del despacho de la Mansión Dashwood, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro para estirar su dolorido cuello. Había estado trabajando toda la mañana metido en esa habitación y necesitaba un descanso después de concluir lo que se traía entre manos. Minerva de pronto le salió al paso.

- ¿Deseaba algo Severus?

- ¡Oh! Minerva me vienes como caída del cielo, me gustaría una tacita de té, si eres tan amable, necesito relajarm…

Un estruendoso ruido lo hizo callar de golpe, Matthew y Lupin habían entrado estrepitosamente en el salón.

- ¿Donde está Julie? – preguntó el primero visiblemente enfadado.

- Lady Dashwood no se encuentra en la casa en estos momentos Señor – dijo el ama de llaves guardando la calma, mientras pensaba ¿Qué ocurrirá últimamente que todo el mundo pregunta por la señora de la misma forma? - Ha acompañado al Señorito Ron a hacer algunas compras, pero ya no debe tardar. Desean alguna otra cosa los señores.

Matthew se dejó caer en el sofá y Lupin se dirigió a la ventana para mirar por ella como hacia siempre que algo le preocupaba. Snape los observó con el semblante serio y dirigiéndose amablemente a la mujer dijo.

- Olvida lo de mi té Minerva querida, no necesitamos nada gracias.

El ama de llaves se retiró con su habitual parsimonia y Snape se dirigió a los dos hombres.

- ¿Alguno de vosotros piensa decirme que demonios está pasando para que tengan esas caras?

- Esta mañana recibimos en la oficina de la compañía una visita algo incomoda – contestó Lupin al ver que Matthew se negaba a hacerlo hundiéndose cada vez mas en el sofá – Lucius Malfoy quiso hablar con nosotros sobre un asunto bastante delicado.

Snape volteaba la cabeza de un hombre al otro con impaciencia Lupin continuó lo que había empezado.

- Sabes que el hijo de Malfoy, Draco, es novio de la hija de Granger – Snape asintió - Pues bien parece ser que la jovencita se ha enamorado de otro y pretende dejar al hijo de Lucius.

- ¿Y que tiene que ver todo ese lío sentimental de adolescentes con nosotros Remus?  
Snape se impacientaba cada vez más al no entender a donde iría a parar esa conversación.

- Mucho Severus, el chico del que se ha enamorado Hermione no es otro que nuestro Ron.

El rostro del abogado palideció mucho más de lo que lo estaba habitualmente, y pareció quedarse sin respiración durante unos segundos, con un gesto de la mano invito a Lupin que continuara y éste acató la orden enseguida.

- Lucius Malfoy llegó esta mañana con cara de pocos amigo amenazándonos para que habláramos con Ron y terminase con esta tontería, o se retiraba fulminantemente del proyecto y con él su acaudalada aportación al mismo.

Matthew resopló tan fuerte que ambos hombres lo miraron sin poder evitarlo.

- Es un problema muy gordo realmente, necesitamos la colaboracioón de los Malfoy para continuar ese proyecto tenemos mucho dinero invertido en él. ¿Qué sabe Julie de todo esto? – Preguntó Snape.

Remus se encogió de hombros y se giró de nuevo hacia la ventana mientras decía.

- No lo se Severus, pero no tardaremos en averiguarlo porque la estoy viendo entrar en la casa en este momento.

Julie accedió a la casa tarareando una canción, se sentía feliz. Vio la puerta del salón encajada y le pareció extraño, siempre estaba abierta de par en par, excepto cuando había algún tipo de reunión. La empujó suavemente y pasó adentro, observó al los tres hombres con desconfianza, soltó las bolsas en un sillón y saludó a Snape con un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó al fin.

Matthew que había estado completamente mudo desde llegó, se levantó repentinamente del sofá y dirigiéndose a ella rompió su silencio.

- ¿Desde cuando sabes lo de Ron y Hermione?

Julie palideció y su corazón comenzó a bombear sangre rápidamente hacia su cerebro. Miró convulsivamente a Lupin y a Snape y cuando se hubo recuperado un poco de la impresión, habló intentando aparentar calma.

- No sé de que me estas hablando Matt.

Su hijastro soltó una risa nerviosa y se pasó la mano por el rostro muy enojado.

- Lucius Malfoy tuvo la gentileza de ponerme al tanto de los problemas sentimentales de su hijo, no sin antes recordarme el peligro que podía correr nuestro negocio conjunto, si no llegábamos a un acuerdo. Ahora dime ¿desde cuando lo sabes?

Julie se desplomó en el sillón que tenia justo detrás suya, donde momentos antes había depositado las bolsas, aplastándolas al sentarse. Matthew la miraba con aquellos penetrante ojos azules como si quisiera atravesar la cabeza de la joven y llegar a sus mas ocultos pensamientos, de pronto comenzó a sonreír al darse cuenta de algo que había pasado por alto.

- Fue aquella vez... Claro aquello que Ron necesitaba decirte con tanta urgencia… Aquello por lo que perdiste la toalla a medio camino… ¿Era eso verdad?

Lupin y Snape se miraron el uno al otro sin entender muy bien que estaba queriendo decir, Julie se sonrojó recordando la escena y como la miró el entonces. Pero la forma en que la miraba ahora no tenia nada que ver con aquella vez. No pudo más y llevada por la presión y por lo que ya era demasiado obvio para seguir ocultando, gritó.

- ¡SI! ¡Fue eso! Aquel día me lo contó todo y yo le dije que esto podía suceder.

Matthew retrocedió varios pasos sujetándose el cabello con las manos, sin dejar de clavarle la mirada a su madrastra.

- Tienes que hablar con él, convencerlo para que desista de esta estupidez – dijo temblándole de ira la voz.

- ¡NO! - gritó ella poniéndose de pie – le prometí que lo apoyaría en esto, no contéis conmigo para lo contrario.

- ¡¿Cómo?! – Matthew también gritaba preso de la furia y se movía de un lado a otro de la habitación gesticulando con los brazos descontroladamente - ¿Estas loca? ¿Vas a dejar que un capricho de adolescentes malcriados nos haga perder aquello por lo que he luchado desde que llegué a esta maldita casa?

- Yo he luchado por ese contrato incluso antes de que pusieras un pie aquí Matt, y me duele perderlo tanto como a ti, pero no voy a anteponer ese maldito negocio a la felicidad de Ron. Eso es injusto.

Julie sentía como se le desgarraba el corazón por segundos, no soportaba la idea de enfrentarse a él, a la persona con quien últimamente se sentía mas a gusto, aquel con quien había luchado codo con codo por sacar adelante un proyecto que los había unido, aquel que ahora clavaba sus penetrantes ojos en ella como si fuesen puñales y le atravesaban el alma.

- Entonces tendré que ser yo mismo quien lo obligue a terminar con esto de una vez por todas – sentenció el joven.

- No voy a consentir que hagas eso – Julie respiró profundamente intentando moderarse un poco, consciente de que lo que iba a decir podía causar mucho daño, pero esperanzada de que sus palabras hicieran recapacitar a su hijastro – No puedo creerlo Matt. En muchas ocasiones he descubierto por mi misma que las personas somos fácilmente sobornables, pero yo te creía diferente a esa gente. No pensé que te dejases comprar por un tipo sin escrúpulos como Lucius y que sacrificases la felicidad de las personas a las que quieres solo para incrementar un patrimonio, que de por si ya es bastante abundante. Sabia que te molestarías con nosotros cuando te enterases, pero jamás pensé que llegarías a estos extremos – Julie lo miró defraudada, él pareció no inmutarse – Yo no voy a dejarme sobornar, vengo de abajo como Ron y como tú y no me importa que esos asquerosos Malfoy nos dejen sin una libra, y volver a limpiar mesas en un mugriento café. Lo que no voy a consentir es cargar en mi conciencia con la infelicidad de dos muchachos inocentes. Yo no quiero ser Alice Dashwood – Matthew reaccionó al oír el nombre de su odiada abuela – que fue capaz de sacrificar la dicha de tu madre por preservar un estúpido apellido. Creí que la razón que había llevado a tu madre a la tumba seria suficiente para que tú actuases de forma distinta a como lo has hecho – Julie dejó escapar unas lagrimas de desilusión y tristeza contenidas – Me equivoqué, y no puedes hacerte una idea como me duele haberme equivocado contigo. Yo no voy a permitir que Ron sea tan infeliz como lo fue tu madre, solo por la avaricia y los prejuicios de los demás. Lo siento pero no contéis conmigo para esta crueldad, porque yo los apoyaré en la medida de mis posibilidades hasta el final, sea cual sea.

Y diciendo esto salió del salón llorando rumbo a su habitación. Matthew volvió a derrumbarse en el sofá con la cabeza hundida entre sus manos, Snape intentaba razonar todo lo que había pasado y Lupin sonreía orgulloso y satisfecho, en ningún momento había esperado menos de ella.

- Matt sé que quizás no es el momento – dijo Snape – pero esta mañana he dejado todo lo tuyo solucionado, si me firmas los documentos que tienes encima del escritorio y se tramiten, oficialmente dejarás de ser un hombre casado. Hemos ganado el juicio.

- Gracias Severus – le sonrió levemente – sabía que lo conseguirías.

El abogado le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Lupin indicándole que ya era hora de retirarse y dejarlo solo.  
Los dos hombres salieron de la casa dejando a Matthew hundido en el sofá con la cabeza a punto de estallarle. Las palabras de Julie le habían partido el corazón y resonaban despiadadamente en su memoria 'Creí que la razón que había llevado a tu madre a la tumba sería suficiente', 'Me equivoqué, y no puedes hacerte una idea como me duele haberme equivocado contigo'. El joven comenzó a sentirse mal consigo mismo, '¿En que me estoy convirtiendo? Julie tiene razón estoy repitiendo la historia de mi madre', pensaba afligido, 'Yo no puedo convertirme en mi abuela, no voy a ser uno de ellos'.  
Minerva apareció tras la puerta para avisar que ya iban a servir la cena, sacando a Matthew de sus pensamientos.

- No voy a cenar y no creo que la señora lo haga tampoco. ¿Ron? ¿Regresó? – preguntó.

- No señor tardaría un poco más porque ha ido al cine con sus amigos, Kingsley lo recogerá mas tarde.

El ama de llaves se disponía a irse cuando Matthew la detuvo con otra pregunta.

- Minerva se sincera… ¿Se arrepintió alguna vez?, ¿Sintió remordimientos mi abuela por haber arruinado la vida de mi madre?

La anciana se acercó a él, le acarició el rostro, desencajado por la angustia y lanzando un suspiro al aire, le contestó.

- No mi niño, nunca. Siempre creyó que había hecho lo correcto.

Matthew sintió el peso de toda su desesperación al oír aquellas palabras y se derrumbó como un niño pequeño en brazos de su ama de llaves, mientras las lágrimas de aquel hombre tan alto y fuerte, humedecían el cuello del uniforme de Minerva.

Kingsley llegaba a casa de los Granger, Hermione descendió del coche y se asomó por la ventanilla.

- Lo he pasado en grande Ron, me he divertido mucho.

- Me alegro, lo repetiremos muy pronto – dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo.

- No lo dudes – respondió ella dándole un beso de despedida.

El auto se puso en marcha de nuevo y Hermione agitó la mano despidiéndose hasta que los perdió de vista. No podía evitar sentirse nerviosa, había decidido hablar con su padre esa noche. Entró en su casa y estaba todo a oscuras, vio algo de luz por la rendija de la puerta del estudio. Se acercó lentamente y suspirando para infligirse valor empujó la puerta y accedió adentro. Su padre estaba de espaldas a ella, Hermione lo saludó tímidamente.

- Buenas noches papá.

El hombre no contestó, la muchacha supuso que no la había oído porque quizás estaba pensando en sus cosas. De pronto su padre se giró mirándola con el ceño fruncido. La joven sintió latir su corazón con fuerza, algo no iba bien y ella estaba a punto de descubrirlo.


	16. La primera vez

**16. La primera vez**

- ¿Quién es Ron Weasley? – inquirió el Sr. Granger.

Hermione palideció en un segundo, parecía petrificada incluso había dejado de oír los latidos de su corazón. ¿Cómo se había enterado? ¿Quién lo sabía además de ellos? La sorpresa la había dejado muda y lo único que acertaba a hacer era mirar fijamente a su progenitor.

- Hermione te he hecho una pregunta, ¿no piensas contestarme? – preguntó bruscamente – pues bien, la contestaré yo mismo. Ese Ron es el ahijado de Lady Dashwood y desde hoy mismo quiero que sea un autentico desconocido para ti. Te queda claro señorita.

Las últimas palabras hicieron reaccionar a la muchacha ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Había estado todo el día ensayando la mejor forma de hablar de Ron a su padre y de pronto sin dejarla siquiera expresarse ya le estaba prohibiendo volver a verlo. No estaba dispuesta a consentir que la usasen mas por el beneficio ajeno.

- No voy a olvidarme de Ron papá – dijo tímidamente.

- ¿Como dices?

- Lo amo, iba a decírtelo hoy mismo. A sido un error dejar que te enterases por otras personas – las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de Hermione que miraba al suelo.

- Narcisa Malfoy me hizo una visita esta mañana y me contó tu intención de dejar a Draco – el Sr. Granger intentó suavizar su tono de voz – cariño sabes la ilusión que todos tenemos en la unión de nuestras familias…

- ¡ILUSION! Querrás decir interés. Porque lo único que mueve a esa horrible familia es la ambición de pertenecer a la aristocracia, cuando su hijo se case conmigo algún día, no dejes que te engañen papá con su falsa generosidad, tú no le debes nada a ellos – Hermione tomo aire mientras su padre la miraba atónito ante la actitud rebelde de su hasta ahora, perfecta hija – No voy a dejarme manipular papá Draco es un desalmado no tienes ni idea de la vida que me espera si me uno a él. Por mi bien, si me quieres, no me obligues a estar con él.

Hermione estalló en llanto, su padre conmovido se apresuró a abrazarla fuertemente.

- Mi amor tranquila te han hecho mucho mal. Ese Weasley te ha llenado la cabeza de basura en contra de Draco. Narcisa ya me advirtió que lo odiaba y que estaba tratando de hacerle la vida imposible a su hijo.

Hermione se separó de su padre violentamente al escuchar toda aquella sucesión de calumnias. El Sr. Granger la miró con severidad y le dijo.

- Narcisa y yo hemos decidido que por tu bien dejes Hogwarts – su hija lo miró horrorizada – Mañana haremos una visita al profesor Dumbledore para que traslade tu hoja escolar al internado Queen Elizabeth I en Yorkshire, en donde pasarás el resto del curso y lo que quede, hasta que cumplas dieciocho años. Fecha en la que te unirás en matrimonio a Draco.

Hermione retrocedió varios pasos negando con la cabeza y sin poder concebir que aquel que hablaba era su padre.

- ¡NO! – gritó – No me alejareis de él.

- ¡No hay nada que discutir Hermione ya está todo decidido! Ahora sube a tu habitación y no se te ocurra salir de ahí hasta que yo lo decida y ojo con desobedecerme.

Hermione corrió a su habitación desecha en llanto cerrando la puerta con un fuerte golpe, su padre la siguió y echó la llave para evitar que escapase en algún arranque de rebeldía. Comenzó a caminar compulsivamente por su dormitorio de un lado a otro desesperada, con las manos en la cabeza. Se sentaba en la cama y un segundo después se volvía a levantar y seguía caminando por toda la habitación. Aquel hombre con el que había estado hablando minutos antes abajo no era su padre, no podía creer que fuera su padre, ¿Tanta influencia tenia los Malfoy sobre él como para sacrificar a su propia hija? 'Tengo que salir de aquí, tengo que ver a Ron… Si espero a mañana será demasiado tarde para nosotros' pensaba 'Si está dispuesto todo para que me vaya mañana al menos quiero despedirme de él'. Pero ¿Como saldría de allí? Había oído como su padre cerraba con llave la puerta de su habitación. Miraba a todos lados intentando encontrar algo que la ayudase a escapar. La única solución era… 'Pero es muy arriesgado' pensó. Se acercó a la ventana la abrió y observó que la cornisa era lo suficientemente ancha para poder caminar por ella y que al final había un árbol cercano por el que podría llegar abajo si tenia mucho cuidado. No lo dudo mas, de un salto se agarró al alfeizar de la ventana y con cautela colocó los pies uno a uno en la cornisa. Miró hacia abajo sintió vértigo pero comenzó a caminar lentamente pegada a la pared, llegó hasta el árbol se sujetó a la rama mas cercana y se deslizó por él con dificultad hasta el suelo. Una vez que sus pies pisaron tierra firme corrió con todas sus fuerzas en dirección a la Mansión Dashwood.

Ron recién terminaba su cena, había comido tanto que sentía que la tripa le iba a estallar de un momento a otro. Cenó solo ni Matthew, ni su madrina habían bajado, no sabia muy bien porque pero presentía que había sucedido algo entre ellos durante su ausencia. De todos modos no quería pensar en nada que pudiese estropear la dicha que sentía. Salió del comedor rumbo a su habitación, llevaba tantas noches sin dormir que esa descansaría por todas las demás. Subía las escaleras pausadamente, sin prisa pensando en el maravilloso día que había pasado con Hermione y los muchos otros que aun le quedaban por disfrutar junto a ella. Entró en su habitación, había decidido tomar una ducha antes de acostarse. Comenzaba a llover con fuerza y las gotas golpeaban el cristal de su ventana. Ron sonrió, ni siquiera la lluvia conseguiría aguar su felicidad, se despojó de la camiseta para irse a la ducha cuando le pareció oír algo golpear el cristal de la ventana con fuerza. Se giró pero no vio nada, pensando en que habría sido la lluvia se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino al baño. De pronto se escuchó de nuevo otro golpe mas fuerte aun, se volteó ya no había dudas alguien tiraba piedras a su ventana. Corrió a asomarse para averiguar quien lo molestaba a esas horas y se quedó sorprendido. Hermione estaba abajo totalmente empapada, la joven le saludó con la mano y le indicó que bajase junto a ella. Ron no lo dudó ni un segundo, agarró la camiseta y se la fue colocando mientras bajaba de dos en dos los escalones en busca de Hermione. Iba tan deprisa que olvidó coger un paraguas antes de salir.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? Vamos entra, estas empapada.

- No, dentro no Ron. Necesito hablar contigo lejos de aquí – decía mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo implacable sobre ella.

- Está bien vayamos a la cabaña.

Cogió a Hermione de la mano y corrieron a través del bosquecillo hacia el único lugar que consideraban verdaderamente suyo.  
Ron entró primero sacudiéndose el agua del cabello, tomada aun de su mano pasó después Hermione, empapada hasta los huesos. La cabaña no poseía chimenea para calentarse y la ropa de los dos jóvenes estaba mojada por la lluvia.

- Tenemos que quitarnos esta ropa o pillaremos un buen resfriado – dijo Ron.

- ¿Pero no tenemos nada que ponernos? – Hermione se sonrojó.

El pelirrojo empezó a abrir todos los cajones que encontraba, sacó toallas y un par de mantas.

- Pasa tú primera al baño, llévate toallas. Quítate la ropa mojada y ponla en algún lugar donde pueda secarse, luego envuélvete con esto – dijo acercándole una de las mantas.

Hermione entró en el baño y el muchacho fue a la nevera, miró dentro pero todo eran chocolates, refrescos y helados, resopló con fuerza pensando lo bien que les vendría un caldo caliente. Sentía que el frío comenzaba a calarle los huesos cuando la chica salia envuelta en la manta, con el cabello aun muy húmedo y los hombros desnudos salpicados por pequeñas gotas de agua. Ron siempre había sabido que Hermione era hermosa pero la imagen que estaba viendo de ella lo tenía absolutamente hechizado. Se acercó a la joven le dio un calido beso en la mejilla y se metió en el cuarto de baño. Hermione tiritaba de frío y de nervios en el sofá, estaba asustada por todo lo que le había sucedido aquella noche y Ron aun no sabia nada. Sufría en su interior pensando en cual sería la reacción del pelirrojo cuando se enterase.  
Ron salió al poco rato rojo hasta las orejas, la chica sonrió, aquella situación era, a pesar de todo, divertida.

- ¿Tienes frío? – preguntó él.

- Ahora menos, ven siéntate a mi lado.

El pelirrojo obedeció a su novia, hasta ese momento no había reparado que estaba a solas con ella en aquella acogedora cabaña, cubiertos solo por unas simples mantas. Eso lo hizo ruborizarse y sentirse feliz al mismo tiempo.

- Ron yo no quería que nos mojásemos de esta forma, no llovía cuando salí de mi casa – se disculpó nerviosa.

- No te preocupes, será nuestra pequeña aventura – le sonrió quitando importancia al asunto, pero en el fondo a Ron le preocupaba en verdadero motivo por el Hermione había ido a buscarlo tan repentinamente. Entonces la joven comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, el muchacho se asustó ante esa extraña reacción.

- ¿Qué te ocurre Hermione? ¿Qué te hace llorar así?

- Lo sabe… - dijo entre sollozos – mi padre lo sabe.

- ¿Se lo dijiste? – Ron se asombró, en el fondo no creía que ella fuese capaz de hacerlo.

- No… no fui yo, Narcisa Malfoy se me adelantó.

Ron estaba muy confundido ¿Cómo lo sabían ellos? Se suponía que las personas que estaban enteradas jamás le dirían nada a nadie y mucho menos a los Malfoy.

- No sé quién o quienes se lo ha hecho saber, pero mi padre está furioso y en absoluto de acuerdo con nuestra relación – siguió llorando – a saber que sucias artimañas uso esa mujer para convencerlo.

- ¿Convencerlo? ¿De qué? – Ron sintió un mal presagio y el corazón parecía que había dejado de latirle.

- Me van a enviar a un internado en Yorkshire, eso esta muy lejos Ron- la chica aumentó la intensidad del llanto.

El pelirrojo miraba a Hermione moviendo convulsivamente los ojos de un lado a otro intentando asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando. No lo permitiría ¿Cómo iban a alejarle de él? Justo ahora que era tan feliz. Hermione seguía inconsolable con la cabeza hundida entre las manos. Ron la contemplaba impotente, estaba destrozada, ambos lo estaban, pero uno de los dos debía mantener la cabeza fría.

- Tranquila mi amor, habrá una solución, ya verás – dijo intentando aparentar calma mientras le acariciaba su aun mojada melena castaña.

La joven alzó el rostro, tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar y el semblante más triste que Ron había visto en su vida. Se le encogió el corazón al verla así.

- Soy menor de edad, estoy bajo la tutela de mi padre. Quieren mantenerme en ese internado hasta el día en que cumpla dieciocho años y salir de allí convertida en la esposa de Draco – Hermione agarró con fuerza la mano de Ron – Quizás este sea el último momento que pasemos juntos.

Ron retiró con brusquedad su mano de entre las de ella y de un brinco se puso de pie.

- ¡NO! – gritó – ¡No digas eso ni de broma, eso no va a suceder!

Y sin poder evitarlo cayó al suelo de rodillas llorando, Hermione asustada corrió hacia él y se postró a su lado temblando. Le levantó con suavidad el rostro para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Aquel chico tan fuerte, tan seguro siempre de si mismo, tan valiente, lloraba como un niño pequeño ante la posibilidad de no poder volver a verla. Lo abrazó porque su alma le rogaba que lo hiciese y Ron se agarró a ella como si se estuviese ahogando y ese abrazo fuera su única tabla de salvación. En ese momento sintieron que ya no eran dos personas sino una sola, algo que nadie podría nunca separar.  
Las lágrimas de Ron rodaron por sus mejillas humedeciendo los hombros desnudos de la joven. Hermione se separó de él lentamente y ambos se miraron, sus ojos comenzaron a hablar por ellos. Ninguna palabra salió de sus labios y sin embargo ellos se entendieron a la perfección. Hermione no sabia si volvería alguna vez a estar tan cerca de él, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón, sabiendo que la amaba tanto. Eran jóvenes pero su amor no era un juego, ni un capricho, era algo que perduraría para siempre, estuviesen o no juntos y ambos lo sabían.  
Ron se acercó al rostro de su chica y la besó en los labios con ternura, Hermione le correspondió de la misma forma. ¿Por qué no iba a suceder? Estaban a solas y se amaban. La joven pensó que no quería que nadie más que aquel pelirrojo que le robaba la vida fuese el primero en todo. Sin dejar de besarse se pusieron lentamente de pie, ella se agarró fuertemente al cuello del muchacho y el beso se hizo mas intenso. Las mantas resbalaron por sus cuerpos cayendo al suelo y ambos quedaron desnudos en todos los sentidos.

Afuera la lluvia golpeaba implacable sobre el techo de madera de la cabaña y las frías gotas resbalaban por los cristales de la ventana, siendo ellas las únicas testigos de cómo dos jóvenes inocentes hacían el amor juntos por primera y tal vez por última vez.

Amaneció y la lluvia de la noche anterior había dejado paso a un sol espléndido. Julie se encontraba en el comedor desayunando, se había levantado temprano porque no consiguió apenas conciliar el sueño. Había pasado toda la noche meditando sobre su discusión con Matthew la tarde anterior. No quería creer que había sido demasiado dura con él, pero realmente pensaba y sentía todo lo que dijo en aquel momento.

- ¿A que hora regresó Ron a casa? – preguntó cuando vio entrar al ama de llaves.

- Aun no eran la diez de la noche, Señora.

Sonó el teléfono y Minerva se apresuró a descolgar el auricular, pensando quien se atrevía a molestar a esas horas de la mañana.

- Mansión Dashwood ¿Dígame?... ¿Cómo?... Si señor, Lady Dashwood se encuentra en casa… un segundo por favor. Es el Señor Granger pregunta si Hermione esta aquí.

Julie le arrebató el teléfono a la anciana de las manos y comenzó a hablar.

- Si Julie Dashwood al aparato… Lo siento pero no sabemos nada… ¿Ron?... Dormido supongo… un segundo – se giró hacia el ama de llaves tapando con la mano el auricular – Vaya inmediatamente a la habitación de Ron, y asegúrese que esta ¡Por Dios!, metido en su cama.

Minerva corrió todo lo veloz que sus ancianas piernas le permitieron hacia el dormitorio del muchacho. Subió medio asfixiada las escaleras y abrió la puerta. La mujer sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón, la cama no estaba deshecha, ni había ropa sucia donde el joven siempre solía depositarla después de su acostumbrada ducha. No había ninguna duda, Ron no durmió allí aquella noche. Con el corazón a punto de salírsele por la boca recorrió lo andado momentos antes y pasó de nuevo al comedor. Julie la miró conteniendo la respiración, el ama de llaves tomó un poco de aire e hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza. La joven palideció, aun sostenía en las manos el teléfono, respiró profundamente para poder calmar los nervios y habló por el auricular.

- ¿Señor Granger? ¿Sigue ahí?... No se preocupe creo saber donde esta Hermione, le telefonearé en cuanto la localice… Intente mantener la calma por favor, adiós.

Tan pronto hubo colgado el teléfono comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación.

- ¿Donde estarán? ¿Dónde estarán? – repetía en voz alta una y otra vez desesperada.

Se sobresaltó de pronto, Matthew había bajado a desayunar, Julie lo miró con la cara pálida y desencajada y el joven se asustó.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Ron ha desaparecido con la hija de los Granger.

Matthew guardó silencio durante unos segundos, se dejó caer en una silla y siguió pensativo. Su madrastra estaba tan desesperada que su pasividad comenzaba a sacarla de quicio.

- Matt, su padre acaba de llamar para preguntar si estaba aquí con Ron. Estaba furioso, fuera de sí. Tenemos que encontrarlos antes de que de parte a la policía. He intentado calmarlo un poco diciéndole que sabía donde se encontraba su hija.

- Y ¿Lo sabemos?

- No, por supuesto que no – Julie se llevó las manos a la cabeza - ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Matthew la observaba deseaba ayudarla pero antes tenia que aclarar con ella algo que no lo dejaba descansar tranquilo desde el día anterior.

- Julie… ya se que no es el momento… - comenzó a decir.

- No Matt ahora no, no quiero volver a regañar contigo por favor – le interrumpió ella fastidiada.

Matthew no le hizo caso y continúo aquello que tenia que decirle sin poder esperar a otro momento.

- Me equivoque, tú tenias razón – Julie lo miró fijamente – No tenemos derecho a separarlos, quiero que sepas que no soy como mi abuela y que intentaré apoyar a Ron en todo lo que pueda. Lo siento… No se que me pasó, porque actué de forma tan necia supongo que me deje cegar por el poder.

Su madrastra lo escuchaba perpleja y una parte del peso que tenia sobre su alma se esfumó al instante, quiso sonreírle pero estaba demasiado preocupada por los acontecimientos. Matthew sabía que ella lo había perdonado sin necesidad de intercambiar ninguna palabra.

- No sé si esto es de ayuda, pero en algunas ocasiones he oído a los chicos comentar algo sobre llevar provisiones a una cabaña en no sé qué bosque.

Julie cambió radicalmente la expresión de preocupación y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

- ¡Dios mío! – exclamó - ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?… la cabaña de madera… claro es allí donde están… ¡Vamos!

Y diciendo esto agarró a Matthew de la mano y tiró de él hacia fuera de la casa en dirección a donde se encontraban Ron y Hermione. La escena era parecida a la que habían vivido los dos adolescentes la noche anterior solo que el sol lucía y ya no caía ni una sola gota de lluvia. Atravesaron los terrenos de la mansión cogidos de la mano y corriendo sin parar llegaron al bosquecillo. En seguida divisaron la cabaña, Julie aminoró el paso sin soltar la mano de su hijastro.

- No sabía que existiese este lugar.

- Tu padre ordenó construirlo para ti cuando aun eras un niño, con la esperanza de que lo disfrutases con él. No pudo cumplir nunca su deseo – dijo ella apenada.

Matthew suspiró observando aquella bella casita y sintió en su corazón una pequeña nostalgia de saber lo feliz que hubiera sido su niñez, si las cosas hubiesen sido de otra forma.  
Llegaron hasta la puerta, Julie giró despacio el picaporte, mientras apretaba la mano de su hijastro con fuerza. Abrió lentamente para no asustar a los jóvenes, si es que estaban allí dentro y se asomó por la puerta. Quedó sobrecogida por lo que estaba viendo, Matthew entró tras ella y la expresión de su rostro fue el mismo que la de su madrastra.  
Ron y Hermione yacían en el sofá dormidos y semidesnudos. La chica tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre el torso del pelirrojo y ambos mostraban una sonrisa en sus labios.  
A Julie se le llenó el alma de ternura al verlos, aquellos dos jóvenes entregados el uno al otro por primera vez y sintió una culpabilidad enorme al saber que seria ella la que tuviera que despertarlos de ese sueño y devolverlos a la cruda realidad. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, el hombre consternado también por todo lo que estaba sucediendo la oyó sollozar y la abrazó con ternura.

- No puedes retrasar este momento, Julie… el Señor Granger no esperará mucho tiempo más – dijo Matthew haciendo acoplo de valor.

Julie se separó de los brazos del joven y caminó despacio hacia los dos enamorados.


	17. La nueva amiga de Hermione

**17. La nueva amiga de Hermione**

El salón de la Mansión Dashwood parecía un velatorio, los dos adultos habían sido ya informados de todo por Ron y esperaban que el Señor Granger viniese a buscar a Hermione. La chica estaba sentada mirando hacia el suelo vestida con ropa que le había prestado Julie, Matthew observaba impaciente y nervioso por la ventana y Ron, pálido como un muerto estaba sentado junto a Julie, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de su madrina.  
Se escuchó timbrar la puerta, todos sintieron que sus corazones daban un vuelco al unísono. Ron saltó de los brazos de Julie a los pies de Hermione y hundió la cabeza en el regazo de ella, la joven le acarició el cabello con su temblorosa mano.

- No quiero – sollozaba el muchacho – no quiero que te vayas.

Hermione no podía hablar tenia un nudo en la garganta que apenas si la dejaba respirar.  
Minerva salió para abrir la puerta y el Señor Granger llegó al salón bastante malhumorado, la escena que vio le encogió el corazón. Su hija sentada con la cabeza de aquel chico pelirrojo llorando postrado a sus pies. Aquella imagen le enterneció pero supo sobreponerse a ese momento de debilidad. Había venido con un propósito fijo e intentó convencerse a sí mismo que Hermione superaría pronto aquel capricho.

- Buenos días – saludó a todos en general – Hermione me gustaría que te fueses despidiendo porque nos vamos.

Matthew y Julie se miraron entristecidos impotentes ante toda aquella injusticia pero sin poder hacer nada debido a la minoría de edad de ella. Hermione levantó el rostro de Ron, le secó las lágrimas con sus propias manos y le dijo susurrando.

- Te amo Ron, he sido tuya y te prometo que no voy a ser de otro. Te estaré esperando siempre.

Se acercó al pelirrojo y lo besó en los labios sin importarle si su padre los miraba o no, luego les dedicó una triste pero sincera sonrisa a Matthew y a Julie agradeciéndoles todo su afecto y pasando por delante de su padre sin dirigirle la palabra, desapareció por la puerta, no sin antes mirar quizás por última vez al que sin duda era el amor de su vida.  
Se escuchó un golpe seco al cerrarse la puerta tras ellos y la casa volvió al silencio sepulcral que había antes de la llegada del padre de Hermione. Ron seguía en el suelo de rodillas incapaz de moverse, Julie lo miraba nerviosa sin saber como debía actuar. Pero Matthew se le adelantó y se acercó al muchacho arrodillándose junto a él. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros y Ron se giró hacia él abrazándolo y llorando como un niño. El hombre le correspondió intentado darle algo de consuelo y su madrastra miraba la escena con el corazón encogido enternecida al ver unidas a las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo.

Pasaban interminables los días y las cosas no parecían mejorar nada. La madrina de Ron y su hijastro se devanaban los sesos intentado pensar una solución para convencer al Señor Granger que hiciera regresar a Hermione. Deambulando por la casa como si de un fantasma se tratara, caminaba desde hacia días el pelirrojo, apenas comía ni dormía y casi había abandonado los estudios, además no había vuelto a pisar la cabaña del bosque desde el día de la marcha de su novia. Ir a Hogwarts y encontrarse con sus amigos tampoco lo ayudaba demasiado. El colegio le recordaba demasiado a Hermione, solía sentarse en el banco donde la vio por primera vez mientras esperaba el comienzo de una u otra clase.

Harry sabía donde encontrarlo, el moreno se acercó lentamente al banco y sin decir nada se sentó a su lado. Harry era su amigo, precisamente, porque sabía que hacer en cada momento, cuando debía dar algunos consejos y cuando, lo único que necesita era compañía sin necesidad de decir nada.

- Me gustaría saber de ella Harry – dijo Ron después de un buen rato rompiendo por fin el silencio entre ambos.

- Ginny y Luna intentaron comunicarse con Hermione por carta – Harry se apresuró a seguir hablando al ver la cara de ilusión que ponía su amigo – fueron todas devueltas, argumentando que la Señorita Granger tenia prohibido recibir ninguna noticia del exterior bajo orden expresa de su padre.

Ron resopló entristecido sin querer resignarse '¿Es que realmente no había nada que hacer?' Pensó.

Draco Malfoy pasó por delante de ellos acompañado como siempre de sus inseparables Dudley y Cho. Hubo un cruce mutuo de miradas asesinas, el rubio le lanzó una cínica sonrisa ladeada y Ron le mantuvo fija la mirada hasta que Malfoy tuvo que borrar la estúpida sonrisa de sus labios marchándose con el primo de Harry riendo a carcajadas.

- Déjalo Ron, no merece la pena – dijo Harry y volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

En otra esquina de Hogwarts sin apartar la vista del pelirrojo una chica rubia no dejaba de mirarlo. Tenía el semblante triste y una sombra de culpabilidad en su corazón que no la dejaba vivir. Verlo allí sentado tan afligido le partía el alma sobre todo sabiendo que ella era la autora de su desgracia. Alguien la tocó en el hombro y se sobresaltó.

- ¡Lavender!

La joven ni siquiera lo miró, Draco sonreía por el respingo de la muchacha.

- No puedo creer que aun sigas suspirando por esa basura – dijo él con desprecio – en verdad no se que es lo que Hermione y tú le veis.

- Tú no lo entenderías nunca Draco.

- Explícamelo entonces – dijo el rubio ahora sin burlarse.

Lavender lo miró por primera vez desde que iniciaran la conversación, suspiró y sin dejar de clavar sus ojos verdes en los ojos grises de él, le contestó.

- Siempre te hace reír, Draco y eso es algo que tu no sabrás hacer nunca a una chica.

Y abrazando la carpeta con los libros se marchó de su lado, Draco se quedó clavado en el suelo sin poder dejar de mirarla. Aquella chica con sus verdes ojos y sus palabras le habían hecho sentir algo en el estomago que jamás había sentido antes.

A muchos kilómetros de Hogwarts, Hermione estaba tumbada en la cama de su habitación en la residencia para chicas, pensando en Ron. Desde su llegada apenas había hablado con nadie y solía sentarse sola a comer. En realidad la única compañía que verdaderamente podía hacerla feliz se encontraba a mucha distancia de ella, así que todo lo demás le sobraba. No dormía sola compartía dormitorio con otras dos jóvenes, una de ellas tenia su misma edad y era inglesa se llamaba Pansy Parkinson. Tenia mal carácter a pesar de ser muy guapa y no sabía porque, pero intuía que no le caía demasiado bien. La otra chica era algo mayor que ellas y acudía a la universidad. Era francesa y estaba estudiando en Inglaterra porque se había enamorado de un chico inglés y había decidido cursar sus estudios cerca de él. Hermione sentía un poco de envidia por ser tan valiente de realizar su sueño. Su nombre era Fleur Delacour. Siempre era amable con Hermione e intentaba hacerla sonreír con su acento francés, pero la mayoría de las veces se daba por vencida ante la tristeza de su compañera de habitación.  
Aquella tarde en la que Hermione estaba tumbada sobre su cama pensando en la cabaña, en Ron y en su última noche juntos, llegó Fleur con intención de animarla un poco.

- Hegmione cagiño, no puedes segig así, me pagtes el alma.

- Lo siento Fleur pero soy incapaz de cambiar mi estado de ánimo.

La francesa la observó durante unos segundos, 'Hegmione debe seg muy linda' pensó 'pego esta tan pálida, tan delgada'. La muchacha tenía unas enormes ojeras debido al insomnio y lloraba a cada rato.

- ¿Pogque sufges tanto? – preguntó sin esperar respuesta, aun no se conocían tanto como para pensar que querría confiar en ella.

Hermione la miró, aquella joven de hermosa cabellera plateada y ojos tan azules que casi parecían transparentes le inspiraba confianza, además necesitaba descargar todo su dolor porque a veces sentía que su corazón le iba a estallar. Decidió entonces hacer de Fleur su confidente y sin dudarlo más le relató su triste historia de amor. La francesa la escuchaba sorprendida y conmocionada ante tanto horror.

- Escgibe a tu chico, eso te ayudagá ¿Ya vegás? – dijo cuando Hermione terminó de contar su vida.

- No puedo escribirle. Tengo prohibido enviar y recibir correo - contestó apenada.

- Si me pgohibiesen no volveg a veg a Cedgig me mogigía… - suspiró y quedándose unos segundos en silencio añadió – Voy a ayudagte.

- ¿Como? – preguntó sorprendida Hermione.

- Tú tienes pgohibido enviag cagtas ¿vegdad? – Hermione asintió, Fleur sonrió – pego yo no, así que tu enviagas una cagta a tu novio pego yo segé el gemitente. Nadie sabgá que la has enviado tú.

Hermione no comprendía muy bien lo que su amiga le decía debido a su acento, pero cuando lo analizó detenidamente sonrió ilusionada, como hacia días que no lo hacia.

- Quieres decir que yo le escriba la carta a Ron y la envié en un sobre con tu nombre y él deberá enviártela a ti para que yo pueda leerla.

- ¡Oh lala! Así es señogita – contestó alegremente Fleur.

Hermione se apresuró a coger lápiz y papel y escribió durante un largo rato todo lo que necesitaba decirle a Ron y eran tantas cosas. La idea de volver a saber de él la hacia sentirse tan feliz. Fleur la observaba sonriendo desde su cama, Hermione dejó de escribir se levantó con la carta en la mano y se la entregó a aquella chica que parecía un ángel. Luego en un arrebato de felicidad le dio un beso en la mejilla a la francesa agradeciéndole lo que estaba haciendo por ella.

- Fleur solo te pido una cosa más.

- Lo que quiegas linda.

- Nadie debe saber lo que estamos haciendo ni siquiera Pansy, no me fío de ella.

La francesa extendió la mano para cerrar el trato y Hermione la estrechó fuertemente sonriéndole, por primera vez en muchos días era verdaderamente feliz.


	18. Las cartas

**18. Las cartas**

Era uno de marzo aparentemente un día normal, demasiado caluroso quizás para no ser aun primavera y además era el cumpleaños de Ron. Su dieciocho cumpleaños, el día en que dejaba de ser un niño y oficialmente se convertiría en un adulto. Aquel día se hubiese celebrado una gran fiesta para el homenajeado pero debido a los recientes acontecimientos nadie en la Mansión Dashwood tenia ganas de festejos. Matthew y Julie regresaron temprano a casa, habían recibido la visita de Lucius Malfoy anunciándoles que, debido a su falta de apoyo con respecto al favor que les pidió, retiraba de inmediato todo el capital que su empresa había invertido en el proyecto de los Dashwood. A decir verdad, ni Julie ni su hijastro, esperaban menos de esa rata de Malfoy. Así que decidieron tomarse la tarde libre, disfrutar un poco de la tranquilidad del hogar y esperar a que Ron regresase del colegio para celebrar en la intimidad su cumpleaños.  
Estaban los dos sentados en el salón leyendo. Matthew tenia un libro entre sus manos y Julie ojeaba una revista de moda, aunque más que mirar los reportajes a lo que en realidad no le quitaba el ojo era a su hijastro. Siempre había pensado que no era buena idea llegar a sentir algo por él. Seguro que en aquella estirada sociedad a la que ahora pertenecían, estaría mal visto. Aunque Julie no era su madre y no lo podría haber sido jamás porque ambos eran de la misma edad, estaba absolutamente segura que los demás tacharían su relación de incestuosa. ¿Pero desde cuando le importaba la opinión de los demás?, sonrió al pensar eso. Lo cierto es que ya no podía ni quería seguir engañándose, amaba a ese hombre con todos sus sentidos y no sabía en que momento se enamoró de él, ni le importaba. Lo único que le impedía seguir pensando en Matthew como su futura pareja, era que él seguía casado con Bellatrix y aunque aquella horrible mujer no había vuelto a visitarlo, aquel beso seguía grabado en su memoria.  
Matthew notó que lo observaban y levantó la vista del libro hacia su madrastra, la joven seguía mirándolo fijamente, absorta sin darse cuenta que él había dejado de leer y le sonreía. Cuando salió de sus pensamientos Julie le devolvió la sonrisa sonrojándose. Snape entró en el salón de pronto, rompiendo el encanto del momento.

- Buenas tardes.

Los dos se retiraron la mirada un poco fastidiados y saludaron al recién llegado.

- ¿Cómo esta Ron? – preguntó el abogado.

- No muy bien Severus y hoy no será un día muy agradable para él – contestó Matthew dejando el libro sobre la mesa.

- ¿Qué tiene de especial este día?

- Es su cumpleaños. Ya te puedes imaginar con quien lo hubiese celebrado… - Julie no pudo terminar la frase porque se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Snape puso cara de circunstancia y colocando un maletín negro sobre la mesa comenzó a rebuscar dentro.

- A ver… Si la puse por aquí… ¡Maldita sea! Siempre tengo esta maleta llena de papeles inservibles… - Seguía revolviendo y sacando cosas de su maletín hasta que por fin exclamó - ¡Aquí está! Toma Matt esto es tuyo.

El abogado le entregó un sobre sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo, el joven le devolvió la sonrisa. Ambos sabían lo que había dentro de aquel sobre, pero Julie los miraba con curiosidad ¿Qué podría decir esa carta que los hacia tan felices?

- Bueno voy al estudio tengo que hacer un par de llamadas y esperaré que llegue Ron para felicitarlo – dijo Snape mientras se dirigía al despacho y cerraba la puerta.

Julie se moría de ganas por saber que decía la carta de Matthew y éste lo sabia, así que no la hizo esperar más y se la entregó para que la leyera.

- ¿Yo?- preguntó sorprendida - ¿Quieres que la lea sin que tu lo hayas hecho antes?

- Yo ya sé lo que dice. Léela por favor.

Julie tomó el sobre de las manos de su hijastro y comenzó a leer para sí misma el contenido de la carta.

'Señor Matthew Edgard Dashwood:

De acuerdo con la Ley 15/2005, de 8 de julio, por la que se modificaba el Código Civil y la Ley de Enjuiciamiento Civil en materia de separación y divorcio, pasamos a informarle que su petición de divorcio de la Señora Bellatrix Lestrange ha sido llevada a cabo y por consiguiente y a todos lo efectos la sentencia se ha fallado favorable a usted.  
Dicho esto su estado civil a partir de este momento pasa a ser divorciado.

Muy atentamente

Cornelius Fudge  
Juez instructor del caso

Sentencia 123.258 del Juzgado 145 en Londres a 1 de marzo de 2008'

Julie leyó la carta un par de veces más, no tanto para entender lo que en ella se decía sino para creer que fuera verdad.

- Pero yo pensé que… Creí que volverías con ella… Ron y yo te vimos besarla en el jardín – decía nerviosa.

Matthew se quedó perplejo al oírla, ahora comprendía porque estuvo tan extraña y distante los días posteriores a la visita de su ex mujer.

- Yo no la besé, digamos que Bella tiene un extraño sentido del humor. Fue ella la que después de amenazarme tuvo la cínica idea de besarme. No sabía que nos habíais visto nunca me lo referiste, te lo habría aclarado antes.

Julie sonrió por el malentendido, Matthew parecía muy apurado por darle explicaciones y ella se sentía feliz de que lo hiciera.

- ¿Porque no me dijiste que te estabas divorciando? – preguntó aun sin comprender porque tanto misterio entre Snape y él.

- Porque no quería disgustarte.

- ¡Disgustarme! – exclamó, 'Pero si aquella noticia me habría hecho la mujer mas feliz del mundo' pensó.

- Bellatrix llegó aquí con la intención de quedarse con parte de la herencia de mi padre. Me dijo que ya estaba haciendo trámites para nuestro divorcio basándose en… mi infidelidad.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Pero si fue ella la que te engaño? – Julie estaba muy ofendida.

- Exactamente, pero fui yo quien se fue de casa a vivir con otra mujer.

- ¿Con otra mujer? ¿Quién? – preguntó celosa creyendo que Matthew le ocultaba algo.

- Tú, Bellatrix quería acusarme de serle infiel contigo, con la viuda de mi padre para así quedarse con casi todo mi dinero en indemnizaciones por daños psicológicos.

Julie estaba paralizada, todo eso había sucedido a sus espaldas y ella había estado ajena a todo, sin poder defenderse.

- Hablé con Severus y pensamos que no te diríamos nada porque sabíamos que la mentira de Bellatrix te haría mucho daño. Lo dejé todo en sus manos y desde luego son las mejores manos. Puso un detective privado a mi ex mujer, que la seguía las veinticuatro horas del día y cuando hubo reunido pruebas suficientes para hacer ver al juez que la verdadera adúltera era ella, la llevamos a juicio y bueno, acabas de leer la sentencia. Solo quería protegerte de las mentiras de Bella por eso no te dije nada, siento haberte ocultado algo tan desagradable, pero lo hice con la mejor intención.

Julie sintió unos deseos incontrolables de lanzarse a sus brazos y besarlo hasta quedarse sin aire, pero pensó que ya tendría tiempo para eso ahora que él era libre. Así que sonrió y cogiendo de nuevo la revista para volver a ojearla, dijo haciéndole creer que estaba un poco molesta por haberla mantenido al margen.

- Tranquilo querido entiendo por que lo ocultaste y te lo agradezco.

Matthew frunció el ceño, no era esa la reacción que esperaba pero el semblante de ella no estaba serio. Intentaba disimular su alegría pero no podía quitar de sus labios una sonrisa que la delataba. El joven decidió seguirle el juego y cogiendo su libro comenzó a leer de nuevo, aunque sin concentrase en la lectura ya que no podía dejar de mirarla y notar como ella también lo observaba. Cualquiera que los viese actuar así pensaría que tenían la edad de Ron.

El pelirrojo volvía a casa después de un agotador día de clases. Por suerte era viernes y tenía el fin de semana entero para descansar. Se derrumbó en el sofá lleno de apatía, era su cumpleaños, el primero que celebraría en esa casa, debería ser en ese momento un chico feliz. Pero no lo era.  
Sonó el timbre de la puerta y Minerva se apresuró a abrir, Ron la vio correr y pensó que aquella anciana era incansable. El ama de llaves entró en el salón con un buen fajo de cartas las colocó sobre la mesa y las fue ordenando por nombres.

- Una para Lady Dashwood… ésta es para el Señor Matthew… una, dos y tres para Severus… ésta otra para el Señor Lupin… ¡Oh vaya! – exclamó sorprendida mientras sujetaba una carta – ésta es para ti Ron.

El muchacho se puso en pie de un salto y agarró la carta esperanzado ante la posibilidad de que fuese de Hermione. Pero toda su ilusión se fue al piso cuando leyó el remitente 'Fleur Delacour'. ¿Quién seria esa Fleur que ni siquiera era capaz de pronunciar bien su nombre? Depositó la carta sobre la mesa defraudado.

- ¿Dónde están mi madrina y Matt? – preguntó con desgana.

- Se están arreglando para la cena de tu cumpleaños de esta noche, y tú jovencito deberías de hacer lo mismo.

Minerva se dispuso a salir de la habitación y al hacerlo casi tropieza con Snape que recién abandonaba el estudio.

- Disculpe Minerva – dijo cediéndole el paso cortésmente – ¡Ah Ron! Felicidades muchacho.

- Gracias – respondió sin mucho entusiasmo.

Snape lo miró con tristeza y girando la vista hacia la mesa divisó el correo recién llegado.

- Que tarde han entregado las cartas hoy, las dejaré en el estudio y las revisaremos mañana – dijo cogiéndolas y reparando en la de Ron le dio la vuelta para ver quien la remitía preguntando - ¿Quién es Fleur Delacour?

- No sé no conozco a nadie con ese nombre.

- Pero está dirigida a ti Ron – Snape volvió a mirar el remite y abrió los ojos de par en par sorprendido, Ron se dio cuenta de la reacción del hombre y le preguntó.

- ¿Que pasa? ¿La conoces?

- No, a ella no pero… - dudó si decirle lo que había descubierto pero pensó que no tenia ningún derecho a ocultárselo – La dirección que esta escrita debajo del nombre de esta chica es la misma que la del internado donde está Hermione.

Ron se quedó sin respiración durante unos segundos y le arrebató con brusquedad el sobre de las manos para poder ver con sus propios ojos que la dirección era la correcta.

Fleur Delacour  
Residencia Femenina Queen Elizabeth I  
Yorkshire  
Inglaterra

Las mejillas de Ron se encendieron por la emoción del momento, estaba seguro que eran noticias de Hermione, sin despedirse de Snape corrió veloz a su dormitorio para poder leerla con más intimidad. El abogado movió la cabeza de un lado a otro resignado mientras lo veía desaparecer y llevando en sus manos el resto del correo entró de nuevo en el despacho.

Ron estaba nervioso abría el sobre con impaciencia, se tumbó en la cama y comenzó a leer.

'Mi queridísimo y adorado Ron:

Supongo que estás muy confundido por la persona que te envía la carta. Es mi compañera de habitación y desde hoy una aliada más. Gracias a su amistad y generosidad puedes recibir noticias mías.  
Antes de nada decirte que te amo, y que me muero día a día por no poder estar a tu lado, me encontraba tan triste, pero gracias a Fleur ahora tengo una razón para poder tirar hacia adelante y es poder saber de ti.  
No sé que le esta ocurriendo a mi padre pero está tan cambiado que no lo reconozco.  
Ron tengo tantas cosas que decirte y me cuesta tanto escribírtelas, si estuvieses aquí tampoco te diría nada. Solo te besaría hasta quedarme sin aire y aun así pensaría si dejar de respirar o no.  
Aquella última noche contigo fue lo mas increíble que he vivido y si piensas que en algún momento me he arrepentido de algo de lo que hicimos quiero que sepas que lo volvería a hacer mil veces mas, pero solo contigo.

Ya quiero saber de ti y de todos.  
Envía de mi parte muchos abrazos a los chicos a Harry, Neville, Luna y Ginny que los quiero y que los hecho mucho de menos.  
Por cierto, no se si esta carta llegará antes o después pero por si acaso Feliz cumpleaños mi amor, daría la vida por estar contigo este día. Hagamos una cosa, cierra los ojos y piensa en mí cuando soples las velas y así estaré junto a ti.

Ron no voy a quedarme eternamente aquí y no voy a esperar a que otros decidan mi vida. Quiero volver a tu lado y no sé como, pero no estoy dispuesta a esperar mucho tiempo mas.  
Te quiero más que a nada en el mundo.  
Siempre tuya

Hermione.

PD: Envía la carta a Fleur, ella me la dará a mí.'

Ron leyó la carta tantas veces que terminó por aprendérsela de memoria. Era tan feliz, aquel horrible peso que le había oprimido el pecho todos esos días desapareció por completo. Quería responderle de inmediato pero estarían a punto de avisarlo para la cena de su cumpleaños y quería dedicarle a Hermione todo el tiempo del mundo sin presiones. Así que decidió posponerlo para antes de acostarse y así poder enviarla al día siguiente. Estaba mucho mas animado y pensó que quería que sus mejores amigos estuviesen con él ese día. Estaban invitados a la cena Snape, Lupin y su esposa y los Potter con Ginny, pero Ron quería que Neville y Luna también participaran de su recuperada felicidad. Salió de su habitación bajando las escaleras como un rayo hasta la cocina en busca de Minerva. La encontró dando ordenes con su habitual calma a los cocineros y criados de la casa, se sorprendió al ver al muchacho allí y sin arreglar aun.

- Ron deberías estar listo ya querido.

- Lo sé Minerva discúlpame solo venia a hacerte una pregunta – dijo el chico impaciente.

- Pregunta pues pero rapidito porque hay muchas cosas aun que hacer.

- ¿Puedo invitar a un par de personas más?

El ama de llaves se quedó sorprendida hacia días que decía que no quería ni oír hablar de su cumpleaños y ahora le preguntaba si podía acudir más gente. Minerva se alegró ante el cambio de actitud del muchacho.

- Por supuesto hay comida para mucha gente aquí, invita a quienes te apetezca.

Ron sonrió feliz y le dio un beso a la anciana en la mejilla y ésta aunque no era muy dada a manifestar sus sentimientos en público, no pudo evitar soltar una leve sonrisa ante el entusiasmo de aquel jovencito por el que sentía una gran debilidad.


	19. El cumpleaños de Ron

**19. El cumpleaños de Ron**

Neville y Luna aceptaron la invitación de Ron aunque se extrañaron mucho de que no lo hubiese hecho antes. Pero como sabían por todo lo que estaba pasando su amigo no quisieron preguntarle para evitar ponerlo en un compromiso.

Julie terminaba de arreglarse en su habitación canturreando feliz cuando oyó llamar a su puerta.

- Pasa Minerva querida – dijo pensando que seria su ama de llaves, pero al voltear se dio cuenta que se trataba de Ron – ¡Oh cariño eres tu! ¡Mírate! ya estas listo y todo y yo aquí todavía pensando que vestido me gusta más. Ayúdame y dame tu opinión.

- ¿Quieres que te diga cual me gusta mas a mí o a Matthew? – dijo Ron sonriendo.  
Julie se sorprendió por el sentido del humor del pelirrojo, tenía mejor color y sonreía. Algo había ocurrido para que Ron estuviese tan feliz y no creía que fuese solo por su pequeña cena de cumpleaños.

- ¿Tienes que contarme algo Ron?

- Hermione me ha escrito, he recibido una carta suya hoy – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y corrió a abrazar a su madrina.  
Ésta se quedó gratamente sorprendida ¿Cómo había conseguido esa muchacha burlar la orden de su padre? Ron le aclaró todas sus dudas relatándole parte de la carta y hablándole de Fleur.

- La adoro ya sin conocerla – dijo feliz mirando a su madrina.

- Me alegro mucho cariño, aunque no lo parezca siempre hay gente buena en el mundo dispuesta a ayudar a los demás.  
- ¿Y tú? Creo que también tienes algo que contarme porque estabas cantando cuando entré y eso solo ocurre cuando estás contenta.

Julie levantó las cejas sonriendo y le habló a su hijo sobre la sentencia de divorcio de Matthew y el malentendido de su beso con Bellatrix.

- Te lo dije Julie, Matthew es demasiado inteligente para dejarse embaucar por esa mujer. Ya solo queda que uno de los dos de el paso definitivo, sois como adolescentes inmaduros.

Julie le dio una colleja a Ron bromeando dejándole el cabello revuelto, ambos rieron. El pelirrojo decidió bajar al salón y dejar que su madrina se vistiese de una vez.

- Me gusta el negro y creo que a Matthew le gustara también – dijo señalando un vestido que había sobre la cama y se marchó.

En la planta baja había mucho alboroto Matthew y Minerva ultimaban los detalles de la cena a espera de los invitados. Ron se acercó a ellos para ver si era de utilidad, timbró la puerta y entraron Remus y Nymphadora con el pequeño Teddy, seguidos de Snape. Todos felicitaron al pelirrojo nada más verlo y éste se alegró de que estuviesen allí con él, pero las personas a las que realmente quería ver aun no habían llegado. El timbre volvió a sonar y los Potter acompañados de Ginny hicieron su aparición, Harry corrió a felicitar a Ron y a darle su regalo. Ginny le dio un beso en la mejilla y le ofreció el suyo también. El pelirrojo les agradeció el detalle y acercándose más a Harry le susurró.

- Después de la cena tenemos que hablar, he recibido noticias de Hermione.

El joven se sorprendió mucho pero Ron le pidió un poco de paciencia para poder contárselo todo con mas tranquilidad.  
Julie irrumpía en esos momentos en el salón, llevaba el vestido negro que le había recomendado su ahijado y estaba realmente bella. Matthew cautivado por la belleza de la joven se acercó a ella y sin importarle si los demás miraban o no le dio un calido beso en la mejilla susurrándole al oído.

- Estas increíblemente hermosa esta noche – y se apartó lentamente de ella sonriéndole.

Julie notó como el calor subía a sus mejillas y su corazón quería salírsele del pecho, luego Matthew le tendió la mano, ésta puso la suya encima y caminando juntos fueron a saludar a los invitados. Ron los observó a ambos con una sonrisa sin duda estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Los últimos en llegar comprensiblemente debido a su precipitada invitación fueron Neville y Luna, esta última vino acompañada de su padre. Cuando Xenophilius Lovegood puso un pie en el salón todos se quedaron boquiabiertos mirándolo, no solía acudir a fiestas y mucho menos a reuniones íntimas. Ron lo observó con detenimiento, se lo había imaginado distinto, parecido quizás a Lucius Malfoy. Nada más lejos de la realidad, era un hombre gordinflón, con escaso pelo y con la mirada extraviada igual que su hija. Pero su cara reflejaba bondad y sonreía a todo el mundo.

La cena estuvo muy animada Matthew y el Señor Lovegood hicieron muy buenas migas. El joven intentaba seguir la conversación de su invitado pero no podía dejar de voltear de vez en cuando la mirada hacia Julie que, conversando con Lily, hacia como si no se percatara que su hijastro no le quitaba el ojo de encima. Harry se moría de ganas por saber que era aquello de que Ron había recibido noticias de Hermione y no tuvo que esperar mucho ya que una vez todos hubieron terminado la cena pasaron al salón para aguardar la tarta y allí Ron se acercó a él y le dijo.

- Acompáñame a mi habitación antes que Minerva llegue con el pastel y se den cuenta que no estamos.

Harry leyó la carta de Hermione al menos un par de veces, estaba feliz de que se encontrase mejor pero le preocupaban dos cosas. Hasta donde habían llegado sus amigos con su relación y que quería decir Hermione con que no pasaría mucho más tiempo allí.

- Por eso quería que la leyeses Harry, creo que Hermione pretende fugarse de ese lugar y si es así yo voy a ayudarla.

- ¿Pero como lo hará? Ese sitio debe estar muy protegido – preguntó el moreno sin apartar de su mente su primera duda – además a ella deben estar vigilándola mas que a nadie, no olvides que los Malfoy están detrás de todo esto.

Ron suspiró intranquilo y cambiando la expresión repentinamente sonrió mirando a su amigo.

- Se que estas pensando Harry, te conozco y sí, Hermione y yo hicimos el amor la última noche que ella estuvo aquí.

- Espero que estuvieseis seguro de lo que hicisteis es un paso importante – dijo el muchacho preocupado.

- Jamás en mi vida estuve tan seguro de algo como de que tenía que ser con ella – Ron no dejaba de sonreír.

- En ese caso me alegro por vosotros de verdad - y diciendo esto abrazó a su amigo con fuerza intentado transmitirle a través de ese abrazo todo su apoyo.

- Me gustaría confiarles a Ginny y a los demás las intenciones de Hermione – dijo Ron

Harry asintió, al fin y al cabo todos eran amigos y con cuantos más aliados contaran mejor saldría todo. Además no le gustaba la idea de tener que mantener a Ginny al margen. Acordaron contarlo después de partir la tarta de cumpleaños.

El salón estaba completamente a oscuras cuando Minerva entró con la tarta y solo las velas pudieron iluminar la estancia. Todos los allí presentes comenzaron a entonar el cumpleaños feliz y Ron sintió entonces un vació en el alma recordando a Hermione.

- Pide un deseo mi niño – dijo el ama de llaves cuando depositó el pastel en la mesa – y sopla muy fuerte para que se cumpla.

Ron cerró los ojos y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Hermione regresara pronto a su lado, luego como le había pedido la muchacha en su carta, sin dejar de pensar en ella un solo instante, sopló tan fuerte que las velas se apagaron todas al mismo tiempo. Todos los invitados aplaudieron y Remus encendió de nuevo las luces para poder degustar aquel maravilloso pastel. Cuando todos tuvieron en su plato el trozo de tarta Ron le hizo un gesto a Harry y éste reunió a los demás jóvenes en el jardín. Ningún adulto se extraño de la reunión de los adolescentes a fin de cuentas ellos también necesitaban su momento de intimidad.

- ¿Qué está pasando Harry, sé que Ron y tú os traéis algo entre mano? – preguntó Ginny un poco mosca por la actitud de su novio.

- Lo siento cariño sabía que te darías cuenta eres demasiado lista para que podamos ocultarte algo mucho tiempo – dijo Harry intentando alabarla para suavizar un poco su mal humor y lo consiguió porque la pelirroja sonrió satisfecha – Ron ha recibido carta de Hermione.

Todos se sorprendieron mucho por la noticia sobre todo las dos muchachas.

- Pero… Luna y yo… las cartas… fueron devueltas ¿Cómo demonios…? – preguntaba Ginny sin entender como lo había conseguido.

- Hermione tiene una compañera de habitación que le hace el favor de pasarle las cartas a su nombre y así nadie sospecha nada.

Ginny sonrió feliz y a Luna se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, los muchachos se miraron enternecidos. Ron les relató el contenido de la carta omitiéndoles la parte en la que Hermione hablaba de su última noche juntos y los demás escuchaban cada palabra con mucha atención emocionándose de nuevo al oír que su amiga les mandaba besos y los extrañaba mucho.

- ¿Crees que piensa fugarse del internado Ron? - preguntó Neville que no había abierto la boca hasta ese momento.

- Creo que si, lo que ocurre es que ni ella sabe como hacerlo.

Ron los miró a todos, aquellos jóvenes a los que casi hace un año ni conocía, aquellos que ahora lo miraban con las caras llenas de emoción, que lo apoyaban en todo. Sabia que no tenia derecho alguno a pedirles lo que les iba a pedir pero si ellos no le ayudaban nadie mas lo haría.

- Sé que el hecho de que seáis amigo míos y de Hermione no me da derecho a pediros esto, pero… si ella decide escapar de allí yo voy a ayudarla – miró a Harry suplicando su apoyo y el moreno se acercó mas a él y le dejó caer su mano en el hombro del su amigo – pero también soy consciente de que no puedo hacerlo solo y ningún adulto me ayudaría… así que yo… necesito…

- Ron puedes contar conmigo para sacar a Hermione de ese lugar – dijo Ginny levantando orgullosa la cabeza.

- Y conmigo – secundó Neville.

Luna sonrió y mirando hacia dentro del salón donde se encontraban conversando los adultos divisó a su padre y suspiró. Luego observó a todos sus amigos que esperaban expectantes su respuesta y dijo.

- Hermione es mi amiga, todo lo que os esta pasando es muy injusto, sobra deciros que yo también me apunto.

Ron y Harry se miraron sonriendo felices, el pelirrojo estiró el brazo hacia delante y dejó la mano bocabajo flotando en el aire, Harry puso la suya encima y todos los demás lo imitaron quedando así sellado el pacto para rescatar a Hermione.  
Luna miró de nuevo a su padre que seguía conversando con un visiblemente agobiado Matthew. La muchacha sonrió al ver la cara de aquel hombre y de cómo su padre se había adaptado a él con tanta facilidad. Luna tenía un plan pero aun nadie lo sabia.


	20. La culpa

**Hola a tods hasta ahora no os habia agradecido en algun capitulo que esteis siguiendo mi historia y realmente me haceis muy feliz... ya casi esta en el ecuador de la trama asi que paso a daros las gracias por seguirlo, por darme vuestra opinion y por seguir ahi. **

**Un besazo enorme... y espero que os siga gustando...**

**20. La culpa**

La puerta de la mansión se cerró tras los Lupin que habían sido los últimos en marcharse. Ron hacía algunas horas que deseaba que su cumpleaños finalizase para así dedicarse por completo a escribir a Hermione. Le dio un beso a su madrina de buenas noches y salió disparado hacia su habitación. Julie se quedó sola en el salón, los criados terminaban de recoger los restos de la fiesta y Matthew estaba en el despacho con Snape. La joven no tuvo tiempo de sentarse cuando ambos hombres abandonaron el estudio quedándose de pie muy cerca del sofá.

- Bueno ya me marcho, mañana debo ir a la oficina temprano para firmar unos documentos, no lo dejan descansar a uno ni en sábado – bromeó Snape y despidiéndose de Julie con un beso, caminó junto a Matthew hacia la puerta mientras le decía – Me alegro de que hayas entablado relación con Lovegood Matt, tengo un buen presentimiento.

A los pocos segundos Julie vio regresar a su hijastro que se desplomó sin mas en el sofá, la joven sonrió.

- Menudo día – exclamó él – primero ese Malfoy con su desagradable visita, luego organizar la cena de Ron y para colmo ese Lovegood que es tan rico como pesado. Estoy agotado.

- Yo también estoy cansada – dijo la joven riendo por su comentario sobre el padre de Luna.

- No Julie, tú lo que estás es preciosa.

Julie se quedó sorprendida no esperaba esas palabras y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza notándolo casi en la garganta.

- Es increíble que no haya podido dedicarte ni un solo instante de mi tiempo durante toda la velada y eso que me moría de ganas – dijo Matthew dulcemente y ella estaba paralizada sin atreverse casi ni a respirar para no perturbar ese momento – ese Lovegood, creo que ya le tengo manía tan solo por robarme tiempo de estar contigo.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra más se levantó del sofá y agarrando a Julie de la cintura la atrajo hacia sí y la besó. La joven sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir, su hijastro la estaba besando y no era un beso tierno, estaba lleno de pasión y de deseo contenido durante meses. Ella se rindió a todas aquellas emociones y se dejó llevar. Había deseado que ocurriera desde hacia tanto, que pensaba que en realidad estaba soñando y pronto despertaría. Matthew se separó suavemente y sin despegar casi los labios de los de ella le susurró.

- Lo intenté, bien lo sabe Dios, pensé en mi madre, en mi odio alimentado durante años hacia mi padre. Pero no pude evitar enamorarme de ti y no solo porque eres hermosa e inteligente, sino porque tu forma de tratar a Ron, tu entrega sin que él fuese nada tuyo, tu dedicación y generosidad, se fueron ganando mi corazón. Y me importa un bledo esta estúpida y estirada sociedad y lo que opinen sobre nuestra relación, yo deseo estar contigo y hace tiempo que mandé callar a mi conciencia.

Sin dejar que ella pudiese decir nada volvió a besarla incluso con más intensidad que antes, Julie amontonaba palabras en su cabeza pero se esfumaron rápidamente con aquel beso, ya no podía pensar en nada más que en ese beso. De pronto Matthew la cargó en sus brazos y sin dejar de besarla se dirigió a la escalinata. Antes de subir separó sus labios de los de ella y la miró. En realidad le estaba pidiendo su consentimiento y los ojos de Julie fueron tremendamente explícitos y parecían querer gritarle '¡Oh por Dios! ni se te ocurra parar ahora'. Matthew subió los peldaños de dos en dos con su madrastra en brazos, entró en su habitación y empujó la puerta con el pie cerrándola con un fuerte golpe.

Ron se sobresaltó al oír el portazo pero decidió no salir a averiguar que podría haber sido y pensó que tal vez Matthew y su madrina habían vuelto a regañar, nada más lejos de la realidad. Estaba concentrado mirando la hoja de papel aun en blanco, cuando se sentó a escribir la carta tenia en mente todo lo que quería decirle, pero ahora no salía palabra alguna de su pluma y comenzaba a desesperarse. Aquel era el noveno intento del pelirrojo de poder conseguir escribir algo bonito para Hermione y con esa intención prosiguió su tarea.

"Mi amada Hermione:

No sabes hasta donde te hecho de menos…"

¿Hasta donde?... Dios mío eso suena horrible, pensó. Cogió la hoja y la lanzó contra la ventana. Luego hundió la cabeza entre sus manos y suspiró impotente por su falta de inspiración.  
Se levantó y caminó hacia donde unos segundos antes había lanzado la bola de papel. Se quedó mirando a través de los cristales y recordó la noche en que Hermione, empapada hasta los huesos vino a darle la peor noticia de su vida. Él no servia para plasmar sus sentimientos en un frío papel, pudiendo decirle todo lo que sentía a la cara, viendo aquellos ojos miel que no lo dejaban conciliar el sueño de noche. Pensó entonces imaginarse que ella estaba allí junto a él, y sentándose de nuevo agarró la décima hoja de papel y escribió todo aquello que su corazón deseaba decirle cuando la tuviese delante.

El sol hacia rato que brillaba en el cielo y en la habitación de Matthew, Julie abrió los parpados lentamente, estiró los brazos desperezándose y su mano rozó algo. Se giró y ahí estaba él a su lado, desnudo y dormido con su pecho moviéndose al ritmo de la respiración profunda y acompasada del sueño. Julie lo contempló durante unos segundos con el corazón rebosando de amor, aun no podía creer lo que había pasado entre ellos. Matthew era increíble, una mezcla de ternura y pasión que la habían hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo. Miró el reloj y se sobresaltó ¿Es tan tarde? Pensó, tenia que salir de allí antes que Ron se diese cuenta. Sabía que su ahijado seria feliz con todo eso, pero no se sentía cómoda si la viese salir de la habitación de Matthew sin contárselo ella antes. Se levantó de la cama muy despacio para no despertarlo, cogió su famoso vestido negro y se lo puso como pudo, lo miro una vez más antes de salir y caminando descalza y de puntillas regresó a su habitación.

Ron despertó y notó el cuello dolorido ¡Se había quedado dormido sobre la carta de Hermione! La metió en un sobre sin volverla a leer y tras darse una rápida ducha, bajó al comedor para desayunar.  
Cuando entró Julie estaba sentada de espaldas a la puerta, se acercó para darle un beso de buenos días y se quedó extrañado. La joven le sonreía y tenia un brillo especial en la mirada.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntó para saciar su curiosidad.

- Nada cariño – dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír – mas tarde hablamos.

Ron se encogió de hombros y sentándose a la mesa depositó el sobre junto a su plato.

- ¿Es para Hermione? – pregunto Julie llevándose a la boca un trozo de fruta.

- Si, voy a echarla hoy mismo al buzón para que le llegue a mas tardar el lunes – Ron se sirvió zumo de naranja – He quedado con Harry y los demás para ir al centro comercial. No vendré a almorzar… Buenos días Matt.

- Buenos días.

Julie dio un respingo y casi se le atraganta el trozo de fruta que aun estaba masticando, conteniendo la respiración. Matthew paso por detrás de ella, la joven pensaba, con el corazón encogido 'No me beses ahora por favor', su hijastro pareció leerle el pensamiento y solo le rozó suavemente el cuello con la mano. Julie se estremeció de pies a cabeza y no hubo un solo vello de su cuerpo que no quedase en pie.  
Ron los observó aun mas extrañado, la reacción de su madrina cuando Matt entró y el roce de los dedos de éste sobre ella ¿A que había venido eso? ¿Qué estaba pasando entre ellos? Y aquella sonrisa sospechosa de Julie. Tenía que averiguarlo, pero estaba demasiado apurado para preguntar nada en ese momento. Ahora su única prioridad era enviar la carta a Hermione.  
Llamaron a la puerta y Harry hizo acto de presencia en el comedor unos segundos después.

- Buenos días – dijo.

Todos respondieron a su saludo.

- ¿Has desayunado querido? – le preguntó la madrina de Ron.

Harry asintió dándole las gracias y Ron se levantó de la mesa aun con la boca llena, cogió el sobre y se acercó a Julie para despedirse y le dio un beso.

- No creas que no me he dado cuenta que os pasa algo a Matt y a ti. Luego hablamos – le dijo susurrándole al oído y guiñando un ojo.

Su madrina le sonrió con aire inocente mientras el se alejaba. Nada mas salir por la puerta, Matthew se acercó a ella y mirándola a los ojos, la besó tan tiernamente que Julie creyó que comenzaba a derretirse por dentro. Minerva entraba tan silenciosa como siempre en el comedor, portando una bandeja con pastas, justo cuando sucedía la tierna escena. Se quedó petrificada con los ojos abiertos de par en par y sin hacer ruido dio unos pasos hacia atrás y volvió a desaparecer sonriendo.

El centro comercial estaba repleto de gente, era sábado y todo el mundo aprovechaba para hacer sus compras. Ginny fue la primera en verlos llegar, los saludó con la mano en alto. Ron llevaba la carta para Hermione y cuando se reunieron con sus compañeros, les pidió que lo disculpasen un momento para poder echarla al correo.  
Así pues, se separó de ellos en dirección al buzón, antes de dejarla caer por la rendija le dio un beso y la carta desapareció cayendo sobre un montón de sobres anónimos. Ron suspiró con tristeza, aquel frió papel era el único vínculo con el amor de su vida.  
Comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaban sus amigos cabizbajo, tropezando de vez en cuando con las personas que pasaban a su lado. De pronto chocó de frente y bruscamente con una joven que salía del aseo de chicas.

- ¡Ron! – exclamo ella.

El pelirrojo la sujetó por los hombros para evitar que la chica terminara tirada en el suelo.

- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó el muchacho cuando logró estabilizarla – lo siento Lavender no te vi.

Ron seguía asiéndola por los hombros, cuando se percató de ello bajo los brazos ruborizado.

- Estoy con Harry y los chicos… justo ahí al lado… - le daba explicaciones señalando con el dedo sin saber muy bien porque lo hacia.

Lavender no dijo nada, pero bajó los ojos hacia el suelo avergonzada, no podía mirar a Ron a la cara después de todo lo que había hecho y mucho menos teniendo la certeza de que el ignoraba lo culpable que era ella de su desgracia.

- ¿Te has dado cuenta de que no hablábamos desde que… rompimos? – dijo Ron intentado mirarla a los ojos pero ella se resistía esquivándolo – Sé que aun estás molesta conmigo y te entiendo. Fui un estúpido y me porté como un patán contigo. No fui honesto sobre mis sentimientos hacia ti y nunca he tenido la oportunidad de pedirte disculpas.

- No te preocupes Ron eso ya pasó – dijo Lavender casi susurrando y sin levantar la vista del suelo.

Ron sonrió y extendió la mano hacia la joven para que se la estrechara.

- Entonces… ¿Amigos?

La muchacha miró la mano del pelirrojo, ofreciéndole una amistad sincera y sintió la culpa arder aun mas en su interior. Ron se empezó a impacientar al ver que ella se resistía a estrecharla.

- Yo no puedo ser amiga tuya – dijo al fin mirándolo, con las lagrimas a punto de brotar – No lo merezco.

Ron abrió la boca para preguntar pero ella levantó una mano para que no la interrumpiese ahora que había reunido el valor suficiente para sincerarse.

- Cuando tú me dejaste pensé que lo hacías porque estabas agobiado y necesitabas tiempo para pensar, me conformé, pero luego supe que lo habías hecho porque te enamoraste de Hermione – Ron se sorprendió de que Lavender estuviese enterada de eso, la joven continuó hablando - me enfade muchísimo y hice algo horrible de lo que llevo arrepintiéndome todo este tiempo.

- ¿Qué es lo que puedes haber hecho que fuese tan horrible? – sonrió Ron levantando una ceja - ¿Quién te contó lo de Hermione?

- Yo os vi con mis propios ojos, en el lago cuando ella te reveló sus sentimientos. Me sentí traicionada y se lo conté a Cho. Ella me dijo que la forma de sentirme mejor era desquitándome y entonces se lo confesamos todo a Draco. Pensé que este rompería con Hermione y ella se sentiría igual de mal que me sentía yo. Pero nunca imaginé que esa familia llegaría a tal extremo y que las consecuencias de mi arrebato serian tan nefastas.

Lavender volvió a mirar al suelo y Ron palideció, su mente comenzó a trabajar con rapidez. 'Fue ella, Lavender se lo dijo a Draco y éste no dudó en contárselo a sus padres' pensó 'Por eso lo sabían los Malfoy y extorsionaron al padre de Hermione como intentaron hacer con Matthew y Julie'. Ahora todo empezaba a encajar, Lavender fue la pieza que desencadenó aquel horrible efecto dominó.  
La rubia seguía con la mirada clavada en el piso, Ron no sabia que pensar de ella. Por un lado había actuado mal llevada por un deseo de venganza. Pero entendía como debía haberse sentido, a fin de cuentas estaba enamorada de él. Aquella joven estaba sufriendo de verdad y acababa de confesarle el motivo de aquel sufrimiento, ni siquiera se atrevía mirarlo a la cara. Había sido valiente y eso la honraba, Lavender era quizás una víctima mas de toda esta historia. 'Cho y Draco están hechos el uno para el otro' pensó el pelirrojo.

- Esta bien Lavender, deja de sufrir mas por eso – le dijo Ron sinceramente – Tú solo actuaste por un instinto muy humano y tal vez mal aconsejada. No tienes la culpa de que Hermione este lejos de mi. Los Malfoy se hubiesen enterado de todas maneras, ella estaba dispuesta a confesarlo todo y probablemente las cosas hubiesen sucedido de la misma forma. El único culpable de todo lo que esta pasando es su padre, que no tiene las agallas suficientes para enfrentarse a es maldita familia y prefiere sacrificar la felicidad de su hija – la última frase la pronunció con el rostro compungido por la ira.

Lavender levantó la vista y sus mejillas habían recobrado un poco de color. Sonrió y el pelirrojo le devolvió la sonrisa y abriendo los brazos de par en par, le preguntó de nuevo.

- ¿Amigos?

Lavender asintió y corrió a los brazos de Ron que la apretó con fuerza haciéndola reír, no deseaba que nadie más sufriera en esa historia, sabia que Hermione estaría de acuerdo con él. Luego la rodeó con el brazo por los hombros y la invitó a almorzar con ellos, todos juntos como en los viejos tiempos.

Draco estaba de pie sujetando unas bolsas en la manos, observando toda la escena entre Ron y Lavender. Sus grises ojos vieron como el pelirrojo abrazaba a la rubia consiguiendo sacar de ella una risa y luego observó como se alejaban juntos.

- ¿No son esos Ron y Lavender? – preguntó Cho que acababa de llegar junto a Draco acompañada de Dudley.

El rubio no contestó y siguió con la mirada fija en los dos amigos, con los ojos llenos de rabia y celos.

- Me voy a casa – dijo.

- Pero si acabamos de llegar – protestó Cho sorprendida.

- Quedaos vosotros, yo me vuelvo a mi casa.

Y diciendo esto se fue, cargando las bolsas, hacia fuera del centro comercial, dejando a Cho tremendamente enfadada y a Dudley comiendo patatas fritas sin enterarse de nada.

Harry se sorprendió mucho al verlos llegar juntos y riendo ¿Qué se había perdido? Todos los demás se quedaron boquiabiertos sin intentar disimular su sorpresa.

- Me tropecé con Lavender cuando iba a echar la carta de Herm…, bueno la carta y la he invitado a almorzar con nosotros ¿Qué os parece?

Todos se miraron unos a otros sin comprender bien que estaba ocurriendo, Luna se acercó a la rubia sonriendo y cogiéndola de la mano, dijo.

- Pues vamos entonces que estoy hambrienta.

Pasaron ambas primeras y el resto las siguió, Ron pasó un brazo por los hombros de Harry y el otro por los de Ginny y les susurró.

- No vais a creer lo que os voy a contar, pero eso será mas tarde, ahora no es el momento.

La pareja se miró sin comprender muertos de curiosidad y caminando los tres juntos entraron en la hamburguesería de moda en el lugar.


	21. La espía

**21. La espía**

Draco se dirigió al coche donde le esperaba su chofer, abrió la puerta trasera y depositando las bolsas con las compras en el asiento, le ordenó al conductor.

- Fenrir vete a casa no me esperes, quiero ir caminando.

El hombre no se extraño de le petición del joven y asintiendo puso en marcha el auto y se alejó rápidamente.

Draco solía caminar mucho sobre todo si algo le preocupaba y quería pensar sobre ello. Así pues inició su caminata hacia su casa despacio, sin ninguna prisa, en su mente aquel pelirrojo abrazando a Lavender como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Y ella riendo entre sus brazos 'Siempre te hace reír', 'eso es algo que tu no sabrás hacer nunca a una chica'. Aquellas palabras resonaban en su mente desde aquel día y notó como comenzaba a hervir de odio por dentro. 'Esa basura tan perfecto, tan bueno' sintió nauseas. 'Todos quieren ser sus amigos y todas están locas por él'. Pero ¿Por qué le molestaba mas que abrazara a Lavender a que se besara con Hermione? Siguió caminando cabizbajo y una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios al pensar en aquella rubia. Nunca se había fijado en ella, era vulgar pero divertida y descarada. Ahora había cambiado tanto… siempre andaba taciturna por los jardines de Hogwarts y evitaba hablar con alguien, ni siquiera con Cho, sintió un escalofrío al pensar en la oriental. No sabía muy bien que había pasado, pero ya no sentía ganas de estar con ella y cada día la soportaba menos. No tardó mucho en llegar a la mansión, abrió la verja y pasó al jardín, pero a medio camino se quedó parado frente a la casa. En realidad no le apetecía entrar, ni ver a sus padres. Si estos llegasen a pensar un solo instante que Draco comenzaba a sentir algo por Lavender… De pronto el rubio palideció y a su mente vino el recuerdo de Hermione y su conciencia se revolvió dentro de su estomago. Pensó en ella, sola, sufriendo de amor, encerrada sin poder comunicarse con el chico al que amaba, sin poder verlo. Recordó el día en la Casa de los Gritos cuando la agredió movido por la ira hacia Ron y como quiso demostrarle a él que no se arrepentía de ello cuando éste se lo hecho en cara. Y se sintió mal… mal consigo mismo. Draco movió la cabeza '¿Qué estoy pensando?, Olvídalo Draco tú no tienes conciencia y lo que sufran esos dos, a ti no debe importarte' Pensó. Avanzó algunos pasos más hacia su casa pero volvió a detenerse, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo sin dirección. Corrió y corrió hasta que se quedó sin aliento y entonces se detuvo. Estaba inclinado sobre si mismo con una mano en el estomago intentando recuperar algo de oxigeno, cuando al mirar hacia arriba divisó una casa con un hermoso jardín. 'Maldita sea estoy parado frente a su casa'. Se trataba de la residencia de los Brown y Lavender estaría a punto de aparecer. Sus padres odiaban a esa familia, decían que no tenían clase, y que era muy fácil ser rico si un pariente tuyo te dejaba una importante herencia. 'El dinero se hereda querido pero la clase es algo innato y esos Brown son solo gente baja' decía su madre. Y así es como él los había visto siempre. Así es como había sido educado en un ambiente clasista y lleno de prejuicios hacia los demás. Educado para no tener conciencia. Y ahora él se sentía atraído por aquella rubia con sus hermosos ojos verdes, eso comenzaba a atormentarle. Durante días pensó que solo era un capricho, al fin que Lavender era muy bonita, pero ya no podía seguir ocultándose lo obvio. Volvió a pensar en Hermione y se vio casado con ella y se sintió infeliz. ¿Pero cuando había sido realmente feliz? Buscó rápidamente en su memoria algún buen recuerdo y se desesperó al ver que casi no poseía ninguno. Solo Harry vino a su mente, su primer día en Hogwarts, cuando lo conoció y la de travesuras que hicieron juntos. Eran buenos amigos y ahora también a él lo había perdido. Escuchó el sonido del motor de un coche y se escondió tras un árbol. La Señora Brown y Lavender bajaron del auto sonriendo, Draco la observaba con los ojos llenos de brillo y el corazón latiéndole con intensidad. La mujer agarró por los hombros a su hija y se dispusieron a entrar en la casa. De pronto la muchacha se detuvo y miró hacia el árbol donde estaba escondido el rubio, éste dio un respingo aguantando la respiración.

- ¿Ocurre algo cariño? – Preguntó la Señora Brown.

- Me pareció ver alguien tras ese árbol – dijo señalando con el dedo y haciendo que a Draco se le acelerara aun más los latidos de su corazón – debo haberlo imaginado.

Y encogiéndose de hombros entró con su madre en la casa y cerró la puerta. El rubio salió de su escondite y comenzó a caminar cabizbajo hacia la mansión de los Malfoy.

Fleur entró en la habitación sonriendo y agitando una carta en la mano. Hermione que estaba tumbada sobre la cama se levantó de un salto e intentó arrebatarle el sobre a la francesa. La joven era más alta que ella y sostenía la carta de Ron en alto, Hermione daba pequeños saltitos para poder alcanzarla mientras Fleur reía ante la impaciencia de su amiga. La castaña bajó los brazos fastidiada y su compañera le dijo sin parar de reír.

- Toma solo ega una bgoma, te dejage sola paga que la disfugtes.

Y salió de la habitación dejando a Hermione temblando como un flan, mirando el sobre con los ojos brillando por la emoción. Cuando supo que realmente estaba a solas abrió el sobre torpemente, debido a los nervios y comenzó a leer.

"¿Cómo empezar una carta que ni siquiera debería estar escribiendo?  
¿Mi adorada Hermione?... ¿Querida Hermione?... o simplemente…

Hermione:

Tu nombre así en solitario ya suena bello ¿Por qué adornarlo?  
Sabes que no soy bueno escribiendo, de hecho ésta es la décima hoja que empiezo. Si te tuviese en frente sabría perfectamente que decirte, pero delante de esta fría carta no salen letras de mi pluma. ¿Con que palabras podría escribirte lo mucho que te amo y que te echo de menos? Ninguna describiría bien lo duro que es para mí estar aquí sin ti. Sabiéndote encerrada, privada de libertad. Es injusto y eso me hierve la sangre.

Estoy cansado de verte sufrir, tú mereces reír siempre y no quisiera volver a ver en tus ojos ni una sola lágrima más. Te necesito, pero aquí a mi lado.  
Hermione tu imagen es lo último que veo antes de dormir y lo primero al despertar, pero no es tu imagen lo que quiero, te quiero a ti. Poder acariciarte y besarte de nuevo es mi gran anhelo, no puedo seguir viviendo solo de fantasías.  
No se que es lo que quisiste insinuar cuando escribiste que no estabas dispuesta a esperar mucho tiempo mas. Si has decidido fugarte quiero que sepas que voy a ayudarte y puedes contar con Harry y los demás también.  
Lo único que tienes que decirme es 'Ven a buscarme' y yo iré como el viento a por ti, sin pensar en nada, ni en nadie. Y si no lo haces te buscaré igualmente.  
Te amo y eres mi aliento para poder seguir luchando, si alguna vez te sientes derrotada y te faltan fuerzas para continuar, apóyate siempre en mí, porque yo no me rendiré nunca.

Te amo por sobre todas las cosas de este mundo.

Tuyo hasta el final

Ron.

PD: Dile a Fleur que es un ángel y que la adoro."

Hermione apretó la carta contra su pecho con fuerza arrugándola, mientras de sus ojos brotaban amargas lágrimas. ¿Por qué tenia él que seguir sufriendo? ¿No había padecido ya bastante durante su vida? Y ahora la necedad de su padre volvía a hacerlo infeliz.  
Fleur abrió la puerta despacio para no interrumpirla y la encontró llorando con la carta aun aplastada contra el pecho, corrió hacia ella asustada.

- Dios mío Hegmione ¿Son malas noticias?

La joven no podía hablar y le ofreció la carta a su amiga para que la leyese.

- ¿De vegas quieges que la lea?- Hermione asintió.

Fleur comenzó a leerla y según avanzaba su rostro se inundó de pesar y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse.

Por el pasillo del internado hacia las habitaciones caminaba Pansy, iba distraída silbando, pasando los dedos por la pared, cuando escuchó voces y sollozos procedente de su habitación. Fleur había dejado la puerta entreabierta cuando vio a Hermione tan afectada y Pansy aprovechó ese hueco para escuchar a escondidas.

- Ese chico esta sugfiendo mucho pog ti Hegmione

- Lo sé y lo peor es que no se lo merece, es la mejor persona que conozco.

Hermione se balanceaba sentada en el borde de la cama presa de la angustia.

- Vendrá por mí, lo sé. El ya lo tiene más que decido solo espera mi consentimiento.

- Me dijiste que ega su cumpleaños y que cumplía la mayogia de edad… Linda si te desapageses con él, lo podgian acuság de secuestág a una menog – le previno la francesa sin intentar disimular su preocupación.

Hermione se quedó pensativa unos instantes, Fleur tenía razón, Ron tenía dieciocho años. Pero estaba segura que el pelirrojo ya habría pensado en eso.

- ¡Claro! – exclamó de pronto - por esa razón pidió ayuda a los demás, a mis amigos, todos son menores.

Y volvió a llorar pero esta vez no por Ron, sino por todos aquellos que iban a ser capaces de ayudarla exponiendo en ello muchas cosas. Eran lágrimas de felicidad y de nostalgia al ver que la querían tanto. Se puso de pie con decisión y estiró la mano para que Fleur le devolviese la carta, la metió torpemente en el sobre y la guardó en su armario entre su ropa para evitar que alguien la encontrase. Luego se dirigió al escritorio, cogió papel y lápiz y escribió solo una frase, lo metió en un sobre y puso el nombre de Fleur en el remite. La francesa la observaba ir de un lado a otro y comenzó a estar intrigada por el comportamiento de su amiga.

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto al fin viendo que Hermione seguía sin decir palabra.

- Toma – le dijo ésta dándole el sobre – Es para Ron y es muy urgente, si no te lo doy para que lo envíes ahora mismo estoy segura de que acabaré arrepintiéndome y no quiero hacerlo.

Pansy oyó como la francesa se disponía a salir y aprovechó para hacer como si recién hubiese llegado y entró en la habitación. Fleur la esquivó y salió rumbo al departamento de correos para enviar la carta, sin hacerle a Hermione mas preguntas y dejándola a solas con la recién llegada.  
La morena miró a su compañera de arriba abajo esbozando una sospechosa sonrisa y luego se tumbó de un salto sobre su cama sin dirigirle la palabra.  
Hermione movió la cabeza con resignación tornando los ojos y se dirigió al baño con intención de darse una ducha. Pansy siguió recostada silbando, el agua comenzó a sonar en el cuarto de baño, entonces la muchacha dejó de silbar y sacó de su bolsillo un teléfono móvil. Marcó un número y se puso el auricular en la oreja esperando que le contestaran desde el otro lado.

- Soy yo Pansy – dijo al fin – trama algo pero aun no he podido averiguar que es. Se esta carteando con él, esa estúpida francesa la está encubriendo… Por supuesto, estaré al pendiente… acaba de darle una carta muy urgente para que la envíe hoy mismo… No, no pude averiguar que decía pero no te preocupes, me enteraré del contenido de la otra cuando la reciba… adiós - y colgó.

El agua seguía oyéndose caer en el baño y Pansy se volvió a recostar sonriendo guardando su teléfono móvil de nuevo en su bolsillo.

En Hogwarts todo parecía mas tranquilo, Lavender había vuelto al grupo y parecía feliz. Harry y Ginny se enteraron que había sido ella la que indirectamente le había dado la noticia de la relación de sus amigos a los Malfoy, pero Ron les pidió que no le reprocharan nada porque la joven había padecido ya su culpa y estaba sinceramente arrepentida.  
Draco se consumía por dentro viéndola tan feliz en ese perfecto grupo. Sentía unas ganas enormes de acercarse a ellos, volver a saludar a Harry como en los buenos tiempos en que ambos eran amigos. Pero tenía la certeza que no seria bien recibido y temía la reacción del pelirrojo, ya no tenías ganas de enfrentarse a él. Solo podía conformarse con la vacía compañía de Dudley y Cho y la atosigante comitiva que lo seguía a todos lados. Antes le gustaba toda aquella algarabía de admiradoras a su alrededor, pero ahora lo que necesitaba era estar a solas y mirar de vez en cuando aquellos ojos verdes que sin saber como, cada día lo atrapaban mas.

Cada vez faltaba menos para que volviesen los agobiantes exámenes de fin de curso y Ron pensaba en eso camino a su casa. En eso y en lo extraños que estaban Julie y Matthew desde el día de su cumpleaños. Sabía que tenía que hablar con su madrina, pero ésta siempre le daba la vuelta y lo esquivaba. 'Pero hoy no' pensó 'Hoy no se me escapa'.  
Kingsley detuvo el coche frente a la puerta de la mansión y Ron descendió cargado con la mochila al hombro. Había sido un día duro preparando los próximos exámenes, necesitaba un baño y pasar algunas horas delante del televisor para no pensar en nada.

- Buenas tardes Minerva – saludó al entrar.

- Buenas tardes mi niño – le respondió el ama de llaves desapareciendo por la puerta de la cocina, volviendo a aparecer un segundo después – Ha llegado el correo y una carta es para ti, está sobre la mesa del salón.

Ron dejó caer la mochila al suelo y salió disparado a por la carta. Cogió el sobre y leyó 'Fleur Delacour', lo abrió precipitadamente y sacó una hoja de papel escrita con la letra de Hermione, conteniendo la frase que mas había esperado desde hacia muchos días.

"Ron ven a buscarme,

Hermione."


	22. El plan

**22. El plan**

Harry llegó a la mansión apenas quince minutos después de recibir la llamada de Ron, pidiéndole que lo visitara urgentemente. Minerva abrió la puerta y Julie lo vio subir como un rayo hacia la habitación de su ahijado.

- ¿Qué se traerán entre manos estos dos? – se preguntó a si misma en voz alta y luego mirando a Matthew continuó – primero desaparecen en el cumpleaños, cuando creían que nadie lo iba a notar y ahora Harry llega sin saludar. No es propio en él, es un chico muy educado.

Matthew se encogió de hombros, su madrastra siempre estaba preocupada en todo lo referente a Ron, sobre todo desde que se fuera Hermione. Pensaba a menudo que al pelirrojo se le ocurriría hacer algo indebido y eso mantenía sus cinco sentidos siempre en alerta.

- ¿Has podido ya hablar con él sobre nosotros? – Preguntó el joven sin levantar la vista del periódico que estaba leyendo.

- No… aun no he tenido tiempo – dijo ella excusándose.

Matthew la miró levantando una ceja con incredulidad, sabía que ella había estado retrasando ese momento y aunque tenía una leve sospecha del motivo, no entendía la demora. Seguro que Ron se alegraría por ellos.

- Esta bien, hablaré hoy con él – dijo ante la insistente mirada de él – es que me da pena decirle lo felices que somos, lo esta pasando tan mal que me siento egoísta.

Matthew se levantó y se acercó a ella abrazándola con ternura intentando reconfortarla.

- Tenía mi sospecha de que era eso lo que te preocupaba, pero piensa que estas cosas no se pueden ocultar mucho tiempo, ni yo pretendo hacerlo. Y Ron debería saberlo por nosotros y por nadie más.

Julie sonrió mirándolo a los ojos, él le dio un rápido beso y sus narices chocaron haciendo que ambos rieran, sin duda debía hablar con Ron hoy mismo.

- 'Ron ven a buscarme' – leyó Harry en voz alta.

Su amigo asintió y comenzó a caminar nervioso de un lado a otro de la habitación. Harry lo observaba inquieto y miles de preguntas se agolpaban en su cabeza.

- ¿Cuándo vamos a por ella? – preguntó al fin.

- Harry yo no creo que sea buena idea que vosotros… No debí pediros que me ayudaseis – titubeó Ron dejando de caminar.

- Ron acabas de cumplir dieciocho años, eres oficialmente un adulto y a efectos legales te trataran igual. Hermione es menor de edad si vas solo a por ella, los Malfoy no dudaran en acusarte de secuestrar a una menor y con tu pasado no podrías defenderte muy bien. En cambio nosotros somos menores y a lo más nos acusarían de una travesura de adolescentes, un juego de niños. No vamos a dejar que hagas algo que para ti sería un delito y para nosotros solo una regañina y un castigo fácilmente superable.

El pelirrojo suspiró resignado, Harry tenia razón como siempre, él siempre había contado con eso, por ese motivo se había atrevido a abusar de la confianza de sus amigos.

- Está bien llama a Ginny y a los demás y diles que los espero en breve para merendar, Julie no sospechará si invito a mis amigos a té y pastas.

Harry sacó el teléfono móvil de su bolsillo y marcó el número de su novia, pero automáticamente colgó la llamada mirando a su amigo fastidiado.

- Ginny está con Luna en el centro comercial comprando unos CD´s.

- ¿Cuál es el problema Luna también debe venir? – Preguntó Ron extrañado.

- Es que no están solas, Lavender las acompaña. Es una chica muy lista se dará cuenta de que pasa algo.

El pelirrojo se quedó en silencio unos instantes, sabia que si Harry invitaba a merendar solo a Luna y a Ginny, ésta se volvería a sentir desplazada y las cosas ahora entre ellos estaban bien y no le convenía estropearlas. Quería a Lavender de su lado.

- Dile a Ginny que Lavender también está invitada.  
Harry asintió no muy convencido, pero al fin Ron era el que mandaba en esa operación.

Minerva preparó una suculenta y exquisita merienda para los chicos, té, pastas de chocolate y pastel de nueces y nata. Neville fue el último en llegar, justo cuando la última pasta de chocolate acababa de desaparecer del plato. Julie entró sonriendo en el comedor y saludó a todos los allí presentes, luego se acercó a Ron y dándole un beso en la frente le susurró.

- Tenemos que hablar.

- ¿Tiene que ser ahora?... Están todos aquí – protestó mirando de reojo a Harry.

La joven asintió y el pelirrojo la acompañó a regañadientes fuera del comedor. Ron apoyó su cuerpo sobre la pared esperando a que su madrina le explicara que era aquello tan importante para interrumpir su reunión.

- Yo… verás… hace algunos días que quiero hablar contigo de algo – dijo un poco mas decidida – Lo que quiero decirte es que… ¡Oh Dios! No pensé que fuese tan complicado – suspiró armándose por fin de valor y pensando en Matthew y en ella únicamente dijo – Matt y yo estamos juntos.

Ron que durante todo el tiempo había estado mirando hacia abajo fastidiado, levantó la vista hacia su madrina abriendo los ojos y sonriendo.

- ¿De verdad? ¡Por fin! Si que os habéis demorado, me alegro mucho por vosotros Julie.

Y abrazó fuertemente a la joven que le respondió de la misma forma.

- Oh Ron me sentía tan culpable, tú estas sintiéndote tan mal estos días, desde la partida de

Hermione y yo soy tan feliz que creo que estoy siendo muy egoísta.

- ¿Estas loca? No pienses eso ni una sola vez más. Sé que te preocupas por mí pero ya es hora de que pienses un poco en ti. Tú tienes quizás mas derecho que nadie a ser feliz y Matt también.  
Julie tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas de emoción, ahora si podría disfrutar plenamente de su relación con Matthew sin llevar ningún peso en su conciencia.

- Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida Ron, te quiero mucho.

El muchacho le pasó los dedos por el rostro de su madrina para secar las lágrimas de ésta.

- Yo también te quiero – y aprovechando para descargar su conciencia por lo que estaba a punto de emprender dijo – Si alguna vez sospechas que no he hecho las cosas bien, si crees que te he defraudado en algo, piensa que detrás de todo siempre hay una buena causa y que yo siempre te querré como a una madre, vaya donde vaya.

Julie se quedó mortificada por las palabras de Ron, aquello sonaba a despedida. Pero cambió su ánimo cuando vio que él le sonreía, Matthew tenía razón y ella debía relajarse un poco con respecto a Ron. Le dio un beso en la frente y se marchó dejando que el pelirrojo entrara de nuevo en el comedor.

Durante su charla con Julie, Harry había decidido que el mejor lugar para planear la fuga de Hermione era la casita de madera que había junto al lago. A Ron no le pareció buena idea, no había pisado la cabaña desde la noche en que él y Hermione hicieron el amor. Entrar allí le traía demasiados recuerdos, probablemente, aun seguirían las mantas en el suelo y la ropa de ella secándose en el baño. Pero tenia que admitir que su amigo llevaba razón y aquel era el sitio idóneo para hablar sin temor a ser escuchados.

Caminaron todos juntos a través del bosquecillo, a medida que se acercaban, Ron notaba como se le iba acelerando los latidos de su corazón. Entraron de uno en uno en la casita y el pelirrojo se quedó fuera inmóvil, Harry que había entrado el primero volvió a salir y gesticulando impaciente con la mano, le indicó que pasara de una vez. Ron seguía dudando pero finalmente accedió al interior. Por suerte alguien había ordenado la cabaña y nada estaba como ellos lo dejaron aquella noche. Evitó sentarse en el sofá donde habían dormido abrazados y se quedó de pie con la mirada perdida.

- Bueno – comenzó Harry – estamos aquí porque Hermione ha escrito pidiéndonos que vayamos a buscarla.

Nadie pareció sorprenderse, todos esperaban esa noticia tarde o temprano, pero Lavender ajena a todo, miraba a uno y otro sin entender nada.

- ¿Piensa huir de allí? – Preguntó por fin.

- Así es y nosotros hicimos un pacto para ayudarla si eso sucedía – dijo Ron y suavizando un poco la voz añadió – Tú no estas obligada a participar, sabemos que es arriesgado. Pero si decides no ayudarnos debes abandonar la cabaña ahora mismo, porque nadie que no colabore debe conocer el plan.

Lavender estaba pálida y nerviosa, pero cambió la expresión de su rostro conteniendo su inquietud y dijo decidida.

- Yo tengo parte de culpa en toda esta situación tan desagradable, os lo debo a ti y a Hermione, así que si me lo permitís yo también deseo ayudar.

Harry sonrió satisfecho mirando a Ginny que le devolvió la sonrisa y Ron tomó aire para poder seguir con todo aquello.

- Yorkshire está a muchas millas de aquí, ninguno de nosotros sabe manejar un coche, así que es fácil adivinar que nuestro primer problema, es como llegar allí en el menor tiempo posible.

- En el coche de mi padre – dijo Luna mirando distraída una araña que bajaba del techo.

Se miraron unos a otros ante la propuesta de la muchacha y ella al darse cuenta del asombro de sus amigos añadió.

- Hagrid nos llevará.

- ¿Quién es Hagrid? ¡Por Dios bendito! – exclamó Ginny impaciente, a veces la pasividad de su amiga la exasperaba.

- Mi chofer y el hombre que prácticamente me ha criado – ahora miraba directamente a sus amigos, haciendo desaparecer de su rostro su eterna sonrisa boba – cuando yo era apenas un bebé mi madre nos abandono a mi padre y a mi. Me he pasado casi toda la vida sola porque mi padre siempre esta viajando de un lado a otro del mapa. Mañana mismo parte hacia Hamburgo para cerrar un negocio y estará allí varios días. Hagrid y yo solemos escaparnos cuando mi padre esta ausente y mis estudios me lo permiten. Pasamos esos días lejos de casa, en la de mis primos o de acampada. Sé que mi padre es consciente de mis inocentes fugas, Hagrid nunca se lo ocultaría. Es fiel como un buen perro de caza y tiene un corazón de oro. Así que no se extrañará si le pido que nos lleve a ver a una amiga que está interna en un colegio en Yorkshire.

Ninguno de los allí presentes salía de su asombro, Luna había resuelto en un solo segundo el mayor de los problemas con los que podían contar para poder llevar a cabo su plan. Ron no pudo evitarlo y corrió hacia la muchacha para abrazarla y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Por primera vez Luna se ruborizó y todos rieron.

- Eres un ángel - dijo el pelirrojo – entonces escribiré a Hermione para indicarle iremos para allí y le ayudaremos a escapar. Pensaremos como entrar una vez que estemos en el internado. Mandaré la carta mañana mismo urgente para que pueda recibirla antes de que lleguemos.

- Será genial, me encanta esta aventura – grito Ginny entusiasmada.

- No Ginny tú no vas – dijo Harry muy serio.

La muchacha dejó de brincar y miró a su novio contrariada.

- ¿Cómo dices? ¡Ah no! De eso nada, Hermione es mi amiga y yo quiero ir.

- Lo sé pero tú no vas – Harry siguió hablando cuando ella estaba a punto de replicarle de nuevo – Si tus padres se enteran de que te has ido conmigo en un coche a cientos de kilómetros de Londres… Créeme que las cosas se pondrían muy difíciles para nosotros… y tus padres no volverían a confiar en mí.

Ginny resopló vencida, Harry siempre tenía razón y eso la molestaba mucho.

- Esta bien, me quedaré… pero no sola, Luna se queda también.

- De eso nada, yo voy. El coche es mío y Hagrid también – dijo esta volviendo a sonreír.

Ron y Harry miraron a Ginny arqueando las cejas, haciéndole ver que Luna iría con ellos y la pelirroja se enfadó aun más y dio una fuerte patada en el suelo. Harry sonrió, cuando Ginny se enfadaba la veía mucho mas irresistible, se acercó a ella y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla para calmarla un poco.

- Lavender se quedará contigo Ginny – dijo Ron.

La rubia lo miró apesumbrada, pensaba que él aun no confiaba en ella y se entristeció. El pelirrojo lo advirtió y se apresuró a explicarle los motivos de su decisión.

- Lavender no pienses que no tenemos fe en tu disposición en ayudar, es solo que nos eres de mas valor si te quedas. Cho aun se considera tu amiga y si a Draco o a su familia se les ocurre hacer algo a última hora que pueda estropearlo todo, probablemente ella sea la primera en enterarse y quizás te lo confíe a ti. Así podrás avisarnos si eso sucede.

La rubia se sintió un poco mejor después de la explicación de Ron, le gustaba la idea de hacer de espía.

- De acuerdo estaré en alerta todo el tiempo – dijo sonriendo.

- Entonces, creo que ya esta todo decidido – continuó Harry que seguía al lado de una malhumorada Ginny – Neville, Luna, Ron y yo iremos a buscar a Hermione con Hagrid y vosotras dos seréis nuestros ojos y oídos para todo lo que suceda aquí y a la mas mínima sospecha nos localizáis. Todos llevaremos nuestros teléfonos móviles encima ¿Esta todo claro? Porque no volveremos a hablar de este tema nunca más una vez que hayamos abandonado la cabaña.

Todos asintieron a la vez y entonces Ron añadió.

- Escribiré a Hermione pidiéndole que nos espere pasado mañana sobre las doce de la noche en su habitación e intente hacernos alguna señal para saber donde es. Luna tú vendrás mañana sobre la una de la madrugada por nosotros con Hagrid. Tú y Neville – dijo Ron señalando a Harry – dormiréis en mi casa, Julie no sospechará que os invite a pasar la noche. Además ahora esta muy ocupada con otras cosas, se ha hecho novia de Matt.

- ¡Por fin! – dijeron todos al unísono y se echaron a reír.

El plan ya estaba en marcha y todos tenían puestas sus esperanzas en que nada podría arruinarlo.


	23. La decisión de Draco

**23. La decisión de Draco.**

La carta fue enviada al día siguiente y Ron informó a Julie su intención de invitar a los chicos a dormir en la mansión. Su madrina aceptó sin objetar ningún problema, es más, le parecía una idea maravillosa, pensando que así su ahijado tendría algo en lo que distraerse y apartaría un poco de su mente a Hermione.

Harry y Neville llegaron a la Mansión Dashwood antes de la cena y pasaron toda la tarde en la habitación de Ron nerviosos, esperando solo a que llegase la hora de marchar. La cena fue mas silenciosa de lo que Julie esperaba, teniendo en cuenta que había tres adolescentes varones en ella, pero había decidido no preocuparse tanto por Ron e intentar dedicarle a Matthew un poco mas de sus pensamientos.  
Matthew solía acostarse un poco tarde y últimamente su madrastra lo acompañaba, por esa razón Ron le había dicho a Luna que fuese a recogerlos a la una de la madrugada. Porque a esa hora probablemente ya estarían ambos acostados. Neville miraba por la ventana de la habitación quedaban solo cinco minutos para la hora acordada, Harry caminaba de un lado a otro sin parar y Ron estaba sentado en el borde de la cama moviendo impacientemente la pierna derecha, como hacia siempre que algo lo angustiaba.

- Ya están ahí – dijo Neville mientras le hacia un gesto con la mano a Luna para que se esperase abajo.

Ron y Harry notaron que el corazón les daba un vuelco y se miraron, había llegado la hora. Bajaron las escaleras muy despacio y en silencio para no despertar a nadie, sobre todo a Minerva que tenia un sueño muy ligero. Y subiéndose al coche de Luna desaparecieron por la verja de la Mansión, Ron miró hacia atrás y pensó en Julie y en cual seria su reacción cuando se despertase a día siguiente y viera que no estaba. Se sintió culpable por lo que, aquella mujer a la que se lo debía todo, iba a sufrir.

Hermione se levantó temprano para leer la carta que Fleur le había dejado debajo de su almohada, antes de marcharse de la habitación. Cuando la hubo leído comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. En el cuarto de baño se escuchaba el sonido de un secador de pelo. Fleur entró unos minutos después con un apuesto joven de cabello castaño cogida de su mano.

- Hola Hegmione, te pgesento a mi novio Cedig – dijo la francesa sonriendo orgullosa.

- Encantado – saludó el muchacho extendiendo su mano hacia Hermione.

- Un placer – dijo ésta haciendo lo propio con la suya, pensando que Cedric pretendía estrecharla pero el joven la agarró con suavidad y se la besó.

- ¡Oh! ¿No es todo un caballego? – añadió su novia mirándolo con los ojos llenos de brillos.

Hermione asintió pero sin mucho entusiasmo, deseaba contarle a Fleur que Ron iría a buscarla esa misma noche.

- ¿Fleur? ¿Te importaría si hablamos un momento a solas? – pregunto tímidamente mostrándole el sobre de la carta a su amiga.

La francesa la entendió al momento y mirando a Cedric sonrió.

- El lo sabe todo, yo se lo conté. Espego que no te molestes conmigo Hegmione.

Su novio se apresuró a seguir hablando al ver el gesto de contrariedad de la joven.

- Mi nombre es Cedric Diggory, soy el hijo de Amos Diggory, el dueño de este internado. Lo conozco como la palma de mi mano y puedo andar por él sin que nadie me pida explicaciones. Así que Fleur pensó que yo os podría ser de ayuda si tu chico decidía venir.

Fleur sonrió satisfecha de si misma y Hermione miraba a uno y a otro sin poder creerlo aun.

- Vendrá esta noche a las doce – dijo al fin – me lo deja indicado en esta carta.

- Perfecto, entonces yo lo estaré esperando en la puerta para dejarlo entrar. El director del internado, el señor Gilderoy Lockhart no sospechará de mi, además es un miserable adulador de mi padre y jamás me pediría cuentas de lo que podría estar haciendo aquí a esas horas.

Las dos muchachas asintieron felices y Cedric dijo agarrando a su novia por los hombros.

- Os invito a desayunar para celebrarlo.

Hermione un poco mas animada, escondió la carta entre unos libros que había dejado sobre la mesa, sin darse cuenta que un extremo de ésta quedaba expuesto y salió sonriendo junto a sus amigos en dirección a la cafetería.  
El ruido del secador dejó de sonar a los pocos minutos de que Cedric y las chicas saliesen de la habitación. Acomodándose el cabello con un cepillo salio Pansy del cuarto de baño y se sentó en el borde de la cama para terminar de peinarse. Llevaba un pequeño espejo en la mano para ver como le quedaba el cabello por detrás y entonces divisó a través de él el extremo de la carta de Ron. Sin dudarlo un solo instante, la cogió y leyó su contenido. Soltó una sonora carcajada mientras buscaba su teléfono móvil entre sus cosas dispuesta a hacer una inquietante llamada.

Ginny y Lavender aguardaban silenciosas sentadas en el banco de siempre, esperando que sonara la campana para iniciar las clases. Ambas pensaban en lo mismo, en como estarían los chicos y si ya no les faltaba mucho para llegar, rezando para que todo saliese bien. De pronto vieron acercarse a Draco, venia corriendo y con el rostro desencajado. Ginny suspiró, aquel chico le revolvía las tripas y giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado para no tener que mirarlo más. El rubio llegó hasta ellas sin aliento, tomó un poco de oxigeno y refiriéndose a Lavender dijo.

- Tengo que hablar contigo.

- Creo que tú y yo hace tiempo que no tenemos nada de que hablar - le replicó ella dándose alardes de dignidad.

- Por favor – suplicó el joven.

Ginny giró la cabeza hacia él con los ojos como platos y Lavender lo miraba con la boca abierta. Era la primera vez en su vida que lo escuchaban decir por favor. La rubia se ablandó un poco pidiendo con la mirada su consentimiento a Ginny que no se resistió, porque le movía mucho mas la curiosidad por saber que es lo que tenia que decir, que las ganas de seguir tan cerca de él y pensar que hacia solo unos meses eran amigos, sintió un escalofrío.

- Está bien habla – le dijo la rubia fríamente.

- A solas.

Ginny ni siquiera se ofendió, lo miró de arriba abajo con desprecio y se alejó de ellos lo suficiente como para no escuchar ni una sola palabra.

- Habla de una vez – dijo impaciente Lavender.

- Lo saben, mis padres saben que Ron va a sacar a Hermione del internado esta misma noche.

Lavender palideció y su corazón se disparó en un momento. Draco contestó antes de que la rubia tuviese tiempo de preguntar nada.

- Una de las compañeras de habitación de Hermione es mi prima Pansy, ella ha estado informando a mis padres de todo. Yo no lo sabia, pero esta mañana escuché una conversación de mi padre con ella y ya no tuvieron mas opción que contármelo, pretenden ir al internado hoy mismo para impedirlo y quieren que yo los acompañe. Tienes que avisar a Ron lo más pronto posible, yo intentare retrasar la salida de mis padres todo lo que pueda, pero no te prometo nada.

La muchacha seguía petrificada por lo que estaba oyendo y sobre todo, de quien estaba viniendo toda esa información.

- Avísalo Lavender, diles que estén precavidos porque mis padres y el Señor Granger pretenden sacar a Hermione del país.

Y diciendo esto se dispuso a marcharse pero Lavender lo agarró de un brazo y lo detuvo.

- ¿Por qué haces esto Draco? – pregunto ella con dificultad porque los nervios le impedían casi respirar.

Draco clavó en ella sus grises ojos y relajando la expresión de cinismo y dureza que siempre mostraba su rostro, dijo suavemente.

- Porque estoy cansado, Lavender y yo tampoco quiero que nadie dirija mi vida – y con un suave movimiento se liberó de la mano de ella y caminó despacio alejándose.

Pasó por delante de Ginny sin mirarla y ésta corrió al encuentro de su amiga cuando lo vio distanciarse un poco. Lavender siguió inmóvil viendo como la figura de Draco se hacia cada vez mas pequeña y se sobresaltó al sentir como la pelirroja le daba tironcitos del brazo.

- ¿Que te ha dicho ese imbecil? – pregunto Ginny muerta de curiosidad.

Lavender tardó unos segundos mas en contestar, seguía con los ojos clavados en el joven que se alejaba cada vez mas, y en su mente, el rostro relajado de Draco, aquel 'por favor' y sus tristes ojos grises, aquellos ojos engreídos, soberbios y prepotentes con los que observaban a todo el mundo y que ahora miraban diferente, casi con timidez. Sus hermosos ojos no le estaban mintiendo. Los tirones que Ginny le seguía dando con impaciencia la devolvió a la realidad y Draco se esfumó de su mente y de su vista.

- Tenemos que avisar a Ron, rápido.

- ¿Qué? – Ginny no entendía la reacción de su amiga.

- Los Malfoy lo saben todo y se dirigen al internado, Draco nos avisó – decía mientras buscaba torpemente el teléfono móvil dentro de su mochila.

- Draco ¿Qué? – Ginny seguía sin comprender nada y su cerebro parecía que iba a estallarle –

Espera… un momento… se trata de Malfoy que te hace pensar que no te ha mentido.

Lavender dejo de buscar y volvió a recordar la escena vivida con el rubio unos momentos antes. Si, estaba segura, él le había dicho la verdad, sus ojos y sus palabras eran totalmente sinceras.

- No mintió Ginny, Draco era otra persona cuando me hablo. Alguien a quien ni tu ni yo conocemos, ese chico nos ha dicho la verdad.

La pelirroja intento asimilar lo que su amiga le estaba diciendo. ¿Lavender confiaba en Draco?, se quedó callada, caviló unos segundos sobre todo lo que ocurría llegando a la conclusión de que no perdían nada si advertían a los chicos 'A la mas mínima sospecha…' recordó las palabras de Harry.

- ¡Maldita sea! No encuentro el teléfono, ¡busca el tuyo Ginny! – gritó Lavender desesperada al ver que la pelirroja seguía sin reaccionar – Draco dijo que intentaría retrasar la salida de sus padres, pero no me pudo prometer nada.

Ginny buscó convulsivamente en sus bolsillo y extrajo de uno de ellos un diminuto teléfono rosa, marcó atropelladamente el número de Harry. Esperó a que el joven contestara pero el operador le informó que estaba apagado o fuera de cobertura.

- ¡No puedo comunicarme con Harry! – gritó.

- ¡Inténtalo con Ron! ¡Deprisa Ginny! – gritó también Lavender buscando aun el suyo - ¡Lo encontré! Llamaré yo a Luna.

- ¡NO! Ron tampoco contesta, ¡Demonios! ¡¿Dónde se habrán metido?!

Ginny probó entonces con Neville pero obtuvo el mismo resultado.

- Luna tampoco esta localizable – dijo la rubia frustrada lanzando su terminal al suelo presa de la rabia y la angustia, haciendo que éste dejara salir disparada la batería a varios metros de ellas.

Ambas se miraron sin saber que hacer, Ginny comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro intentando encontrar una solución, mientras Lavender recogía del suelo las dos partes en las que había quedado reducido su teléfono tras el golpe.  
La pelirroja se detuvo de repente haciendo que su amiga, que aun intentaba recomponer su aparato, tropezase con ella dejándolo caer de nuevo.

- ¡Oh Ginny! – protestó fastidiada, ahora se había desprendido una nueva pieza, estaba segura que ya no tendría solución.

- ¡Julie! – Gritó la pelirroja de pronto.

- ¿Dónde? – preguntó Lavender moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro intentando verla.

- ¡En ningún lado tonta! – resopló y a la rubia no le gusto nada que la llamase tonta – lo que quiero decir es que tenemos que ir a hablar con ella y contarle lo que nos ha dicho ese imbecil de Draco.

- No creo que sea ningún imbecil – lo defendió Lavender molesta aun mas que cuando la hubo insultado a ella unos segundos antes – y tampoco creo que a Ron le haga mucha gracia que le digamos nada a su madrina.

- ¡Es que es la única que esta de nuestro lado y puede ayudarnos! – grito Ginny cerrando con fuerza los puños.

- Estamos demasiado alteradas y así no se piensa con claridad – dijo la rubia intentado calmarse y hacer lo mismo con su compañera – Prueba con una llamada mas a Harry y si sigue sin contestar entonces iremos a hablar con Julie.

Ginny asintió un poco mas tranquila, volvió a marcar el número y esperó impaciente pero nadie contestó. Cerró de un golpe su pequeño teléfono y negó con la cabeza. Lavender suspiró resignada y mirando a Ginny muy seria dijo.

- Pide un taxi, nos vamos a la Mansión Dashwood.

Julie se había levantado un poco mas tarde que de costumbre aquella mañana y junto con Matthew habían decidido no acudir a la empresa ese día. Se encontraban desayunando, comentando las noticias que él leía en el periódico y bromeando de vez en cuando. Ambos estaban de muy buen humor, de pronto se escuchó un alboroto en el jardín cada vez mas cerca de la casa. Matthew se levantó de su asiento para asomarse a la ventana y así poder ver quienes eran las personas que armaban tanto follón. Unas jóvenes voces femeninas gritando y de repente, fuertes golpes en la puerta. Minerva se apresuró escandalizada a abrirla antes que la derrumbaran. Ginny y Lavender irrumpieron en el comedor precipitadamente sobresaltando a la pareja, seguidas de una visiblemente malhumorada ama de llaves.

- ¡Julie tenemos que hablar contigo urgentemente! – gritó la pelirrojo sin dar los buenos días.

- Esta bien… Esta bien pero dejad de gritar por favor, me estáis asustando – dijo la madrina de Ron gesticulando con los brazos intentando trasmitir a las muchachas un poco de calma – Hablad con tranquilidad y de una en una si es posible.

Ginny le hizo un gesto a su amiga para que comenzara ya que fue con ella con quien Draco había hablado.

- Hay que ponerse en contacto con Ron para avisarlo, los Malfoy lo saben todo y van camino del internado – dijo la rubia atropelladamente.

Julie miraba a las dos muchachas en medio de una terrible confusión, pero Matthew que tenia la mente mas fría y menos impulsiva que la de ella sintió que le invadía una sospecha y si estaba en lo cierto, aquello iba a ser muy duro para la mujer.

- ¿Dónde está Ron? – preguntó clavando su mirada en las dos jóvenes.

Julie se giró hacia él sorprendida por la pregunta.

- ¿Dónde va a estar? Pues en el colegio o en su habitación con los chicos, se le habrán pegado las sabanas – dijo con algo de sorna intentando convencerse a si misma que no estaba equivocada.

- Camino a Yorkshire, Harry, Neville y Luna lo acompañan. Van a buscar a Hermione – Lavender habló ignorando a la madrina de Ron.

Julie palideció y sintió que iba a desmayarse pero reunió fuerzas de donde no tenia y se mantuvo de pie, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna.

- ¿Decís que los Malfoy están al tanto de todo? – siguió Matthew con su interrogatorio.

- Si – contestaron ambas al unísono – Draco nos avisó hace apenas una hora – continuó Lavender.

- ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Oh Dios mío! Muchachos imprudentes – repetía Julie una y otra vez con ambas manos sobre su boca – lo presentía Matthew, sabía que Ron estaba tramando algo. Por eso me dijo aquello tan extraño, de que si me llegaba a defraudar seria por una buena causa. ¡Oh Dios mío!

Matthew les pidió que le relataran todo para poder entender las cosas con más claridad y estas le hablaron sobre el deseo de Hermione de huir del internado y de la elaboración del plan para ayudarla. Fue entonces cuando Julie notó que sus piernas flaqueaban aun más y decidió sentarse antes de que su cuerpo quedase desplomado en el suelo.

- ¿Cuándo salieron? – preguntó por fin con el corazón en la boca.

- Luna vino a buscarlos con Hagrid sobre la una de la madrugada – dijo Ginny tímidamente al ver a la mujer tan afectada.

- De eso hace muchas horas – se lamentó Matthew – de todas formas no piensan actuar hasta las doce de esta noche ¿No es así? – Ginny asintió – entonces aun estamos a tiempo de llegar, pero debemos partir ahora mismo. Si como decís si ese chico intenta retrasar a sus padres, probablemente llegaremos casi a la vez que los Malfoy.

- Entonces ¿A que estamos esperando? - dijo Julie con impaciencia y volviéndose a su ama de llaves que escuchaba todo paralizada por la angustia, le ordenó - Minerva localiza a Kingsley ¡YA!

Y salió rápidamente de la habitación hacia la planta de arriba.

- ¿Podemos acompañaros? – preguntó Lavender tímidamente.

- Yo no puedo ir, se lo prometí a Harry – dijo Ginny fastidiada.

Matthew miro a la joven rubia y vio en sus ojos la impaciencia y el deseo de ir con ellos, así que añadió con seriedad.

- Solo si tus padres lo autorizan, podrás acompañarnos.

La muchacha dibujó en su rostro una enorme sonrisa y Matthew le señaló hacia el teléfono para que pudiese pedir permiso a sus progenitores. Estos no dudaron en dárselo porque apreciaban a la familia Dashwood y Julie entró de nuevo en el salón con una mochila al hombro.

- Vayámonos – y volviéndose a Ginny dijo – dile a Minerva que te de algo de tomar estas muy pálida y luego vete a casa y descansa. No te preocupes que llamáramos en cuanto sepamos algo.

Ginny sonrió y los tres salieron de la casa subiendo al auto de Kingsley y desapareciendo tras la verja de la mansión. La pelirroja los observó y cuando los hubo perdido de vista, miró al cielo, suspiró y rezó para que la suerte les acompañara y todo saliese bien.


	24. El viaje a Yorkshire

**24. El viaje a Yorkshire.**

Ron apenas abrió la boca durante el trayecto, Harry lo miraba de vez en cuando sin poder evitar estar preocupado. Luna no dejó de hablar todo el tiempo, provocando las risas de Neville con sus ocurrencias y la desesperación del pelirrojo. Aun faltaba casi una hora para llegar a su destino, el viaje había sido largo y pesado y además hacían paradas constantemente, lo que provocaba una importante, a juicio de Ron, perdida de tiempo. Primero fue muy temprano para desayunar, luego Neville tuvo una urgentísima necesidad fisiológica debido a su atracón de pastas de chocolate, durante el desayuno. Hagrid también debía descansar porque llevaba muchas horas al volante y por eso se volvió a tomar una pausa para que el hombre se diese un buen sueño. Ron no deseaba detenerse mas, quería llegar y aunque sabia que no iba a poder rescatar a Hermione hasta la medianoche, necesitaba estar allí, sabiéndose próximo a ella. Quizás lograse verla asomada a la ventana de su habitación o paseando por los jardines del internado con alguna nueva amiga, o solo allí… sentada… esperando, sintiéndola muy cerca. Solo con eso ya era feliz, ya no quería parar más.

- Tengo hambre – protestó Neville.

- Habrá que hacer una parada para almorzar – dijo Hagrid que por su tono de voz debía estar hambriento también.

Ron resopló muy fuerte fastidiado, si el podía pasar sin comer ¿Por qué los demás no? Harry sabía lo que su amigo pensaba, pero tenían que comer algo y el chofer necesitaba reponer fuerzas y descansar.

- Tienen razón Ron, debemos parar una última vez antes de llegar – dijo.

Harry divisó un restaurante cercano a la carretera y todos se apearon del vehiculo estirando sus extremidades, entumecidas por la falta de movimiento. El sitio no estaba mal, Neville estaba hambriento y se apresuró a coger una mesa que había libre y Luna soñaba con que hubiese Pudín, su plato favorito, en el menú. Ron solo pidió un poco de sopa y aun así lo único que hacia era mover la cuchara de un lado a otro dejando que se enfriara.

- Ron deja de marear la sopa y come algo, tampoco desayunaste esta mañana – le regañó Harry.

El pelirrojo lo miró alzando una ceja y sonriendo de lado.

- Vaya en este momento pareces mas Julie que la propia Julie, ¿Viajo con mi madrina o con mi mejor amigo?

Los demás rieron, algunos con la boca llena y Hagrid que era tan grande como un armario y comía a dos carrillos, soltó una sonora carcajada y todos los comensales del restaurante se volvieron a mirar que había sido aquel estruendoso ruido. Luna sonreía mirando a aquel enorme hombre mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda, porque éste se estaba atragantando debido a la risa.

Julie parecía conectada con su ahijado porque ella también se había quedado muda desde que salieron de Londres. Matthew y Kingsley hacían turnos al volante para no tener que perder tiempo en descansar y Lavender miraba absorta por la ventanilla, viendo como los árboles, las casas y los prados parecían volar a su lado. Y en todos y cada uno de los paisajes que iba observando se reflejaban los hermosos ojos de aquel nuevo Draco, que ella justo esa mañana, había empezado a descubrir. Pensó en Ron, y el vacío que sentía en su alma cada vez que el pelirrojo venia a su mente, era cada vez más pequeño, más insignificante, casi ni existía… Desde que habían reiniciado su amistad y de forma espontánea, lo empezó a ver solo como eso, como a un buen amigo. Ya no le mariposeaba el estomago cuando él la miraba con sus bellos y turbadores ojos azules o cuando le regalaba una de sus contagiosas sonrisas… y pensó de nuevo en Draco y sintió temblar su pulso levemente. Cerró los ojos muy fuerte y luego los volvió a abrir, pensando que el reflejo de la imagen lánguida de aquel rubio se esfumaría de entre los árboles que pasaban junto a ella veloces, pero se equivocó y seguía allí… persiguiéndola… desde que iniciaran su viaje.

- Debemos hacer un alto en el camino para poder almorzar algo –dijo Matthew girándose hacia los asientos traseros donde estaban las dos jóvenes.

Julie asintió con desgana y siguió en silencio. Habían avanzado mucho en el trayecto porque apenas habían parado y el hecho de que los conductores se intercambiaran les hacia ganar mucho tiempo. Pero Julie sentía que un gigante le había posado su enorme pie sobre el pecho y se empeñaba en apretar y apretar y solo lograría liberarse de esa presión cuando pudiese ver con sus propios ojos que Ron se encontraba bien, 'Antes de asesinarlo yo misma' pensó.

Hermione miraba a través de los cristales de su ventana hacia la verja de la entrada, sabia la hora exacta a la que había abandonado Ron Londres y según sus cálculos debían estar casi llegando. Y con esa esperanza observaba todo aquello que sucedía tras los muros del internado y que estaba al alcance de sus ojos. Su corazón palpitaba más rápido de lo normal y de vez en cuando le daba un vuelco cuando un coche se detenía frente a la verja, soñando ver un mechón del cabello anaranjado de Ron descender de él. Pero nunca sucedía y suspiraba entonces por la frustración y la impaciencia. Por suerte al menos no tenia que soportar la inquietante presencia de Pansy, la muchacha había desaparecido antes del desayuno y ni Fleur ni Hermione sabían nada de ella desde entonces. Decidió retirarse un poco de la ventana y cogió un libro para evadirse durante algún tiempo y hacer que éste pasase más rápido. Escogió uno de sus favorito era de una escritora inglesa, lo había leído cientos de veces pero era el único que conseguía hacer que el mundo dejase de existir para ella mientras lo tenia entre sus manos. Trataba de un niño que tenia en la frente una cicatriz en forma de rayo producida por una maldición y que descubría a los once años de edad que era un famoso mago. Hermione abrió la primera página del libro y leyó.

"Capitulo uno: El niño que sobrevivió."

Draco aplastaba la nariz en la ventanilla del coche, su madre no había parado de hablar durante todo el tiempo y suspiraba agobiado deseando que Dios fuese misericordioso con él y lo dejase sordo. Narcisa Malfoy había dado ya un repaso general a todas y cada unas de las familias de la región. Los Lovegood y los Chang eran extraordinarias familias con clase y con una importante fortuna, los Potter eran tan ricos como ellos pero a juicio de la madre de Draco, les faltaba aun un poco para tener la distinción necesaria. No era lo mismo que la familia de la novia de Harry, ellos si que eran distinguidos y su hija una chica encantadora, lo único que le molestaba un poco eran esos horribles hermanos de Ginny, que para colmo eran gemelos. De los Dashwood prefería no hablar, Draco agradeció que pensara no hacerlo, pero para su madre aquel era un tema demasiado tentador y estos también cayeron.

- Oh esa Julie me pone enferma, si ella no llega a aparecer trayendo consigo a ese vagabundo no estaríamos ahora mismo en esta situación. En serio Lucius, yo apreciaba al Lord Dashwood pero no entiendo que demonio se le metió en el cuerpo cuando le enamoró de esa vulgar camarera. Y luego otra familia que me ponen los pelos de punta son los Brown…

Draco apartó bruscamente la nariz del cristal y miró inquisitoriamente a su madre sabiendo que lo que iba a escuchar no le gustaría nada.

- Una familia vulgar, venida a más por un absurdo golpe de suerte. Y esa hija que tienen, su rostro lo dice todo…

Los ojos de Draco comenzaron a cambiar de color y se asemejaban al cabello de Ron.

-… una chica sin clase, sin modales y pensar que estudia en el mismo colegio que mi hijo…

El rubio esperaba mordiéndose la lengua a que su madre dejase de desacreditar a Lavender, si ella seguía hablando no podría aguantarlo mas y se delataría.

- … probablemente acabará embarazada de cualquiera que le ofrezca…

- ¡Cállate de una vez mamá! – gritó el muchacho sin poder aguantar un solo insulto mas – ¿La conoces acaso para tener la osadía de juzgarla así?

Lucius miró de reojo a su hijo sorprendido y su madre se sintió tremendamente ofendida por la brusquedad con la que su adorado hijo le había hablado.

- Eres muy joven para entenderlo Draco, a tu edad la clase y la fortuna no pueden anteponerse a una cara bonita, pero nosotros estamos aquí para que tú no cometas errores. Hermione Granger tiene todas las virtudes que has de buscar en una esposa y Lavender Brown solo es una chica para pasar un buen rato. No te confundas hijo – dijo su padre dando por finalizada la discusión.

Draco apretó de rabia los labios y entrecerró los ojos hasta que solo parecían rendijas que dejaban salir un destello gris. Le entraron ganas de gritarle, de caerle a golpes y su corazón hervía de ira hacia su padre. Pero respiró profundamente aguantando el resentimiento y giró la cabeza aplastando de nuevo la nariz sobre el cristal, no tenia el valor de enfrentarse a él y por sus mejillas rodaron dos lágrimas cobardes. Su madre decidió no volver a nombrar a los Brown en su vida y Lucius miraba a su hijo por el espejo retrovisor inquieto, por la reacción absurda de Draco de defender a esa niña y una terrible sospecha inundó su mente.

De vuelta al auto todos estaban ya un poco más relajados. Neville había comido tanto que no habló durante un largo rato, por si parte de esa comida decidía salir de su estomago a través de su cavidad bucal y Luna decidió dar una cabezadita antes de llegar a su destino. Ron apoyaba la cabeza en la ventanilla trasera del auto y observaba pasar un árbol tras otro, luego un rio, extensos y verdes prados y nubes miles de nubes. Y en cada una de esas nubes se reflejaba el hermoso rostro de Hermione, con sus ojos color miel, su sonrisa y esa expresión cuando fruncía el ceño enfadada, que a él le parecía irresistible.

- Tin…tin…

Todos se sobresaltaron, ¿Qué había sido eso?

- Tin… tin…

Otra vez ese sonido.

- Son nuestros teléfonos – dijo Harry – ¡Son avisos de llamadas perdidas!

Neville metió la mano en su bolsillo y extrajo de él su móvil, tecleó un poco y dijo.

- Tengo una llamada perdida de Ginny.

- Y yo – puntualizó el moreno que también había sacado el teléfono de su bolsillo.

- El mío es de Lavender – exclamó Luna.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos desconectados? – preguntó Ron con desesperación.

-Tin… tin…

Ron abrió los ojos de par en par, su teléfono móvil acababa también de sonar. Lo abrió torpemente y allí estaba escrita la llamada de Ginny.

- Ha debido de pasar algo.

- No te preocupes Ron, quizás solo quisieran saber de nosotros – intentó transmitir a su amigo una calma de la que él también carecía.

Ron negó con la cabeza y suspiró profundamente.

- No, dijimos que las llamaríamos nosotros Harry, estoy seguro de que algo ha sucedido y ellas trataban de avisarnos. Tenemos que saber que es.

- Esta bien tranquilízate, llamaré a Ginny. Haz tú lo propio con Lavender.

Harry marcó apresuradamente el número de su novia…

En la Mansión Dashwood el teléfono móvil de Ginny vibraba sobre la mesa del salón. La muchacha solía quitarle el sonido cuando asistía al colegio, para que no sonara la melodía durante las clases y esa mañana también lo había hecho. Sin embargo ella no estaba cerca del terminal. Cuando se quedó sola en casa de Ron, Minerva le preparó un chocolate caliente para que se repusiera y luego se marchó hacia su casa precipitadamente, olvidando su teléfono en la Mansión. Si Ginny no hubiese desconectado la melodía, probablemente Minerva habría oído que el teléfono estaba sonando, quizás lo habría descolgado y con total seguridad hubiese escuchado que era Harry quien estaba al otro lado. Pero el ama de llaves se encontraba en una habitación contigua al salón y no estaba cerca para notar la vibración del aparato. Y así fue como Ginny no contestó…

Ron lo intentó entonces con Lavender, pero era obvio que ésta no respondería porque destrozó su aparato al estrellarlo contra el suelo esa misma mañana y ahora estaba totalmente inservible.

Ambos amigos se miraron preocupados cuando no obtuvieron ninguna respuesta de las muchachas.  
Harry volvió a probar suerte con Ginny una vez más, al menos su teléfono daba tono, pero fue inútil.

- ¿Creéis que les ha podido pasar algo? – preguntó Neville.

- ¿Qué les va a pasar? No seas gafe, quizás no han podido contestar por alguna insignificancia, eso es todo – se apresuró a decir Luna cuando vio las caras de preocupación de Harry y Ron.

- De todas formas esto no me gusta, no tengo un buen presentimiento – dijo Ron casi murmurando.

Todos se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos, cada uno intentó sacar sus propias conclusiones. Luna siempre positiva pensaba que sus amigas estarían de compras y por eso no habían escuchado las llamadas, Neville estaba seguro que los Malfoy habían secuestrado a las muchachas y las estarían torturando en algún oscuro sótano, se estremeció ante sus propios pensamientos. Harry solo pensaba en Ginny y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que no le hubiese sucedido nada malo y Ron no podía quitarse de la cabeza a Hermione y a su plan para rescatarla, algo estaba empezando a fallar, algo no iba bien.

Ginny se encontraba en su habitación mirando por la ventana, no sabia si era los nervios o el chocolate de Minerva, pero sentía unas nauseas horribles y le dolía terriblemente la cabeza. Escuchó unas fuertes pisadas por las escaleras y de pronto la puerta de su dormitorio se abrió de par en par, dos cabezas pelirrojas asomaron por ella.

- ¿Qué le pasa a nuestra hermanita preferida?– pregunto Fred.

- Estoy triste porque mi novio no ha venido hoy a verme – bromeó George imitando la voz de Ginny.

La pelirroja miró a sus hermanos gemelos con rabia, sus bromas de mal gusto eran lo que menos le apetecía soportar en esos momentos.

Fred y George tenían dos años mas que Ginny y acudían a la universidad, eran muy altos y según las chicas que la pelirroja conocía, también muy guapos, aunque ella los veía bastantes normalitos. Lo que estaba claro es que fuese cual fuese el momento o la situación, los gemelos siempre estaban dispuestos a gastar bromas o a hacer chistes de todo. Pero adoraban a su hermana pequeña y no les gustaba verla triste. Y ellos notaron que Ginny estaba muy afligida en ese momento.

- Bromas aparte – dijo Fred cambiando el tono – estas muy callada… ¿Te ocurre algo?... ¿Has discutido con Harry?

- No – contestó Ginny volviendo a mirar por la ventana.

- ¿Entonces? – insistió su hermano.

- No es nada de verdad chicos, estoy bien y Harry también lo está, así que no os preocupéis.

Los gemelos se miraron el uno al otro y se encogieron de hombros.

- Me gustaría estar sola – dijo Ginny amablemente.

- Esta bien preciosa, pero si necesitas hablar, nosotros… - dijo George.

- …Siempre estaremos… - continuó Fred.

- …Muy cerca de ti – finalizaron los dos al unísono.

La pelirroja sonrió, incluso en los peores momentos sus hermanos lograban sacarle una sonrisa. Fred y George se acercaron a ella y se colocaron uno a cada lado estampándole un beso en cada mejilla. Luego desaparecieron dejando a la joven sumida en sus pensamientos sin apartar la vista de la ventana.

- ¡Oh Dios haz que todo salga bien!

Hagrid detuvo el coche justo delante de la verja del internado, Ron salio de él atropelladamente, tropezando con el cinturón de seguridad que se le había enrollado en el pie. Pero pudo resolver bastante bien su traspié y sus huesos no dieron contra el asfalto, por muy poco. Harry descendió del auto justo después de Ron, y Neville y Luna lo hicieron seguidamente. El moreno miró hacia el edificio, era enorme y tenía cientos de ventanas. Observó a su amigo y adivinó que él también había reparado en lo mismo.

- Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensábamos ¿Cuál será la habitación de Hermione? – preguntó Harry.

- No lo sé, quizás tendremos que esperar a que anochezca y entonces Hermione nos haga alguna señal con una linterna o algo así, para poder localizarla – respondió Ron intentando creerse su propia teoría.

- ¿Y como entraremos? – preguntó Luna mirando hacia arriba – esta verja es demasiado alta y difícil de escalar.

- No nos queda más remedio que rezar para que algún coche entre de aquí a las doce, aprovecharemos para pasar entonces – terminó de decir Ron, aunque ni él mismo estaba seguro de que funcionara.

Luna pareció convencida con la explicación del pelirrojo y asentía mirando a Neville, que no estaba muy de acuerdo.

- ¿Y si no se abre en toda la tarde?

- Neville ya te he dicho que no seas gafe, seguro que se abrirá en algún momento – dijo Luna perdiendo la paciencia.

Y como si de magia se tratase, la verja comenzó a moverse y se abría lentamente ante los ojos perplejos de los cuatro amigos.

**Bueno no soy muy dada a dejar notas de autor pero creo que en el tiempo que llevo publicando mi historia es la primera vez que lo hago.**

**Es solo para agradecer a todas las que me seguís vuestra fidelidad eso es importante para la historia. Por ello muchisimas gracias.**

**Se que este relato es extraño es un (AU) pero adoro las historias románticas en las que el amor sabe mejor si se sufre para conseguirlo... y es lo único que pretendo, utilizar a mis personajes favoritos y crear una historia propia con ellos. Gracias por respetar eso.**

**No os martirizo mas asi que un beso.**


	25. El reencuentro

**25. El reencuentro**

Cedric apareció tras la verja haciendo que Ron y los demás se sobresaltaran ante la presencia del desconocido.

- No temáis – dijo el joven en voz baja – he venido a ayudaros. Estoy de parte de Hermione.

Ron se adelantó al oír el nombre de su adorada novia y entonces pudo ver bien al muchacho, se extrañó que un joven de esa edad pudiese frecuentar un internado solo para señoritas.

- Me llamo Cedric Diggory, mi padre es el dueño de esta institución y también soy el novio de Fleur.

El pelirrojo sonrió, ahora comenzaba a entender un poco más a que había venido Cedric. Extendió la mano para estrechar la del recién llegado, dándole a entender que confiaba en él y éste la estrechó amistosamente.

- Soy Ron Weasley y estos son mis amigos, venimos a buscar a Hermione.

- Lo se, voy a intentar que logréis vuestra misión, pero solo uno de vosotros podrá pasar, el resto debéis esperar aquí – dijo Cedric mirando convulsivamente de un lado a otro.

Todos se miraron entre sí y Luna cruzó los brazos mostrando su disconformidad. El novio de Fleur advirtió el enojo de la muchacha y explicó el motivo de su decisión.

- A veces vengo con algún amigo a visitar a Fleur a altas horas de la noche. El director siempre hace la vista gorda porque es un pelota de mi padre. Si solo pasa uno de vosotros conmigo, no sospechará y creerá que es un amigo mas, como en otras ocasiones.

Ron y Harry pensaron que lo que decía el muchacho tenía su lógica y se miraron el uno al otro. El moreno asintió sin dudar un solo instante, lo que los ojos de su amigo le estaban preguntando, debía ser el pelirrojo el que entrase con Cedric.

Aun era demasiado pronto para poner en marcha el plan, quedaba algunas horas todavía para alcanzar la medianoche. El recién llegado se quedó con ellos esperando a que la hora señalada llegase y mientras les hablo de él, de Fleur y de la vida de Hermione en el internado. Estuvieron tan entretenidos con las historias de Cedric que cuando se vinieron a dar cuenta, los relojes estaban a punto de marcar las doce de la noche.

- Te esperaremos aquí, mantén el teléfono operativo y no dudes en llamar si nos necesitas. Ten mucho cuidado amigo, sabes que ya no eres menor de edad y si las cosas empiezan a torcerse aborta el plan, ¿ok? – Harry terminó de despedirse y abrazó a Ron transmitiéndole ánimo y todo su apoyo.

Neville le estrechó la mano y Luna le dio un beso en la mejilla susurrándole al oído suave y dulcemente, 'Suerte Ron'. Por su parte Cedric volvía a abrir la verja de la entrada, Ron pasó al otro lado decidido y la cancela se cerró de nuevo.

Hermione miraba a través de la ventana hacia la verja, Fleur sentada a su lado tenía su mano agarrada y notaba como la muchacha temblaba. De pronto el corazón de la castaña comenzó a desbocarse, alguien había pasado al jardín y Cedric señalaba sonriendo hacia la ventana donde ella se encontraba. Y entonces pudo verlo, allí estaba, con su cabello anaranjado, su hermosa sonrisa y esos tejanos desgastados que tanto había añorado. Si, allí, lo hizo, vino a buscarla. Hermione apretó con fuerza la mano de su amiga y esta le dio unas palmaditas para intentar calmarla.

- Es él Fleur, es Ron – solo pudo decir eso porque notó un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

Hermione no apartó la vista de él, no podía, hacia tanto que lo había estado añorando, que pensar que estaba a pocos metros de distancia, le hacia creer que era un sueño y que si por un solo instante dejaba de contemplarlo, Ron se esfumaría de pronto. Y lo siguió con la mirada, hasta que los dos muchachos desaparecieron por debajo de su ventana hacia el interior del edificio. Entonces se sentó junto a Fleur y dejó caer la cabeza en el regazo de su amiga, esperando que él apareciese por la puerta de su habitación.

Cedric lo guiaba a través de las galerías del internado, Ron estaba muy nervioso y le sudaban las manos. Volver a ver a Hermione, saber que estaba a punto de abrazarla de nuevo, de sentirla de nuevo. Pero su ansiedad no era solo por eso, en su interior notaba algo, no sabia muy bien que era, pero ese algo lo inquietaba como si de un mal presagio se tratase.

El edificio era grandioso y los muchachos caminaban en silencio, Cedric no había abierto la boca en todo el trayecto y Ron, a su lado, lo miraba expectante, ya no debían estar muy lejos.

- ¿Qué hacéis vosotros dos aquí a estas horas?

Aquella voz alteró el corazón de los dos jóvenes, aun más si era posible. Cedric se giró y se situó delante de Ron para evitar que el hombre pudiese verlo bien.

- Buenas noches Filch, soy yo vengo a dar un beso de buenas noches a Fleur – dijo con aparente tranquilidad.

- Buenas noches Señorito Diggory, ¿Quién es su amigo? – preguntó el conserje con desconfianza.

- Solo eso Filch, un amigo. No te preocupes solo será un momento, luego mi amigo y yo – dijo señalando a Ron para que el hombre no sospechara - nos largaremos por donde vinimos.

Filch entrecerró un ojo desconfiado, pero pronto relajó el rostro. A fin de cuentas se trataba del hijo del dueño y tenia libertad para andar por los pasillos, cuando y con quien quisiera.

- Esta bien Señor Diggory, pero procure no demorarse mucho, sabe que al señor Lockhart no le gustan estas visitas furtivas.

- No se preocupe Filch, que el director no se enterará de nada – dijo el joven dispuesto a seguir su camino, pero se volteó de pronto mientras preguntaba.

- ¿Y la Señora Norris?

- Muy bien Señorito, se encuentra realmente bien – contestó el conserje esbozando una enorme y horrible sonrisa.

Cedric sonrió también y comenzó a caminar, y Ron lo miraba con incertidumbre.

- Parece que le ha hecho muy feliz el interés que has mostrado por su esposa – apuntó el pelirrojo.

- No es su esposa Ron, es su gata – y rió.

A Ron también le divirtió, la Señora Norris era el talón de Aquiles de Filch, Cedric lo sabía y lo había utilizado astutamente. El conserje no volvería a molestarlos en toda la noche.

Anduvieron unos metros, hasta que pararon frente a una gran escalinata de caracol que subía hacia los dormitorios de las muchachas. Con una velocidad constante para no hacer más ruido del necesario, subieron por ella. Cada peldaño que ascendían, hacia que el corazón de Ron latiese con mas intensidad y su mente se saturaba de cosas que deseaba decirle a Hermione, 'Te amo…', 'Te necesité tanto…', 'No dejaré que vuelvan a separarnos…' La escalinata había llegado a su fin y un nuevo y definitivo pasillo se extendía ante sus ojos.

- Ya casi hemos llegado Ron.

Harry caminaba inconscientemente de un lado a otro cerca del coche de Hagrid. Luna lo observaba con preocupación y resoplaba de vez en cuando para liberar así un poco la tensión que le producía la espera. Neville había decidido aguardar dentro del vehiculo con Hagrid, al menos allí estaría cómodamente sentado.

El moreno volvió a detenerse frente a la verja por décima vez desde que Ron desapareció a través de ella y suspiró profundamente.

- Estará bien ya verás – dijo Luna.

Harry se giró hacia la muchacha y le sonrió intentando parecer calmado.

- Lo sé, Ron sabe lo que hace.

- No me refería a Ron, hablaba de Ginny – concluyó la rubia mirando a su amigo fijamente.

Harry palideció y su respiración se volvió entrecortada, Luna era capaz de adivinar sus pensamientos. Esa chica era tan intuitiva que en ocasiones pensaba que era bruja.

- No hace falta ser brujo para adivinar – prosiguió Luna - que lo que realmente te tiene tan inquieto es el hecho de que Ginny no contestara al teléfono.

- No es lógico en ella, en el tiempo que llevamos juntos jamás a dejado de contestar a ninguna de mis llamadas – se descargó él pasándose la mano por el cabello.

Luna se acercó a Harry y lo abrazó con ternura, luego le miró a los ojos para infundirle toda su energía positiva, mientras le sonreía.

- Todo saldrá bien.

Hermione seguía recostada en el regazo de Fleur y ambas estaban en absoluto silencio. De repente se incorporó sobresaltando a la francesa. La joven hizo intención de decir algo, pero la castaña se llevó un dedo a la boca para pedirle silencio.

- Escucha – dijo susurrando – oigo pasos.

Su amiga agudizó el oído y abrió los ojos de par en par al darse cuenta que Hermione tenia razón, alguien se acercaba a la habitación.

Hermione notó su corazón palpitarle en la garganta. Los pasos se detuvieron justo delante de la puerta. Las muchachas se pusieron de pie al ver como el pomo comenzaba a girar lentamente. En ese momento Cedric asomó la cabeza por la abertura de la puerta sonriendo. Fleur correspondió a la sonrisa de su novio y Hermione estaba tan pálida como un cadáver. El joven accedió a la habitación completamente y tiró del brazo de Ron, dejándolo también expuesto. Solo entonces el color volvió a las mejillas de Hermione. Ron estaba allí, delante de ella y esta vez estaba despierta, no se trataba de ninguna ilusión. La muchacha se quedó inmóvil y él tampoco hizo nada por moverse de su sitio.

Fleur miraba a uno y a otro y luego a Cedric, no sabiendo muy bien como actuar. Su novio le hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándole que ya era hora de dejarlos a solas y la francesa asintió comprendiéndolo y lentamente se dirigió hacia Cedric. Al pasar junto a Ron, dejó caer su mano en el hombro del muchacho y luego abandonó la habitación en compañía de su novio.

Ron y Hermione seguían inmóviles, habían deseado tanto ese momento que ahora, allí, el uno frente al otro, no sabían como reaccionar. La sangre se había helado en sus cerebros y el corazón les latía a una velocidad desmesurada. Ron tenía las orejas rojas y le sudaban las manos más que nunca y Hermione respiraba entrecortadamente y de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas de felicidad contenida. De repente, la frágil voz de la muchacha rompió el silencio incomodo, pero necesario entre ambos.

- Ron…

Oír su nombre en la voz de ella fue lo único que el pelirrojo necesitaba para hacerlo reaccionar y sin dudar un instante mas, corrió hacia su novia y la abrazó elevándola del suelo. La estrechó fuerte entre sus brazos, muy fuerte, como si alguien fuera a arrebatársela, sin reparar si le hacia daño o no, y ella respondía a ese abrazo, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de Ron. Ese calor que tanto había extrañado. Luego el pelirrojo se separó lentamente de ella y se miraron a los ojos. El chico le sonrió y entonces la besó apasionadamente. Hermione cerró los ojos y pudo sentir que ya no estaba encerrada y que volaba como un pájaro libre, y en su estomago cientos, miles de mariposas revoloteaban batiendo sus alas, produciéndole un agradable y deseado cosquilleo. El beso duró lo que sus pulmones tardaron en reclamarles algo de oxigeno y se separaron, apoyando mutuamente sus frentes para así quedar muy cerca el uno del otro.

- No puedo creer que te tenga tan cerca Hermione – dijo el pelirrojo susurrando dulcemente.

- Y yo no puedo creer que hayas cumplido tu promesa y vinieras a buscarme – respondió ella en el mismo tono.

- Te dije que iría por ti al fin del mundo si fuera necesario – añadió Ron dándole un corto, pero tierno beso en los labios.

Hermione se separó de su novio y tomándole por ambas manos, lo condujo hacia su cama, haciendo que se sentase a su lado.

- ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí? – preguntó preocupada.

- No lo sé y no me importa. Ahora no quiero pensar en eso – dijo Ron sonriendo.

- Pero deberíamos hacerlo porque podemos exponernos a que nos descubran y fastidiarlo todo – insistió ella intentando dar algo de cordura al sonriente muchacho.

- Tienes razón Hermione, como siempre – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

Mientras Ron y Hermione disfrutaban de su añorado encuentro, Harry y los demás aguardaban escondidos junto a la verja. De pronto una luz cegadora de un coche se acercó al sitio donde ellos se hallaban camuflados. Harry se asomó para ver quienes llegaban al internado a esas horas. Su sorpresa no fue tanta como su temor, al ver a Lucius Malfoy descender del auto y apretar el botón del telefonillo del portero automático. Unos segundos después, la verja se abrió lentamente y el padre de Draco volvió a subir al coche y éste se puso en marcha. Harry había salido de su escondite sin darse cuenta y se dejaba ver más de lo que debía. Draco que seguía con la nariz pegada al cristal de la ventanilla, lo vio. Su mente comenzó a hacerse muchas preguntas, ¿Qué hacían allí?... Se suponía que Lavender los había alertado… o… ¿Acaso la muchacha no le creyó y decidió ignorar su mensaje?... No debían estar allí, el pelirrojo se iba a meter en un buen lío si sus padres lo descubrían junto a Hermione. El coche cruzó la verja y ésta se fue cerrando tras ellos, dejando a Harry al otro lado.

Draco se volvió para mirar una vez mas, al que durante un tiempo había sido su amigo. Quería hablarle, gritarle, avisarle, pero no sabia como hacerlo sin que sus padres se percataran y cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, y sus progenitores ya abandonaban el vehículo, invitándolo a hacer lo mismo. En la puerta de la residencia y con una sonrisa, que ni él mismo se la creía, aguardaba para recibirlos el director Gilderoy Lockhart.

Harry seguía petrificado sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de ver, cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir. Se pellizcó varias veces para descartar que fuese una pesadilla. Tenia que hacer algo y rápido. Debía poner en sobre aviso a su amigo. Introdujo la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, pero recordó angustiado que había dejado su teléfono en el asiento trasero del coche de Luna, cuando trató de localizar a Ginny.

- ¡Los Malfoy! – gritó a los demás cuando hubo llegado al vehículo – ¡Acaban de entrar en el internado!

- ¿Cómo? – exclamó Luna sobresaltada.

- Tengo que avisar a Ron – decía Harry hablando quizás mas consigo mismo que con sus compañeros.

Buscaba torpemente su teléfono por el asiento del coche, pero los nervios le impedían ver que lo tenía justo delante de sus ojos. Neville se apresuró a cogerlo y se lo ofreció. Harry lo miró agradecido y saliendo del auto marcó el número de Ron.

- No creo que lo que me cuenta sea posible Señor Malfoy – decía el director mientras caminaban hacia la habitación de Hermione – Nuestro internado siempre ha sido reconocido por su seguridad. Habríamos advertido que alguien ajeno a esta institución se encuentra vagando por las galerías.

- De todos modos voy a asegurarme que así sea – replicó Lucius sin mirar al director.

- Como guste.

Draco caminaba lento, rezagado de sus padres. Tenía miedo, hacia mucho que no experimentaba ese sentimiento. Sabía que Ron estaba dentro y era incapaz de pensar algo para evitar que sus padres lo descubriesen. 'Quizás hayan abandonado ya la habitación', era una posibilidad, '¿Por qué Lavender no me creyó?... Draco se sintió mal, probablemente la decisión de descubrir los planes de sus padres ante la rubia, había sido lo más difícil que había hecho nunca, traicionar a sus progenitores solo para que Lavender notara que el también tenia corazón. Y ahora ese sacrificio no valdría para nada, porque ella había decidido no confiar en él. Miró a sus padres que caminaban delante suya con temor, estaba seguro que si llegaban a descubrir al pelirrojo, lo acusarían de secuestro y eso sonaba horrible incluso para él. En realidad esos chicos no hacían mal a nadie, había tardado mucho en darse cuenta que solo defendían aquello que amaban. Aquello que él no era capaz de defender por cobardía.

El teléfono del pelirrojo sonó, rompiendo la magia del momento. Ron decidió ignorarlo y no separar los labios de su novia. Los tonos continuaban insistentemente.

- Ron cógelo – dijo Hermione dulcemente – quizás sea algo importante.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño fastidiado, coger el teléfono significaba soltar la cintura de Hermione y se resistía a hacerlo. Pero la insistente mirada de su novia hizo que se extrajese de sus desgastados tejanos, aquello que se estaba convirtiendo en el objeto que mas había odiado en su vida.

- ¡Es Harry! – exclamó sorprendido.

- ¿Harry?

Ron asintió y descolgó. La voz de su amigo era atropellada, y el pelirrojo solo acertaba a escuchar palabras sueltas tales como, 'coche'… 'Malfoy'… 'Buscar a Hermione'…

- ¡Cielo Santo Harry! Tranquilízate y vuelve a explicármelo, todo no he logrado entender nada de lo que decías – exclamó Ron con impaciencia - ¿Cómo…? ¿Lucius Malfoy…? – A Hermione le dio un vuelco el corazón – Esta bien, gracias… No te preocupes, pensaremos en algo – y colgó.

Ron estaba lívido, inmóvil, con el teléfono aun abierto en su mano derecha y su novia lo miraba con el miedo reflejado en su rostro, sabia que lo que Ron le iba a decir no era nada bueno. Cuando el pelirrojo pudo recuperar el habla, lanzo el teléfono sobre la cama de ella, se arrodilló ante Hermione y le tomo ambas manos.

- Escúchame bien Hermione, pase lo que pase no voy a abandonar este lugar sin ti – Ron tomó aire y Hermione abrió los ojos espantada esperando la noticia – Los Malfoy están dentro del edificio.

Harry agarraba con las dos manos los barrotes de la verja impotente, esperando ver algo que pudiera tranquilizarlo un poco. Una luz iluminó todo a su alrededor, el muchacho se giró y los focos de un coche lo cegaron.

- ¡Harry! – gritó una voz familiar desde dentro.

El joven no podía ver quien o quienes lo habían reconocido, pero Luna disipó todas sus dudas.

- ¡Julie!... ¡Lavender! – exclamó la muchacha.

- ¡¿Dónde esta Ron?! – preguntó Julie desesperada.

- Dentro – contestó Harry – Y los Malfoy también.

- ¡Oh Dios mío!, hemos llegado demasiado tarde – se lamentó la madrina de Ron.

- ¿Cuánto hace que llegaron? – Matthew se apeaba tambien del coche y mientras formulaba la pregunta, se dirigió al telefonillo de portero.

- Muy poco, quizás aun no hayan podido descubrir a Ron.

La verja comenzó a abrirse y todos corrieron precipitadamente hacia el coche.

- Yo tambien quiero ir – suplicó Harry.

Lavender le hizo un sitio y el muchacho se volvió hacia Luna y Neville, tomando a cada uno de la mano.

- No puedo seguir sin saber nada, os avisare si algo sucede.

Harry subió al coche y la verja se cerró por tercera vez esa noche, tras ellos. Neville y Luna se miraron preocupados y la joven dejó caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de su amigo, que la rodeó con los brazos.

Fleur y Cedric continuaban en el pasillo aguardando pacientemente a que los enamorados, terminaran de decirse todo aquello que llevaban tanto tiempo esperando. Pero la francesa empezaba a dar muestras de impaciencia.

- Debegian salig ya.

- Compréndelos Fleur, son muchas emociones juntas – dijo Cedric con tranquilidad.

- Pego si no se dan pigsa, alguien los va a descugbig – Fleur pensaba en Pansy y en si a ésta, se le ocurría aparecer en ese momento.

De repente los dos se quedaron mudos, se oía ruido por las escaleras y voces de varias personas. Fleur miró a su novio sin saber que hacer y éste, gesticuló con las manos para hacerle mantener la calma. Agudizaron el oído, las voces eran cada vez más claras y cercanas.

- Su sobrina es una gran chica, educada, simpática y obediente.

Era la voz de Lockhart...

- Pansy es sencillamente maravillosa.

¿De quien era esa voz de mujer?...

- Estoy absolutamente de acuerdo con usted Señora Malfoy.

¿Malfoy?... Fleur ahogó un grito, eran aquellas horribles personas que habían encerrado a Hermione. Cedric a pesar de haber mantenido la calma todo ese tiempo tenía el rostro desencajado.

Los Malfoy comenzaron a hacer acto de presencia en la galería, y Fleur y su novio, instintivamente abrieron la puerta de la habitación y la cerraron tras ellos, temblando ante lo que se les venia encima.


	26. ¿Porque me sudan las manos?

**26. ¿Por qué me sudan las manos?**

Julie descendió apresuradamente del coche, Matthew y los dos jóvenes la siguieron. Subieron con rapidez los escalones que daban a la entrada del edificio y de pronto todos se detuvieron súbitamente. Un hombre con un gato en los brazos apareció de la nada, interrumpiéndoles el paso.

-¿Desean algo? – preguntó desconfiado entrecerrando uno de sus ojos.

- Si, deseamos ver con urgencia a la señorita Granger, ¡Es un asunto de vida o muerte! – exclamó Julie alterada.

- Las muchachas no reciben visita entre semana y mucho menos a estas horas… ¿Son familiares suyos? – dijo Filch acariciando con calma a la Señora Norris.

- No exactamente – ahora era Matthew quien hablaba porque Julie estaba a punto de estrangular al conserje – Permítame que me presente, mi nombre es Matthew Dashwood y soy el hijo del difunto Lord Dashwood, y ella – dijo señalando a la madrina de Ron - es su viuda.

La expresión de Filch cambio radicalmente al oír el apellido y haciendo una suave reverencia añadió.

- Disculpen mi ignorancia señores, es un placer tener en esta humilde residencia al nieto de nuestra ilustre benefactora Lady Alice Dashwood, que Dios la tenga en su Gloria – se persignó mirando al cielo – Acompáñenme por favor.

Julie estaba perpleja y miraba con orgullo a Matthew. Harry y Lavender aun no salían de su asombro, había sido todo tan sencillo. La madrina de Ron se quedó un poco rezagada del grupo e hizo que Matthew se mantuviera a su lado.

- ¿Sabias eso? – le preguntó curiosa.

- Saber ¿Qué? – Matthew se hizo el tonto.

- Que tu abuela fue una de las benefactoras de este internado.

- Pues claro, el actual dueño de esta institución era hijo de uno de los socios de la familia Dashwood, mi abuela donó una importante suma al proyecto, pasando a ser una de las personas más consideradas por todos los que están vinculados a este prestigioso internado. Fue ella la que impuso la norma de que solo admitieran a señoritas. Sé todo lo que concierne a los Dashwood, soy uno de ellos ¿Recuerdas? – dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Ron y Hermione dieron un respingo cuando Fleur y Cedric entraron tan repentinamente en la habitación. La castaña se llevó la mano al corazón respirando entrecortadamente, por un momento creyó que se trataba de los Malfoy.

- ¡Están aquí!, se acegcan pog el pasillo – dijo nerviosa la francesa – Deben seg aquellos que te encegagon aquí.

Hermione se llevó la otra mano al pecho y miró a Ron, pudiendo ver cada uno el miedo reflejado en los ojos del otro. No podían imaginar que estuvieran tan cerca si solo hacia unos segundos que Harry los había avisado.

- ¿Hay alguna otra salida? – Ron reaccionó.

- No, solo ésta – contestó Cedric señalando hacia la puerta.

El pelirrojo se pasó la mano por el cabello, tenia que pensar con rapidez. Hermione lo observaba cada vez mas aterrada.

- No quiero que me lleven a otro lugar, no me van a volver a alejar de ti – dijo la muchacha con un hilo de voz pero con decisión.

Ron la miró con ternura y ella giró su cabeza hacia la ventana, aquella ventana tenia prácticamente las mismas características que la de su habitación, 'Lo hice una vez' pensó '¿Por qué no intentarlo de nuevo?'.

- ¡Por la ventana! – dijo de pronto.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Ron alarmado.

- Es casi igual que la de mi habitación, ya bajé por mi ventana una vez ¿Te acuerdas?, cuando fui a buscarte la noche de la cabaña – Hermione se acercó a Ron y le tiró del brazo – mira – dijo asomándose – iremos por la cornisa, es suficientemente grande para que apoyemos nuestros pies, y justo al doblar la esquina están los árboles, nos deslizaremos por ellos. Los he observado miles de veces, Ron si tu no hubieses venido a por mí, yo habría escapado igualmente, y lo hubiese hecho de esta forma cualquier noche.

Fleur abrió mucho los ojos, su amiga nunca le había confiado que pensaba hacer eso. Ron miró a su novia con el rostro ensombrecido, quizás tenia razón pero era demasiado arriesgado.

- Toc… Toc…

Alguien tocaba a la puerta, a todos les dio un vuelco el corazón.

- Abran la puerta inmediatamente, soy el director.

La voz de Lockhart sonaba autoritaria, quizás para darse importancia delante de los Malfoy.

Fleur y Hermione se buscaron con la mirada, la francesa indecisa se dispuso a abrir, pero su novio la detuvo.

- ¡No!, deja que sean ellos quienes entren, así ganaremos algo de tiempo – y girándose hacia Ron preguntó - ¿Qué vais a hacer?

Hermione seguía apoyada en el borde de la ventana y el pelirrojo la miraba confuso sin saber aun si esa era la mejor opción. Ese maldito presentimiento que no lo dejaba vivir desde la noche que abandonaron Londres, volvía a martirizar su mente. Pero aunque le costara aceptar la idea de su novia, no tenían otra alternativa, aparte de la puerta, la ventana era la otra salida. Hermione no estaba dispuesta a que la volvieran a encerrar y él había llegado hasta allí con el propósito de rescatarla.

- Toc… Toc…

Aquellos golpes insistentes y de nuevo la voz de Lockhart.

- Sabemos que están ahí dentro, si no abren de inmediato, me saltaré las normas y accederé a su habitación. Tengo autoridad para hacerlo.

- ¡Pues hágalo de una maldita vez! – gritó Lucius perdiendo la paciencia.

Hermione creyó que el corazón le dejaba de latir, reconocería esa voz en cualquier sitio y miró suplicante al pelirrojo, con un pie fuera apoyado ya en la cornisa.

- Tuvieron su oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien, ¡Vamos a entrar!

El pomo de la puerta se giró con rapidez y cuatro personas entraron apresuradamente en el dormitorio de las muchachas. Lucius se abrió paso dejando al director en un segundo lugar. Ojeó con avidez la estancia. Hermione no estaba por ningún sitio, pero sus ojos se detuvieron en la ventana y pudo ver como una pierna del pelirrojo desaparecía por ella. Corrió hacia la ventana, pero alguien se interpuso en su camino.

- ¡Déjalos ir! – gritó Draco con los brazos abiertos de par en par para bloquearle el paso – Déjalos en paz de una vez papá.

El rostro de Lucius pasó del rojo de la ira a la lividez de la sorpresa y miró a su hijo como si fuese un extraño. No lo reconocía, aquel que con los brazos abiertos le impedía llegar a sus presas, no podía llevar su sangre, no podía ser su hijo ¿Cómo se atrevía a interponerse?

- ¡Aparta, maldito estúpido! – le insultó con ira y odio.

- ¡No! Ya me canse de tu prepotencia, escúchame por una vez en tu vida. Yo no amo a Hermione y tus planes me importan un bledo. No quiero casarme con ella… estoy enamorado de… otra – dijo decidido mirándole a los ojos lleno de valor.

- ¡Maldito seas Draco! Olvídate de esa Brown, ¡No es más que una vulgar mujerzuela! – le espectó su padre.

Draco levantó el puño para descargar sobre su progenitor toda la rabia contenida durante mucho tiempo, pero Lucius paró la mano de su hijo y con la que le quedaba libre le asestó una violenta bofetada. Draco retrocedió varios pasos debido al golpe, su espalda dio bruscamente contra el armario de Hermione y terminó cayendo al suelo con el labio roto y sangrando.

Narcisa se llevó las manos a la boca espantada, pero no movió ni uno de sus dorados cabellos para auxiliar a su hijo.

- Siempre serás un cobarde, eres una deshonra para la familia. Me avergüenzo de que seas mi hijo – sentenció Lucius.

Draco lo miraba con los ojos encendidos por la ira, deseaba apretar con fuerza su estirado cuello con sus propias manos, aquel hombre, que era su propio padre, extraía de él los peores instintos y siguió clavando sus ojos en él, mientras Lucius alcanzaba por fin la ventana.

- ¡Eh tu!... ¡Bastardo!... ¡Regresa aquí inmediatamente! – le ordenó gritando a Ron.

Hermione mostró el terror en su rostro al ver a padre de Draco asomado a la ventana. Iban pegados a la pared cogidos de las manos, caminando muy despacio y el suelo bajo sus pies quedaba muy lejos.

- He dicho que retrocedáis ahora mismo, te juro que si no lo haces te acusaré de intentar apoderarte por la fuerza de una menor… no tienes elección – Lucius vociferaba fuera de sí.

Julie y los demás con Filch a la cabeza, acaban de llegar al segundo piso. De pronto se oyeron unas voces masculinas gritar, luego un fuerte golpe y mas gritos. La madrina de Ron comenzó a correr por el pasillo siguiendo el sonido de los gritos, los otros la imitaron.

Entraron en la habitación de Hermione, Harry se quedó mudo y recorrió con sus verdes ojos la estancia. Una muchacha rubia sollozaba en brazos de un joven alto y apuesto, no los conocía pero pudo intuir que se trataba de Fleur. Narcisa Malfoy estaba en un rincón con el rostro desencajado acompañada de otro hombre. Lucius Malfoy gritaba como un poseso con medio cuerpo asomado a la ventana y en una esquina, tirado en el suelo yacía Draco con el labio sangrando y la mirada ausente clavada en su padre. Lavender se asustó al verlo y corrió para auxiliarlo.

- Draco, ¿Te encuentras bien?... ¿Quién te hizo eso?

El rubio no reaccionó, la muchacha sacó de su bolsa un pañuelo y comenzó a limpiarle la herida. El dolor que le produjo el roce del lienzo le hizo volver en si. Y al rotar los ojos hacia la persona que lo estaba auxiliando, su corazón rebosó de emoción y llevó su mano hacia la de ella apretándola con fuerza.

- No pudimos avisarlos, lo siento… - dijo ella apenada.

Lavender dejó rodar dos lágrimas por sus sonrosadas mejillas mientras sujetaba suavemente la cabeza de Draco y la apoyaba contra su pecho, el joven comenzó a llorar de impotencia.

Julie corrió hacia donde se encontraba Lucius y se hizo un hueco apartándolo con brusquedad de un codazo. El padre de Draco fuera de sí, se giró hacia ella y levantó el puño para golpearla, pero Matthew lo sujetó y retorcienle el brazo, se lo colocó detrás de la espalda y le gritó a la cara.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarle uno solo de sus cabellos, porque eres hombre muerto!

Lucius lo miró con rabia y se retorcía como una serpiente intentando liberarse de los brazos de Matthew.

- Esto se terminó Malfoy, no pintas nada aquí. Si tú tienes influencias créeme que yo también, ¡Así que desaparece de la vida de estos muchachos de una vez!

Le soltó el brazo y luego lo empujó con fuerza haciendo que el otro diese varios pasos hacia atrás y quedase a la altura de su esposa y Lockhart.

Matthew se volvió hacia Julie y se asomó a la ventana.

- ¡Ron! – gritó ella.

El pelirrojo miró a su madrina y sus ojos recuperaron algo de calma.

- Ron cariño estamos aquí, no dejaremos que nadie os haga daño, así que retroceded con cuidado ¡Por favor! Y volved a entrar en la habitación – dijo Julie casi suplicando.

Ron se giró hacia Hermione y le preguntó solo con la mirada, el pelirrojo notó que ella aun desconfiaba.

- Volvamos, son Julie y Matt ya nada puede pasarnos.

- No Ron, quizás no a ti, pero ¿Qué pasara conmigo?, mi padre y los Malfoy no se resignarán – dijo ella negando con la cabeza.

- ¡Hermione, escúchame! ¡Por favor! - gritaba Julie que había oído lo que la muchacha decía – Te prometo que no vamos a dejar que nadie mas vuelva a encerrarte, ni a alejarte de Ron. Sabes que Matt y yo haremos lo posible para que no vuelva a suceder, vuelve dentro, por favor.

- Hablaremos con tu padre, buscaremos la forma de sacarlo todo adelante, no hagáis locuras… Ya pasó todo – dijo Matthew alzando la voz pero sin llegar al tono de Julie.

El pelirrojo miró de nuevo a su novia suplicándole con la mirada y añadió.

- No haré nada que quieras que hagamos.

- Yo solo confío en ti Ron, solo en ti – dijo ella llorando.

- Entonces volvamos, todo ira bien – y le dio un beso en la mano sonriéndole.

Julie los observaba a punto del infarto y ni siquiera la reconfortaba el hecho de que Matthew la abrazara, su corazón se serenó cuando escuchó a Ron decir.

- ¡Volvemos Julie!

Harry suspiró aliviado y Draco y Lavender aun en el suelo, no perdían detalle de lo que estaba sucediendo. En un rincón Lucius Malfoy hervía de odio por dentro junto a su horrorizada esposa y Lockhart aun seguía sin entender nada de lo que pasaba. Fleur continuaba inconsolable y Cedric hacia esfuerzos por calmar un poco a su novia, aunque sin éxito.

Matthew se acercó mas a la ventana, pasó una pierna por el alfeizar y luego la otra quedando apoyado sus pies en la cornisa, luego se aferró al marco con una mano y estiró la otra hacia Ron.

- ¿Qué haces Matt? – preguntó Julie asustada.

- Intentaré sujetar a Ron cuando este cerca, esto es muy peligroso, podrían resbalar en cualquier momento.

Julie se sintió orgullosa de él, Matthew siempre mantenía la cabeza fría, eso era lo que lo diferenciaba de ella, y por eso razonaba con más coherencia. Ron y Hermione regresaban caminando despacio, con sus manos aun unidas y sujetándose como podían a la pared.

- Vamos lo hacéis muy bien chicos, ya falta poco – los animaba Julie – Ron agarra a Matt cuando llegues a él.

Ron asintió, ya casi estaba tan cerca que podía rozar los dedos de Matthew, pero aun tenia miedo a soltarse, no lo haría hasta que no estuviera totalmente seguro de no caer.

- ¡Un poco mas Ron! – gritó Matthew – Ya esta casi, ¡Suéltate ahora!.

El pelirrojo hizo caso al hombre y mirando una vez mas a Hermione para asegurarse que estaba bien, separó la mano de la pared lentamente y agarró la de Matthew con fuerza.

-¡Si! – gritó Julie emocionada.

Pero de pronto Ron notó un gran peso tirar de él y un grito femenino de terror. Hermione había resbalado y su cuerpo colgaba en el vacío solo sujetado por la mano de su novio.

- ¡HERMIONE! – se oyó el grito desgarrador del muchacho.

Julie se llevó las manos a la boca ahogando su grito de horror y Matthew empleaba todas sus fuerzas en sujetar a Ron, para que éste no cediese al peso de la muchacha.

- ¡No me sueltes Ron! – gritaba Hermione aterrorizada.

- ¡No lo haré! ¡Sujétate a mí con fuerza!

Draco se incorporo repentinamente y corrió hacia la ventana, su padre intentó detenerlo pero Narcisa lo impidió agarrándolo por el brazo. El muchacho salió a la cornisa ante la sorpresa de todos y agarrándose con una mano al alfeizar de la ventana, ayudó a Matthew a sujetar la muñeca de Ron. El pelirrojo se giró para ver quien había acudido a auxiliarlos, pensando que serian Harry o Cedric, pero se quedó de piedra al ver a Draco.

- No te sueltes Ron, no permitiremos que caigáis – le dijo con calma intentando trasmitirle confianza.

Ron lo miró extrañado por su actitud, pero debía admitir que, aunque ignoraba el motivo, Draco Malfoy estaba intentando salvar la vida de Hermione y la de él. Asintió y le sonrió nervioso, el rubio le devolvió la sonrisa mientras su rostro se tensaba por el esfuerzo. Ron estaba sufriendo como un loco, hacia toda la fuerza que le era posible para sujetar a Hermione, pero la tensión y los nervios, hacían que las manos no le dejaran de sudar y sintiendo todo el horror del mundo, notaba como la mano de la muchacha resbalaba cada vez un poco mas de entre las suyas. La chica volvió a lanzar otro grito de terror y desesperación.

- ¡Sujétate fuerte! – gritó Julie desde la ventana - ¡Aguanta Hermione! ¡No te sueltes!

- ¡No puedo mas! ¡Me estoy resbalando!, ¡Ron voy a caerme! – gritaba Hermione llorando desesperadamente.

- ¡No voy a permitirlo, mi amor!

Y la mano de la joven volvió a resbalar un poco mas, apenas si se sujetaba por los dedos. Draco y Matthew sujetaban a Ron con todas sus fuerzas y éste contraía el rostro por el dolor que le causaban en la muñeca. Hermione con los ojos llenos de lágrimas miró a Draco y le sonrió tristemente, le parecía increíble que una situación tan espantosa como aquella hubiese logrado unirlos a los tres y ahora luchaban juntos por el mismo fin. Luego volvió su mirada hacia Ron sin soltar palabra alguna, el pelirrojo pudo leer de los labios de ella un 'Te amo, Ron'. Los azules ojos del joven se llenaron de lágrimas y de nuevo aquel horrible presentimiento volvió a inundar su corazón, cerró los ojos para hacer aun mas fuerza. De pronto ya no notó peso ninguno y de la inercia, su cuerpo y el de Draco cayeron hacia atrás sobre la cornisa y el grito de Hermione se oyó lento y lejano, helando la sangre de todos los que allí se encontraban.

Nadie sabia que había ocurrido realmente, pero Ron ya no tenía la mano de Hermione entre la suya. Draco miró al pelirrojo aterrado. La muchacha había caído al vacío desde una altura de casi tres pisos y yacía inerte en el suelo.

Todo el mundo estaba paralizado y se miraban horrorizados los unos a los otros, solo el grito desgarrado de Ron quebró el silencio sepulcral de la habitación.

- ¡NO! ¡HERMIONE! – y rompió a llorar desesperado.

Matthew y Draco lo agarraron por debajo de los hombros e intentaron hacerlo entrar, pero el pelirrojo se resistía a dejar la cornisa. Tras mucho esfuerzo lograron introducirlo nuevamente en la habitación.

Cedric y Fleur abandonaron junto a Harry el dormitorio a toda prisa en busca de Hermione y por el camino, la francesa telefoneaba al hospital para que enviasen una ambulancia.

Los Malfoy a excepción de Draco, desaparecieron sin decir nada y el director corrió a refugiarse en su despacho.

Lavender busco a Draco y se abrazó a él hecha un mar de lágrimas y Ron lloraba de rodillas en el suelo desconsolado y solo repetía una y otra vez.

- ¡¿Por qué me sudan las manos?!

Su madrina y Matthew abrazaban al muchacho, arrodillados junto a él intentado, algo que era absolutamente imposible, consolarlo.

En la cama aun caliente de Hermione, donde solo unos minutos antes habían estado sentados los dos enamorados, felices con su reencuentro, sonaba incansablemente el teléfono móvil de Ron, pero nadie lo oía. En su pantalla luminosa aparecía un nombre:

'Luna llamando'.

* * *

**Nota del autor: Siento de verdad lo que ha pasado... solo puedo decir en mi defensa que es importante para la historia... **

**Gracias por la paciencia...**


	27. El sueño de Hermione

****

27. El sueño de Hermione

Cuando la ambulancia llegó al lugar de los hechos, Hermione estaba inconsciente y bañada en un enorme charco de sangre, pero aun respiraba. Fue trasladada de inmediato al hospital más cercano, pero cuando los cirujanos vieron la gravedad de la muchacha, decidieron enviarla al mejor hospital del país. Y así fue como Hermione fue remitida a San Mungo en un avión privado, con todo el equipo medico disponible. Julie se encargó de todos los costes del traslado, pero aun así los médicos no permitieron que ninguno de ellos subiera al avión, al no ser familiares directos de la paciente. Por ese motivo todos tuvieron que volver en sus vehículos a Londres.

Harry decidió viajar con Ron para apoyarlo durante el trayecto junto a Julie y Matthew. Draco se negó a hacer el viaje de vuelta con sus padres, así que él y Lavender ocuparon los asientos libres que habían dejado Harry y el pelirrojo en el coche de Hagrid.

Luna estaba muy afectada, aun se resistía a creer que Hermione se estuviese debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte. Cuando telefoneó a la habitación lo hizo para asegurarse que lo que había visto caer desde la habitación de Hermione no era lo que ella sospechaba, pero Lavender se lo confirmó a través del teléfono de Ron y el mundo cayó a sus pies. Todo aquel positivismo que siempre la había acompañado, ahora ya no existía. Neville miraba con recelo a Draco, a pesar de que le habían relatado como intentó salvar a Hermione y evitó que Ron corriese la misma suerte que la muchacha, él seguía sin confiar en el rubio. Draco no levantaba la vista del suelo del vehículo y Lavender le tenía cogida la mano en señal de apoyo. En ocasiones cuando la miraba, ella le regalaba una cómplice pero triste sonrisa.

Ron apoyaba la cabeza sobre el hombro de su madrina, tenía los ojos hinchados y había llorado tanto, que ahora estos se habían quedado secos. Estaba ausente, perdido, mudo, y de vez en cuando, solía mirarse las manos y suspiraba con angustia. Harry no decía nada y prefería apoyar a su amigo desde el silencio, ofreciéndole solo su compañía. Su mente estaba invadida en ese momento únicamente por una persona y un nombre, Ginny. Pensaba en lo que sufriría su novia cuando se enterase de que Hermione estaba al borde de la muerte y eso lo angustiaba mucho. Cuando partieron de Londres, nada presagiaba que todo acabaría de una forma tan trágica, cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en la ventanilla.

El viaje hacia Londres se hizo eterno y para cuando llegaron a San Mungo, los cirujanos ya llevaban varias horas operando a Hermione.

Sentado sobre un sofá, en un rincón, con la cabeza apoyada entre las manos, se encontraba el Sr. Granger. Ron lo divisó nada mas poner un pie en la sala de espera, Julie tomó a su ahijado de la mano para demostrarle que su lado nada debía temer y junto a Matthew tomaron asiento.

El padre de Hermione levantó la cabeza para ver quienes acababan de llegar y su rostro se contrajo por la rabia.

- ¡TU! – gritó a Ron.

Matthew se puso en alerta y se levantó por si el hombre decidía atacar al muchacho.

- ¡Por tu maldita culpa, mi hija…! – no pudo terminar la frase porque sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y un nudo taponó su garganta.

Ron hundió la cabeza en el pecho de su madrina y rompió de nuevo a llorar, mojando con sus lágrimas la blusa de Julie.

- El no es culpable de nada – dijo Matthew con calma, gritando no solucionaría nada.

- ¡Sal de aquí! – volvió a vociferar el padre de Hermione fuera de sí.

- ¡Nadie va ha salir de aquí! – Matthew alzó un poco más la voz.

- Si no hubiese ido allí…Si la hubiese dejado en paz… Mi hija ahora estaría bien – decía entre sollozos.

- Hermione tarde o temprano podría haber terminado así, su hija siempre tuvo en su mente la idea de escapar de allí y lo habría hecho, con o sin la ayuda de Ron – dijo Matthew volviendo a la calma - Fue decisión suya salir por la ventana, ya lo había realizado en otra ocasión y lo tenia todo estudiado.

El Sr. Granger negó convulsivamente con la cabeza ante la evidencia y su respiración se volvió mas pausada.

- Ron – continuó Matthew aprovechando la repentina calma del otro – solo quería liberarla del encierro al que tan injustamente la tenían sometida los Malfoy y por supuesto usted. Nunca se detuvo a escuchar los deseos de su hija, nunca le importó sus sentimientos, su sufrimiento, la desesperación que sentía al estar lejos de aquellas personas a las que tanto amaba, usted y Ron. Lo único que le importó fue su propio interés y bienestar. La hizo infeliz, a los dos los hizo infelices y no sintió remordimientos – el Sr. Granger tenia los ojos clavados en el suelo – jugó con la felicidad de dos jóvenes inocentes que en realidad no hacían mal a nadie…

Mattew suspiró dudando si debía continuar diciéndole a ese hombre, ahora roto por el dolor que le producía la sola idea de perder a su hija, todo lo que pensaba de él, pero creyó que debía hacerlo entrar en razón de una vez por todas.

- Si alguien es culpable de todo lo que ha pasado – continuó - ese es sin duda alguna usted, por haber podido evitarlo y no haber hecho nada al respecto.

El Sr. Granger dio unos pasos hacia atrás y dejó que su cuerpo se desplomase abatido nuevamente en el sofá. Aquel hombre le había dicho todo lo que se resistía a creer de sí mismo, Matthew Dashwood tenía razón y el padre de Hermione era consciente de ello. Su orgullo y su cobardía se empeñaban en culpar al muchacho de todo lo ocurrido. El, y solo él, era el único culpable de que su hija se encontrase en esa horrible situación y si la perdía, como una vez perdió a su esposa, si Hermione lo dejaba para siempre… No podría soportar tanto dolor. Si ella se marchaba de su lado sin que él pudiese decirle cuanto lo sentía, cuanto le atormentaba haberle causado tanto sufrimiento… Y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Julie sintió deseos de acercarse a él y decirle que todo saldría bien, pero Ron se encontraba en el mismo estado que el padre de Hermione y ella no iba a abandonarlo por alguien que no se lo merecía, por muy grande que fuese su dolor.

Harry no acudió al Hospital y le pidió a Kingsley que lo llevase a casa de Ginny. Había decidido visitarla a ella primero, quería darle la trágica noticia en persona, por teléfono hubiese sido muy cruel y no podría haber estado a su lado para consolarla.

Estaba frente a la puerta, el motor del coche de Kingsley aun se oía alejarse y su dedo a punto de tocar el timbre, pero el temor a la reacción de su novia cuando se enterase, lo hacia dudar. Después de un rato debatiendo en su interior la mejor forma de contárselo todo, se armó de valor y timbró.

El mayordomo de la casa abrió la puerta e hizo que Harry esperase como siempre en el salón, mientras él avisaba a la señorita de su presencia.

Se oyeron fuertes pisadas bajar la escalinata, Harry suspiró, rodó los ojos y una mueca de desesperación se reflejó en su rostro. Sabía quienes eran los que producían todo aquel alboroto y no le apetecía para nada escuchar bromas y chistes. Como Harry temía dos jóvenes pelirrojos entraron armando ruido en el salón.

- ¡Querido cuñadito! – saludaron al unísono.

Harry levantó una mano y sonrió sin mucho entusiasmo, los gemelos notaron la apatía del muchacho y cambiaron de expresión y de tono radicalmente.

- ¿Ha ocurrido algo? – preguntó interesado Fred.

Harry tragó saliva y se pasó la mano por el rostro con preocupación, Fred y George comenzaron a asustarse y se miraron el uno al otro encogiéndose de hombros.

Ginny bajaba corriendo los escalones y entró en el salón sonriendo al ver que su novio había regresado mas pronto de lo que ella pensaba. Abrazó y besó a Harry, pero su instinto femenino le advirtió que algo no iba bien, el rostro de su novio y de sus hermanos eran demasiado explícitos. Sus mejillas perdieron todo el color adquirido por la emoción del momento… Una sospecha, un temor, inundó su corazón y se llevó instintivamente las manos al rostro.

- ¿Qué ha fallado, Harry? – preguntó con un hilo de voz.

El moreno sabía que Ginny era increíblemente intuitiva y que nunca había podido ocultarle algo durante mucho tiempo. Se acercó a su novia, la sujetó por los hombros y la condujo hasta una silla haciendo que se sentase en ella con suavidad.

- No me mientas… ¿Qué ha pasado? – volvió a preguntar mas asustada aun.

- Ginny ante todo quiero que me prometas que intentaras estar lo mas calmada posible… - Harry sabia que alargar todo aquello era inútil ya que Ginny sufriría igualmente - … Todo falló ni niña. Nada salio bien.

- ¿Os encontrasteis con los Malfoy? ¿Verdad? – preguntaba la muchacha nerviosa, Harry asintió - ¡Oh Dios mío! Intentamos avisaros, Lavender y yo. Draco nos dijo que sus padres habían descubierto el plan… Pero no pudimos localizaros… No pudimos…

La pelirroja se echó nuevamente las manos a la cara sollozando, Harry no podía creer que Draco se hubiese puesto de parte de Ron y la respiración se le volvió pausada y profunda. Miró a Ginny, aun no le había contado lo peor y ya sufría. La muchacha se calmó un poco y sus hermanos se arrodillaron junto a ella, para infundirle apoyo. La mirada azul de Ginny se encontró con la verde de Harry y éste le retiró la vista de repente.

- Hay algo mas, ¿Qué es? – los ojos de Harry eran para ella como agua cristalina, nada podía esconderse tras ellos.

Harry intentó tragar un poco mas de saliva, pero tenia la boca seca.

- Los Malfoy descubrieron a Ron y a Hermione, estos intentaron escapar a través de la ventana… Julie y Matthew llegaron a tiempo para evitar que Lucius los atrapara… Lo que no pudieron evitar fue que…

- Fue ¡¿Qué?! – grito Ginny desesperada.

- Hermione… - Harry hablaba entrecortadamente asustado por la expresión desencajada de su novia – Hermione… Resbaló y cayó de la ventana…

Fred y George se pusieron de pie y ambos se taparon la boca aterrados y Ginny miraba al suelo con los ojos fuera de las orbitas y sus labios intentaban articular alguna palabra, pero no se oía ningún sonido.

- Está… ¿Muerta?... – dijo al fin.

- No, no murió… Está en San Mungo… Ron se encuentra con ella, él está bien… - se apresuró Harry a aclararlo – Pero Hermione se halla muy mal…

- Quiero ir al hospital… Tengo que estar allí – decía la pelirroja levantándose con dificultad de la silla, pero las piernas le temblaron y su cuerpo se dejó caer de nuevo.

El vehículo de Hagrid estacionó frente a la puerta de San Mungo, Luna y Neville se apearon velozmente de él y entraron en el hospital. Lavender tomó de la mano a Draco y comenzó a caminar con rapidez hacia el interior, sin embargo el muchacho se quedó clavado en el suelo, haciendo que ella se detuviese bruscamente.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No creo que yo deba estar ahí – dijo él.

- Pero Draco… Tú nos avisaste, te enfrentaste a tu padre e intentaste ayudar a Ron y a Hermio… - solo recordar lo sucedido hacia que se le atragantasen las palabras.

- Pero también fui yo quien informó a mis padres de la relación de ambos, también fui yo quien la engañaba con Cho y quien de la forma mas ruin, agredí a Hermione aquella vez en la Casa de los Gritos. Por eso Ron y yo nos caímos a golpes aquel día. El la defendió, y yo alardee como un cobarde de mi horrible acto – Lavender lo miraba espantada por lo que acababa de oír - Un par de buenas acciones no justifica todo el daño que les he causado y no me hace mejor persona. Yo no debo estar ahí junto a ellos.

El rubio atravesaba a Lavender con sus ojos grises, jamás había hablado a nadie con tanta sinceridad. Pero ella le importaba demasiado como para que se formara de él una idea equivocada, no soportaría que lo creyese un héroe cuando en realidad, a su juicio, siempre se había comportado como un villano. Draco se soltó suavemente de la mano de la muchacha y se giro alejándose lentamente de ella.

- ¿Te vas…? ¿Solo?... ¿Caminando?...

- No te preocupes Lavender tomaré un taxi – dijo con tranquilidad y comenzó a alejarse mas.

La muchacha lo observaba, aquello que Draco le acababa de confesar la había dejado helada, pero él ya no era así. Al menos ella ya no lo veía como al monstruo que acababa de describir. Ella había descubierto que las personas pueden cambiar y él había cambiado. ¿Por qué debía pagar por sus errores pasados toda la vida?... Recordó a Ron y como generosamente la perdonó cuando se sentía la peor persona sobre la faz de la tierra… ¿Acaso no había sido entonces tan vil como Draco?... Y si ella había sido perdonada ¿Por qué el no podía serlo también?... A Draco y a Lavender les unían mas cosas de las que ambos imaginaban.

- ¡Draco! – gritó de pronto.

El rubio se detuvo girándose con rapidez al escuchar la voz de ella llamándolo. Lavender corrió hacia él y cuando lo tuvo cerca dijo susurrando.

- Yo creo que eres una gran persona, al menos quiero creer que lo eres… - y lo besó con ternura en la mejilla – Te mantendré informado sobre el estado de Hermione - y diciendo esto se marchó desapareciendo tras las puertas del hospital.

Draco se quedó inmóvil, con la mano rozando la mejilla que Lavender le había besado segundos antes, y se sintió feliz y culpable al mismo tiempo, por experimentar tanta dicha en medio de todo aquel sufrimiento.

Hermione llevaba ya muchas horas en el quirófano, nadie salía a comunicar nada a todos los que en la sala de espera, aguardaban una mínima noticia sobre su estado. El Señor Granger, solo en su rincón, se levantaba de vez en cuando, caminaba impaciente por la estancia y luego se volvía a hundir en el sofá. Julie no dejaba solo a Ron ni un segundo, el muchacho parecía un cadáver, lívido, sin hablar, con los ojos vidriosos y carentes de vida. Si su pecho no se moviese acompasado por la respiración, nadie podría afirmar que seguía vivo. Luna y Neville estaban de pie desde su llegada y ninguno de los dos quería dejar de estarlo, sentados la espera se les haría infinita. Lavender se había sentado junto a Ron y le tenía cogida la mano, el pelirrojo se la apretaba con fuerza. Pero ella no intentaba retirarla y aguantaba el dolor que la presión le producía, sin mediar palabra.

Harry y Ginny irrumpieron estrepitosamente en la sala. Ron miró hacia ellos y vio a la pelirroja, soltó la mano de Lavender y se puso en pie. Julie se alarmó, el muchacho llevaba casi dos días sin probar bocado y estaba muy débil. Ron caminó lentamente hacia sus amigos y Ginny comenzó a sollozar. El pelirrojo enjugó las lágrimas de la muchacha con sus manos y la abrazó con fuerza, sosteniéndose en ella.

- No pude evitarlo… mis malditas manos no pudieron sostenerla… y ella… ella… - Ron rompió a llorar sobre el hombro de Ginny.

Los ojos de Harry se humedecieron por la emoción y todos los demás dejaron escapar algunas lágrimas.

El padre de Hermione observaba la escena desde su rincón, y por primera vez dejó a un lado sus complejos, su cobardía y su interés, y se centró en analizar al muchacho por el cual su hija había arriesgado tanto. Aquel joven estaba sufriendo realmente, miró a su alrededor y todo el mundo lo apoyaba, lo consolaban y intentaban infundirle ánimos. Pensó que su hija siempre había sido inteligente y que sabía escoger a sus amigos. El nunca se molestó en conocer a Ron, pensó en su empresa casi en bancarrota, en Narcisa Malfoy negándole apoyo económico cuando Hermione quiso terminar con Draco. Vino a su mente el momento en que entró en casa de los Dashwood y encontró a Ron arrodillado en el regazo de su hija llorando como un bebé y en la entereza con la que ella abandono la mansión. Desde entonces no la había vuelto a ver sonreír.

Sus pensamientos se esfumaron con la llegada de dos nuevos jóvenes. Una muchacha de cabellos plateados se acercó a Ron y tomándolo de las manos le dijo.

- Hegmione es la pegsona mas fuegte que conozco, luchagá pogque no dejagá que continues aquí sin ella.

El pelirrojo le sonrió con tristeza y abrazó a Fleur, luego la muchacha caminó acompañada de Cedric hacia el padre de Hermione, diciéndole.

- El Señog Gangeg ¿Vegdad? – el hombre asintió pesadamente – Mi nomgbe es Fleug Delacoug, soy compañega de su hija en el integnado – la joven extendió la mano y el padre de Hermione se la estrechó – Imagino pog lo que debe estag pasando… Solo quegia que supiega que Hegmione no dejó de pensag en usted ni un solo día y del mismo modo lo extagño mucho. Ahoga mismo lo impogtante es ella y que se gecupege – lo miró fijamente a los ojos y luego volteo la mirada hacia Ron, dándole a entender que en ese momento debía olvidar sus rencillas con el muchacho.

El Señor Granger pareció captar la indirecta de Fleur y bajo los ojos al suelo. La francesa le puso una mano en el hombro, el padre de Hermione la miró y le sonrió, ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Draco Malfoy acababa de cruzar el umbral de la puerta de su casa, allí reinaba el silencio pero sabía que esa quietud duraría muy poco. Su madre lo oyó llegar y salio a recibirlo, tenia los ojos hinchados y con un pañuelo se secaba las lágrimas. Se veía que había llorado mucho, pero con toda seguridad Draco podía imaginar que esas lágrimas eran por algo referente a ella misma, a sus sentimientos o a su frustración y no por él. Narcisa no dijo nada, solo lo miró con tristeza. Lucius también había notado la presencia del muchacho y salió repentinamente del estudio.

- ¿Qué haces en esta casa?

Draco no contestó y mantuvo la mirada fija en su progenitor.

- ¡Tú ya no perteneces a esta familia! – dijo su padre alzando la voz.

Narcisa hipó y corrió hacia la habitación de donde había salido solo un instante antes. Draco se sintió entonces solo, abandonado a su suerte.

- Cualquier sitio es mejor que esta maldita casa – dijo sin alterase, pensando realmente lo que decía pero tremendamente cansado.

Lucius Malfoy lo escrutó de arriba abajo y levantó el labio superior, haciendo una mueca de desprecio.

- Pensé que tus aspiraciones se correspondían con las de tu madre y las mías, nos traicionaste, eres un maldito traidor y yo no aceptos traidores bajo mi techo – se giró dándole la espalda – recoge tus cosas y lárgate ahora mismo, ya eres mayor de edad, no hay nada que te retenga aquí.

Draco oyó llorar a su madre con más fuerza en la habitación contigua y se resistía a creer que no saliese a defenderlo de esa injusticia. El rubio pasó por delante de su padre sin mirarlo y subió a su habitación.

Un rato después bajó, Lucius continuaba en el mismo sitio como si quisiese asegurarse que el chico abandonaba sin falta la casa. Draco caminaba lento con una enorme mochila cargada al hombro, en la que llevaba parte de sus cosas. Intentó mirar a través de la puerta por última vez a su madre antes de marcharse, pero ella ya no estaba allí. Tras un golpe sordo, la puerta se cerró tras él. Ahora estaba solo, pronto anochecería y no tenía ningún lugar a donde ir.

La sala de espera del hospital estaba en completo silencio, solo se rompía de vez en cuando por los sollozos de Ginny y Fleur. Todos dejaban de respirar si cada vez que un médico o una enfermera salían de la zona de quirófanos, luego al ver que nadie se dirigía a ellos, soltaban el aire acumulado y continuaban la espera.

Ginny seguía abrazada a Ron, no sabia porque, pero estar cerca de él, la hacia pensar que estaba junto a Hermione. Harry le acariciaba el cabello a su novia y Lavender se sentía un poco fuera de lugar, pero no deseaba irse, en el fondo de su corazón aun seguía culpándose por todo lo que estaba pasando. Julie y Matthew esperaban de pie y de vez en cuando caminaban por la habitación para liberar la tensión. Ella no le quitaba el ojo de encima al pelirrojo, estaba siempre en alerta por si al muchacho le fallaban las fuerzas. Pero Ron aguantaba sin desmoronarse arropado por sus amigos.

Ya habían perdido la cuenta de las horas que llevaba Hermione en el quirófano, nadie quería sacar conclusiones precipitadas, pero todo el mundo se temía lo peor.

La puerta del quirófano se abrió lentamente y un doctor acompañado de dos enfermeras se dirigió a la sala de espera. Cuando estos entraron, los allí presentes se levantaron al unísono con los rostros desencajados. El cirujano era un hombre alto, calvo y de unos cincuenta años, miro a todos un poco confuso y nombró a alguien en voz alta.

- ¿El Señor Granger?

El padre de Hermione se adelantó y todos se quedaron observándolos, el doctor extendió la mano para saludarlo y éste se la estrechó.

- Soy el doctor Tom Ryddle, cirujano jefe del hospital San Mungo. Me he encargado personalmente de la intervención quirúrgica de su hija, si me acompaña le explicaré todo con mas intimidad.

- Preferiría que lo que tenga que decirme sobre mi hija, lo haga aquí delante de todos. Son amigos de la familia y Hermione no querría que ninguno de ellos dejase de escuchar lo que vaya a explicarme – dijo el Señor Granger ante el asombro de todos.

- Como desee, la Señorita Granger, ingresó aquí en estado muy grave, con diferentes politraumatismos sobre todo a nivel cefálico… - Riddle habló con sinceridad - …Hemos hecho todo lo que ha estado en nuestras manos…

Rumores de angustia y terror circularon por la sala y Fleur se sintió al borde del desmayo. Ron aguantaba firme, impasible, casi sin respirar.

- … La operación ha durado mas de lo que en un principio pensamos. Su hija pertenece a un grupo sanguíneo que no es receptor de otro grupo sin del suyo propio, el O negativo. El hospital posee muy pocas unidades de este tipo… Voy a serle franco… Hermione perdió mucha sangre en su accidente, su recuperación dependerá de que recobre esa sangre perdida y que responda positivamente dentro de las setenta y dos horas después de la operación. Si alguno de vosotros – dijo dirigiéndose a todos – pertenece al mismo grupo sanguíneo que Hermione, les agradeceríamos que fuesen tan generosos de donar sangre, la vida de su amiga depende en parte de ello.

Todos se miraron unos a otros, algunos negaron con la cabeza, Luna se adelantó y dijo con timidez.

- Yo desconozco a que grupo pertenezco.

- Señora Pomfrey – dijo Tom a una de sus enfermeras – acompañe a la señorita a la enfermería y extráigale un poco de sangre para analizarla, ¿Nadie más?

Todos negaron tristemente con la cabeza.

- Esta bien confiemos en que la de ella nos sirva.

Luna salia de la sala acompañada por la Señora Pomfrey y en la puerta se cruzaron con otra enfermera que corrió hacia el doctor y le susurró algo al oído.

Tom Riddle contrajo el rostro por la preocupación y se dirigió a todos diciendo.

- Siento comunicarles que la Señorita Hermione Granger acaba de entrar en estado de coma.

* * *

**Nota del autor: Please pacienciaaaaa!! Juro solemnemente que lo que hago con ella es necesario para la historia...**

**En cuanto a Riddle bueno tomadlo solo como anecdota... necesitaba un nombre para el cirujano y podria haberse llamado James Blunt o Sting jeje quiero decir que solo es un nombre y por ello utilice su nombre muggle para no dañar al Lord Voldemort de JK, por el que siento un gran respeto. **

**gracias a todas...**


	28. Enmendando errores

**28. Enmendando errores**

La terrible noticia sobre el estado de Hermione cayó como jarro de agua fría sobre todos. El Señor Granger estaba pálido y un sudor frío comenzó a aparecer en su despejada frente. Luna había retrocedido para escuchar la noticia sobre su amiga y volvió a entrar en la sala precedida por la enfermera. Julie miraba nerviosa a Ron, pero éste seguía sin exteriorizar ningún sentimiento, no lloró, su rostro estaba inexpresivo y su respiración era lenta. Ginny se aferró a Harry y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, y Cedric y la francesa estaban sobrecogidos por lo que acababan de oír. Neville se desplomó abatido en una silla cuando notó que le fallaban las piernas y Lavender pensó en Draco, tenía que hacerle llegar este terrible y nuevo acontecimiento.

- Siento deciros que no es buena señal entrar en coma – dijo el doctor con sinceridad – No quiero daros falsas expectativas… Ahora solo podemos confiar en las ganas de vivir de Hermione y en conseguir esas unidades de sangre que necesita.

Hizo un corto silencio mientras observaba la sala. El panorama era desolador, tanto sufrimiento le parecía horrible y mas aun, si se trataba de una joven vida.

- Señorita – dijo dirigiéndose a Luna – No tenemos tiempo que perder, acompañe a la Señora Pomfrey por favor… Y usted – se giró hacia la enfermera recién llegada – Hable con los hospitales mas cercanos e intente reunir unidades de O negativo… - luego volviéndose de nuevo hacia los demás dijo con suavidad – Os iremos informando sobre la evolución de…

- ¿Puedo verla? – la voz quebrada de Ron se oyó débil, pero lo suficiente para que el cirujano dejase de hablar.

El padre de Hermione se giró hacia el muchacho y en su mirada reflejó compasión, el doctor le contestó con una amable y triste sonrisa.

- En estos momentos nadie a no ser personal sanitario esta autorizado para entrar en la habitación de la paciente… Aun así solo un familiar directo tendría derecho a la primera visita y en este caso correspondería a su padre aquí presente… Lo siento mucho…

Ron bajó la mirada al suelo y se dejó caer en el sofá con los ojos vidriosos y absolutamente vencido.

Draco caminaba sin rumbo fijo, con la cabeza abarrotada por todas las cosas que le estaban sucediendo. Si ahora había cambiado, si era mejor persona, como Lavender creía, ¿Por qué nada le salía bien?... Pensó en Ron y en Hermione, ellos eran buenas personas y eso no los había librado del sufrimiento. Dejó de caminar y se quedó clavado en el suelo, cerró los ojos con suavidad y susurró 'Lavender…' Ella lo hacia ser mejor ser humano y no se arrepentía de serlo y si sus padres no querían aceptarlo, era exclusivamente problema de ellos. Durante unos instantes meditó el hecho de llamar a Dudley para pedirle un poco de asilo en su casa, pero desechó pronto la idea al sentir que no deseaba realmente la compañía del primo de Harry. Buscó en sus bolsillos y miró dentro de su cartera. Tenía suficiente dinero para pasar la noche en un hotel cercano, y con ese propósito inicio de nuevo su caminata.

Luna volvió a los pocos minutos con un brazo doblado y tapando con un algodón la herida que le había producido la aguja. Pasó frente a Ron y le sonrió, él le devolvió la sonrisa agradecido.

- Ron, cariño – dijo Julie suavemente acercándose a él – deberías comer algo y descansar un poco. ¿Porque no vas a casa con Matt y regresas después, un poco mas repuesto?

- No – atajó el pelirrojo.

- Enfermando no ayudarás a Hermione – le regañó Julie dejándose llevar por la angustia de ver el estado del muchacho - … lo siento Ron – añadió rápido cuando notó que sus palabras habían herido al joven y sin decir nada mas volvió junto a Matthew.

- Al menos lo has intentado – la consoló su hijastro.

- Dos días Matt, lleva dos días sin comer ni dormir nada… ¡Es solo un crío por el amor de Dios! ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que podrá seguir así?

- Te entiendo, pero ahora nada de lo que digas lo hará reaccionar.

- ¿Y si… ella muere? – susurró Julie.

- No pienses eso – dijo Matthew horrorizado ante la idea.

- Pero si sucediese… ¿Qué será de Ron?

Ambos se miraron y sus ojos hablaron por ellos. La situación de Hermione era terrible, pero la de Ron no lo era menos. El muchacho creía que su novia se encontraba así por su culpa, porque él le fallo en el último momento, sus manos fueron la causa por la que Hermione resbalara. Julie y Matthew sabían que el pelirrojo se estaba imponiendo un castigo, y si ella no llegase a sobrevivir, Ron jamás se lo iba a perdonar.

Lavender se levantó sigilosamente y salió fuera de la sala hacia el exterior del hospital. Sacó de su bolso el teléfono de Ron, que ella misma recogió de la cama de Hermione el día del accidente y marcó el número de Draco esperando impaciente a que contestara.

El rubio notó vibrar algo dentro de su mochila, estaba a las puertas del hotel que había escogido para pasar la noche. Rápidamente descolgó de su hombro la mochila y buscó ansioso el aparato.

- ¿Si? – contesto aparentando tranquilidad, desconocía el numero del que llamaba.

- ¿Draco? – se oyó al otro lado.

- Si, soy yo Lavender dime – reconoció la voz de la muchacha en seguida.

- ¿Aun sigues en la calle? – preguntó extrañada al oír ruidos de coches y personas hablando.

- Si… bueno… camine un poco mas… - mintió para no preocuparla – no tenia ganas de volver a casa tan pronto…

Hubo un silencio por ambas parte, Draco acababa de mentirle y eso era algo que se había propuesto no volver a hacer nunca más. Por otro lado, Lavender pensaba la mejor forma de comunicarle al joven el nuevo estado de Hermione.

- ¿Ha ocurrido algo? – el rubio rompió el silencio por fin.

- ¡Oh si! Algo horrible… Hermione ha entrado en coma… Aquí todos estamos destrozados… - sollozó.

Draco volvió a quedarse en silencio tras la noticia, no podía imaginarse que ahora aquella que había sido su novia, estuviese al borde de la muerte. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas estar allí consolando a Lavender y pendiente del estado de Hermione, pero aun creía que él no era la persona mas indicada para estar en ese hospital.

- … Perdió mucha sangre y eso unido a la gravedad de sus heridas hacen que los médicos no quieran concedernos muchas esperanzas – continuaba entrecortadamente debido a los sollozos.

- Ella es una chica fuerte y saldrá adelante – Draco dudaba si formularle a Lavender una pregunta que le rondaba la mente, pero necesitaba que ella le contestara, así que se decidió a hacérsela – Y… ¿Ron?... ¿Cómo esta él?...

- Mal, muy mal – contestó sorprendida por su repentino interés por el pelirrojo – es como si el vegetal fuese él, no come, no duerme, no habla… ni siquiera llora… ¡Es horrible!

Hubo otro incomodo silencio en el que solo se escuchaban el pasar de los coches junto a Draco y los sollozos de Lavender al otro lado.

- Lavender, gracias por mantenerme informado… y sigue haciéndolo pase lo que pase, por favor.

- No lo dudes Draco. Había pensado ir a casa a descansar un poco y volver después… por desgracia en este momento no puedo hacer nada por ella. Un beso, hasta luego – dijo ella haciendo sonar el beso por el auricular del teléfono.

El rubio que lo oyó sonrió y en silencio le devolvió el beso y susurró muy bajito, casi imperceptible al oído humano… 'Te amo'. Estaba a punto de colgar cuando escuchó de nuevo la voz de Lavender.

- Lav, ¿Me hablas?

- Si Draco, solo es una curiosidad ¿A que grupo sanguíneo perteneces? – la joven tuvo un presentimiento…

- ¿Cómo? – el rubio se quedo turbado con la pregunta.

- ¿Lo sabes? – estaba impaciente…

- Si – contesto él.

- ¡¿Cuál es?! – volvió a preguntar ansiosa…

- Bueno es un grupo extraño… O negativo.

Hacia poco tiempo que a Luna le habían extraído la sangre para analizarla, cuando regresó el doctor Riddle acompañado de la Señora Pomfrey. Todos los miraron expectantes y se levantaron de sus asientos. Todos menos Ron, que apenas si le quedaban fuerzas. Tom gesticuló con los brazos para que se volvieran a sentar, pero nadie le hizo caso.

- No tengo noticias nuevas sobre el estado de Hermione – aclaró antes de hablar del tema que lo había llevado allí, algunos de los presentes se volvieron a sentar al escucharlo – Solo venia a informarles que la Señorita Lovegood lamentablemente no pertenece al mismo grupo sanguíneo que la paciente.

Se produjo un murmullo general de desanimo y los ojos de Luna se humedecieron, miró de soslayo a Ron, pero este seguía con la misma inexpresividad en su rostro.

- De todas formas no se alarmen. Los hospitales cercanos ya están avisados y en breve recibiremos algunas unidades para Hermione. Nos retiramos por ahora, pero en cuanto tengamos noticias nuevas pasaremos a informarle – luego mirando los rostros pálidos y desencajados de todos, añadió – Deberían comer y dormir algo, se ve que hace horas que no lo hacen, sobre todo él – dijo señalando a Ron – no me gusta el estado en que se encuentra, si sigue así enfermara.

Julie asintió corroborando las palabras del doctor y éste abandonó la sala seguido por su enfermera. El padre de Hermione miró de reojo a Ron y sintió que se le partía el corazón. El muchacho casi tenia hundido los ojos dentro de las orbitas y parecía realmente un espectro.

Lavender caminaba impaciente de un lado a otro en la puerta del hospital, mirando su reloj de vez en cuando. Un taxi se detuvo frente a ella y Draco Malfoy descendió de él con su enorme mochila al hombro. La muchacha corrió hacia él abrazándolo, haciendo que la bolsa del rubio resbalase y cayese al suelo.

- ¿Qué es eso?... ¿Vas a algún sitio?...

Draco se agachó para recogerla sin contestarle y se la volvió a colocar de nuevo. La rubia lo miraba intrigada y el joven notó como los hermosos ojos verdes de Lavender intentaban traspasar su mente.

- Mis padres me han invitado a abandonar mi casa – dijo al fin, ya no quería ocultárselo más.

Lavender se llevó las manos a la boca horrorizada, sin dejar de fijar la vista en él.

- Entonces ¿Cuando hable contigo antes…?

- Si estaba en la calle por esa razón – contesto malhumorado. Lavender seguía muda así que el rubio rompió el incomodo silencio de nuevo –…No creo que sea buena idea…

- ¿Cómo? – Reacciono ella – no se trata de si es buena o mala idea Draco. Se trata de que es la única solución y está en tus manos. No me defraudes.

¿Defraudarla?, por supuesto que no lo haría... pero la idea de entrar en ese hospital hacia que se acelerase el pulso, tenia miedo a la reacción de todos. Lavender seguía mirándolo impaciente esperando una respuesta.

- Lo haré, pero únicamente si me prometes que no me dejarás solo ni un momento.

La joven asintió feliz y cogiéndolo de la mano, tiro de él enérgicamente y entraron juntos en el hospital.

En la sala ya no había tanta gente como al principio. Luna y Neville se habían marchado a sus respectivas casas, llevaban mucha horas fuera y sus familias estaban preocupadas. Julie aconsejó a Cedric que se llevase a Fleur a la mansión Dashwood y descansaran, se hospedarían allí el tiempo que deseasen. Fleur se resistió un poco, pero su novio consiguió hacerla entrar en razón. El resto decidió quedarse y seguir esperando noticias de Hermione.

La Señora Pomfrey apareció con una taza de caldo caliente en la mano y caminando con tranquilidad, para no derramar el líquido, se acercó a Ron.

- El Doctor Riddle le envía este caldo, debes tomártelo jovencito.

Ron levantó los ojos pesadamente hacia la enfermera y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro negándose.

- Tengo orden estricta del doctor. Si no te bebes esto, el mismo te obligara a dejar el hospital de inmediato para que descanses. Sinceramente no creo que desees apartarte de ella ¿Verdad?

Julie mostró una sonrisa de satisfacción, la enfermera chantajeaba emocionalmente al muchacho para conseguir su propósito. Ron exhaló un suspiro de resignación y estiró la mano de mala gana para coger la taza.

- Muy bien, ahora bébetelo todo porque pasaré dentro de un rato para recogerla y no me la llevaré si no está completamente vacía – dijo con una amable sonrisa y se marchó.

Ron comenzó a beber sorbos de aquel caldo, que en otras circunstancias le habría parecido delicioso, pero que ahora pasaba por su garganta como si fuera cianuro. Y sorbo a sorbo acabo con su contenido en poco tiempo. Julie suspiró aliviada y su corazón recuperó un poco de calma.

Lavender apareció de pronto tirando de Draco en la sala. Todos se quedaron de piedra al ver al rubio, pero nadie dijo nada. El Señor Granger miró al joven de arriba abajo con desprecio y volvió de nuevo a fijar la vista en el suelo.

Draco deseaba excavar un agujero en la tierra y meterse dentro. Notaba todas las miradas clavadas en él y ninguna de ella, exceptuando la de Lavender, le trasmitía buenas vibraciones.

La rubia se adelantó un poco, pero Draco el apretó la mano con fuerza para que no se soltara, la muchacha recordó su promesa y volvió a su lado.

- Se que la presencia de Draco os sorprende – comenzó a decir tímidamente, todos escuchaban atentos – Tiene una explicación lógica, de hecho el no quería venir – Draco miró al suelo – El es… bueno su sangre… Draco pertenece al mismo grupo sanguíneo que Hermione.

Hubo de nuevo un murmullo en la sala, Matthew se acercó al muchacho y le levantó la cara.

- ¿Es eso cierto?

Draco asintió y Lavender sonrió orgullosa. Ron recuperó un poco de vida en sus ojos, Harry salió disparado de la sala y Ginny que continuaba abrazada al pelirrojo, se sorprendió al verlo salir tan precipitadamente.

- ¡Dios mío! – exclamó Julie – si eso es cierto… ¡Oh Dios mío!... Draco no te muevas de aquí, por favor.

- Alguien debe avisar al doctor… - dijo Matthew sin perder la calma.

- No es necesario, ya estoy aquí – Tom Riddle acababa de entrar en la sala, Harry lo seguía.

Ginny sonrió orgullosa a su novio y este le devolvió una tímida sonrisa ruborizándose.

- ¿Es cierto lo que dices hijo? – preguntó el doctor agarrando al rubio por los hombros.

- Si – contestó Draco escuetamente.

- Te haré un análisis. No es que desconfíe de ti – se apresuró a decir antes de que el muchacho se ofendiese – Pero es muy importante que así sea y no podemos exponernos a equivocaciones. De tu sangre depende la vida de mi paciente.

La Señora Pomfrey entró precipitadamente y agarró al muchacho por un brazo, Draco dejó caer su mochila al suelo y miró suplicante a Lavender.

- ¿Puedo acompañarlo? – preguntó la rubia.

La enfermera dijo que si y la muchacha corrió tras ellos.

La sala se quedó muda por la sorpresa, todo había sucedido tan rápido. La llegada de Draco parecía ser crucial y Ron había recuperado algo de fuerza, probablemente ante la nueva esperanza para Hermione y al caldo caliente de la Señora Pomfrey.

Ginny se quedó observando la bolsa de Draco y se levantó para recogerla, ya que el rubio la había dejado caer justo en medio de la sala, se acercó a Harry y la depositó a los pies de éste.

- ¿Dónde crees que va Malfoy con esta mochila? – le preguntó la pelirroja a su novio.

- No tengo idea, ¿Y tú? ¿Qué crees? – contestó Harry sin haber reparado antes en ella y intentando adivinar a donde quería llegar Ginny con su pregunta.

- Pues creo que hay dos posibilidades que lo expliquen… una que se haya escapado de casa y dos que sus padres lo hayan echado, al enterarse que intentó ayudarnos…

Harry la miró con incredulidad, aunque había aprendido que los razonamientos de Ginny normalmente eran acertados. Sabía que su novia era muy avispada para su edad, en pocas palabras no se le escapaba ningún detalle.

- Estoy segura que Lavender sabe algo… Será fácil averiguarlo – sentenció Ginny sin apartar la vista de la mochila.

Draco volvió unos minutos después con el brazo flexionado y con Lavender a su lado. Ron lo miró fijamente, a su mente vino el recuerdo del rubio intentando sujetarlo cuando Hermione resbaló por la cornisa. Se puso de pie lentamente, aun estaba muy débil. Julie tuvo intención de sujetarlo, pero él la detuvo con una mano.

- Estoy bien Julie, no te preocupes puedo caminar – dijo con voz cansada.

Y se alejó lentamente con torpes pasos de ella en dirección a Draco. El rubio quedó impresionado por el demacrado aspecto del otro y sin dudarlo un instante, soltó de la mano a Lavender y se adelantó hacia él para que Ron no tuviese que esforzarse mucho más en llegar hasta su lado. El pelirrojo advirtió el noble gesto de su rival y esbozó una apática pero sincera sonrisa.

- Deberías volver a sentarte – le recomendó Draco.

- Lo haré pero antes, y me parece mentira lo que voy a decir… - Ron hablaba con mucho esfuerzo – quiero darte las gracias…

- Aun no sabes si mi sangre es realmente valida – dijo Draco mirando al suelo ruborizado.

- Lo que quiero agradecerte es la ayuda que nos diste en el internado, cuando intentaba que Hermione no cayese al vacío.

El Señor Granger que estaba cerca de ellos no pudo evitar oírlos y se quedo asombrado.

- Fue un impulso – dijo Draco restándole importancia.

- Fue muy valiente… y aunque no sirvió de mucho… - Ron suspiró con tristeza – me gustaría que tú y yo llegásemos a una tregua.

Diciendo esto extendió su temblorosa mano para que el rubio aceptara ese pacto, pero el doctor entró en la sala interrumpiendo la escena.

-¡Draco Malfoy! – exclamó dirigiéndose al muchacho - ¿Estarías dispuesto a donar sangre en este hospital?... Sin tu consentimiento no podemos hacer nada.

- Que tengo que firmar – dijo Draco decidido.

Tom Riddle dio una palmada de triunfo y agarró al muchacho por los hombros llevándoselo con él. Draco se giró de pronto y liberándose del doctor, se aproximó a Ron, que aun tenia la mano extendida y se la estrechó. Luego tomó a Lavender del brazo y desaparecieron junto a Tom.

Luna entró en su casa, su padre salió a recibirla con una gran sonrisa.

- Mi niña ¿Estas bien?... ¡Oh Dios mío! Me asusté mucho cuando Hagrid me contó.

La muchacha abrazó a su padre con fuerza, a pesar de que Xenophilus siempre estaba fuera de casa, era un buen padre, cariñoso, consentidor y justo, y Luna lo adoraba.

- Hermione está muy mal, papá.

- Lo se mi amor, pero ya verás, es joven y fuerte y saldrá pronto de esto. Ve arriba y toma un baño, le diré al mayordomo que te suba la cena a la habitación – le dio un beso en la frente y se alejo pausadamente de ella.

Luna lo observaba pensativa, hacia algunos días que deseaba hablar con él sobre un asunto, pero nunca encontraba el momento justo. La idea se le ocurrió el día del cumpleaños de Ron, cuando vio lo animadamente que su padre charlaba con Matthew. Pero sabía que él era muy escéptico a lo que ella iba a proponerle y por esa razón no se había atrevido a planteárselo. Creyó que el rescate de Hermione seria todo un éxito y ese plan que había urdido en su cabeza, quedó un poco apartado. Pero ahora que todo había salido mal, se decidió a retomarlo y con esa idea comenzó a subir lentamente los escalones en busca de un relajante y cálido baño.

Draco Malfoy volvió casi una hora después, Lavender lo ayudó a sentarse. El rubio estaba más pálido de lo habitual y se veía muy débil. La muchacha sostenía en sus manos un bocadillo y un refresco. Se lo ofreció y Draco comenzó a comer y a beber con rapidez para recuperar fuerzas.

Ginny se levantó de su asiento junto a Harry y se aproximó a Lavender.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? – le preguntó mientras sonreía a Draco.

Lavender miró al rubio y este asintió volviendo a tomar otro bocado. Ginny la alejó por un brazo suavemente de él, pero se situaron demasiado cerca de Julie y Ron.

- Vas a pensar que soy muy indiscreta… pero desde que Draco llegó, hay algo que me inquieta.

Julie agudizó mas el oído cuando escuchó la palabra 'inquieta'. Lavender miró a su amiga intrigada y Ginny continuó.

- ¿Por qué Draco lleva esa enorme mochila? – señaló al bulto - ¿Qué ha pasado?

Julie giró la cabeza hacia donde indicaba la pelirroja y Ron hizo lo mismo, ninguno había reparado en ella hasta ese momento.

La rubia resopló, '¿Por qué Ginny se tiene que dar cuenta de todo?', pensó.

- Se escapo o… ¿Han sido capaces de echarlo de casa? – preguntó la novia de Harry preocupada, su amiga resopló con mas fuerza – Lo echaron… ¡No me lo puedo creer! – exclamó la pelirroja leyendo los ojos de su amiga.

- Si, pero no se lo digas a nadie, Draco se moriría de vergüenza si lo supiese alguien mas, es muy duro para él – suplicó Lavender confirmando así la sospecha de Ginny.

Julie y Ron se miraron perplejos, Lucius Malfoy había sido capaz de mandar a la calle a su único hijo. Ese hombre no tenía fin en su maldad.

- ¿Y que hará ahora? – preguntó Ginny mirando de reojo al rubio, que seguía en su tarea de reponer fuerzas.

- Dice que lleva encima el dinero suficiente para pagarse esta noche un hotel, pero mañana no se…

Julie se pasó la mano por el rostro con preocupación, tenia claro lo que quería hacer pero le preocupaba Ron. El pelirrojo la observaba, en el tiempo que llevaba a su lado había aprendido a conocer cada gesto de su madrina y sabia perfectamente, lo que le rondaba la cabeza en ese momento. Sabia que Julie odiaba las injusticias, acercó la mano hacia la de ella y dijo en voz baja.

- Yo no voy a impedir que hagas lo que estas pensando.

Julie presionó con fuerza la mano del muchacho y le sonrió agradecida. Luego se levantó y caminó hacia Draco sentándose a su lado.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó para iniciar la conversación.

Draco que no se había dado cuenta de la llegada de la mujer, se sobresalto extrañado al ver de quien se trataba. Asintió con la boca llena y algo desconfiado. Julie le sonrió, en realidad cuando se levantó decidida hacia él, le parecía fácil, pero ahora mirando los ojos grises del joven, no sabía como plantearle un asunto tan delicado.

- Yo… veras no es que fuese mi intención… pero… escuché algo sobre ti y… - Draco lo miraba desorientado – Bueno el caso es que se que tus padres te han echado de casa – dijo de corrido para no dar mas vueltas al tema.

Draco casi se atraganta con el trozo que tenia en la boca, Julie le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda pensando, que en esa ocasión, había tenido el tacto en el dedo gordo del pie.

El rubio posó sus ojos en Lavender que aun seguía hablando con Ginny, la madrina de Ron se dio cuenta y dijo sonriendo.

- No la culpes, ella no habría dicho nada. Esa pelirroja es demasiado lista.

Draco bajó los ojos al suelo apenado y sus mejillas antes pálidas se tiñeron de rojo.

- Probablemente – continuó Julie – esto solo será algo pasajero y tus padres recapacitaran.

- Mi padre no – atajó el rubio.

- Pues entonces lo hará tu madre, ella no te abandonará – la voz de Julie era suave y compasiva, Draco bajó aun mas su vista y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse. La madrina de Ron comprendió entonces que Narcisa tampoco había defendido a su hijo y se arrepintió de haberla mencionado. – Lo siento Draco no lo sabia… Voy a proponerte algo… - el muchacho la miró intrigado – No puedo permitir que después de lo que has hecho por Hermione, duermas solo, en sabe Dios que lugar… - Draco abrió la boca para decir algo pero ella lo hizo callar – El pasado es solo eso, pasado y enmendar errores es lo que nos hace seres razonables y nos diferencia de las bestias. Todos nos equivocamos, pero arrepentirnos y pedir perdón, de la forma que sea, siempre nos honra – el joven la miraba conmovido – La Mansión Dashwood es… ¡Enorme! y siempre hay sitio para alguien mas. Me gustaría que aceptases ser nuestro invitado, de todas formas no estas obligado a aceptar, piénsalo.

Draco la miraba perplejo, siempre había oído decir que Julie Dashwood era una mujer generosa, dedicada y amable, pero su familia y él mismo había preferido pensar que solo era una vulgar interesada y que se valía de su fingida generosidad, para alcanzar puestos en la alta sociedad inglesa. ¡Que equivocados habían estado siempre sus padres! No sabia que contestar, todo era tan extraño ¡Vivir bajo el mismo techo que Ron! Hace solo un par de meses esa idea le habría parecido un disparate. Julie esperaba pacientemente la respuesta del muchacho y de vez en cuando miraba y sonreía a Ron.

- Solo acepto con una condición – dijo Draco al fin.

Julie alzó una ceja sorprendida, el joven seguía teniendo carácter, sonrió divertida, ella le ofrecía su casa y él ponía condiciones.

- No será nada definitivo y podré marcharme cuando quiera sin dar explicaciones – continuó Malfoy.

- Es justo – dijo Julie – y por supuesto que no será nada definitivo, estoy absolutamente segura que alguno de tus padres entrarán pronto en razón.

Draco suspiró y le acercó la mano para estrechar la de ella, pero la madrina de Ron lo sujetó por los hombros y le dio un maternal beso en la frente, alejándose luego de él para sentarse de nuevo junto a Ron.

El rubio estaba helado, ni siquiera su madre lo había besado nunca con tanta ternura, comprendió entonces lo afortunado que era ese Weasley, que una mujer como Julie lo adorara tanto sin llevar su sangre. No se dio cuenta que los miraba y notó que Ron le dedicaba una leve sonrisa, avergonzado volvió a morder su bocadillo.

Pocos minutos después de la escena entre Draco y Julie, el Doctor Riddle hizo de nuevo acto de presencia en la sala.

- Señor Granger – dijo dirigiéndose al hombre – puede pasar a visitar a su hija, aun sigue en estado crítico pero confiamos plenamente, que las dosis recibidas hoy la estabilizaran muy pronto. De todas formas ya hace varias horas que salió de quirófano y si lo desea puede pasar a verla.

El padre de Hermione se levantó de su asiento y Ron lo miraba con envidia, daría su vida por tener el privilegio de aquel hombre. De pronto todos se quedaron mudos cuando oyeron al Señor Granger decir.

- No dude del deseo de ver a mi hija Doctor, pero creo que yo no soy la persona mas indicada para pasar primero.

- ¿Cómo dice? – Tom no daba crédito a lo que oía.

- ¿Podría entrar otra persona en mi lugar?

- Si usted esta conforme, no hay ningún problema – dijo Riddle.

- Entonces si aun lo desea, quiero que entre él – y señaló a Ron.

Todas las miradas se posaron en el pelirrojo, que por primera vez en muchas horas, había recuperado totalmente el color, sus ojos perdieron toda la inexpresividad y de un salto se levantó del sofá en el que había estado hundido todo ese tiempo.

- Si, por supuesto que aun quiero – dijo enérgicamente.

- Entonces acompáñame hijo – Tom le invitó a seguirlo.

Ron pasó junto al Señor Granger y cuando estuvo a su nivel, le miró fijamente a los ojos y con una sonrisa de felicidad le dijo.

- Gracias.

El padre de Hermione le sonrió y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas volviendo a su rincón. Julie lo contempló conmovida y Ron desapareció con el cirujano en busca de Hermione.

* * *

**Nota del autor: Sí, me encanta cuando las personas reconocemos nuestros errores y somos capaces de tragarnos el orgullo y hacer lo correcto... **

**Espero que os haya gustado, gracias por seguir ahi...**

**un beso**


	29. ¡No puedo vivir sin ti!

**29. ¡No puedo vivir sin ti!**

Ron caminaba despacio junto al doctor, que lo miraba de vez en cuando, con una incipiente curiosidad por saber cual era el tipo de relación que lo unía a su paciente. Sin embargo no encontraba la forma de preguntárselo sin que pareciera descortés y entrometido.

- El Señor Granger debe apreciarlo mucho para cederle el honor de ser el primero en visitar a Hermione.

Ron siguió caminando sin mirar a Tom, este notó la falta de ganas de hablar del muchacho, pero su curiosidad era demasiada y volvió de nuevo a la carga.

- Sin duda debe ser usted muy importante para la familia Granger.

- No, no lo soy, al menos para el padre de Hermione – dijo Ron al fin rompiendo su silencio.

Tom Riddle se quedó consternado por la respuesta del pelirrojo.

- Entonces no entiendo nada.

- Es una larga historia y no es muy agradable de contar, solo debe saber que la chica que intenta desesperadamente sobrevivir en esa habitación, es la persona que mas amo en este mundo, y si ella no logra superar esto, yo tampoco podré hacerlo.

El doctor se detuvo y observó al muchacho, era muy joven para hablar de esa forma, comprendió entonces que no debía indagar más, y continúo caminando a su lado sin hablar.

Antes de entrar en la habitación de Hermione, Ron tuvo que pasar por una sala de esterilización. Le hicieron colocarse una bata, un gorro y unas fundas protectoras para los pies de color azul. El doctor le entregó una mascarilla y unos guantes, una enfermera que llevaba su mismo atuendo, la invitó a seguirla.

- Ella te llevará junto a Hermione – dijo el doctor señalando a su enfermera.

Ron asintió y mirando a los ojos a Tom le preguntó.

- Si le hablo… ¿Me escuchará?

- No lo se… pero tú hazlo… a veces oyen, y si no es así, al menos no habrás guardado nada en tu corazón, que no desees confesarle – respondió Tom con dulzura.

Ron le sonrió, pero el cirujano no pudo notarlo porque el pelirrojo ya llevaba puesta la mascarilla. La enfermera le hizo un gesto con la mano y Ron la siguió temblando por la incertidumbre de ver el estado en se que iba a encontrar a Hermione.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la habitación porque solo se distanciaba unos pocos metros, la enfermera puso una mano en el pomo y abrió la puerta, pero no entró.

- Yo me quedo aquí, no puedes estar mucho tiempo. Vendré a buscarte cuando sea la hora… Pasa, no tengas miedo – dijo al ver la inseguridad del pelirrojo.

Ron entró despacio y la puerta se cerró tras él. La luz era tenue, la habitación amplia y de color crema, Ron tuvo la impresión que si no fuese por aquel inconfundible olor a antisépticos y por el sonido de las máquinas, parecería la suite de algún lujoso hotel. Recordó cuando Julie lo trajo malherido allí mismo. Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación y se posaron en la cama donde Hermione tenía su involuntario sueño. Se acercó lentamente, porque unas finas cortinas le impedían ver bien a la muchacha, se hizo paso a través de ellas y ahí estaba, dormida y… Hermosa. Incluso en aquella horrible situación Hermione no dejaba de estar bella. El corazón de Ron comenzó a latirle más acompasadamente por el alivio que sintió al contemplarla.

Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados, y un rubor en sus mejillas que le daban calidez a su rostro. Ron pensó que le color se debía, con toda seguridad, a la sangre de Draco y suspiró mas animado. Un fino tubo de respiración salía por su pequeña nariz y las enfermeras habían abierto una vía en el dorso de su mano, para poder administrarle suero y sangre. Ron la miró de nuevo, se veía bien… mejor de lo que él había podido imaginar. Una venda de color rosada envolvía parte de su cabeza, pero los tirabuzones de su hermosa cabellera aun caían por sus hombros desnudos. Y Ron la seguía viendo bella, dormida apaciblemente como la princesa de aquel cuento, que todas las madres han narrado alguna vez a sus hijas. Y sonrió lleno de satisfacción.

Se acercó un poco más y despojándose de uno de sus guantes, le tomó la mano que le quedaba libre de cables. Sabía que no debía hacerlo pero quería sentirla. La mano de Hermione era calida y su piel suave como él la recordaba. Con la otra mano se acercó una silla y se sentó, sin soltar a su novia. Siguió contemplándola en silencio, si no fuese porque aquella fatídica noche notó la mano de Hermione resbalar de la suya y la vio caer al vacío, nadie diría que la joven, se estaba debatiendo en ese momento entre la vida y la muerte.

La máquina que registraba los débiles latidos del corazón de Hermione, no dejaba de sonar acompañando la suave respiración de la muchacha, su pulso era lento pero constante. Ron se acercó lentamente a los labios de Hermione y los besó sin quitarse la mascarilla, cuando se separó de ella, creyó ver que le sonreía, pero supo que solo había sido una mala jugada de su imaginación.

- Hermione… - susurró - ¿Me oyes?... Soy yo… Ron…

La muchacha no se inmutó, pero el pelirrojo recordó las palabras del doctor Riddle y continuó hablando sin estar seguro que ella lo pudiese escuchar.

- No imaginas cuanto me duele verte así, si supieras cuanta gente te quiere… están todos allí fuera pendientes de ti. Harry y Ginny… la pelirroja esta muy triste por todo lo que ha sucedido, Luna y Neville siempre tan leales. Luna quiso darte su sangre pero no valió, se sintió muy apenada. También estuvieron Fleur y Cedric, pero se han retirado a casa para descansar… Matt y Julie que no me dejan solo ni un solo instante y… Lavender que aun me parece mentira que nos este apoyando. Pero lo que más me cuesta creer, es que por tus venas corra ahora sangre Malfoy… ¿Quién nos iba a decir que Draco seria tan importante en nuestras vidas? Si pudieses ver lo cambiado que está… pero sus padres siguen siendo los mismos energúmenos de siempre – Ron hablaba en realidad sin saber que decir, pero volvía palabras sus propios pensamientos – Y hay alguien mas… alguien que ha sacrificado poder verte para que pudiese hacerlo yo… Tu padre está en la sala y se ve muy afectado Hermione, aunque no lo creas le importas mucho y se ha dado cuenta de su terrible error y de cuanto te quiere, en la sala de un hospital…

Hermione seguía impasible pero sus mejillas parecían aumentar la intensidad del color. Ron deseaba descargar la culpa que creía tener en todo lo que había sucedido y que se amontonaba en su corazón, así que sin dudarlo mas, comenzó a hablarle de nuevo.

- Es un problema que siempre he sufrido, quizás por algún trauma de mi niñez, pero no puedo evitar que en situaciones que me causan nervios o tensión, me suden las manos. Hermione… por mi culpa estas en este estado, no pude sujetarte… Debería ser yo quien ocupase esta cama y no tú. Durante estas horas en el hospital he pensado que quizás hubiese sido mejor para ti que yo jamás hubiese aparecido en tu vida… Te he ocasionado muchos problemas, mi amor… Pero no pude, no quise evitar enamorarme de ti, dime quien no te amaría si eres un ángel… Hemos vivido muchas cosas juntos en el poco tiempo que nos conocemos, y algunas de ella buenas, buenísimas… - sonrió al recordar la noche de la cabaña – Pero también terribles y esto es lo peor que nos ha tocado vivir… Si superamos esto lo habremos superado todo en la vida Hermione… Todo…

Ron no pudo más y se derrumbó hundiendo la cabeza entre las sabanas, llorando amargamente y sus lágrimas bañaban la mano inerte de Hermione.

Julie llevaba largo rato observando al Señor Granger, el gesto que había tenido con Ron le había llegado al corazón y verlo allí solo tan triste, le hacia sentirse tremendamente injusta. Se levantó de su sillón y caminó hacia él mientras Matthew la observaba sabiendo de sobra que Julie había tardado demasiado en hacer lo que estaba pensando.

- Señor Granger… Paul… - dijo muy bajito para no asustarlo.

El padre de Hermione levantó el rostro hacia Julie sorprendido.

- Estaba ahí sentada y tuve la necesidad de tomar un té, entonces pensé que quizás te gustaría acompañarme.

- Con mucho gusto Lady Dashwood – contestó él aliviado de poder comunicarse con alguien.

Julie le guiñó con complicidad un ojo a Matthew que seguía mirándola y salió de la sala acompañada por el Señor Granger hacia la cafetería del hospital. Durante el trayecto ninguno de los dos abrió la boca, el padre de Hermione como buen caballero pidió el té y no dejó que la joven abonara el importe. Luego se sentó junto a la madrina de Ron que ya ocupaba una mesa y comenzó a dar pequeños sorbos de su cálida y reconfortante bebida.

- Se que debes pensar lo peor de mi y no la culpo – dijo después de un rato.

- Nos conocemos desde hace algún tiempo Paul, y no voy a negarte que estoy muy sorprendida con tu actitud. Se que las cosas no han sido fáciles para ti desde que falleció Jane, pero eso justifica lo que has hecho con Hermione… Por el amor de Dios Paul… era tu hija…

- No hables de ella en pasado – dijo mirándola fijamente – no esta muerta.

Julie cayó en la cuenta de su error, la forma verbal usada no había sido la apropiada para ese momento.

- Discúlpame – dijo apenada – no quise dar a entender nada de eso.

- No… Perdóname tú a mí… estoy nervioso y la sola idea de perderla hace que me vuelva loco.

Julie lo miró compasiva, ella no era madre, la vida no la había premiado aun con semejante dicha, pero con Ron había experimentado algo parecido a lo que se debe sentir tener un hijo. Ella daría su vida por el pelirrojo y si algo le llegase a suceder estaba segura que no podría llegar a superarlo nunca. Por esa razón entendía perfectamente el sufrimiento de Paul Granger. Si ella era capaz de amar a Ron así sin ser de su sangre, que no haría ese hombre por Hermione que si lo era.

- Mi gran error fue no escuchar a mi hija… - Paul continuó desahogándose – Matthew tenia razón cuando me reprochó todas esas cosas esta mañana. Siempre intenté convencerme para acallar mi conciencia, que lo que Hermione sentía por Ron era simplemente un capricho de adolescentes sin importancia. Pero me he dado cuenta que lo que une a estos dos muchachos es mas fuerte de lo que creía y me asombro al ver como dos personas tan jóvenes son capaces de sentir un amor tan profundo el uno por el otro – el Señor Granger miró fijamente a Julie para darle a entender que le estaba siendo totalmente sincero – Tengo que confesarte que me di cuenta de todo esto el día en que fui a buscar a mi hija a tu casa… cuando vi a Ron arrodillado en su regazo llorando como un bebé. Me enterneció, pero fue mas fuerte mi ambición y mi temor a los Malfoy.

- Ya no debes culparte mas, los errores tarde o temprano nos pasan facturas, es nuestra responsabilidad. Ahora debemos confiar que el gesto altruista de Draco sirva para redimiros a ambos y salve a Hermione – Julie hablaba dulcemente tratando de consolar a aquel hombre tan afligido.

- Ojala, si es cierto que existe un Dios allí arriba, te esté escuchando Julie, porque no hay nada que desee mas en este mundo ver a mi hija recuperada. Y si es así, si se produce el milagro prometo… Juro y tú estás de testigo para certificarlo, que jamás volveré a intentar dirigir la vida de Hermione y la dejaré ser feliz con quien desee.

El hombre comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente y Julie se acercó más a él abrazándolo. Ella tenía la certeza de que Hermione saldría pronto de aquel horrible sueño y volvería a ser feliz ahora que todo parecía solucionarse.

Ron levantó la cabeza para volver a contemplar a su novia, el rostro aun compungido se hallaba húmedo por las lágrimas. La máquina seguía contando incansablemente los latidos de Hermione. El pelirrojo sabia que ya no le quedaba mucho mas tiempo para disfrutar de ella, la enfermera no tardaría en llegar y por esa razón no podía dejar de mirarla, intentado memorizar cada poro, cada peca del rostro de Hermione en su retina.

- La próxima vez que nos veamos, quiero volver a disfrutar del color de tus ojos Hermione y eso significará que habrás despertado… Quiero que me mires como siempre… Quiero verlos brillar cuando eres feliz y como los entrecierras si estas enfadada, como aquella vez cuando Umbrige nos castigó y Lavender aprovechó para besarme… Estabas tan hermosa así enojada, ese día fue cuando me enamore perdidamente de ti y supe que tarde o temprano serias mía.

Se oyeron pasos fuera de la habitación, Ron supo que era la enfermera que venia para alejarlo de Hermione, se aferró a la mano de la muchacha con desesperación.

- No quiero irme, quiero estar cerca de ti… Hermione si te vas… si me dejas ¿Qué va a ser de mi?... No me dejes sin ti, llévame contigo…

Y diciendo esto se acercó a la muchacha y quitándose la mascarilla que cubría su boca, la besó en los labios suavemente y con ternura, como si ese fuera la última vez que lo hiciese y las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas inundando los ojos de Hermione.

De pronto la máquina empezó a dar fuertes pitidos, estos se hacían cada vez mas intensos y rápidos y se volvió loca. Ron se separó de Hermione aterrado y corrió hacia la puerta para avisar a la enfermera. Luego volvió al lado de su novia y le agarró con fuerza la mano.

- ¡Hermione no me dejes! ¡Por favor! – gritaba desesperado.

La enfermera entró acompañada de otro hombre que sujeto rápidamente al muchacho, separándolo con dificultad de Hermione.

- Hay que avisar al doctor – dijo ella y salió disparada de la habitación.

- ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Qué le ocurre a Hermione?! – Ron seguía gritando intentando llegar de nuevo junto a la cama, pero los fuertes brazos del celador se lo impedían - ¡Suélteme Maldita sea! ¡Quiero estar con ella!

- Tranquilízate muchacho, solo interferirías… No puedo hacer nada hasta que llegue el doctor.

La maquina insistía con sus pitidos ensordecedores y Ron intentaba desesperadamente una vez mas, liberarse de aquel hombre.

- ¡Hermione! – grito con todas sus fuerzas - ¡Despierta!... ¡Despierta!

Tom Riddle apareció precipitadamente y comenzó a mover cables, a tocar los botones de la máquina, tomó el pulso a la muchacha e hizo que la enfermera preparara de inmediato una jeringuilla. Ron lanzó un grito desgarrador y dijo.

- ¡Hermione no me dejes!... ¡No puedo vivir sin ti!

El silencio se hizo de repente dueño de la estancia, ya no se oían los insufribles pitidos de la máquina. Tom y la enfermera se miraban sin decir nada y Ron los observaba sin saber que había pasado realmente. Esperaban algo pero… ¿Qué? Ron quería gritar, deseaba correr junto a Hermione… ¿Por qué había dejado de sonar la máquina?... Acaso Hermione había… No, no quería pensar eso… Ella no podía haberlo dejado para siempre… Si alguien no le contaba lo que estaba ocurriendo se volvería loco…

'Pi… Pi… Pi…'

¿Qué era eso que sonaba…? La máquina comenzaba a emitir pitidos de nuevo, los latidos de Hermione ya no eran tan lentos y el sonido llevaba un ritmo acompasado. Ron la miró esperanzado e intentado comunicarse con ella gritaba desde su interior… '¡Despierta!... ¡Despierta y mírame! Los globos oculares de Hermione comenzaron a moverse bajo sus parpados y estos se abrieron lentamente. Todos pudieron contemplar entonces el hermoso color miel de sus ojos. Ron quedó paralizado y el doctor Riddle volvió a tomar el pulso a la muchacha. Hermione lo veía todo borroso, figuras sin rostro… Le dolía todo el cuerpo y la cabeza le iba a estallar… 'Estoy ¿Muerta?' pensó… '¿Dónde esta Ron…?

- ¡Ron! – gritó inconscientemente.

El pelirrojo se liberó con un brusco movimiento del desprevenido celador y corrió junto a la muchacha.

- Estoy aquí, estoy contigo… - dijo sonriendo pero nervioso.

- No consigo verte bien… ¡¿Qué me está pasando?! – gritó desesperada.

- No debes preocuparte, lo que te ocurre es normal. Pasará en unos minutos… Hermione has vuelto a la vida, eres una jovencita muy fuerte – dijo el doctor con calma – Su vida ya no corre peligro.

Esta última frase la pronunció dirigiéndose a Ron, que le sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Oíste Hermione, ya estas bien… Ahora te recuperarás y volveremos juntos a casa.

La joven intentó sonreír a la figura borrosa de Ron pero estaba demasiado dolorida. El doctor ordenó que le retirasen las unidades de sangre y que le aumentaran la dosis de calmantes, ahora que estaba despierta era más consciente del dolor.

- Ron tienes que salir ya, Hermione debe descansar. Y ahora que esta fuera de peligro, tú deberías hacer lo mismo, sino me veré obligado a tomar medidas drásticas y prohibirte volver a visitarla – dijo Tom moviendo el dedo hacia el pelirrojo.

Ron asintió, pero le rogó que dejara que se quedase solo cinco minutos más con ella a solas. El doctor aceptó a regañadientes y salió junto a la enfermera y el celador de la habitación.

Ron se aproximó mas a Hermione, mirándola sin poder creer que ya estaba consciente.

- ¿Me ves mejor así?, sabes que no me importa acercarme mas a ti.

Hermione sonrió, Ron hacia que casi no se acordase de sus dolores.

- Tengo tu imagen gravada en mis retinas Ron, te vería incluso en la mas absoluta oscuridad – contestó ella dulcemente.

Hermione sintió la necesidad de pestañear y todo se volvió un poco mas claro, ya comenzaba a distinguir el azul de los ojos de Ron.

- Tuve mucho miedo – dijo él – pensé que te perdía para siempre… Hermione te dije una vez que te seguiría al fin del mundo. Si no hubieses podido superar esto, me habría ido contigo…

Hermione acercó un dedo a los labios de Ron y lo silenció.

- No digas eso… Ya todo esta bien. Las cosas suceden por algo mi amor, y casi siempre es por algo bueno.

Ron suspiró de felicidad, era ella… Había vuelto… Y estaba junto a él. Besó con ternura el dedo de Hermione posado aun en sus labios.

- Voy a hacer lo que le prometí al doctor, iré a casa a descansar… Pero vuelvo pronto, no se te ocurra moverte de aquí…

Hermione rió con dificultad ante la ocurrencia de su novio y el dolor se volvió más agudo. La enfermera entró de nuevo en la habitación, pero esta vez lo hizo sola.

- Señor Weasley, debe abandonar la habitación – dijo amablemente.

Ron la miró y asintió, luego se giró hacia Hermione y la besó con suavidad. La joven cerró los ojos pensando, que si hubiese muerto esa seria la única sensación que habría echado de menos… Los cálidos labios de Ron.

El pelirrojo se levantó y se dirigió, acompañado de la emocionada enfermera hacia la puerta. Hermione ya lo distinguía con claridad y pensó que nunca lo había visto tan guapo.

- Ron…

- ¿Qué? – contesto él girándose para mirarla.

- Yo tampoco puedo vivir sin ti.

* * *

**Nota del autor: Bueno la paciencia tiene sus frutos y ya hermione esta recuperada... gracias por seguir ahi un beso**


	30. El plan de Luna

**30. El plan de Luna**

La noticia de que Hermione había salido del coma se corrió entre sus amigos como la pólvora, hubo llantos, sofocos, arritmias cardíacas… Pero todo debido a la felicidad de la buena nueva.

Ron parecía otro, sonreía a cada momento, gastaba bromas a Harry y a Ginny. Y Julie vería cumplido se deseo de llevar al muchacho a casa para que comiese y descansase al fin. El Señor Granger pudo visitar a su hija aunque solo lo dejaron pasar un instante, regresó hecho un mar de lágrimas y con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

La única persona que aun desconocía la noticia, era Luna. Todos se habían olvidado de llamarla con los nervios y la emoción. La muchacha estaba en su habitación, se había dado un relajante baño y había comido, aunque muy poco, porque su estomago cerrado por la angustia no le dejó tragar mas.

Estaba tumbada sobre su cama, su padre había ordenado construir el techo de la habitación de de cristal, para que en las noches que él no estaba en casa, ella se sintiera menos sola, acompañada por las estrellas y por aquel astro luminoso que le daba nombre.

La muchacha deseaba hablar con su progenitor de algo muy importante y pensó que aquel era el momento. El Señor Lovegood estaba en su despacho, solía fumar un enorme puro después de cenar acompañado de una copa de Jerez, para aquel ocupado hombre ese era sin duda el momento más relajante del día. Así que su hija decidió esperar ese instante para hablar con él, ya que sabia que estaría del mejor humor.

Debía planteárselo con inteligencia, porque sabia que él no cedería con facilidad, pero si todo salía como ella pensaba, estaba segura que lo conseguiría.

Los pesados pasos del Señor Lovegood comenzaron a oírse por el pasillo, el hombre lucia en su rostro una enorme sonrisa debido al grato momento que acababa de disfrutar. Antes de irse a la cama solía pasar por la habitación de su hija para desearle buenas noches, en ocasiones la muchacha estaba ya dormida y él le daba un suave beso en la frente para no despertarla. Pero normalmente Luna se dormía tarde y la solía encontrar despierta. Giró el pomo de la puerta muy despacio y antes de entrar preguntó bajito.

- Mi amor… ¿Estás despierta?

- Si papá… pasa… - se oyó desde dentro.

Xenophilus entró, su hija se encontraba sentada en la cama con los brazos abrazando a sus piernas y mirando a través del techo de cristal, el cielo iluminado por la luna.

- Me alegra ver que estás un poco mas tranquila – dijo acercándose a ella.

- Si lo estoy, no puedo negar que el baño me hizo mucho bien.

El Señor Lovegood sonrió y le dio un beso a la joven en la frente, luego se giró y caminó pausadamente hacia la puerta de la habitación mientras decía.

- Buenas noches mi niña, mañana verás que todo ira mejor.

- Eso espero, pero para que así sea debo hablar algo contigo antes – dijo Luna sin dejar de mirar al cielo.

Su padre se frenó en seco justo antes de volver a tomar el pomo y se volteó extrañado por la frase de Luna.

La muchacha lo miró y le sonrió para que se tranquilizara y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se sentase a su lado. Su padre la obedeció empezando a preocuparse.

- ¿Qué es lo que tienes que hablar conmigo?

- No es nuevo hace tiempo que deseaba hacerlo, solo esperaba a ver como iban sucediendo las cosas y debido a los últimos acontecimientos, creo que debo pedirte algo.

- Si está en mi mano, cariño, sabes que lo haré – dijo el hombre con ternura sin dejar de estar preocupado.

- ¿Cuál es tu opinión de Matthew Dashwood?

El Señor Lovegood pestañeó varias veces por la repentina pregunta de Luna, lo dejó totalmente descolocado. En realidad esperaba alguna confesión tipo 'Papa estoy enamorada…' o 'Siento decirte que este año mis notas serán un desastre…' o quizás algún reproche por el poco tiempo que le dedicaba… pero esa pregunta no dejaba de ser extraña…

- Papá ¿me oíste?

- Si cariño claro que te escuché… ¿Matthew Dashwood?... Pues me parece un joven abogado brillante… prometedor, además ahora tiene a Severus Snape a su lado y éste es sin duda, un gran maestro.

Luna sonrió complacida con la respuesta.

- Os estuve observando la noche del cumpleaños de Ron y noté que hicisteis buenas migas.

Xenophilus estaba muy intrigado por descubrir hacia donde llevaba toda esa conversación. Luna continuó hablando.

- Aquel día se me ocurrió una idea, que no me he atrevido a plantearte hasta hoy. Sabes que los Malfoy retiraron su apoyo económico de un proyecto social que los Dashwood tenían entre manos, y eso ha llevado a que dicho propósito quede paralizado y en consecuencia, Matthew y Julie han perdido una importante cantidad de dinero invertida en él.

Lovegood tenía los ojos muy abiertos, estaba realmente impresionado… ¿Desde cuando a Luna le interesaban los negocios? Siempre pensó que era una linda, pero despreocupada cabecita rubia. Luna siguió exponiendo su razonamiento ajena a los pensamientos de su padre.

- También puedes sospechar, que ahora probablemente, después de lo sucedido en el internado, los padres de Draco se decidan a vender las acciones de la empresa del Señor Granger, de la que son accionistas. Esta claro que ya no les interesa seguir haciendo negocios con él.

Cada palabra que salía de la boca de Luna dejaba a su padre aun mas sorprendido.

- ¿A donde pretendes llegar con todo este rodeo?

- Creo que los Dashwood no podrán comprar las acciones de los Malfoy debido al fracaso del proyecto… y es ahí donde entramos nosotros…

- ¿Nosotros? – preguntó ahora mas desconcertado que intrigado.

- Si papá nosotros compraremos esas acciones de la empresa del padre de Hermione – dijo al fin después de marear mucho la perdiz, dejando a su padre con los ojos casi fuera de las orbitas por la impresión.

A Ron le parecía extraño viajar junto a Draco en el asiento trasero del auto de Kingsley. Y le pareció mas extraño aún, entrar con él en la Mansión Dashwood.

Minerva salió a recibirlos nerviosa y abanicándose con una mano, para refrescar el sofoco que le producía todo ese revuelo de emociones.

- ¡Oh mi niño llegaste a fin! – exclamó mientras se lo comía a besos. El ama de llaves siempre era muy dada a guardar el protocolo, pero en esta ocasión se lo estaba saltando a la torera – Estaba muy preocupada… Gracias a Dios que Julie me mantenía informada de todo… No puedo creer que Hermione esté por fin fuera de peligro. ¡Es una maravillosa noticia!

Draco miraba asombrado la familiaridad con la que la sirvienta los trataba. En su casa quedaba siempre muy claro quienes estaban arriba y quienes abajo. Julie se adelantó y besó en la mejilla a la anciana, fue entonces cuando Minerva reparó en el pequeño Malfoy.

- Es nuestro invitado – dijo Matthew de pronto, para evitar que la anciana hiciese algún comentario que pudiese hacer sentir mal al muchacho – estaría muy bien que ordenases preparar mi habitación para que Draco pueda acomodarse lo antes posible, ya que yo ahora no duermo allí.

Julie se sonrojó por el comentario y Ron sonrió ante la timidez de su madrina. Minerva asintió sin más explicaciones y se retiró, mientras los demás pasaron al salón esperando la cena.

Apenas unos segundos después, el ama de llaves volvió a aparecer justo en el momento en que Snape abandonaba el estudio y saludaba, a Matthew estrechándole la mano y besando a Julie en la mejilla.

- Disculpen – dijo la anciana – la cena estará servida en unos minutos, constará de un poco de sopa y pescado, me he tomado el lujo de ordenar esta cena, porque creo que después de las horas que llevan sin probar bocado, les resultará muy ligera y reconfortante.

- Yo preferiría un buen bocadillo – dijo Ron – a ser posible de filetes de ternera.

Minerva miró al muchacho con los ojos muy abiertos y Julie sonrió ampliamente al sentir que había vuelto el Ron de siempre.

- No creo que sea buena idea abusar, llevas demasiadas horas sin comer como es debido. Podría sentarte mal – dijo su madrina en un tono maternal.

El chico puso cara de fastidio y el ama de llaves salió en su defensa saltándose todas las reglas.

- Si lo que le apetece es un bocadillo no creo que le siente mal… Si mi niño quiere ternera, ternera tendrá – y diciendo esto dio media vuelta y desapareció en dirección a la cocina, dejando a Julie con el rostro contrariado por la reacción de la anciana.

Snape que conocía a Minerva desde hacia muchos años sonreía, le gustaba el carácter extremo de la anciana y le divertía sobremanera verla tan entusiasmada y fuera de lugar. Se giró hacia Matthew aun sonriendo y le dijo.

- En el despacho tienes una torre de documentos para analizar y firmar, y además el correo no ha parado, así que tienes para entretener… ¿Draco?... ¿Draco Malfoy? – Snape se quedó de piedra al percatarse de la presencia el muchacho - ¿Qué demonios…? ¡Cada día entiendo menos las locuras de esta familia!

- Draco es nuestro invitado, vivirá aquí hasta que pueda solucionar algunos asuntos privados – le aclaró a medias Julie y luego acercándose a él le dijo bajando la voz – después te pondremos al día, no te preocupes.

El hombre la miró resignado, aunque se notaba a leguas que no estaba en nada de acuerdo y cambiando el tema preguntó.

- ¿Y Hermione? ¿Cómo la dejasteis?

- Muy bien se recuperará pronto – exclamó Ron entusiasmado.

Una doncella entró en la estancia para informarles que la habitación de Draco ya estaba lista.

- Entonces será mejor que nos retiremos a darnos un buen baño y bajemos luego a cenar. Severus nos acompañaras en la mesa ¿Cierto? – El hombre asintió sin mucho afán – Dile a Minerva que ponga un cubierto mas para el Señor Snape – dijo amablemente a la doncella.

- Estaré en el estudio hasta la hora de la cena – añadió Snape malhumorado y cerrando la puerta del despacho tras él con brusquedad.

Julie miró a Draco intentando justificar la actitud del abogado y el muchacho se sonrojó apenado.

- Ron indícale a nuestro invitado cual será su habitación, Matt y yo tenemos que calmar a un basilisco muy enfadado que acaba de entrar en esa habitación.

Matthew sonrió y acompañó a Julie dentro del despacho. Nada mas cerrar la puerta, se oyeron los gritos de Snape, la voz pausada de Matthew y el silencio de Julie. Los dos adolescentes se miraron y Ron se encogió de hombros diciendo.

- Tuvo la misma reacción cuando llegué a esta casa… Ya veras que después de que hablen con él, cambiará su actitud – y dirigiéndose a la escalinata añadió – Sígueme.

Draco obedeció y siguió al pelirrojo, Ron pasó de largo su habitación y se detuvo en la de Matthew.

- Esta es, puedes acomodar tus cosas y darte un baño – luego se giró sin decirle nada más y desapareció por la puerta de su dormitorio.

Draco entró, la habitación era tan grande como la suya de la Mansión de los Malfoy. No era la primera vez que visitaba la casa de los Dashwood, sus padres acudían normalmente a todas las grandes fiestas que se organizaban allí, sobre todo la de la víspera de Navidad. Se acercó a la ventana y observó a través de ella, los suntuosos jardines y una hermosa alberca con una fuente en el centro. Nada le hacia pensar que esa casa no fuese distinguida, como le habían hecho creer sus padres. Dejó la mochila sobre la cama y sin pensarlo dos veces se desnudó y se metió en la bañera.

Ron estaba de pie con la espada apoyada sobre la puerta y la mano aún sujetando el pomo de ésta. No sabía muy bien como comportarse con su invitado. Resopló y se mordió el labio inferior, Draco había cambiado, pero a él le costaba dejar de verlo como un chico prepotente, malcriado y lleno de estúpidos caprichos. Probablemente su corazón no estaba sereno del todo porque aun no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él y aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas.

Snape ya estaba mas calmado cuando se sentaron todos a la mesa para cenar, Fleur y Cedric ya habían sido informados de todo por Matthew y la francesa cambió toda la tristeza de su rostro por una aura de felicidad. Minerva trajo sonriendo un plato con un enorme y grasiento bocadillo de ternera y lo colocó satisfecha frente Ron, el pelirrojo la miró complacido y Fleur soltó una risita.

Draco entró en ese momento y todas las miradas se posaron en él, Julie lo invitó a tomar asiento junto a Snape, que no levantó la vista de la loza.

Cenaron en silencio, exceptuando cuando Snape refería algún tema de la oficina o documento que firmar, a Julie y Matthew. Ron y Draco se lanzaban furtivas miradas cuando creían que el otro no lo advertía, pero ninguno de los dos abrió la boca, sino era para engullir.

Fleur y Cedric terminaron pronto y se retiraron porque deseaban hacer una visita a Hermione, la rubia no podía esperar al día siguiente para ver a su amiga.

La sobremesa no dio casi ninguna sorpresa mas y Draco se disculpó con ellos argumentando que estaba agotado y se retiró a su habitación, deseando a todos buenas noches. Snape esperó a que el joven desapareciera y miró al pelirrojo fijamente.

- ¿Estás bien Ron? – preguntó mientras le daba una calada a un enorme puro.

- Ahora si – contestó el muchacho creyendo que el abogado se refería a Hermione.

- ¿Quiero decir si te encuentras cómodo con la presencia del joven Malfoy en esta casa?

Julie miró inquisitivamente a Snape, pero este decidió ignorarla. Ron no sabia que contestar, por supuesto que no se sentía cómodo con Draco andando por su casa, pero el rubio había salvado a Hermione y eso le había hecho contraer una deuda moral con él para toda la vida. Así que tras pensarlo un poco contestó.

- Sin él, Hermione habría muerto, no puedo dejarlo en la calle.

A Snape no le convenció la respuesta de Ron, pero decidió conformarse.

- Tengo sueño, mañana me gustaría visitar a Hermione temprano, así que me voy a descansar – dijo el pelirrojo intentado huir de otro molesto interrogatorio.

- Esta bien cariño, buenas noches – dijo Julie – descansa tranquilo que ya todo esta bien.

Ron le dio un beso a su madrina y les deseo una feliz noche a los dos hombres mientras abandonaba del salón. Julie se acurrucó feliz en el sofá junto a Matthew, que le pasó un brazo por los hombros, y Snape siguió con la mirada a Ron hasta que lo perdió de vista, luego aspiró nuevamente su puro y continuó hablando de negocios tranquilamente con la pareja.

Ron jamás había tenido tanto sueño atrasado y subía las escaleras como un zombi, pensando en Draco. En realidad, aquella era una situación bastante chocante, y aunque deseaba poder hablar más de dos palabras seguidas con él, le era totalmente imposible. Tanto que decirse y tan poco valor para hacerlo, alguno de los dos tendría que dar el primer paso… Se detuvo frente a su habitación puso la mano en el pomo… suspiró… si entraba, caería rendido en la cama y no habría solucionado nada. Así que resopló, se armó de valor, quitó la mano del pomo y se dirigió hacia el dormitorio de Draco. Tocó la puerta y desde dentro pudo la voz de Malfoy que decía.

- ¿Quién?

- Ron.

- Entra.

Ron se desesperaba, su conversación con Draco solo se basaba en monosílabos y cortas frases. Entró despacio y se quedó mudo, Draco tenia la mochila sobre la cama y en vez de sacar sus cosas las estaba guardando de nuevo dentro de ésta.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Me voy – contestó el rubio sin mirarlo.

- ¿Por qué?... ¿Acaso no te hemos tratado bien? – preguntó Ron un poco molesto.

- No es eso.

Draco parecía no tener ganas de hablar.

- ¿Entonces…?

Malfoy dejó de doblar la camiseta que tenia en sus manos y se giró hacia Ron mientras se sentaba a los pies de la cama.

- Cometí un error al aceptar la invitación de Julie, la situación es incómoda tanto para ti como para mí, y lo mejor para ambos es que me vaya lo antes posible.

Ron no dijo nada porque la realidad era que él pensaba exactamente lo mismo, sin embargo no le parecía justo que no tuviese un sitio a donde ir, también él se había sentido tan abandonado como Draco alguna vez en su vida.

- ¿A dónde iras?

- A donde pensé antes de aceptar venir aquí. Esta noche la pasaré en algún hotel y mañana iré a ver a mi tío, aunque a estas horas ya mi padre le habrá ido con el cuento, así que con toda seguridad me reciba con un buen puntapié en el culo.

Ron aguantó la risa porque la situación no era para burlarse, pero la forma de hablar de Draco le pareció divertida, aún le quedaba algo de sentido del humor después de lo que estaba pasando.

Otra vez en silencio… seguían sin dar el paso definitivo… Ron pensaba en todo lo que había sufrido por culpa de Draco y el rubio por su parte, creía que no tenía derecho alguno a estar invadiendo la intimidad de esa familia. Se miraron a los ojos, Draco suspiró y decidió que debía ser él quien rompiese la pared que aun los separaba, necesitaba descargar con el pelirrojo el peso que guardaba dentro, para poder así, empezar una nueva vida sin ser esclavo de su frustrante pasado. Tomó aire y dijo sin dejar de mirar a Ron a los ojos.

- Te odié mucho Ron, nunca me caíste bien.

- No fue mi culpa enamorarme de Hermione, no voy por ahí levantando las novias a los demás – dijo el pelirrojo defendiéndose y devolviéndole la mirada.

-¿Hermione? – Draco rió con descaro – no te odie por ella. Yo nunca la amé, Hermione era solo un negocio… y ni siquiera era mi negocio…

Ron estaba desconcertado, si su odio no había sido por Hermione… entonces ¿Qué lo había llevado a hacer tantas barbaridades?

-… Fue por ti, llegaste a Hogwarts y todos querían de pronto ser tus amigos, me robaste a mi chica, a Harry, a Lavend… - calló y miró al suelo sonrojado, Ron abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-… Eres un maldito afortunado Ron Weasley, tú no tienes madre… pero Julie te protege mucho mas de lo que mi madre biológica lo hace conmigo ¿Crees que si ella tuviese las agallas que tiene tu madrina para enfrentarse a todo, yo estaría ahora en esta situación? No me defendió ante de mi padre y se limitó a lloriquear y a compadecerse de sí misma…

Draco tragó saliva y sus ojos se humedecieron, Ron sintió que su corazón se compadecía del muchacho, jamás pensó que Draco Malfoy fuese capaz de sufrir. El rubio se puso de nuevo en pie y dándole la espalda a Ron, siguió metiendo su ropa en la mochila.

- Tú y yo nunca seremos grandes amigos – dijo Ron.

Draco rió… ¿Grandes amigos? Esas dos palabras juntas le parecían demasiado, seguía sin mirar al pelirrojo.

- … Pero lo que has hecho por Hermione… si te soy sincero nunca pensé que pudieses ser tan generoso…

- Y no lo soy Ron, no te equivoques. Yo no lo hice por Hermione, estaba preocupado por ella, no voy a mentirte, que no amase a Granger no significa que no me importase. Pero no fue a mi a quien se le ocurrió lo de la sangre.

- ¿Cómo?

- Fue Lavender, ella me informaba sobre el estado de Hermione y me preguntó por mi grupo sanguíneo… No lo hice por Hermione, lo hice porque Lavender me lo pidió y no sé negarle nada.

Ron no sabía que pensar… ¿Acaso Draco Malfoy, el hombre sin sentimientos, le estaba confesando que le importaba alguien? ¿Y que ese alguien era Lavender?

- ¿Estas insinuando que te gusta Lavender Brown? – preguntó movido por la curiosidad.

Draco se giró de nuevo hacia Ron clavando en él sus ojos grises, pero con una serenidad en la mirada que dejó perplejo al muchacho.

- No estoy insinuando nada Ron, te estoy diciendo que la amo… pero no me preguntes como pasó porque no puedo contestarte a eso - y se volteó de nuevo como si hubiese dicho algo sin importancia.

Ron sonrió confuso… ¿Lavender y Draco? Ni en sueños lo hubiese imaginado. Pensó que aquel sentimiento probablemente había martirizado al rubio durante mucho tiempo, ya que Lavender estaba vetada para su familia y entendió entonces el cambio de actitud del joven Malfoy.

- Y ella… ¿Qué siente? – Ron sabía que quizás estaba ahondando demasiado, pero era la primera vez que ambos abrían sus corazones el uno al otro y de pronto se sentía cómodo hablando de sus cosas con Draco.

- Supongo que no me ve más que como un amigo, aún no he conseguido ver en sus ojos cuando me mira, el mismo brillo que tenían cuando era a ti a quien observaba – paró lo que estaba haciendo y aún de espaldas a Ron, se quedó con la mirada fija en la pared.

Ron entendió que todo lo que Draco había hecho, tratar de ayudar a Hermione cuando colgaba desde la ventana, donarle su sangre y traicionar a sus padres, fue por Lavender. Draco se estaba comportando como lo haría él, trataba de imitarlo para ganar el corazón de la rubia… Draco Malfoy había cambiado por amor. Y por primera vez se sintió identificado con aquel que había sido hasta hacia muy poco, su mayor rival y enemigo. Se le encogió el corazón y éste, y su cerebro, se pusieron de acuerdo cuando dijo.

- No quiero que te vayas.

Draco se volvió hacia él y las miradas de ambos se volvieron a encontrar. Ron continuó...

- Ya te dije que nunca seriamos grandes amigos… pero al menos podríamos intentar ser solo… amigos.

El rubio recorrió a Ron con su inquietante mirada gris de arriba abajo, suspiró, se volvió de nuevo hacia la mochila y comenzó a sacar toda la ropa que había metido dentro. Ron sonrió satisfecho, ahora si podría dormir tranquilo y se dispuso a abandonar la habitación, cuando oyó a su espalda la voz de Draco decir.

- Podríamos intentarlo… Gracias Ron.

- Sabes que yo no invierto dinero en empresas si no es para comprarlas en su totalidad Luna, no me gustas las sociedades. Además ¿A que viene todo ese repentino interés por mis negocios? – preguntaba Xenophilus aun sin reponerse de la sorpresa que le había producido la proposición de su hija.

- Tus negocios no me interesan papá – contestó ella mirando de nuevo al cielo – pero la felicidad de mis amigos sí y siento una enorme rabia de saber que yo podría ayudarlos pero tú, te niegas a hacerlo.

Lovegood comenzó a ponerse nervioso, su hija estaba llevando la conversación a un terreno que no le gustaba nada.

- Explícate de una vez Luna.

La muchacha miró a su padre y su rostro dejó de lucir su eterna sonrisa, ahora le hablaba absolutamente en serio.

- Ron y Hermione han sufrido mucho por los intereses de vosotros los adultos. El Señor Granger se dejó comprar por los Malfoy y Hermione fue el pago. Y lo ha pagado… pero muy caro – se le llenaron de lágrimas los ojos – son buenos chicos, se aman y lo único que les impide estar juntos es el maldito dinero.

- Eso no es problema nuestro, deben solucionarlo ellos mismos. Olvídalo Luna no voy a invertir en una empresa en bancarrota, debes aprender a separar la cabeza del corazón.

Luna apretó los labios y respiraba entrecortadamente mientras su rostro seguía humedeciéndose. Su padre era implacable en lo que a esos asuntos se refería. Xenophilus se acercó a su hija y le secó con sus manos el rostro, luego mirándola enternecido le dijo.

- Cariño se que te afecta mucho lo que le ha sucedido a esa chica, y sabes que todo lo que hago en la vida lo hago por ti exclusivamente, no quiero que nada te falte. Todo lo mío será tuyo algún día cuando Dios decida llevarme con él, mi único deseo es que tu vida sea mas fácil, por eso trabajo tanto mi amor, para que nunca tengas que preocuparte por el dinero cuando yo falte.

- ¿Y para que quiero todo ese dinero si ahora que lo necesito no puedo usarlo?

- ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Es que no te lo doy todo Luna? – exclamó su padre escandalizado.

- Papá me harías inmensamente feliz si dejases que utilizara parte de esa herencia que pretendes dejarme… Si me das ese dinero, podría comprar las acciones de los Malfoy y salvar la empresa del padre de Hermione.

- Eres menor de edad y no puedes…

- Si puedo, si tú me representas hasta que cumpla dieciocho años – le interrumpió la muchacha.

El Señor Lovegood se había quedado por primera vez en su vida sin argumentos para hablar de negocios, y había sido su hija de dieciséis años la que lo había conseguido. Lo que Luna estaba exponiéndole tenia mucha lógica, él no haría el negocio solo seria el administrador de las acciones hasta la mayoría de edad de la muchacha. Contempló sorprendido y con admiración a su hija, comenzó a darse cuenta que Luna estaba creciendo y él se estaba perdiendo su evolución como mujer, sonrió orgulloso. Tenía una hija hermosa, bondadosa y hábil para los negocios y ni siquiera se había fijado en eso hasta hoy.

- Esta bien, pero como buenos hombres… y mujeres de negocios, debemos llegar a un acuerdo y cerrar el trato si este nos conviene a ambos – dijo Lovegood después de un corto silencio.

- ¿Cuál es tu propuesta? – preguntó Luna con aire interesante, pero muy intrigada.

- Yo prometo cederte parte de la herencia, solo si Hermione se salva, porque de lo contrario me niego en rotundo a hacer ningún trato con alguien tan pésimo empresario como Paul Granger. Si tu amiga… - intentó poner mucho tacto en lo que iba a decir – no lograse superara el coma… por desgracia ya no tendrás que ayudarla y su padre deberá arreglárselas sin ti y sin mí. Esa es la condición para cerrar el trato, ahora depende de ti si lo cerramos o no.

Luna pensó que lo que su padre proponía era justo, ella solo pretendía ayudar a Hermione para que la dejasen ser feliz con Ron y si ella se iba para siempre, no tenia caso seguir con su plan… aunque solo pensar en eso la hacia estremecerse de horror.

- Me parece justa la condición y por supuesto que la acepto.

El Señor Lovegood extendió la mano y Luna se la estrechó, luego el hombre la besó con dulzura en la frente y salió de la habitación, dejando a la muchacha igual que la encontró al llegar, sentada, mirando a las estrellas y abrazándose las piernas.

Ginny estaba en su cama medio dormida, intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos pero sus parpados parecían de plomo y terminaban volviéndose a cerrar. Aun así su rostro lucia una sonrisa de felicidad porque al fin Hermione comenzaba a salir de aquel horrible agujero. De pronto abrió mucho los ojos y pareció desaparecer el plomo de sus parpados, se acababa de acordar de algo que le encargaron que hiciera y no había hecho. Ella era la responsable de avisar a Luna para darle la buena noticia y con el entusiasmo del momento y las preguntas de los gemelos cuando llegó a casa, se había olvidado por completo. Saltó de la cama, miró el reloj del despertador… las once de la noche, Luna aun estaría despierta. Corrió hacia el teléfono y marcó nerviosa y culpable el número de su amiga.

- Luna… soy Ginny… perdóname por la hora… – se disculpó apenada – Tengo una maravillosa noticia que darte…

Luna colgó el teléfono con los ojos brillantes por la emoción y una gran sonrisa en sus labios, se dejó caer en su cama mirando a través del techo de cristal aquel astro que brillaba esa noche mas que ninguna otra y dijo en voz alta, aunque nadie mas que ella se encontraba en la habitación para escucharla…

- Ahora ya no tienes excusa papa, yo gané.

* * *

**N/A: A partir de este capitulo solo quedan cinco para el final... bueno comienza la cuenta atras... gracias por seguir ahi... es un placer teneros como lectoras... un beso...**


	31. El anillo de Matthew

**31. El anillo de Matthew**

Según pasaban los días Hermione mejoraba a pasos agigantados, los médicos estaban asombrados con la capacidad de recuperación de la muchacha. Todos sus amigos ya la habían visitado, incluyendo a Lavender que se sintió realmente feliz al ver la mejoría de Hermione. Fleur y Cedric habían regresado a Yorkshire para continuar con sus estudios universitarios, pero prometieron volver nada mas tuvieran unos días libres. El único que aun se rehusaba a visitarla era Draco, Ron había intentado convencerlo en varias ocasiones, pero el rubio siempre le daba alguna excusa tonta para no ir. La realidad era que el pequeño Malfoy no sabía como mirar a Hermione a la cara, después de todo lo que él y su familia la habían hecho sufrir y temía una reacción negativa por parte de ella.

Ron estaba feliz y no faltaba un solo día en visitar a su novia, incluso había entrado en varias ocasiones acompañando al padre de ésta y eso hacía inmensamente feliz a Hermione.  
El Señor Granger quiso disculparse con ella por su actitud, pero la muchacha no lo dejó siquiera empezar a hacerlo, solo lo abrazó y le dijo 'No hace falta que me digas nada papá, verte entrar junto a él es suficiente para darme cuenta que todo ha cambiado'. En aquel mágico momento Paul Granger dejó escapar unas lágrimas y abrazó a su hija arrepentido pero más feliz que nunca.  
Así que en este momento, la relación entre Ron y el Señor Granger se había vuelto como mínimo cordial. Por supuesto Lucius Malfoy estaba absolutamente decidido a vender las acciones que lo ataban a la empresa del padre de Hermione y lo haría sin pensarlo, al primero que le ofreciera una buena cantidad por ellas, ahora que sus aspiraciones de pertenecer a la nobleza se habían visto frustradas. Esa decisión preocupaba al Paul por la incertidumbre de saber en que manos caerían la mayor parte del paquete de acciones de su empresa, aun así quedaba en un segundo plano, porque Hermione estaba viva y ahora eso era lo único que le importaba.

Matthew se encontraba sentado en su oficina, llevaba firmando documentos casi toda la mañana. Con todo el lío del accidente de Hermione, se había ausentado de ésta demasiados días y el hecho de que Julie tampoco apareciese por allí, había conseguido que se amontonara todo el trabajo. Lupin entraba y salía constantemente de la oficina del joven Dashwood, trayendo y llevando papeles de un lado a otro. Por fin y cuando creía que yo no le quedaba fuerza en el brazo para hacer una firma mas, terminó con el último documento, lanzó la pluma lo mas lejos que pudo y se recostó sobre el sillón con las manos detrás de su cabeza. Los amplios ventanales de su oficina tenían unas hermosas vistas al Tamesis y a Matthew le relajaba mirar a través de ellos.  
Lupin regresó de nuevo precipitadamente, como en anteriores ocasiones.

- ¿Terminaste?

- Sí y no se te ocurra traer ni un solo papel más, quiero volver a casa pronto – dijo Matthew con una sospechosa sonrisa que a su secretario no le pasó desapercibida.

- Vaya ¿Hay algo que yo deba saber? – preguntó Remus divertido.

- Probablemente, pero no antes que Julie – contesto guiñando un ojo a Lupin, luego se giró y caminó hacia la ventana.

- Estoy seguro que Nymphadora lo sabrá antes que yo, entre ella, Julie y Lily no existen los secretos.

Y diciendo esto salió cerrando la puerta tras él. Matthew que ahora se encontraba de pie junto a la ventana, introdujo una mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y extrajo de él una pequeña cajita dorada. La miró con cariño, luego la pasó entre sus dedos y finalmente la abrió muy lentamente. Aquella cajita contenía el anillo más hermoso y delicado que podía existir, era de oro blanco y tenía tres pequeños diamantes incrustados en el centro. Matthew lo había comprado el día anterior, había salido de casa y sin decir nada a nadie, entró en una exclusiva joyería. Tras pasar casi hora y media mirando diferentes tipos de sortijas y agotando la paciencia del vendedor, el joven se decidió por fin por la pieza mas delicada y sencilla que encontró, llenando de asombro al joyero que había sacado joyas extremadamente ostentosas y caras.

'Es perfecto, como ella' pensó Matthew y cerró la cajita volviendo a guardarla en la chaqueta, hoy deseaba llegar pronto a casa porque, precisamente era hoy cuando había decidido pedirle a Julie que dejara de ser para siempre su madrastra y se convirtiera en su esposa.

Ron y Draco echaban una partida en la videoconsola mientras esperaban que el almuerzo estuviese listo. Era sábado y hacía más de una semana que se habían incorporado de nuevo a Hogwarts, después de todo lo sucedido. Así que en estos momentos estaban relajándose del estrés que les había producido tantos deberes atrasados. Julie entró de pronto en la habitación y se dejó caer en el sofá entre los dos muchachos.

- ¡Uf! Estoy agotada… Ron – dijo dirigiéndose a él, mientras un horrible y mutilado zombi del videojuego le cortaba un brazo al héroe del pelirrojo, Draco sonrió y Ron miró malhumorado a su madrina por haberlo distraído, la joven continuó sin percatarse de nada – Si quieres que vayamos a visitar a Hermione hoy, debe ser inmediatamente después del almuerzo. Matthew se ha empecinado en venir pronto a casa, quiere decirme algo importante, pero no sé que es y estoy intrigadísima. Así que no podemos demorarnos mucho en el hospital.

- Está bien – contestó Ron intentando concentrarse en la batalla.

- Draco – exclamó volviendo su conversación hacia el otro muchacho - ¿Vas a venir?

Ron miró a su madrina y luego al rubio, éste se había quedado paralizado con el mando de la consola en sus manos.

- No creo que pueda… tengo que… hacer deberes atrasados.

Ron lo miró aun más malhumorado que cuando su madrina había conseguido que mutilaran a su héroe y Draco continúo con su juego.

- Pregunta por ti, cada día… - dijo Julie con calma - ¿Qué pretendes que le cuente ahora?

- Ya te lo dije, estoy ocupado.

Ron no pudo más lanzó el mando contra el sofá y salió de la habitación refunfuñando, Julie lo vio alejarse.

- No entiendo esa cabezonería tuya de no ir Draco…

- Ya lo sé, yo no pretendo que me entendáis – decía él sin apartar la vista del televisor.

Julie lo miró sin resignarse y pensó que lo que iba a decir le dolería mucho, pero nadie hacía reaccionar a ese muchacho y ella pondría en práctica una nueva estrategia. Quizás funcionase.

- ¿Sabes lo que ocurre?... Que sigues teniendo miedo… En el fondo Draco Malfoy sigues siendo un maldito cobarde.

Draco giró la cabeza hacia Julie con los ojos encendidos por la rabia y el labio superior levantado. La madrina de Ron sonreía para sí misma, acababa de meter el dedo en la yaga, decidió seguir metiéndolo mas.

- … Y mientras seas un maldito cobarde, nunca podrás se completamente feliz. Piénsalo y afronta tus errores de una vez por todas – y diciendo esto se levanto y desapareció por la puerta.

Draco se quedo inmóvil en el sofá, con el mando aun en sus manos y el semblante pensativo, mientras el zombi del videojuego se ensañaba con su personaje.

El almuerzo se hizo en silencio, Ron seguía resentido con Draco por el hecho de resistirse a visitar a Hermione. Julie no le quitaba el ojo de encima al rubio, sabía, o al menos esperaba, que sus palabras le sirviesen de algo. Draco no levantó la vista del plato en ningún momento. La mujer se incorporó de la mesa cuando hubo terminado y dirigiéndose a Ron dijo.

- ¿Estas listo?

- Sí – contestó él aun con la boca llena.

- Pues en marcha que sabes que hoy regresamos pronto.

El pelirrojo paso por detrás de Draco echándole una ojeada por el rabillo del ojo y agarró a su madrina por los hombros, estaban a punto de abandonar el comedor, cuando oyeron a Draco decir en voz baja.

- Esperen voy con ustedes.

Matthew guardaba dentro de su maletín el último documento que debía llevarse, lo cerró y se palpó la chaqueta para asegurarse que la cajita con el anillo seguía allí. Sonrió, cogió su maletín y se dispuso a salir del despacho rumbo a casa. Sin embargo se frenó porque Snape había entrado súbitamente.

- ¿Ya te vas?

- Si tengo que llegar pronto a casa hoy.

Snape le echó una rápida ojeada de arriba abajo intrigado y dijo.

- Pues precisamente no será hoy cuando llegues temprano.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Matthew incrédulo por lo que Snape le decía – Lo siento pero yo me voy ya y todo lo que tengas que decirme tendrá que esperar a mañana, así que buenas tardes Severus.

Y diciendo esto pasó junto a Snape dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro y salió del despacho.

- Xenophilius Lovegood ha telefoneado hace un momento – dijo el abogado alzando la voz para que Matthew lo oyese.

El joven apareció de nuevo por la puerta y mirando a Snape con fastidio preguntó.

- ¿Qué quería?

- Hablar contigo sobre el proyecto que teníamos con los Malfoy.

Matthew abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido y dejó caer su maletín al suelo.

- ¿Es cierto lo que me acaba de contar tu secretaria Severus? – Lupin acababa de entrar muy entusiasmado y cerró la puerta tras él.

Snape asintió y Remus esbozó una enorme sonrisa de triunfo.

- Lo sabía… Te lo dije Severus… - Lupin señalaba nervioso con el dedo a los dos hombres – Hubo química… lo noté la noche del cumpleaños de Ron.

Snape rodó los ojos y siguió mirando a Matthew esperando a que dijese algo.

- Cítalo mañana a la hora que él desee Remus – dijo al fin volviendo a recoger su maletín.

- No, el desea hablar contigo ahora mismo, viene hacia aquí – añadió Severus con una maliciosa sonrisa.

- Pero yo me voy, tengo que irme, me urge hacer algo… - decía con impaciencia.

- Sinceramente, no sé que es lo que tienes que hacer tan importante Matt, pero tendrá que esperar. Se trata de Lovegood, es un pez gordo, sabes lo difícil que es asociarse con él, es un privilegio que quiera hacer negocios con nosotros. Esto significa que podremos recuperar el capital invertido y seguir adelante con el proyecto de Julie.

'Julie' suspiró Matthew llevándose la mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta, eso era lo que pretendía, iniciar un proyecto de vida junto a ella. Eso era lo más importante, pero aquellos dos hombres no lo comprenderían y lo miraban sin darle opción a nada más que a atender al dichoso Lovegood. Con todo el dolor de su corazón y pensando en lo mejor para todos, accedió a quedarse.  
Remus cerró el puño agitándolo triunfante y Snape ocupó el sillón de Matthew comenzando a rebuscar por los cajones. El aun hijastro de Julie suspiró resignado, se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó caer sobre una silla, luego se aproximó a la ventana para disfrutar de aquel río que tanta serenidad le aportaba, mientras esperaba a que Lovegood se decidiese a aparecer.

Julie y los muchachos caminaban por el pasillo que conducía a la habitación de Hermione, justo cuando iban a entrar, el Señor Granger salía de ella.

- Buenas tardes – dijo sonriente percatándose de inmediato de la presencia de Draco - ¿Malfoy?... Vaya no esperaba verte por aquí.

- ¿Como está Señor Granger? – saludó tímidamente.

- Bien hijo, ahora que Hermione está casi recuperada. No he tenido tiempo de agradecerte lo que hiciste por ella – lo decía serio sin apartar los ojos del muchacho – Sin tu generosidad tal vez mi hija no habría sobrevivido.

- Hice lo que debía, no tiene nada que agradecerme.

Paul lo miró sorprendido, no podía imaginar que ese chico fuese hijo de Lucius Malfoy y prosiguió.

- Por supuesto que tengo mucho que agradecerte, y no seas tan modesto muchacho que llevas sangre Malfoy – el Señor Granger rió de su propia ocurrencia.

Julie y Ron sonrieron por el comentario, pero a Draco no le pareció muy divertido. El padre de Hermione se disculpó con ellos, aun no había almorzado y se dirigía a la cafetería para tomar algo. Se despidieron y el hombre siguió su camino.

Cuando entraron Draco se rezagó colocándose detrás de Julie, Ron corrió hacia su novia que estaba de pie junto a la ventana. Ésta se giró y se abrazó al pelirrojo, Julie suspiró enternecida, miró hacia los lados buscando a Draco y se dio cuenta que se escondía tras ella. Se apartó hacia un lado y el joven quedó al descubierto. Ron soltó una risa y Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y exclamó.

- ¡Draco! ¡Por fin viniste!

El rubio se rascaba el cogote mirando el suelo, Ron levantaba una ceja sin comprender la reacción del muchacho.

- Hola Hermione – dijo éste tímidamente.

- ¡Vaya! – exclamó Julie – me están entrando unas ganas locas de tomar té… ¿Me acompañas Ron?

- ¿Yo? – preguntó extrañado – pero si acabo de llegar…

- Ya lo sé cariño… pero… bueno… sabes que mi hora del té es imperdonable y sinceramente prefiero tu compañía a la de Draco… - dijo con impaciencia guiñándole un ojo – así que… si eres tan amable…

Hermione había captado las intenciones de la madrina de Ron y no pudo aguantar la risa. El pelirrojo ponía cara de fastidio hasta que se dio cuenta de la indirecta y abrió mucho los ojos y la boca diciendo.

- Claro, sí… Sí, yo también me muero por un té - y dándole un suave beso a Hermione en los labios, salió junto a Julie de la habitación gesticulando con las manos.

- A veces me sorprende como puede ser tan listo para algunas cosas y tan espeso para otras – dijo Hermione riendo.

Draco seguía cabizbajo, la muchacha se acerco a él dejando de sonreír y haciendo una leve pausa, dijo.

- En realidad no se como empezar… probablemente yo no estaría aquí de no ser por ti… Tiene gracia Draco, una vez hiciste que derramase sangre y ahora me la regalas – el rubio cerró los ojos avergonzado sin levantar la cabeza – A veces la vida nos pone a prueba de una manera brutal, ¿Quién me iba a decir hace solo un mes que algo me uniría a ti para siempre?

Hermione volvió a hacer una pausa, el muchacho seguía con la mirada perdida en el suelo, ella continuó hablando.

- No sé qué o quién te hizo cambiar, pero sea lo que sea, me alegro…

Draco levantó por primera vez desde que llegó la vista hacia ella y Hermione cesó de hablar. La verdad era que nunca se habían mirado tan fijamente como en ese momento, Draco siempre le pareció guapo, pero su carácter difícil y su horrible familia, restaban encanto a su rostro, sin embargo ahora se veía distinto, su mirada era limpia. Hermione le sonrió pero Draco siguió con el semblante serio. La muchacha abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero él la interrumpió.

- Seamos sinceros el uno con el otro por primera vez desde que nos conocemos. Te hice mucho daño Hermione, y no me refiero solo a aquel horrible golpe. Sabes que nunca te amé… eres hermosa, inteligente y divertida, pero entre tú y yo nunca hubo magia – la muchacha se sentó en la orilla de la cama y escuchaba cada palabra de Draco con interés – Y te usé… como se usa cualquier objeto, te usé para decorar mi vida, mientras yo me lo pasaba bien engañándote con otra. Y luego aquel golpe… No puedes imaginar cuantas veces me he arrepentido de lo que hice. En realidad nunca quise agredirte, fue un impulso, estaba rabioso, y cuando alce mi puño sobre ti, era su rostro lleno de pecas lo que vi en el tuyo y entonces te golpee. Lo lamento… En ese momento no lo habría comprendido pero hoy se que Ron es quizás lo mejor que nos ha pasado, no quiero imaginar que habría sido de nuestra vida en común si él no llega a aparecer…

Hermione casi ni respiraba, aquel chico que hablaba no era Draco Malfoy, era alguien totalmente distinto, estaba muy desconcertada y sorprendida al mismo tiempo.

- Mírate Hermione… lo tienes todo, amigos fieles, ese pelirrojo que te adora, el cariño de tu padre… - Draco suspiró y bajó los ojos al suelo nuevamente – Y mírame a mí, no tengo amigos, solo un grupo de fascinados que me siguen a todas partes, y nadie me ama como Ron te ama a ti, ni siquiera puedo afirmar que lo que Cho ha sentido alguna vez por mí se considere amor… pero nada de eso me importaría si al menos contase con el apoyo y el cariño de mi madre… Estoy solo Granger, ¿Y sabes porque?... Porque es lo que merezco.

La joven sintió que se le encogía el corazón, Draco hablaba más en serio que nunca. Creía que estaba sufriendo una especie de castigo divino por su anterior comportamiento. Quiso decirle algo para animarlo un poco, pero él volvió a interrumpirla.

- Lo que es más sorprendente de todo, es que en el poco tiempo que llevo conviviendo con los Dashwood, me he dado cuenta lo que realmente es un hogar y me siento frustrado al saber que yo nunca tuve uno verdadero. Ron es un tipo con suerte… La dedicación de Julie, la protección de Matthew… no son sus padres, pero se comportan como tal… Siempre sentí envidia de él, pero ahora lo único que siento es lástima de mí mismo.

Y diciendo esto, se dejó caer en una silla próxima a él y ocultó el rostro tras sus manos.  
Hermione se levantó con rapidez de la cama y corrió hacia el muchacho postrándose a sus pies. Apartó con suavidad las manos de la cara de Draco y vio que estaba inundada en lágrimas. Lo miró compasiva y le sonrió con ternura, como nunca pensó que podría hacerlo y dijo con delicadeza.

- Quizás las cosas no vayan todo lo bien que deberían ir, pero mírame yo salí adelante, ¿Por qué no vas a hacerlo tú?

- Porque estoy demasiado cansado y no soy tan fuerte como vosotros – dijo él arrastrando las palabras.

- Sé que lo de tu madre te ha afectado mucho, pero dale tiempo… recapacitará ya lo verás.

Draco dejó escapar una leve sonrisa, también Julie le había dicho lo mismo, pero cada día que pasaba, él perdía más las esperanzas de que eso sucediese. Hermione aun le sujetaba las manos.

- ¿De verdad lo crees?

La muchacha asintió y soltándole las manos preguntó torciendo el rostro.

- Ahora… ¿Dime quién es?

- ¿Quién es quién? – preguntó a su vez extrañado.

- La chica… aquella por la que has decidido cambiar y no es Cho de eso estoy segura.

Draco trago saliva nervioso… ¿Cómo lo había adivinado? No podía creerlo. Decidió hacerse el despistado.

- No sé que insinúas.

- Te conozco y jamás te había visto así. Sé que es por una chica, es la única explicación… solo el amor es capaz de cambiar a la gente… Y a juzgar por tu asombrosa transformación debes amarla mucho.

Ahora sí que no tenia palabras, Hermione lo conocía más de lo que él pensaba… No podía ocultar lo obvio y no tenia nada de malo confesarle que estaba enamorado… Además llevaba tanto tiempo ocultándolo, que necesitaba comenzar a gritarlo para que no le explotara en el pecho.

- Sí la amo y más de lo que jamás hubiese imaginado.

- Ella lo sabe.

Draco movió la cabeza de un lado a otro negando.

- ¿Y que esperas para decírselo?… ¿A que te la roben de nuevo?… - Hermione le guiño un ojo.

- No me atrevo, tengo miedo a una desilusión… Soy un cobarde, un inseguro… - rió de pronto – soy un fraude, un maldito fraude, si todos aquellos que me idolatran supieran la verdad…

Hermione rió también, pero un momento después volvió a la carga.

- ¿Quién es?

- ¿Por qué te interesa saberlo? – preguntó intrigado.

- Porque fue ella quien salvo mi vida.

Draco suspiró y su rostro recuperó la seriedad, Hermione tampoco reía ya. La muchacha tenia razón, la persona que había producido ese repentino cambio en él, era la que realmente la había salvado. Draco miró a Hermione a los ojos y dijo.

- Lavender Brown.

La muchacha sonrió agradecida y el rubio le devolvió la sonrisa de complicidad.

El Señor Lovegood entró en el despacho donde esperaban los tres hombre impacientemente, que quedaron sorprendidos al ver que éste llegaba acompañado de su hija. Luna los miró y sonrió tímidamente, Xenophilius se acomodo en la silla donde descansaba la chaqueta de Matthew, no sin antes haberlos saludado estrechándoles la mano, e hizo que la muchacha se sentase a su lado.

- Supongo que les extrañará mi llamada y mucho más mi improvisada visita.

'Yo diría mas bien inoportuna' pensó Matthew sin apartar la vista de la chaqueta.

- Somos conscientes que usted no es muy dado a hacer negocios con otras empresas por eso nos sentimos muy honrados con su visita – a Snape se le veía el plumero.

- En efecto no lo soy, pero este caso es diferente. Cuando hablamos en aquella fiesta usted y yo – dijo dirigiéndose a Matthew - no pude evitar interesarme por su proyecto, es brillante realmente y además de aportarme ciertos beneficios económicos, estaría contribuyendo a una buena causa. Es perfecto, le felicito Matthew.

- Siento defraudarlo, pero no es idea mía, es cierto que he trabajado mucho en él, pero debe usted felicitar al Señor Snape y a Julie Dashwood. Ellos son los auténticos artífices de este maravilloso proyecto.

- Esta bien muchacho, me gusta tu modestia, pero fue contigo con quien hable entonces y es contigo con quien deseo hablar ahora.

El Señor Lovegood expuso a los tres hombres su intención de unirse a ellos y abonar la cantidad que los Malfoy habían retirado. Snape sonreía satisfecho y Remus se frotaba las manos. Matthew estaba encantado con la decisión de su nuevo socio, pero miraba insistentemente el reloj y ojeaba de vez en cuando con impaciencia la chaqueta, que seguía sobre la silla en la que estaba sentado el padre de Luna.

- Cuando quieran nos reuniremos de nuevo y firmaremos el acuerdo – concluyo Xenophilius.

- Mañana mismo lo tendré listo – dijo Snape con decisión.

- Si eso es todo… - Matthew no pudo disimular más su impaciencia.

- No, no lo es – dijo el Señor Lovegood.

Matthew resopló desesperado y Snape lo fulminó con la mirada.

- También quiero comunicarles otro asunto, y esta vez es con usted Severus con quien me interesa hablar, aunque me gustaría que el resto también se quedaran, por favor.

Remus miró a Matthew intrigado, pero éste le devolvió la mirada fastidiado.

- Usted dirá… - dijo Snape.

- Pues bien, tengo un comprador para las acciones que los Malfoy poseen en la empresa de Paul Granger.

Todos se miraron asombrados, el padre de Luna siguió con tranquilidad mientras sonreía.

- ¿Y yo que pinto en todo esto? – preguntó Severus algo inquieto.

- Quiero que sea usted quien se encargue de negociarlas.

- ¿Y puedo saber quien es el iluso que se atreve a semejante locura? – pregunto Snape de nuevo con incredulidad.

- Por supuesto… ese iluso es mi hija Luna.

El día para Draco no había salido al final tan mal, logró reunir el valor para enfrentarse a Hermione y aclarar las cosas con ella. Ahora se sentía casi completamente liberado, la falta de noticias de su madre aún lo tenia muy deprimido.  
Ron entró en la mansión primero, desde que Hermione despertó el chico era el ser mas feliz de la tierra y no tenia reparos en demostrarlo constantemente, Draco y Julie entraron tras él. El rubio se fue derecho a su habitación bromeando con Ron para relajarse bajo una tibia ducha. Julie llegó hasta la cocina donde se encontraba Minerva y preguntó de forma casual, mientras introducía una uva fresca en su boca.

- ¿Llegó el Señor?

- No, aun no – contestó la anciana sin dejar de hacer su tarea.

Julie la miró extrañada, ya era casi la hora de cenar y se suponía que iba a llegar temprano. Comenzó a preocuparse un poco, Matthew, como buen inglés, era siempre muy puntual.

- ¿Ha llamado?

- No Señora, tampoco ha llamado – Minerva comenzó a inquietarse ante la insistencia de Julie.

- Esta bien, avísanos cuando la cena este lista – Y salió de la cocina dejando a la anciana muy intrigada.

Matthew no podía creer que aun estuviese abandonando la oficina, el trayecto en coche hasta la mansión se le hizo interminable. Había demasiado tráfico a esas horas, parecía que todo se ponía en su contra.

Cuando por fin llegó a su casa, ya todos habían cenado. Ron y Draco estudiaban en el salón, pero dejaron de hacerlo cuando advirtieron la llegada de Matthew.

- Esta arriba dándose una ducha, lleva toda la tarde esperando – dijo Ron sonriendo de su propia mentira, ya que ellos hacia solo una hora que habían regresado del hospital.

- Mocoso entrometido – bromeó el hombre devolviéndole la sonrisa y soltando su maletín sobre la mesa, se marchó en dirección a su habitación.

Draco sonrió a Ron con su habitual sonrisa ladeada y el pelirrojo chasqueó la lengua volviendo a sus estudios.

El agua se oía caer dentro del cuarto de baño, Matthew se desprendió de la chaqueta, no sin antes sacar de ella la cajita y metiéndosela en el bolsillo del pantalón, se dejo caer exhausto en la cama. Sin duda aquel había sido un día agotador.

Julie salió al poco rato envuelta en una toalla y con el cabello empapado. Matthew se incorporó al verla y besó a su chica suavemente en los labios, ella le respondió un poco fría.

- ¿Dónde has estado? Esta mañana parecías muy apurado en regresar pronto a casa.

- A veces las cosas no suceden como a uno le gustaría – dijo notando el tono molesto de la muchacha – Lovegood ha estado en la oficina hoy.

Julie abrió los ojos de par en par por la impresión.

- ¿Lovegood?

- Sí, el mismo y cuando te cuente a que fue no vas a creerlo. Será mejor que te sientes – Julie obedeció – Pretende ser nuestro nuevo socio en el proyecto que hemos paralizado.

La madrina de Ron se llevó las manos a la boca gratamente sorprendida, dando un brinco y dijo entre risas.

- Pero eso es maravilloso Matt ¿Y como se ha decidido?

- Porque soy irresistible – Julie hizo una mueca y Matthew rió – No, la verdad es que el proyecto le pareció brillante. Y eso no es todo…

La joven volvió a sentarse esperando con impaciencia otra noticia más.

- Los Malfoy ya tienen comprador para sus acciones, mejor dicho… compradora – Julie lo miraba aun mas expectante – sujétate bien a la cama… se trata de Luna Lovegood.

La madrina de Ron se quedó totalmente desubicada, Luna solo era una niña, Matthew la sacó pronto de la duda.

- Su padre gestionará las acciones hasta que ella cumpla dieciocho años… ¿Qué te parece?

- Siempre pensé que esa chica era un sol – contestó ella sin salir de su asombro – entiendo que quisieras llegar pronto, tenias tanto que contarme.

Matthew cambió radicalmente la expresión divertida de su rostro y se acercó un poco más a ella.

- En realidad no era esto por lo que me urgía llegar temprano

Se arrodilló de pronto y le tomó las manos, Julie comenzó a notar como se le aceleraba el corazón… ¿Acaso Matthew iba a…?

- ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estoy viviendo aquí? – preguntó de pronto sin venir a cuento, desconcertándola - ¿Ocho meses?, no es mucho tiempo… pero ha sido el suficiente para que haya experimentado por ti todos los sentimientos posibles. Llegué odiándote, aprendí a valorarte y a quererte, para finalmente amarte hasta la locura y todo ello sin proponérmelo…

Julie estaba cada vez más nerviosa y comenzaba a temblar, se olía lo que iba a suceder.

- … Eres la mujer mas maravillosa del mundo y no soy el único que lo piensa, todo el que te conoce debe admitirlo. Es cierto que eres impetuosa, cabezota y demasiado protectora con Ron… - hizo una pausa y la miró con sus penetrantes ojos azules – Pero aun así, te amo y me importa un bledo lo que los demás piensen de nuestra relación, ni tú ni yo pertenecemos realmente a esta estirado mundo, estamos aquí por circunstancias de la vida. Y son esas circunstancias las que nos han unido y por ello quiero que sepas que… me harías el hombre mas feliz de la tierra… si aceptaras pasar el resto de tu vida junto a mi – Matthew sacó de su bolsillo la cajita y la abrió.

Julie casi ni respiraba, Matthew le estaba proponiendo matrimonio. Estaba muda, paralizada mirando aquel anillo que Matthew deslizaba suavemente por su tembloroso dedo. Y de pronto cogiendo al joven por sorpresa Julie rompió a llorar. Él no supo como reaccionar y con las rodillas aun clavadas en el suelo esperaba pacientemente a que la muchacha se calmase. Ella lo miró con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas, pero con una enorme sonrisa y dijo con la voz entrecortada.

- Matthew Edgar Dashwood, no hay nada en este mundo que desee mas, que convertirme en tu esposa.

Matthew la abrazó lleno de felicidad y la besó con ternura. Julie lo apartó con suavidad y dijo torciendo la boca.

- Al menos podrías haber esperado a que me vistiese, estoy horrible con esta toalla.

- Fue una toalla o mejor dicho, la falta de ella, lo que hizo que me volviese loco por ti, así que creo que he escogido el mejor momento.

Y sin dejar que ella volviese a decir nada mas, la sujetó por la espalda y la tumbó sobre la cama besándola con pasión y con una mano desprendió del cuerpo de Julie aquel trozo de tela húmedo y lo dejó caer al suelo, mientras los últimos rayos del sol entraban tímidamente por la ventana, como si se sintieran avergonzados de invadir la intimidad de la pareja.

* * *

**N/A: No se pero es de mis capitulos favoritos... adoro a esta pareja... espero que os haya gustado...**


	32. ¡Bienvenida Hermione!

**32. ¡Bienvenida Hermione!**

El silencio absoluto reinaba en la mansión de los Malfoy desde que Draco la abandonó. Narcisa Malfoy parecía un espectro vagando por la casa, con el rostro desencajado por la angustia de no saber que habría sido de su único hijo. Lucius no volvió a mencionar el tema, para él Draco estaba muerto y mas que enterrado. No podía, ni quería perdonarlo y eso mortificaba a su esposa sobremanera. Comenzaba a sentir que nacía dentro de ella un horrible resentimiento hacia su esposo. Y por esa razón hacía ya algunos días que no le dirigía la palabra. Su única obsesión era averiguar el paradero de su hijo y cerciorarse que se encontraba bien.

Aquella mañana, justo después de tomar el desayuno, se hallaba sentada en una mecedora frente a la ventana del amplio salón de la mansión. Lucius estaba desde tempranas horas de la mañana encerrado en el estudio, recibiendo y haciendo numerosas llamadas. Narcisa sentía una horrible opresión en el pecho debido a la culpa. Su conciencia no la dejaba vivir desde aquel día, que de la forma mas cobarde no se enfrentó a su esposo para defender a Draco. Ese terrible momento no abandonaba su mente y el no saber donde se encontraba el muchacho, le dificultaba poder resarcirse de su error, e ir a buscarlo. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera oyó que timbraran a la puerta y que alguien entraba en el salón.

- Buenas tardes Narcisa – saludó una voz de hombre haciéndola volver en sí.

- ¿Severus?... me asustaste – dijo ella sobresaltada.

- Lo lamento no fue mi intención – Snape se quedó helado al ver el demacrado aspecto de aquella hermosa mujer – Tengo una cita con Lucius para tratar un asunto.

Narcisa asintió con desgana, los negocios de su marido le traían sin cuidado, en realidad todo lo referente a él cada día le importaba menos.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Snape a ver que la mujer no decía nada y parecía fuera de este mundo.

La Señora Malfoy lo miró con los ojos vidriosos y el semblante más triste que jamás había visto, rompiendo a llorar de pronto. Snape se quedó con la mente en blanco y lo único que se le ocurrió fue acercarse a ella y abrazarla con la intención de consolarla por algo que desconocía.

- No puedo vivir así Severus, con esta incertidumbre… - comenzó a hablar entre sollozos – No puedo vivir sin saber donde esta Draco y se encuentra bien…

Severus se compadeció de ella, siempre había pensado que no había sufrimiento más grande e injusto en el mundo, que el de una madre por su hijo y apiadándose de la mujer dijo.

- Yo sé donde se encuentra.

Narcisa dejó de llorar súbitamente y clavó su mirada en el abogado, suplicándole a través de ella que le dijese donde.

- Julie Dashwood le ofreció su casa cuando se enteraron de todo lo sucedido y está viviendo en la mansión desde aquel día.

La madre de Draco dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se derrumbó en la mecedora llevándose la mano al pecho por la impresión.

- Está bien, no debes preocuparte por él – continuó Snape tranquilizándola – y se ve feliz.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Narcisa y respiró profunda y rápidamente, luego comenzó a reír debido a los nervios y sus mejillas recuperaron el color perdido.

- Gracias… muchas gracias… - dijo con suavidad, Snape sonrió.

La puerta del estudio se abrió y Lucius apareció de pronto.

- ¡Severus! – exclamó - ¿Cómo es que nadie me avisó de tu llegada? Eres puntual como siempre.

Narcisa se puso en pie y agarrándole una mano a Snape, lo miro agradecida y se marchó pasando por delante de su esposo sin hablarle. Éste la observó con desprecio y con un gesto, invitó al abogado a pasar con él dentro del despacho.

- Firmemos cuanto antes la dichosa venta de las acciones, no veo la hora de librarme de una vez por todas de ese Granger.

Ya todos en la mansión Dashwood conocían la feliz noticia del próximo enlace. Julie mostraba su anillo a diestro y siniestro, y como Lupin temía, su esposa lo supo mucho antes que él, ya que la madrina de Ron había llamado a Lily y a Nymphadora nada mas poner un pie fuera de la cama, para compartir con sus mejores amigas toda aquella felicidad.

Ron se alegró mucho, en la casa volvía a respirarse el mismo sosiego y la misma felicidad que cuando llego allí por primera vez. Además Hermione estaba a punto de salir del hospital, probablemente le darían el alta médica esa misma mañana, y el pelirrojo esperaba impaciente la llegada de Harry para partir hacia allí. Draco Malfoy bajaba los escalones de dos en dos y se situó justo al lado de Ron.

- ¿Y Harry? ¿Aun no ha llegado? – preguntó.

- No, pero no debe tardar – contestó Ron mirando su reloj.

El rubio asintió, Harry era como un reloj suizo y abriendo mucho la boca lanzó un sonoro bostezo que sorprendió al pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿No has dormido bien?

- Pues no, resulta que mi habitación esta pegada a la de la feliz pareja – dijo resoplando – Esta casa es enorme pero sus paredes muy finas.

Ron soltó una carcajada pero al rubio no parecía divertirle tanto como a él y poniendo una mueca de fastidio, bostezó de nuevo. En ese momento Julie hacia acto de presencia junto a Minerva en el hall de la entrada donde se encontraban los dos jóvenes. Se veía radiante y saludó a los muchachos animadamente.

- Buenos días madrina – dijo Ron aguantando la risa, acordándose del comentario que Draco había hecho hacía solo unos segundos.

Malfoy no saludó, estaba demasiado ofuscado y muerto de sueño como para pronunciar un 'Buenos días'. Llamaron a la puerta y Minerva se apresuró a abrir, volviendo donde ellos estaban acompañada de Harry.

- Buenos días a todos – saludó éste educadamente – Enhorabuena Julie, mi madre me contó.

El joven se acercó a la madrina de Ron y le dio un beso en la mejilla, ella le regaló una sonrisa y un 'Gracias' con el rostro iluminado por la dicha.

- Kingsley os espera fuera, si Hermione sale del hospital, quiero que me avises de inmediato – dijo Julie mirando a Ron y volvió a la cocina caminando junto al ama de llaves.

Hermione miraba a través de la ventana, su padre había salido unos instantes antes de la habitación acompañado del doctor. Estaba segura que hoy saldría de allí, casi un mes y medio después de que despertase del coma. Y por esa razón esperaba con impaciencia la llegada de Ron, no se iría sin él. Se oyó tocar la puerta y Luna, Ginny y Lavender irrumpieron en la habitación sonriendo felices.

- Debíamos estar aquí para el gran día – dijo la pelirroja besando a su amiga en la mejilla.

- Aun no estamos seguras que me vaya a ir hoy… - Hermione trataba de no hacerse muchas ilusiones, pero en el fondo ella también creía lo mismo que Ginny.

- ¡Bah! No pienses eso, ya oíste ayer al doctor… 'Mañana probablemente volverás a casa jovencita' – dijo Luna imitando la voz de Tom Riddle.

Lavender rió y Ginny y Hermione se miraron la una a la otra divertidas por las ocurrencias de su amiga.

- ¿Qué sabéis de los chicos? – preguntó la castaña ansiosa.

- Nada, pero deben estar al llegar – contestó Ginny dejándose caer en una silla.

Inmediatamente después de pronunciar la frase la puerta volvió a abrirse y Ron entró estrepitosamente seguido de Harry y Draco. El pelirrojo corrió hacia su novia y la abrazó elevándola del suelo y besándola en el aire. Luna soltó una risita divertida y Ginny se acercó a Harry para saludarlo. Las miradas de Draco y Lavender se encontraron y ambos esbozaron una tímida sonrisa sonrojándose hasta las orejas.

- ¿Se sabe ya algo? – preguntó Harry colocándose las gafas en su sitio, su novia era demasiado efusiva con sus saludos.

- No aun no, mi padre está reunido con el doctor Riddle – contestó Hermione volviendo a besar a Ron.

Lavender se acercó lentamente a Draco, éste se percato de la proximidad de la muchacha, pero se hizo el despistado.

- Hola – saludó ella tímidamente.

- Hola – le respondió el rubio volteándose para mirarla.

- No hemos podido hablar apenas en esta semana, estos malditos estudios no nos han dejado mucho tiempo libre.

- Sí, es cierto – contestó Draco cada vez mas rojo.

Lavender lo miraba fijamente sin decir nada y el rubio comenzaba a ponerse muy nervioso. Si tuviese el valor suficiente, la besaría como llevaba tiempo queriendo hacer, allí mismo delante de todos… Pero por supuesto no haría nada de eso, así que se limitaba a seguir embobado con sus ojos verdes.

- Te he echado de menos – dijo ella susurrándole muy cerca de su enrojecida oreja.

Draco notó una descarga eléctrica recorriendo su espalda, sin duda Lavender la decidida y descarada había vuelto… y eso le gustaba, le gustaba mucho. Mostró una amplia sonrisa y ella se la devolvió añadiendo una picara mirada y se alejó del muchacho volviendo a sentarse junto a Luna. Draco la siguió con la vista y suspiró.

El padre de Hermione entró en la habitación junto a Tom Riddle, que se sorprendió al ver lo concurrida que se encontraba la estancia.

- Vaya ¿No tiene que venir nadie mas? – exclamó con sarcasmo – Bueno señorita Granger, tengo el honor de informarle que… puede volver a casa. Está usted totalmente recuperada.

Snape abandonó el despacho de Malfoy satisfecho por el acuerdo alcanzado en la negociación de las dichosas acciones, solo faltaba que Luna y el Señor Lovegood firmasen la venta y el asunto estaría concluido. Luna Lovegood ya era oficialmente la dueña de la mitad de la empresa de los Granger.

Narcisa lo vio abandonar la mansión y corrió al despacho de su esposo, entrando precipitadamente.

- Lucius, tengo una gran noticia.

El padre de Draco no levantó la vista de los documentos que tenia en las manos, ignorando a su esposa. Ella continuó a pesar de la actitud de él.

- Sé donde esta nuestro hijo…

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que me importa? – contestó él con frialdad.

- Pero es nuestro único hijo… y está bien… ¿Acaso eso no es lo mas importante?… Vive en casa de Julie Dashwood desde que lo echaste de aquí.

Lucius miró a su mujer con los ojos ardiendo de odio, Narcisa contrajo el rostro con temor y retrocedió un par de pasos.

- Tu hijo es una escoria, y como tal vive con esa basura… Julie Dashwood… ¿Si supieras cuanto aborrezco a esa mujerzuela?... Ella tiene la culpa de que mis planes se hayan frustrado… La odio…

Malfoy apretaba los puños con fuerza y su esposa lo observaba sintiendo el miedo crecer aun más dentro de ella.

- Quiero… ir a buscarlo – lo dijo bajito reuniendo todo el valor que podía.

Lucius la atravesó con la mirada y añadió alzando la voz.

- ¡Draco está muerto para nosotros mujer!... ¡Te prohíbo que pises esa maldita casa!

- ¡No! ¡Estás equivocado! ¡Para mí no lo está!... ¡Y solo oírte hablar de esta manera me parece abominable! – gritaba su esposa avanzando unos pasos, recuperando de nuevo todo el valor – Voy a ir a buscar a Draco, y tú no vas a impedírmelo.

- ¡Si pones un pie fuera de esta casa desobedeciéndome, no vuelvas aquí nunca mas! – sentenció el hombre fuera de sí, golpeando la mesa con los puños.

Narcisa abrió los ojos de par en par, su esposo la amenazaba con echarla a ella también, ¿Qué le ocurría?... Lucius se había vuelto loco, no encontraba otra explicación. Retrocedió de nuevo y corrió hacia su dormitorio envuelta en llanto.

Malfoy sonrió satisfecho, tenia la certeza de que Narcisa era tan cobarde como su hijo y que no iría a buscarlo.

Paso casi media hora desde la horrible discusión y Lucius abandonaba por fin el estudio tras estar recluido en él toda la mañana. Salió distraído revisando una carta que llevaba en la mano. Unos golpes en la escalinata principal lo sacaron bruscamente de su lectura y se aproximó para averiguar que los producía. Narcisa Malfoy bajaba la escalera empujando una enorme maleta, haciéndola chocar con cada peldaño. Su esposo se quedó perplejo, la mujer pasó por delante de él sin mirarlo y empujando la maleta, se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – preguntó el padre de Draco desconcertado.

- A buscar a mi hijo, ya te lo dije – contestó ella sin dignarse a mirarlo.

- Sabes que si sales por esa puerta no permitiré que vuelvas a entrar – dijo el hombre con rabia.

Narcisa se giró entonces y miró a su esposo a los ojos, y con toda la calma que pudo reunir en aquel tenso momento, dijo.

- Por nada del mundo me quedaría en esta casa sin Draco… Tendrás noticias mías, pero será a través de mi abogado.

Se volteó de nuevo con la maleta en la mano y salió de la casa con un fuerte portazo, dejando a Lucius Malfoy atónito y con la carta resbalando por sus dedos.

Hermione ya estaba en casa, después de tanto tiempo. Su padre había ordenado pintar y decorar su habitación y la muchacha se lo agradeció con un tierno beso. Todos sus amigos estaban allí, a excepción de Fleur y Cedric que viajaban desde Yorkshire y no tardarían en llegar. Ron insistía constantemente en que no estuviese mucho tiempo de pie, y a Hermione comenzó a molestarle un poco aquella nueva faceta protectora del pelirrojo.

- ¿No has llamado a Julie aun? – le refrescó la memoria intentando darle algo que hacer y así poder coger un poco de aire para respirar.

- ¡Oh cielos!... Se me olvidó… voy a llamarla o me matará… - exclamó el muchacho cogiendo su teléfono móvil y abandonando momentáneamente la habitación y a Hermione.

El teléfono sonó en la Mansión de los Dashwood, Minerva salió a contestar, pero Julie que había estado pendiente de él toda la mañana, fue más rápida y lo descolgó.

- ¿Si?... – dijo mientras le hacia señas al ama de llaves para que volviera a sus quehaceres - ¡Ron!... Por fin, ¡Oh no sabes cuanto me alegro!... ¿Crees que estará bien para organizarle una cena de bienvenida esta noche aquí en la mansión?... ¡Oh vamos Ron!, ni que fueras su padre… pregúntale… ¡Ron, pregúntale!... voy a esperar hasta que me contestes – Ron dejó de hablar y Julie espero pacientemente con el auricular pegado a la oreja, a que el joven volviese. El pelirrojo volvió a los poco segundos - … Sabia que aceptaría… no te enfades, lleva mucho tiempo encerrada en ese horrible hospital es normal que quiera divertirse un poco, no va a ocurrirle nada… enviaré a Kingsley para recogerla… Ven tú cuando quieras para arreglarte antes de la cena, tenemos mucho que celebrar… la salida de Hermione del hospital y mi compromiso con Matthew. Diles a todos que están invitados, deseo que estén aquí con nosotros… Te quiero Ron… no te demores… Adiós.

Julie colgó y fue a la cocina a informar a Minerva que esa noche volvía a haber fiesta en la mansión.

Narcisa aun no podía creer que hubiese tenido el valor de abandonar a su esposo. Siempre estuvo de acuerdo con él en todo, coincidía con sus ideas, sus prejuicios y su ambición… Pensaban que las personas nacían con, o sin clase y que eso era algo que bajo ningún concepto podía heredarse y miraban por encima de su nariz a todo aquel que le parecía vulgar y sin distinción. Su mayor anhelo en la vida había sido poder codearse con la alta aristocracia inglesa y al igual que su marido, luchó siempre por conseguirlo. Ser rico no era suficiente si tu apellido no estaba ligado a una familia de la alta alcurnia. Ese era su lema y se lo había repetido a Draco hasta la saciedad, como si fuese una nana, desde que aun dormía en cuna. Siempre se juró a si misma apoyar a Lucius en todo, pero lo que éste pretendía hacer con Draco era demasiado, amaba a su esposo, pero jamás lo antepondría a su hijo. Y ahora se encontraba sola en la habitación de un lujoso hotel, temiendo dar la cara a aquel pedazo de sí misma. Pero se había propuesto ir en su busca y lo haría, aunque solo fuese para escuchar sus reproches.

Ron caminaba nervioso por el salón, ya todo estaba listo para la fiesta de bienvenida y los invitados no tardarían el llegar. En el centro del salón, Julie había ordenado colocar una pancarta luminosa en la que se podía leer 'Bienvenida Hermione'.

Los Potter fueron los primeros en aparecer y Ron agradeció que fuese así, ya que en ese momento necesitaba a su mejor amigo junto a él. Draco también bajo pronto de su habitación y se veía ansioso, el pelirrojo intuía que se debía al hecho de que Lavender no tardaría en llegar. Y así fue, los Brown fueron los siguientes y desde que la rubia puso un pie en la mansión, a Draco se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro, de esas que son muy difíciles de borrar. Luna llegó junto a su padre y Snape, acababan de firmar la venta de las acciones, aunque aun Hermione lo desconocía y ese iba a ser su regalo de bienvenida. Cedric y Fleur entraron en el salón junto a Julie y Matthew, se veían bastante cansados por el agotador viaje, pero no se habrían perdido aquella celebración por nada del mundo.

Ginny no llegó esta vez junto a Harry, lo hizo acompañada de su familia, sus padres Molly y Arthur y los gemelos, que no pararon de alborotar en ningún momento. Finalmente y habiendo coincidido en la puerta, hicieron acto de presencia, Neville y los Lupin con el pequeño Teddy.

Ya no faltaba nadie, el Señor Granger tenía indicaciones de llegar un poco mas tarde de la hora señalada, para que todos tuvieran tiempo de estar allí.

Minerva divisó el auto de Kingsley y entró en el salón para avisar que Hermione había llegado. Snape apagó las luces y Ron cogió el interruptor del cartel luminoso. Timbró la puerta y Hermione y su padre entraron en aquel oscuro salón. El pelirrojo accionó el interruptor y el cartel dejó ver brillar las letras al mismo tiempo que todos gritaban…

- ¡Bienvenida Hermione!

La muchacha se llevó la mano a la boca sorprendida y feliz. Snape prendió de nuevo las luces y Ron corrió hacia ella abrazándola. Todos se miraron los unos a los otros enternecidos, todos menos Draco y Lavender, que no podían apartar los ojos el uno del otro.

La cena trascurría divertida y lo estaban pasando en grande. Matthew golpeó con una cucharilla su copa y todos guardaron silencio para escuchar lo que iba a decir.

- Hoy es un día muy especial – comenzó su discurso – Reunirnos todos aquí de nuevo es algo que, sinceramente, muchos de nosotros pensó que jamás volviera a suceder. Pero por suerte no ha sido así y debemos dar gracias por ello – Ron y Hermione se miraron con ternura y la joven le tomó la mano al pelirrojo apretándola con fuerza – También este día es importante por algo mas, al menos para mi, porque la mujer mas hermosa, generosa y maravillosa del mundo – miró a Julie y ésta se sonrojó – Ha aceptado convertirse de nuevo en la Señora Dashwood… Te amo mi amor.

Y diciendo esto, se acercó a ella y la besó con ternura, arrancando un '¡Oh!' en muchos de los invitados y dejando a su prometida con una sonrisa de felicidad en la cara. Snape que había estado sospechosamente callado, se levantó de pronto ante la sorpresa de todos y anunció que Luna y el Señor Lovegood eran los nuevos socios del padre de Hermione. Ron y su novia estaban atónitos y Paul Granger se llevó la mano al pecho por la impresión de la noticia. De un salto Hermione corrió a abrazar a su amiga y a ésta se le humedecieron los ojos emocionada. La cena volvió a reanudarse, aunque con tantas emociones las ganas de comer se habían reducido bastante. Minerva entraba y salía del comedor organizándolo todo. En una de esas veces en que regresó, se acercó a Julie y le susurró algo al oído, la joven dejó aquella expresión de felicidad y mirando de soslayo a Draco, salió del salón acompañada por el ama de llaves.

Narcisa Malfoy esperaba pacientemente en hall de entrada de la mansión, oyó llegar a Julie y se giró.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – inquirió la madrina de Ron con los ojos fuera de las orbitas – No es un buen momento.

- Lo sé, estáis de fiesta – contestó la mujer – Solo será un instante.

- Hermione ha salido por fin del hospital, por eso lo celebramos – explicó Julie mirándola con ojos acusadores.

- Me alegro, nunca tuvimos intención de provocar aquel horrible accidente.

Julie se relajó un poco y tragó saliva, intuía el motivo por el cual Narcisa estaba allí.

- Tu hijo esta ahí adentro.

La mujer miró a Julie con temor y se agarró el pecho sintiendo una punzada de dolor.

- Se encuentra bien – preguntó con la voz quebrada, Julie asintió – Debes pensar que soy una madre horrible.

La joven no contestó, lo pensaba sin duda, pero no se lo diría, escuchar eso para una madre era demasiado cruel.

- Yo amo a Draco, pero…

- Salgamos al jardín, así podremos hablar con mas tranquilidad – la interrumpió Julie temiendo que Draco pudiese descubrirla.

Matthew apareció en ese momento, había echado de menos a su prometida y decidió averiguar que era lo que la retenía durante tanto tiempo. Se quedó de piedra al ver a la Señora Malfoy.

- ¿Va todo bien querida?

- Si Matt, voy a salir con Narcisa al jardín, no me demoro.

El hombre miró a la madre de Draco con desprecio y volvió al salón.

Refrescaba en el jardín, aquel era el último día de abril y aun el frío se notaba bastante por las noches. Julie observó que Narcisa temblaba y supuso que no solo se debía al frío.

- ¿Cómo has sabido que él estaba aquí? – preguntó Julie intrigada.

- Snape me lo dijo esta mañana… mi marido me prohibió ver a mi hijo… me dijo que había muerto para nosotros…

La madrina de Ron no daba crédito a lo que oía, Lucius Malfoy era el ser mas repugnante y cruel del planeta y Narcisa estaba sufriendo por toda aquella maldad.

- … Y eso no puedo permitirlo, es mi hijo y yo he sido una estúpida y una cobarde por no enfrentarme a mi marido cuando debía haberlo hecho… fue capaz de amenazarme con echarme de casa si venia a buscarlo…

- ¡Oh Dios mío! Lo que me cuentas es horrible – exclamó Julie horrorizada compadeciéndose de ella por primera vez, desde que entró en la mansión.

- … Por esa razón hice mis maletas y lo abandoné – Narcisa rompió a llorar desconsoladamente.

La prometida de Matthew, no sabía como reaccionar. Su conciencia le pedía que la abrazara y la consolara, pero su cabeza no la dejaba hacerlo. Esa mujer había hecho mucho daño a Ron.

- Aun no puedo creer que le ofrecieses tu techo a mi hijo después de todo lo que hicimos, nunca creí lo que decían sobre tu generosidad, pero ahora sé que he estado muy equivocada y te estaré eternamente agradecida por lo que has hecho.

- Draco es solo un niño, ¿Cómo iba a dormir tranquila sabiéndolo solo y sabe Dios donde? Yo no soy ninguna santa, simplemente me ayudaron una vez y juré sobre la tumba de mi marido hacer lo mismo con aquellos que realmente lo necesitasen. No se trata de generosidad, sino de sentido común.

La cena ya había concluido y los invitados comenzaron a pasar al salón para partir la tarta en honor a Hermione. Matthew comenzaba a preocuparse, Julie tardaba demasiado, decidió esperar un poco mas, pero si no aparecía pronto iría a buscarla.

Ron ni siquiera se había percatado de la ausencia de su madrina, porque solo tenia ojos para Hermione, que le acariciaba el cabello cada vez que lo tenía cerca, haciendo que al pelirrojo no le quedase un solo vello en el cuerpo que no se le pusiese en pie. El que si se dio cuenta de que Julie había desaparecido era Draco, sobre todo por la preocupación poco disimulada de Matthew, que no dejaba de mirar hacia el jardín. El rubio aprovechó que Lavender había ido al aseo con Ginny y decidió investigar la repentina ausencia de la mujer. Harry le salió al paso.

- ¿Dónde vas?

- Al jardín – contestó el muchacho sin detenerse.

- ¿Para que?... Hace frío – preguntó el otro intrigado.

- ¿No has notado que Julie se levantó de la mesa en plena cena y aun no ha regresado?... Mira a Matthew… - Draco señaló hacia la ventana – no deja de mirar al jardín… Sé que esta ocurriendo algo Harry, y Ron está demasiado pendiente de Hermione para notarlo… Tengo una corazonada… Voy a salir a ver que demonios ocurre.

- De acuerdo, pero yo te acompaño – convino Harry decidido.

Su amigo asintió agradecido y juntos salieron al jardín. Matthew se giró en ese momento y vio como ambos muchachos abandonaban el salón en dirección al jardín. Miró instintivamente hacia la ventana y comenzó a abrirse paso con rapidez entre los invitados, intentando alcanzar a Draco antes que lo descubriese todo.

- Será mejor que vuelva otro día, aun no estoy preparada para enfrentarme a él – decía apenada la madre de Draco.

- Es imperdonable lo que hiciste Narcisa, un hijo es lo más importante y debes defenderlo siempre, sobre todo si se comete una injusticia como Lucius cometió con él.

- Tienes razón, pero aunque eso no justifica mi acción, mi marido me llenó la cabeza de cosas horribles, decía que era un traidor y que ya no nos quería, que era un desagradecido y mil injurias más… Me sentí confundida y… - Narcisa se cubrió la cara con sus temblorosas y pálidas manos – Cuando Draco me miró con aquellos ojos antes de marcharse, me derrumbé y huí. Desde ese día no duermo, no como y lo único que anhelo es volver a abrazarlo y decirle que eso jamás volverá a suceder…

- ¡Mamá!

Draco había encontrado a Julie y junto a ella y sin esperarlo se hallaba su madre. Harry miró a su amigo que había palidecido y parecía a punto de desmayarse. Matthew apareció corriendo y casi sin aliento, miró a Julie resignado.

- Draco… - Narcisa pronuncio su nombre con un hilo de voz.

El rubio seguía inmóvil contemplándola ante la atenta mirada de todos. Aquella era una situación tensa y difícil, Narcisa no esperaba verlo tan pronto, no estaba preparada y las piernas comenzaron a temblarle. Draco amontonaba reproches en su cabeza. Lavender y Ginny volvían del aseo buscando a los muchachos y se encontraron con la comprometida escena y se quedaron atónitas. La rubia miró a Draco asustada, parecía que el joven estaba a punto de desfallecer. Los ojos grises del muchacho comenzaron a inundarse y dos lágrimas rodaron por sus pálidas mejillas. Lavender sintió un deseo incontrolado de abrazarlo, pero se contuvo sabiendo que no era el momento para hacerlo.

- Mamá… - volvió a decir con la voz quebrada por la emoción.

Y sorprendiendo a todos, corrió hacia la mujer y se aferró a ella como el que se aferra a un trozo de madera en medio del mar, como si creyese que solo era una ilusión que desaparecería en cualquier momento, abrazó a su madre como jamás lo había hecho, envuelto en llanto y con una sonrisa a la vez. Narcisa apretó a su hijo con fuerza sobre su pecho y le susurró.

- Ya no volveré a abandonarte jamás… Perdóname mi amor…

Julie tragó saliva emocionada y se aproximó a su prometido agarrándolo por la cintura y dejando caer la cabeza sobre su hombro. Harry sonreía enternecido y Lavender se abrazaba a Ginny desecha en lágrimas. Ya nadie notaba el frío, ni la humedad del jardín y Draco lloraba de felicidad abrazado a su madre, sin importarle nada de lo que sucediese a su alrededor, recordando las palabras de Julie y de Hermione.

'Recapacitará y vendrá a buscarte'.


	33. La graduacion

**33. La graduación**

Draco regresó junto a su madre esa misma noche, sin recoger sus cosas. Julie prometió enviárselas, Ron y Hermione se enteraron de la partida del rubio los últimos, porque ambos desaparecieron durante largo rato. Caminando habían llegado hasta la cabaña de madera y juntos volvieron a rememorar aquella maravillosa noche, antes de que todo comenzase a salir mal. Regresaron con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros, Harry no preguntó nada pero sabía de sobra lo que había pasado entre ellos y se alegró. Y éstos se sintieron aun mas felices, al saber que Draco y su madre se habían reconciliado.

Corría el mes de mayo y apenas quedaban treinta días para finalizar el curso. Hermione había regresado a la rutina de las clases, y en esos días, solo veía a Ron para que éste le echase un cable con sus dudas en los estudios. Se había propuesto graduarse al mismo tiempo que sus amigos y estaba segura que lo conseguiría, si ponía fuerza de voluntad y sacrificaba un poco de su tiempo de estar con Ron. El pelirrojo esperaba pacientemente a que la muchacha dejase de estar tan ocupada, pero entendía el afán de Hermione por terminar sus estudios a la vez que ellos. Era importante para sentir que verdaderamente ya estaba recuperada. Incluso los profesores, asombrados por la capacidad de superación de la joven, se volcaban con ella y la ayudaban en todo lo posible.

La vida de Julie Dashwood se había vuelto un caos. Matthew se empeñó en fijar la fecha de la boda para el treinta y uno de julio, y la joven se comía las uñas por el estrés… 'Menos de tres meses… ¿Qué pretende que organice en menos de tres meses, Minerva?', solía decir a su ama de llaves cuando Matthew no la oía, pero en el fondo estaba feliz y cuando el ataque de histerismo se le pasaba, solía canturrear por los pasillos de la mansión, contemplando su anillo de pedida y suspirando.

Luna ya era oficialmente la nueva socia del Señor Granger y su amiga se lo había agradecido de todas las formas posibles. Pero para la rubia, ver sonreír de nuevo a Hermione y observarla caminar cogida de la mano de Ron por los jardines de Hogwarts, era suficiente para saber que jamás se iba a arrepentir de haber tomado aquella decisión. Ahora su padre pasaba con Paul la mayor parte del día y había dejado aparcado sus viajes por un tiempo, hasta que viesen reflotar la empresa nuevamente. Xenophilus no dejaba de lado tampoco el proyecto con los Dashwood pero le ponía menos interés. Sabía que Matthew, Snape y Julie lo llevaban bien, y solo asomaba la nariz de vez en cuando por las oficinas para asegurarse de ello y nunca se llevaba ninguna sorpresa desagradable.

Narcisa Malfoy envió a su abogado a casa de su todavía esposo como había prometido, dejando a Lucius a cuadros. Nunca, ni en sus peores pesadillas pensó que su mujer fuese capaz de abandonarlo y solicitar el divorcio, así que se consumía de odio y rabia solo, mientras esposa y su hijo comenzaban a disfrutar de una vida muy distinta a que siempre habían conocido. Hasta que no se solucionase lo del divorcio, Narcisa se había mudó con su hijo a una casa, que aunque no era tan suntuosa como la mansión, no tenia nada que envidiarle. Pero lo que mas entusiasmaba a Draco, además de compartirla con su madre, era que, su nuevo hogar quedaba muy cerca de la residencia de los Brown.

En Hogwarts, entre clase y clase, Cho observaba junto a Dudley el sorprendente cambio de Draco. Ahora había vuelto al grupo de Harry y la oriental no entendía aquella extraña complicidad que mantenía con el pelirrojo, al que solo unos meses antes había odiado hasta la saciedad. Y los celos la corroían por dentro cuando observaba las miradas y los gestos que le dedicaba a Lavender. Y se alejaba de ellos maldiciendo a la rubia. Una vez mas, una de sus mejores amigas le había vuelto a ganar la partida, pero esta vez era diferente, porque ella jamás vio a Draco mirar a ninguna chica como miraba a Lavender Brown y supo que ésta le había dado el Jaque… aunque aun quedaba una jugada para ganar.

Por fin los últimos exámenes daban los coletazos, Hermione hacia pocos días que había recibido carta de Fleur y ésta le prometió en ella acudir a la boda. Así que se despidió de su amiga hasta entonces.

Comenzaba la primera semana de junio, y el sol calentaba ya lo suficiente para que Ron y Hermione se sintieran reconfortados bajo el gran sauce de Hogwarts. El muchacho tenía la espalda apoyada sobre el tronco del árbol y su novia hacia lo mismo sobre el pecho de él. El pelirrojo apartaba de vez en cuando los mechones de cabello de ella que le rozaban la nariz haciéndole cosquillas, y Hermione no desviaba la vista del libro que sujetaba entre sus manos. En una hora escasa haría su último examen y todo habría terminado. El verano estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y ese iba a ser sin duda el mejor de toda su vida. Ron estaba ya un poco harto de los estudios de su novia, así que de vez en cuando resoplaba fastidiado. Una traviesa ráfaga de viento dejó de pronto al descubierto parte del cuello de Hermione y esa zona de su cuerpo se volvió irresistible para él. Sabía que la chica se enfadaría pero…' ¡Qué demonios!' pensó, y muy lentamente fue acercando sus labios hacia el cuello desnudo de ella y comenzó a darle pequeños besos, haciendo que la joven se sobresaltara estremeciéndose.

- ¡Ron! – exclamó – déjame, estoy estudiando.

El muchacho apretó los labios enfurruñado y se alejó de ella volviendo a recostarse sobre el viejo sauce. Pero el trozo de piel de la muchacha se empeñaba en no dejarlo en paz y tras unos segundos intentando resistirse a su loco deseo de besarlo de nuevo, volvió a la carga.

Hermione sonrió… Ese chico era imposible, se giró hacia él.

- ¿Cómo quieres que me concentre contigo ahí detrás besándome el cuello?... ¿Crees que soy de piedra?

Ron rió y ella movió la cabeza resignada, el pelirrojo le clavó su mirada azul y la joven decidió que ya había estudiado suficiente. Lo sujetó por el cuello atrayéndolo hacia si para luego besarlo. Ron agarró el libro que su novia aun sujetaba con una mano y lo lanzó lo mas lejos que pudo de ellos.

Hermione hizo su examen una hora después y salió de él bastante satisfecha. Ron se sintió libre al fin para poder disfrutar de su chica a todas horas del día.

El pelirrojo intentaba pasar el menor tiempo posible en la mansión, ya que Julie tenía constantes cambios de humor debido a la proximidad de la boda y el podía ser el centro de todas las iras o los ataques de maternales de su madrina. Así que ahora que los estudios habían finalizado y solo estaban a la espera de los resultados, se dedicaba a salir con sus amigos y a estar a solas con Hermione.

Hogwarts organizaba cada año una fiesta en honor a los graduados que dejaban el colegio definitivamente al finalizar el curso. Y éste era justamente el año de Ron, Harry y los demás, así que aquel festejo era un aliciente mas para sus vidas de adolescentes.

El día más esperado y temido por los alumnos de Hogwarts había llegado. Los resultados de los exámenes aparecían esa última mañana de curso en los tablones de anuncios del colegio. Los estudiantes llegaban precipitadamente intentando localizar sus nombres y según las expresiones de sus caras, podía intuirse si todo había ido bien o por el contrario había sido un desastre académico. Hermione a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, fue la mejor de su promoción, Harry la siguió muy de cerca. Ron y Draco empataron a puntuaciones, y Lavender y Neville quedaron bastante satisfechos con las suyas. Dudley dejó mucho que desear con sus resultados y Cho, aunque había aprobado todo con nota, no dejaba de mostrar su cara de funeral. En un curso inferior a todos ellos, Luna y Ginny daban saltitos de alegría al contemplar las calificaciones de sus exámenes finales. Ahora sí que todos estaban preparados para disfrutar de la fiesta que Hogwarts estaba preparando para la noche siguiente.

Ron se había puesto sus mejores galas, debía estar a la altura de la hermosa chica que llevaría del brazo a la fiesta de graduación. Julie y Matthew pasaron un momento por su habitación para echarle una ojeada.

- Estas guapísimo – dijo ella mirándolo con orgullo y añadió – Me cumpliste Ron… cuando te ofrecí vivir aquí, mi única condición fue que continuases tus estudios y los sacases adelante… Y a pesar de todo lo ocurrido lo has hecho. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

Ron se sonrojo y corrió a abrazar a su madrina.

- No sé que habría sido de mi sin tu ayuda… Julie amo a Hermione mas que a nada en el mundo, pero quiero que sepas que tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

La mujer lo miró emocionada y le dio un maternal beso en la frente, luego se acercó a Matthew y le pasó la mano por la cintura diciendo.

- Ahora iras a la universidad y pronto serás un hombre de los pies a la cabeza… Crece Ron, es tu misión en la vida, pero no dejes nunca de sonreír mi amor.

- Te lo prometo…

- Kingsley te espera Ron, debes ir a buscar a Hermione para llevarla al baile – dijo Matthew interrumpiendo el tierno momento. Y aunque él no solía mostrar sus sentimientos, en aquel momento estaba visiblemente emocionado.

Hermione descendía por las escaleras del brazo de su padre. Ron aguardaba al pie de éstas, embelesado por la belleza de la muchacha. Recordó el día de la víspera de Navidad cuando bailó con ella y rozó su delicada y suave piel por primera vez. Y ahora era él quien iba a acompañarla al baile de graduación, nunca creyó que aquel sueño pudiera hacerse realidad.

- Te llevas lo mas hermoso que tengo – dijo Paul mirando a su hija con una mezcla de ternura y orgullo – cuídala.

- Nací para cuidarla Señor Granger… Y para amarla – contestó Ron clavando sus ojos en los de su novia.

Hermione sonrió y sintió que ya no cabía más amor en su joven corazón por aquel pelirrojo. El Señor Granger le cedió la mano de la muchacha a Ron y ambos subieron al auto de Kingsley rumbo a Hogwarts.

La fiesta estaba de lo más animada, Harry y Ginny bailaban, o eso intentaban, en el centro de la pista. La danza nunca había sido el fuerte del muchacho, así que más que bailar, hacia gestos extraños con los brazos y se movía como si tuviese el bóxer lleno de hormigas. Al principio de su relación, la pelirroja se avergonzaba de la forma de bailar de Harry, pero después de tanto tiempo juntos, aquella extraña forma de expresión corporal de su novio, también le gustaba, aunque no dejaba de sentirse algo incómoda ante las miradas y cuchicheos de los demás.

Luna los observaba divertida desde un rincón y de vez en cuando comentaba algo con Lavender que estaba a su lado, pero ésta no le prestaba demasiada atención y alzaba el cuello buscando a Draco entre la multitud, pero sin éxito. Así que se desanimaba y volvía a la conversación de su amiga. Neville corría hacia ellas tropezando de vez en cuando con algún alumno, haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

- ¡Uf! ¡Cuanta gente! – dijo casi sin aliento – Luna te he estado buscando.

- ¿A mí? - preguntó la rubia sin apartar la vista de Harry y Ginny.

- Sí, he descubierto una mesa con el canapé mas delicioso del mundo… esta hecho de pudín – contesto levantando una ceja.

Luna reaccionó de golpe al escuchar nombrar su plato favorito.

- ¿Dónde?... Quiero probarlo…

- Por eso te buscaba… pero debemos apurarnos o desaparecerán.

Neville agarró a Luna de la mano y juntos corrieron en busca de aquella exquisitez culinaria. Lavender sonreía mientras los observaba alejarse, Draco se interpuso de pronto en su ángulo de visión y la chica notó como se le aceleraba el pulso. Lo encontró increíblemente guapo y ella presentía que esa noche iba a ser mágica para ambos. Estaba a punto de llamar su atención levantando una mano para saludarlo, cuando vio como Cho se acercó a él y se colgó de su cuello besándolo con descaro. Lavender borró su sonrisa de los labios y llevándose una mano al pecho, corrió fuera del salón donde se celebraba la fiesta.

Draco apartó a la chica bruscamente y exclamó muy enfadado.

- ¿Qué diablos haces?

- Darte la bienvenida mi amor – dijo ella seductoramente acercándose de nuevo con peligro agotando el último cartucho.

- Estás loca Cho. Pensé que las cosas entre tú y yo habían quedado claras. Te dije que nuestra relación iba a ser diferente a partir de ahora – Draco hablaba con ella pero buscaba con la mirada a Lavender.

Cho se percató de ello y poniendo un gesto de resignación, dijo suspirando.

- Salió al jardín, justo después de ver como te besé.

- ¡Nos vio! – exclamó el rubio fulminándola con la mirada - ¡Maldita sea Cho!

- No tengo ninguna oportunidad contigo ¿verdad?... Ella me ganó… - Cho también lo miraba fijamente.

- Ya te lo dije… No pude evitarlo.

Cho retrocedió unos pasos manteniéndole la mirada y con un gesto de la mano, le cedió el paso. Draco no lo dudó un instante y corrió alejándose de ella, mientras la muchacha se perdía entre la multitud de estudiantes, sabiendo que ahora si había recibido el Jaque Mate.

Hermione y Ron acababan de llegar a la fiesta, Luna fue la primera en verlos y alzó una mano para captar su atención con éxito. Junto a ella, Neville tenía una bandeja de canapés en las manos y sonreía feliz.

- ¿Dónde están todos? – preguntó Ron al verlos solos.

- Lavender no tengo idea, estaba aquí hasta hace un momento – contestó Luna mirando a Neville, éste se encogió de hombros – Draco aun no ha llegado, al menos yo no lo vi… Y Harry y Ginny… bueno juzga tú mismo – la rubia señalo hacia la pista de baile.

Hermione rió, la cara de Ginny era un poema.

- ¡Cielo santo! Pobre chica… Creo que si le estuviesen clavando agujas candentes bajo las uñas sufriría menos…

-¡Ron! – exclamó Hermione, aunque en el fondo ella opinaba lo mismo.

El pelirrojo levantó la mano aprovechando que Harry se había girado y podía verlo. En efecto, el moreno lo divisó enseguida y dejando de bailar, agarró a su novia de la mano y abandonaron la pista de baile. Ginny gesticuló un inaudible 'Gracias' con los labios. Todos rieron y cuando Harry llegó hasta ellos, quiso saber que les divertía tanto. Luna mintió diciendo que ella era la que había provocado aquellas risas.

- ¿Dónde está Draco? – preguntó Ginny extrañada ante la ausencia del muchacho.

- Parece ser que aun no ha llegado – contestó Ron.

- Yo sigo diciendo que Draco Malfoy no es de fiar… - dijo Neville, haciendo que todas las miradas se volcaran en él.

Les parecía increíble que después de todo lo sucedido, Neville Longbottom siguiese desconfiando de Draco.

Lavender había llegado caminando inconscientemente hasta el banco donde se sentaban todas las mañanas con sus amigos antes de comenzar las clases. ¿Porque se sentía tan mal?... Ella sabia mejor que nadie que Cho estaba loca por Draco… Los había visto juntos en más de una ocasión… Pero ahora no soportaba siquiera que se le acercara… Hacia mucho tiempo que había llegado a la conclusión que se había enamorado de él y se había enamorado hasta la médula. De pronto lo vio acercarse, bajó la vista al suelo y comenzó a juguetear nerviosa con los dedos de sus manos.

El joven Malfoy caminaba con tranquilidad, había buscado a Lavender por todos lados y ya casi tenia perdida la esperanza de encontrarla cuando la vio sentada en el banco. Aceleró el paso hacia la joven y se acomodó a su lado. Ninguno de los dos habló, ninguna palabra, ni siquiera un simple 'Hola', salió de sus bocas. Lavender comenzó a sentirse aun mas nerviosa y Draco a impacientarse… ¿Es que de pronto se habían quedado mudos? El rubio intentaba infundirse valor, mirarla a los ojos y decirle… 'Te amo Lavender, hace meses que estoy loco por ti'… Tenia que ser esa noche… No podía esperar mas, era el momento perfecto… Y ella estaba preciosa. Draco abrió la boca para confesarle sus sentimientos, pero Lavender exclamó de pronto.

- Te amo Draco Malfoy, llámame loca si quieres. Sabes que no sé andarme con rodeos y que cuando alguien me gusta voy a por él… Sin embargo contigo ha sido diferente… Me ha costado mucho decidirme y ahora se porque... Porque te amo y jamás había sentido esto por nadie… ni siquiera por Ron...

Draco estaba perplejo… ¿Qué era lo que había pasado?... ¿Lavender se le estaba declarando?... Pero eso no era lo que había estado preparando durante todo el día… ¿Y todas esas frases hermosas que había escrito una y otra vez hasta que quedaron gravadas en su memoria?... ¿Y todas esas palabras con las que pretendía confesarle que la amaba?... Y ahora era ella la que lo hacia… Draco relajó un poco la expresión y su corazón se fue llenando de una emoción indescriptible… Lo amaba, ¡Sí!, Lavender Brown estaba loca por él.

- … Incluso sé el momento exacto en que comenzaste a ser importante para mi… fue el día en que escuché a tus labios decir 'Por favor'- Lavender continuaba hablando y entonces lo miró a los ojos fijamente – Sé que no soy tan distinguida como Cho, ni tan hermosa como Hermione… Solo soy Lavender… la descarada, aquella que llegó aquí por casualidad y a la que todos consideran vulgar, aunque no me lo digan abiertamente… Pero tenia que confesarte lo que siento porque sino corría el peligro de que me explotase dentro del pecho.

La joven dejo de hablar, pero continuó clavándole sus verdes ojos. Draco sintió unos deseos irrefrenables de besarla y demostrarle cuanto la amaba sin necesidad de palabras.

- Voy a hacer algo que deseo desde hace mucho tiempo… - dijo aproximándose a ella con calma.

Lavender suspiró, él se acerco aun mas, le acarició el cabello, pasando luego su blanca mano por el rostro de la joven y con los dedos le rozó los labios pintados de carmín, haciendo que ella cerrase los ojos estremeciéndose. Luego como si algo lo atrajese irremediablemente hacia esos labios, los besó como si estuviese en medio del desierto, deshidratado y beber de ella le sálvese la vida. Lavender creyó flotar y disfrutó de aquel ansiado momento, sin pensar en nada mas que en lo increíblemente bien que besaba aquel chico y en lo mucho que lo amaba. Draco separó sus labios de los de ella, pero Lavender siguió con los ojos cerrados. El muchacho la contempló hechizado y dijo suspirando.

- ¿Tan malo fue mi beso que ni siquiera quieres mirarme?

Lavender abrió los ojos de repente y rió divertida.

- Es la primera vez que hago reír a una chica… Eso es algo que ya se hacer… - dijo el sonriendo.

La muchacha le apartó del rostro su dorado flequillo… no podía creer que Draco aun recordara aquello que le dijo una vez, mientras observaba escondida a Ron… 'Siempre te hace reír, Draco y eso es algo que tú no sabrás hacer nunca a una chica'. Entendió entonces que aquellas palabras suyas habían calado hondo en el rubio y sin decir nada, se acercó nuevamente a él y lo besó, haciendo que el muchacho la atrajese mas hacia si y ambos quedaran unidos solo por aquellas ganas contenidas durante tantos meses.

El Profesor Dumbledore estaba a punto de pronunciar el último discurso de aquel año académico y nombrar a los graduados para hacerles entrega de unos diplomas, en realidad era algo simbólico, para que siempre recordaran su paso por Hogwarts. Los muchachos seguían bromeando y charlando de sus cosas. Ron tenía a Hermione cogida por la cintura mientras conversaba con Harry, y Ginny intentaba sacar una mancha del vestido celeste de Luna, bajo la atenta mirada de Neville. Draco y Lavender hicieron acto de presencia en el gran salón, cogidos de la mano. Todos se sorprendieron al verlos acercarse tan unidos. La muchacha estaba sonrojada, pero Draco sonreía orgulloso y a al pasar junto a Hermione le guiño un ojo y Ron le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Todos fueron nombrados, y todos recogieron sus respectivos diplomas con melancolía. Aquel colegio había significado mucho para ellos, allí habían conocido a sus mejores amigos, en ese lugar se enamoraron los unos de los otros… Todos sabían que fuesen a donde fuesen, en ningún lugar se sentirían como en Hogwarts. Porque aquel colegio era mágico y siempre ocuparía una parte muy importante en sus corazones.


	34. Hasta que la muerte nos separe

**34. Hasta que la muerte nos separe**

La boda ya era un hecho inminente, la Mansión Dashwood era un hervidero de entrada y salida de gente desconocida que trasladaban objetos de un lado a otro. Minerva corría sin cesar por toda la casa, dando instrucciones de donde debía ir cada cosa.

Julie se dejaba ver poco por la mansión, estaba atareada con las últimas pruebas de su vestido de novia y los de sus damas de honor. Así que por esa razón, pasaba la mayor parte del día con Hermione, Ginny, Luna y Lavender. Cuando llegaba a casa lo hacia ya entrada la noche y se derrumbaba en el sofá colocando los pies sobre las rodillas de su futuro marido, éste dejaba su interesante lectura a un lado para darles un suave masaje. Matthew la observaba con los ojos llenos de ternura, siempre le había parecido innecesario todo el tiempo que empleaban las mujeres en organizar una boda… decidir si los manteles de la mesas de los invitados debían ser de color crema o marfil… Si los vestidos de las damas de honor llevarían el escote en forma de barco o en palabra de honor… O si quizás en el menú del enlace, era mejor incluir el plato fuerte a base de carne o de pescado… En realidad a Matthew Dashwood todas aquellas frivolidades le importaban más bien poco, su único interés en aquella celebración, era poder estar con Julie precisamente, como lo estaba ahora, en la intimidad de su hogar sabiéndola completamente suya, y poder formar una familia junto a ella. Lo demás le traía sin cuidado, pero entendía que una boda es una acontecimiento muy esperado por el sexo femenino y verla tan atareada, preocupada y feliz organizándolo todo, le hacia amarla aun mas.

Ahora que todas las féminas andaban tan ocupadas y emocionadas, los hombres solían verse más. Matthew pasaba las sobremesas con Lupin y James Potter. Severus se unía a ellos cuando sus múltiples ocupaciones le dejaban algo de tiempo. Los muchachos quedaban para jugar una partida a la video consola o echar unas canastas, Ron odiaba pasar tanto tiempo sin Hermione, pero hacer cosas de chicos con Draco, Harry y Neville le gustaba y le ayudaba a liberar adrenalina.

Matthew había decidido alquilar una habitación en un lujoso hotel de Londres, para pasar la noche de la víspera a la boda, le parecía mucho más correcto hacerlo así. Deseaba encontrarse con Julie al día siguiente sin haberla visto durante toda la mañana, como si no estuviesen viviendo juntos y compartiendo el lecho… El hijo de Edgard Dashwood era todo un caballero y lo llevaba en la sangre. Julie no estaba de acuerdo con aquella decisión, desde que iniciaran su relación jamás se habían separado y la joven, que era muy supersticiosa, pensaba que aquel cambio de planes no traería nada bueno.

Ron esperaba pacientemente en la puerta de la mansión a que Julie y Matthew se despidieran, al día siguiente y justo a esa hora, ya serian oficialmente marido y mujer. La madrina del pelirrojo seguía en sus trece de que no era buena idea y se resistía a dejarlo marchar, sentía una opresión en el pecho por los nervios y el temor.

- ¿No te irás a arrepentir, verdad?

Matthew la miró con un gesto incrédulo, pero las dudas de su novia eran normales ante la magnitud del acontecimiento.

- Solo la muerte me impediría hacerte mañana mi esposa.

Y agarrándola por la cintura la atrajo hacia sí mismo y la besó con pasión. Ron los observaba desde la entrada cargado con la maleta de Matthew y sonreía jugueteando con el pie en el suelo. Luego ambos subieron al coche de Kingsley y desaparecieron rápidamente. Ron volvería a casa una vez que Matthew se hubiese instalado en el hotel. Su madrina los vio alejarse, suspiró y comenzó a recorrer los jardines con la mirada. Todas las mesas lucían inmaculados manteles color crema, las sillas estaban adornadas con lazos malvas a juego con los vestidos de las damas de honor. Varias pérgolas, repletas de flores de colores, se elevaban sobre las mesas para proteger a los invitados del sol y montones de sillas blancas, se disponían en hileras de cinco a cada lado de una alfombra roja, que salía de la mansión y terminaba en una hermosa cúpula de madera, en donde los dos amantes se darían el esperadísimo 'Sí quiero'. Julie recordó la primera vez que pronunció aquella frase junto a Edgard… aquella boda fue tan diferente a lo que seria ésta y lo que sentía ella también. Miró al cielo y lanzó un beso con la mano mientras decía…

- Gracias…

Volvió la vista de nuevo al jardín y suspiró profundamente, todo estaba como ella quería y mañana a esas horas seria la mujer más feliz de la tierra. Echó una última ojeada a todo y entró en la mansión, cerrando la puerta suavemente tras ella.

El sol hacia ya un par de horas que había despuntado y lucía espléndido en medio de un cielo inmensamente azul. Parecía que incluso aquella estrella ardiente, sabia que hoy era un día muy especial y se había puesto sus mejores galas para el evento. Nunca en Londres lució tan hermoso el astro rey, como en aquel treinta y uno de julio.

Hermione llegó temprano, de todas las damas de honor fue la primera. La ceremonia se celebraría a las doce del mediodía, pero los preparativos de las jóvenes y de la novia se realizarían un par de horas antes. Eran las nueve y media cuando la muchacha puso un pie en la mansión.

- Buenos días Minerva ¿Llegaron los peluqueros y los maquilladores?

- No, aun no niña – contestó el ama de llaves visiblemente nerviosa – Pero la señora hace tiempo que está despierta, si quiere puede subir a su habitación. Le vendrá bien un poco de compañía.

Hermione asintió y ascendió con tranquilidad las escaleras hacia el piso de arriba. Pasó por delante del dormitorio de Ron y se detuvo frente a la puerta. Miró a un lado y luego al otro para asegurarse que nadie la veía y agarrando el pomo, lo giró lentamente entrando en la habitación. El muchacho dormía plácidamente, Hermione cerró con suavidad la puerta tras ella y caminó hacia la cama donde descansaba su novio. Ron respiraba profundamente y movía el pecho con un ritmo pausado debido al sueño. Las sabanas lo cubrían de cintura para abajo y Hermione se quedó embobada mirando el torso desnudo del pelirrojo. Se aproximó aun más a él y le apartó con delicadeza un mechón anaranjado, que le caía sobre aquel hermoso rostro lleno de pecas. Creyó que el corazón iba a explotarle de tanto amor, parecía un ángel… Se acercó más y sin querer evitarlo le dio un tierno y suave beso en los labios entreabiertos de Ron, tratando de no despertarlo. El pelirrojo abrió los ojos al notar una presencia y pudo ver como su novia lo estaba besando, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la agarró de la cintura y la tumbó en la cama junto a él. La muchacha se sobresaltó y Ron comenzó a reír.

- Deja de hacer el idiota Ron, nos van a oír – decía Hermione mordiéndose el labio excitada con la travesura.

- Que mas te da, tú empezaste – le replico el muchacho volviéndola a besar.

Hermione se dejó llevar y el beso se hizo un poco mas intenso, luego quedando el uno frente al otro con las frentes pegadas, añadió.

- Algún día, tú y yo disfrutaremos de una boda tan maravillosa como ésta.

- Y serás la novia mas hermosa de todos los tiempos – dijo él casi susurrando.

Hermione suspiró feliz ante la idea y dándole un corto beso se incorporó de la cama.

- Me esperan, hay que ponerse guapa – Y se dirigió a la puerta mientras añadía – Mi cara se arregla con un poco de maquillaje, pero… ¿Qué hacemos con la tuya Ron?...

El pelirrojo abrió la boca fingiendo sentirse ofendido con la broma de ella y le lanzó la almohada, pero ésta se estampó contra la puerta, ya que Hermione adivinando las intenciones de su novio y se apresuró a salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta de golpe. Ron se incorporó un poco apoyando el cuerpo sobre sus codos y dirigió la vista hacia la ventana contemplando la hermosura de aquel día de verano.

Hermione entró en la habitación de Julie, la mujer acababa de salir de la ducha y se veía muy inquieta.

- ¿Y las demás?

- Vienen de camino, hablé con Ginny antes de salir de casa y me confirmó que no tardarían en llegar.

La madrina de Ron resopló y se sentó al borde de la cama moviéndose con impaciencia, la muchacha le sonrío y le cogió ambas manos, diciéndole.

- Todo saldrá bien, así que relájate un poco y disfruta de este día… ¿De acuerdo?

Se oyó tocar a al puerta y Minerva entró junto a Fleur, que había llegado a la mansión la noche anterior. El ama de llaves venia para anunciar que el peluquero y el maquillador ya estaban allí acompañados por sus auxiliares. Julie dio órdenes para que pasasen y de pronto el dormitorio se llenó de gente portando bolsos y maletas. Mientras los profesionales acomodaban sus cosas, aparecieron tímidamente por la puerta Ginny, Luna y Lavender. Hermione las saludó con la mano, porque con el gentío le era muy complicado llegar hasta ellas. Luna comenzó a observar toda aquella algarabía con la boca abierta y Lavender y Ginny sobreexcitadas, daban saltitos cogidas de las manos. La puerta del dormitorio se cerró y todos incluida Minerva, que iba a ser la madrina, quedaron dentro.

Ron terminaba de anudarse la corbata, había bajado unos minutos antes a desayunar y se extrañó al ver el comedor tan solitario, ni siquiera Minerva apareció. Imaginó entonces, que la habitación de su madrina debía parecer el camarote de los Hermanos Marx. Desayunó lo más rápido que pudo y subió de nuevo a vestirse. Por fin terminó con la dichosa corbata y se contemplaba en el espejo. Le parecía increíble que llevase ya un año viviendo en la mansión. Miró su reloj… solo faltaba una hora para el gran momento… debía ir a buscar a Matthew con Kingsley. Se acomodó la chaqueta y echándose un último vistazo en el espejo, abandonó su habitación sonriendo. Nada mas poner un pie fuera, pudo oír toda la algarabía proveniente del dormitorio de su madrina. Era conciente que el solo hecho de acercarse a la puerta ya era un peligro… ¿A saber cuantas mujeres por metro cuadrado se encontraban en esa habitación?, pero su curiosidad era mas fuerte que la posibilidad de que le cortasen el cuello y caminando en silencio llegó hasta la puerta y pegó la oreja.

'¡Los lazos!... ¿Dónde demonios están los lazos?...' Esa era sin dudas la voz de Lavender… 'Deje de moverse tanto Lady Dashwood por favor, no puedo recogerle el cabello'… No podía reconocer quien había dicho eso, pero debía ser algún desesperado peluquero… 'Luna, deja en paz ese asqueroso bicho y ¡Siéntate de una vez!... A Ginny siempre la exasperaba la pasividad de su amiga, Ron rió… 'Oh Dios mío, estás pegciosa Hegmione, espega a que Gon te vea'… ¿Gon?, definitivamente no tenia que estrujarse mucho el cerebro para saber quien había hablado esta vez. Y sí, Fleur tenía razón y el pelirrojo se moría de ganas por ver a su novia vestida de dama de honor. Una mano se posó en su hombro haciéndole dar un respingo y llevándose la mano al corazón.

- Si ésta puerta se abre, eres hombre muerto – dijo Cedric con una sonrisa – Tienes mucho valor Weasley, yo no pegaría la oreja por nada del mundo.

- Tienes razón… en el estado de nerviosismo de las chicas, lo mejor será desaparecer. En realidad yo no debería estar aquí en este momento, Matthew me está esperando.

Cedric lo acompañó al piso de abajo mientras le preguntaba.

- ¿Y el padrino? ¿Ya llegó?

- Severus lleva aquí desde las ocho de la mañana, está en el estudio. Espera solo a que llegue la hora para llevar a Julie al altar… Él no lo demuestra, pero yo sé que esta muy emocionado con la idea – Ron sonrío a su amigo – Creo que Minerva y Snape serán los mejores padrinos y Matthew y mi madrina no han podido hacer mejor elección.

Y diciendo esto se despidió del novio de Fleur y salió de la mansión en dirección al hotel donde se hospedaba el futuro marido.

Matthew no había estado tan nervioso en su vida, y eso que ya había pasado por aquello anteriormente. Pero esta vez era muy diferente… lo que sentía por Julie era absolutamente diferente. Se colocó bien el nudo de la corbata y se imaginó a su novia reflejada en el espejo, recogiendo la toalla del suelo después de tropezar con él. Sonrío y supo que no podía ser mas feliz. Alguien tocó a la puerta y Matthew lo invitó a entrar, pensando que se trataba de Ron o del servicio de habitaciones. Se extrañó mucho al no oír a nadie y se giró hacia la puerta, cambiando la expresión feliz de su rostro por una de sorpresa. Bellatrix se apoyaba en el quicio sonriéndole, llevaba unas llaves en la mano que comenzó a agitar. Matthew la fulminó con la mirada y desviando sus ojos hacia el lugar donde había depositado las llaves de la habitación pudo comprobar que éstas no se encontraban allí. Entendió entonces porque Bellatrix sonreía de aquella forma.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?... Suéltalas no hagas locuras.

La mujer no movió ni uno solo de sus cabellos ignorando la orden y siguió sonriendo.

- Bella, suelta las llaves – Matthew intuía que nada bueno se escondía tras la sonrisa de su ex mujer.

- No puedo creer que vayas a casarte… Tan pronto – la voz de Bellatrix sonaba como el siseo de una serpiente mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta bajo llave, volviendo a mostrárselas al desconcertado joven

- ¿Qué pretendes? – pregunto él sin apartar la vista de las llaves.

- Impedirlo.

Los ojos de Bellatrix ardieron de odio, Matthew no se lo pensó más y se abalanzó sobre ella para intentar arrebatarle las llaves por la fuerza. Pero la mujer fue más rápida y aproximándose a la ventana abierta, las dejó caer desde el séptimo piso donde se hallaban. Seguidamente se acercó al teléfono y sacando de su bolso unas enormes tijeras, cortó el cable de éste dejándolo incomunicado.

- Esto no impedirá que me case con ella.

Matthew había comenzado a asustarse, Bellatrix parecía estar fuera de control. La mujer seguía con las punzantes tijeras en las manos. El novio de Julie, era conciente de que en su estado Bellatrix podía ser muy peligrosa.

Ron acababa de llegar al hotel y subió con Kingsley a la habitación de Matthew. Iban hablando tranquilamente, sin imaginar la terrible escena que se estaba produciendo a escasos metros de ellos. El pelirrojo tocó, pero nadie contestó. Ron insistió y Kingsley se puso en alerta.

- Matthew… ¿Estas ahí dentro?... ¿Te encuentras bien?

Nadie contestó…

Los peluqueros y los encargados del maquillaje finalizaron su trabajo. Minerva se miraba al espejo emocionada, en su vida se había visto tan favorecida. Las chicas estaban emocionas, mas aun si eso era posible y Julie resoplaba angustiada, algo dentro de ella le impedía disfrutar plenamente de todo aquello. Faltaban aproximadamente treinta minutos para el gran momento y en ese instante, apareció el modisto con su equipo portando sendos vestidos para las damas de honor, y el de la madrina. El vestido de novia llegó el último y fue entonces cuando la habitación volvió a cerrarse, mientras nuevamente los gritos de emoción, las risas y los nervios, quedaron reducidos en aquel limitado espacio.

- ¡¿Dónde demonios se ha metido?! – exclamó Ron angustiado – ¡Kingsley!, Baja a la recepción y pide una llave… explica lo sucedido. Tenemos que entrar a como de lugar, esto no me gusta nada.

El chofer acató la orden del pelirrojo sin chistar y se alejó rápidamente.

Dentro de la habitación, Bellatrix impedía a Matthew contestar al muchacho, amenazándolo con las tijeras. Sus ojos estaban perdidos en una locura que el hombre no comprendía.

- Bella, déjame contestar a Ron, está preocupado…

La mujer negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

- ¡No!... Tú no vas a salir de aquí… Matt, no vas a casarte con ella…

- ¿Y que harás para impedírmelo?... ¿Matarme?... Así solo conseguirás que no me case, pero no lograrás hacer que deje de amarla…

Bellatrix apretó los labios, entrecerró los ojos y su respiración se volvió agitada. La mano con la que sujetaba las tijeras comenzó a temblar. Matthew la observaba expectante, estaba jugando con fuego al hablarle así y ella podía reaccionar de cualquier forma. Bellatrix cerró los ojos y sorprendentemente, cayó al suelo de rodillas sollozando. Las tijeras salieron disparadas de sus manos quedando muy cerca de ella. Matthew no movió un solo músculo, aun no se fiaba. La mujer lloraba desconsoladamente, pero él no sentía ni un ápice de compasión por ella, solo esperaba inmóvil su próxima reacción.

- Yo te amaba Matt, y no puedo resignarme a vivir sin ti – confesó Bellatrix entre lloros.

- Debiste haberlo pensado antes, cuando decidiste traicionarme con otro, o cuando intentaste extorsionarme para quedarte con la herencia de mi padre… Creo que tu infidelidad es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, porque ello me ha hizo conocer a Julie… y darme cuenta cuanto me equivoqué al casarme contigo…

La puerta se abrió de golpe… Ron y Kingsley irrumpieron en la habitación quedándose horrorizados ante la escena. Matthew se acercó con cautela a su ex mujer y agarró las tijeras, se incorporó y se las entregó a su chofer. Ron lo observaba todo desconcertado… ¿En que momento había sucedido todo aquello? Bellatrix seguía de rodillas en el suelo con la cara hundida entre sus manos. El novio de Julie la miró de nuevo con una expresión entre el desprecio y la lástima y dijo mientras agarraba a Ron por los hombros.

- Vámonos de una vez, hoy tengo algo muy importante que hacer… Cierra la puerta cuando te marches Bella…

Y diciendo esto salió junto al pelirrojo seguido de Kingsley, que aun llevaba las tijeras en la mano, mientras Bellatrix se consumía de rabia y celos sabiendo que ya todo estaba perdido.

Hacia ya diez minutos que la ceremonia debía haber comenzado. Los invitados, sentados en las hileras de sillas blancas, comenzaban a murmurar impacientes. Harry corría junto a Lily de la mansión a la verja y viceversa, intentando averiguar a que se debía el retraso. Ron olvido coger su teléfono móvil al salir de la mansión, de todas formas ya iban de camino y avisar a su madrina la angustiaría aun mas. Julie querría saber que había pasado y aquello era muy difícil de contar a través de un teléfono. Así que se alegró de no llevarlo encima.

La joven novia se deshacía de la incertidumbre, Hermione a su lado, intentaba inspirarle algo de calma, pero ella también estaba preocupada. Ron tampoco había regresado aun.

- ¿Y si se arrepintió? – exclamó de pronto mirando a la joven con los ojos desencajados.

- Eso es imposible… Matt te ama – la tranquilizó Hermione - ¿Qué te dijo antes de marcharse?

- Que solo la muerte le impediría hacerme su esposa…

Las dos jóvenes se miraron la una a la otra asustadas.

- ¡Oh Dios mío! Y si…

-¡Ni lo pienses Julie, eso no ha pasado!... No puede ser, Ron va con él… ¡No puede pasarles nada malo! – exclamó Hermione angustiada.

De repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Lily apareció junto a Harry y Snape.

- Ya están aquí – gritó la pelirroja.

Hermione suspiró aliviada y Julie se llevó la mano al pecho abrazándose a su amiga.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – preguntó Hermione.

- No lo sabemos, Ron no nos ha aclarado nada… Solo comentó que la demora había sido por causas ajenas a la voluntad de Matt – puntualizó Harry.

- Bueno lo importante es que se encuentran bien y han llegado al fin… Así que si me permites… –dijo Snape ofreciéndole orgulloso el brazo a la novia.

Lily ayudó a su amiga a arreglarse un poco el vestido y el peinado, y la madrina de Ron se acercó a Severus pasando su brazo por el de él, saliendo ambos de la habitación seguidos por todos los demás.

Matthew esperaba ansioso junto al altar con Minerva cogiéndole la mano. En su mente todavía estaba muy viva la imagen de Bellatrix sosteniendo aquellas puntiagudas tijeras y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. La marcha nupcial lo hizo volver a la realidad y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, apagando cualquier sombra de inquietud en su corazón.

Lavender y Luna fueron las primeras en aparecer por la alfombra roja, iban muy lindas, vestidas con vaporosos vestidos malva y sostenían unos cestos de mimbre blanco con una mano, mientras que con la otra decoraban el suelo con multitud de pétalos de rosas rojas. Draco vio a su novia y sonrío orgulloso, pero la muchacha iba demasiado concentrada en su labor, que no advirtió la expresión de satisfacción en el rostro de su novio. Unos segundos después de la entrada de las muchachas, apareció al fin la novia elegantemente vestida de marfil, cogida del brazo de un Severus Snape que no cabía en sí de gozo. Caminaron despacio como manda la tradición, para que todos los invitados pudieran admirar la belleza de la joven. Había decidido no llevar velo, Julie decía que ya era demasiado mayor para ello y además era su segundo enlace. Matthew la veía aproximarse hacia él y suspiró lleno de amor, la haría suya por el resto de su vida. Sujetando la pequeña cola del vestido de novia, se encontraban Ginny y Hermione. La primera sobreexcitada, como cada vez que algo la emocionaba y la segunda buscaba con la mirada sin poder evitarlo a Ron. Lo divisó cuando llegaron a la primera fila, la muchacha lo miró con un gesto de preocupación, aun tenia en la mente la demora de Matthew, pero el pelirrojo le sonrió y le levantó el pulgar guiñándole. Hermione suspiró aliviada y volvió a concentrarse en su misión.

La ceremonia fue corta, pero muy tierna y emocionante. Minerva dejaba escapar alguna que otra lagrimita. Los novios pronunciaron las típicas frases de este tipo de enlace y cuando el Juez llego al instante en los que los allí presentes podían alegar algún motivo, por el cual no debería celebrarse esa unión, el recinto se quedó mudo y casi ni se oían las respiraciones de los invitados. Hubo algún improvisado incidente, como cuando Snape intentando abrir la cajita de los anillos, lo hizo con tanta fuerza, que estos salieron disparados. Por suerte Harry los encontró rápidamente y la ceremonia pudo continuar sin problemas. Pronunciaron el 'Sí quiero' y todo el mundo aplaudió y finalizaron con una frase que ambos amantes, estaban seguros que cumplirían hasta sus últimas consecuencias… 'Hasta que la muerte nos separe'. El juez los declaró marido y mujer y Matthew besó a Julie apasionadamente ante la algarabía y los aplausos de todos.

El banquete de bodas fue espectacular, Minerva había contratado al mejor servicio de camareros de la ciudad y a los más prestigiosos cocineros, que elaboraron un menú digno del paladar de los dioses. Neville y Ron parecían haber apostado cual de los dos era capaz de reventar de antes, pues engullían la comida de una forma aterradora. Hermione movía la cabeza con resignación observando a su novio y regresaba a su conversación con Ginny. Harry hablaba animadamente con Draco y Lavender sobre su futuro universitario. Los padrinos del enlace se sentaban junto a los novios en la mesa nupcial, y Minerva se veía nerviosa, e intentaba dirigir a los camareros desde su silla. Matthew la estuvo observando durante un gran rato y llegó a la conclusión que el ama de llaves no podía evitar llevar las riendas de la mansión, incluso siendo la segunda mujer mas importante de ese día.

- Minerva – dijo él tocándole con suavidad el brazo – Déjalos, todo está bien… Disfruta de este día igual que nosotros.

La anciana le sonrío y volvió a concentrarse en el delicioso lomo de salmón que tenia en el plato, aunque aquella concentración duro muy poco, cuando un camarero derramó una copa de vino sobre el mantel, justo delante de Julie. Minerva lo miró severamente regañándolo, simplemente no podía evitarlo, lo había hecho durante toda su vida.

Los nuevos y radiantes esposos abrieron el baile nupcial con un hermoso vals y pronto todas las parejas los imitaron. Draco y Lavender fueron los primeros en lanzarse a la pista, Ron y Hermione los siguieron. Ginny se hacia la despistada intentando retrasar el momento de exponer a Harry, y a su peculiar danza a la vista publica, pero no pudo hacerlo por mucho tiempo y finalmente se unieron a sus amigos. Neville se rehusaba a bailar, sabía que se movía como un pato y él, sí tenia sentido del ridículo. Así que Luna agarró de la mano a su padre y bailaron hasta que el hombre dejó de sentirse los pies. Fleur y Cedric volaban por la pista y el resto de los adultos se unieron a los muchachos con ganas de divertirse. Los padrinos bailaron solo el primer vals, porque Minerva seguía sin poder dejar de controlarlo todo y Snape encendió un puro, cogió una copa de Jerez y se dispuso a disfrutar de la danza de los más jóvenes, hasta que un agotadísimo Xenophilus Lovegood, decidió hacerle compañía.

Los novios bailaban tan cerca el uno del otro que parecían una sola persona. Ella tenía una sonrisa perpetua en los labios y él la miraba hechizado.

- Creo que te he dicho ya que estás preciosa – dijo Matthew susurrándoles al oído.

- Varias veces – afirmó ella en el mismo tono - ¿Me dirás porque te demoraste tanto?

- Claro que sí, pero ahora no… definitivamente en este momento no - y la besó con ternura volviendo de nuevo a concentrarse en el baile.

El sol ya comenzaba a teñir de dorado los manteles crema de las mesas con sus moribundos rayos y los recién casados, ya estaban frente al coche de Kingsley despidiéndose de los invitados que quedaban en la fiesta.

- Ron no hagas locuras… No le des quebraderos de cabeza a Minerva… Volveremos en veinte días… Cuídate mucho mi amor – decía Julie abrazando al pelirrojo con la voz quebrada por la emoción.

Ron sonrió a su madrina y Matthew tiró de ella suavemente para separarla del pelirrojo. Ambos subieron al auto y desaparecieron ante la mirada satisfecha de todos, rumbo al avión que los llevaría a la ciudad más romántica y mágica del mundo… Venecia.

* * *

**N/A: Bueno este ha sido el penultimo capitulo, solo os dejo esta nota porque en otro foro en que publico me pidieron una segunda parte y bien la estoy escribiendo. No se si sabeis que tambien publico otro fic aqui que se llama 'El chico del pelo rojo' pues bien voy a publicar la segunda parte de SO cuando termine este minific. Me parecio injusto que las que me seguis en esta historia no podais hacerlo de la segunda parte por ello he decidido seguir publicandola tambien aqui... por si os apetece seguirla. WOW!! me enrolle demasiado Sorry y gracias por seguir ahi. **

**Un beso enorme, el proximo capitulo sera el ultimo de la primera parte.**

**Chao!!**


	35. La oportunidad mas hermosa de sus vidas

**35. La oportunidad más hermosa de sus vidas**

El sol lanzaba sus implacables y ardientes rayos sobre la ciudad de Londres. Decían que aquel verano era el más caluroso que se recordaba en años. Pero Ron y sus amigos apenas lo notaban, éste aprovechando la ausencia de sus padrinos y la marcha de Fleur y Cedric de nuevo a Yorkshire, había hecho de la Mansión su territorio, convirtiéndose en el único dueño y señor de lugares como la piscina, la zona de la barbacoa y la habitación donde estaba la video consola. Incluso en ocasiones y cuando Minerva se despistaba un poco, el pelirrojo y sus amigos se adueñaban del comedor improvisando cenas a base de Pizzas, refrescos de cola y helados de chocolate.

Julie telefoneó nada mas poner un pie en la romántica ciudad italiana y comenzó un interrogatorio digno de cualquier investigador policial… '¿Cómo está Ron?... ¿Está comiendo?... ¿Va todo bien por allí?... ¿Me echa de menos?...' Minerva contestaba a cada pregunta con una afirmación y Julie colgó desanimada por no haber encontrado a Ron en casa y así poder hablar con él.

Los muchachos estaban emocionados, la madrina del pelirrojo les había dado permiso, antes de salir de luna de miel, para que organizaran una acampada en el bosquecillo cerca del lago de la mansión. Así que éstos, andaban muy ocupados organizándola. Las chicas eran las encargadas de hacer las compras y los muchachos de reunir todo lo necesario para montar las casetas de campaña.  
Ginny se veía muy triste desde que el mes de agosto había comenzado. Pronto tendría que separarse de Harry. El joven ya había terminado la escuela y a ella aun le quedaba un año más en Hogwarts. Su novio había decidido estudiar en Oxford, junto a Ron y a Hermione, y era la primera vez desde que estaban juntos, que la pelirroja se separaría tanto tiempo de él. Todos sabían cual era el motivo de la tristeza de la joven y trataban de animarla por todos los medios. Y aunque ella hacia esfuerzos por conseguirlo, cada día, septiembre estaba mas cercano y con él la partida de su querido Harry.

Draco tampoco iría a Oxford, su familia materna había estudiado en Cambridge por tradición familiar y él quería darle ese gusto a su madre, ahora que el divorcio era ya casi un hecho. Lavender no dudó ni un solo instante en matricularse en la misma universidad que su novio, ahora que era tan feliz ¿Cómo iba a pensar en separarse de él? Además con lo guapo que estaba y esa universidad llena de chicas… No, no lo dudo ni un solo instante… Cambridge era la mejor elección. Neville los acompañaría en esta nueva aventura, generaciones de Longbottom habían sido alumnos de aquella antiquísima universidad y él, aunque no era el mejor estudiante de su familia, nunca se planteó la posibilidad de cursar sus estudios en otro lugar.

Desde que Ron conoció a Snape y a Matthew, le entró el gusanillo de la abogacía, su admiración por estos dos hombres, ambos antiguos alumnos de Oxford, era lo que lo había decidido finalmente a escoger esa profesión. Hermione por el contrario, se había inclinado por Gerencia de empresas, lo sucedido con su padre y el hecho de que Luna fuese su nueva socia, la avocaron a querer estudiar algo, que le hiciese levantar de una vez por todas el patrimonio de su padre… pensando, que el día que él la dejase para siempre, ella tendría que hacerse cargo de todo. Probablemente haber escogido diferentes carreras haría que no coincidieran en la mayoría de las clases, pero al menos estarían viviendo dentro del mismo campus y tendrían la oportunidad de verse diariamente.

Por todas esas razones, todos eran concientes que precisamente ese verano, sus caminos se separarían de una forma y otra, y aunque siempre estaban las fechas señaladas para volver a estar juntos, nunca seria igual. Estaban creciendo, y eso conllevaba a tomar decisiones, a veces acertadas, otras no, y serian esas decisiones las que marcarían el destino de sus vidas de ahora en adelante.

Aquella noche el cielo tenuemente iluminado por la luna, lucia mas estrellado que nunca, incluso era fácilmente perceptible la osa mayor, con su carro de astros luminosos… Ya solo faltaban dos días para que Julie y Matthew regresaran a casa y apenas una semana para la partida de los muchachos a sus diferentes universidades. Las casetas de campaña, que ellos mismos habían levantado, rodeaban las improvisadas barbacoas en las que solo unos minutos antes, Ron y Draco había estado asando la carne. Comieron como nunca y ahora se encontraban tumbados en la hierba, frente al lago, formando una hilera y admirando la inmensidad de aquel hermoso cielo nocturno de verano. Lavender se levantó de pronto, rompiendo la calma del momento.

- ¡Vamos a bañarnos! – dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¡¿Cómo?! – exclamaron todos sorprendidos, todos menos Neville, que había comido tanto que si hablaba los alimentos saldrían de su boca sin remedio.

- Allí – contestó la rubia ignorando la cara perpleja de sus amigos y señalando al lago - ¡Oh vamos!, es nuestro último fin de semana juntos… ¡Hagamos una locura!

Draco esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado. Amaba a Lavender, de eso estaba seguro, pero no se metería en aquel lago cuyas aguas tenían pinta de estar muy frías.

- Lo siento nena, conmigo no cuentes.

Lavender lo miró fastidiada, esperaba que el la apoyase y clavó entonces sus verdes ojos en Ron, el pelirrojo sabia que seria su próxima victima.

- ¿Ron…? Vamos, si tú lo haces, todos te seguirán – insistió con un tono adulador.

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza, la muchacha se molestó aun más.

- Pues lo haré yo sola – dijo enfurruñada.

- Yo te acompaño.

Luna se había puesto en pie, arrancando una sonrisa a su rubia amiga. Lavender la tomó de la mano y corrieron hacia el lago ante la perpleja mirada de todos. Draco se puso en pie… ¿Lo iba a hacer?... Su novia estaba loca… Lavender soltó a su amiga de la mano cuando llegó a la orilla y se zambulló de golpe. Draco corrió hacia el lago, mientras Luna se metía en el agua un poco más despacio. Unos segundos después, Lavender emergió de entre las agua sonriendo, su novio le regañó con la mirada, pero la joven levantó el dedo índice y lo invitó a seguirla de forma insinuante. El rubio río y se hundió junto a ella en las frías aguas. Harry y Ron rieron apoyados sobre sus codos.

- Yo también voy.

- ¡Hermione! – exclamó sorprendido el pelirrojo - ¿Estás loca?... Está helada.

La castaña lo cogió de la mano y tiró de él hasta lograr que se pusiese en pie.

- Y tú me vas a acompañar.

Y sin darle tregua lo arrastró hasta el lago y ambos se sumergieron. Neville y Ginny corrieron hacia la orilla muertos de la risa. El pelirrojo y Hermione subieron a la superficie y comenzaron a lanzar agua hacia los demás bañistas. Uno de esos chapoteos alcanzó a Neville dejándolo como una sopa, pero aun así, él cabezota como el que más, no consintió entrar en el lago.

- ¡Vamos Ginny…! - gritó Luna – ¡Solo faltáis Harry y tú!

La pelirroja rió y miró a su novio que aun seguía tumbado en el mismo lugar, apoyado sobre sus codos, mirando a esa panda de locos que tenia por amigos. Ginny se acercó a él y se tumbó a su lado, mientras los otros seguían alborotando en el agua.  
Harry la miró y notó que la sonrisa de su novia era demasiado melancólica.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ginny volvió sus tristes ojos hacia él y suspiró diciendo.

- ¿Has pensado alguna vez que quizás ya no volveremos a estar así nunca mas? – hizo una pausa y volvió a lanzar otro suspiro, mirando esta vez a los chicos que seguían en el lago – Han pasado muchas cosas Harry. Casi perdemos a Hermione… ¿Y Draco? Aun lo veo y me cuesta creer cuanto ha cambiado… Míralos ahora tan felices. Hermione con ese pelirrojo salido de la nada y Draco junto a Lavender… Jamás lo habría imaginado. Voy a echarlos mucho de menos, incluso a Neville, que habla poco y a veces parece que no está, pero que es un amigo fiel y lo ha demostrado siempre. Al menos me quedará Luna que me ha enseñado mucho… Es la persona más generosa que he conocido… Pero de todos – añadió volviendo a mirar a Harry – es a ti Harry, a quien más voy a extrañar.

Los ojos de Ginny se habían humedecido por la emoción y la melancolía. Su novio se incorporó acercándose más a ella y le secó las lágrimas que caían por su rostro.

- Y yo a ti, mucho – contestó besándola tiernamente en la frente – pero intentaré venir cada vez que pueda y te llamaré todos los días… Seré el pesado de Harry Potter, ya lo verás.  
Ginny rió, Harry miró hacia sus amigos.

- Hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos – añadió – algunas nos han dejado marcados para siempre… Ginny entre esos chicos y nosotros hay un vinculo demasiado fuerte y a pesar de la distancia, siempre seremos grandes amigos. Eso no lo debes dudar nunca.

Ginny abrazó y besó efusivamente a su novio y dijo susurrándole al oído.

- Creo que Neville necesita un baño.

Harry sonrió ante la malvada idea de la pelirroja y asintió siguiéndole el juego. Se pusieron en pie y corrieron hacia donde estaba su distraído amigo, lo cogieron por los brazos y tiraron de él hacia dentro del lago, zambulléndose los tres a la vez.

Cada uno de ellos en su interior sabía que quizás no volviesen a repetir un momento como ese, todos tenían algo que agradecer a los demás y eso era lo que los uniría para siempre.

Julie y Matthew regresaron. La madrina de Ron llegaba cargada de regalos, había traído para todos. Ron salió a recibirlos y la mujer mandó al diablo las bolsas y corrió a abrazarlo. Estuvo a punto de asfixiarlo, ante la divertida mirada de su marido y de Hermione.  
Snape salió del despacho al poco rato de que los recién casados llegasen y se acercó a Matthew con intenciones, además de darle la bienvenida, de comentarle los asuntos de la empresa. El joven sonrió y dijo sin dejarlo hablar.

- Severus, estoy de vacaciones… y no vuelvo a estar en activo hasta septiembre.

El abogado suspiró resignado y volvió al estudio refunfuñando. Julie regañó a su recién estrenado esposo con la mirada y éste se encogió de hombros.

Faltaba solo un día para la partida de Ron y Hermione hacia Oxford. Unos días antes ya se habían despedido de Draco y Lavender. Estos habían decidido viajar a Cambridge para adaptarse al lugar, antes de que comenzaran las clases. Neville los alcanzaría muy pronto. Harry estaba pasando su último día en Londres junto a Ginny, así que era absolutamente imposible contactar con ellos.

Aquella tarde los Dashwood, Ron y Hermione, habían organizado una pequeña merienda junto al lago de la mansión. El pelirrojo partía al día siguiente y aun no había terminado de empacar sus cosas. Hermione llevaba toda la semana insistiéndole en ello, pero su chico le daba mucha pereza hacer la maleta y al final se había resignado y decidió no insistir mas.  
Jugaban una partida de ajedrez bajo la sombra de un árbol. Ron ganaba, como siempre y a Hermione le molestaba mucho ese hecho. Julie y Matthew hablaban de su inminente vuelta a la oficina y de todo el trabajo que tendrían acumulado después de un mes de vacaciones.

- ¡Jaque mate! – exclamó Ron sonriendo y regocijándose en su victoria.

- ¡No vuelvo a jugar contigo nunca mas! – replicó Hermione cruzándose de brazos furiosa.  
Julie y Matthew se miraron y rieron.

- Ron, creo que es hora de que termines tu equipaje – le dijo su madrina con mucha paciencia.

El muchacho resopló y ahora quien se regocijaba era Hermione.

- Esta bien voy a hacerlo, pero solo si Hermione me echa un cable.

La chica levantó una ceja poniéndose en pie y le tendió la mano. Ron se aferró a ella levantándose del suelo.

- No dejes que abuse de ti – le advirtió Julie a la muchacha y ésta sonrío con complicidad.

Luego se acercó al pelirrojo con intención de besarlo y éste arqueo una ceja. De pronto Hermione le dio una colleja haciendo que el rojo cabello de Ron se alborotase y salió corriendo. El joven abrió la boca sorprendido y comenzó a perseguirla, ante la atenta mirada de sus padrinos. Los muchachos corrieron hacia la mansión dejando a Julie y a Matthew sentados frente al lago. La mujer los miró mientras se alejaban. Ron alcanzó a Hermione y la agarró por la cintura, pero ésta se liberó riendo y volvió a alejarse de él corriendo, mientras el pelirrojo intentaba atraparla de nuevo, perdiéndose de vista. Julie suspiró enternecida por la felicidad de aquellos dos jóvenes inocentes y pensó que era increíble, lo pronto que habían superado todo el sufrimiento de meses atrás. Luego se volteo hacia Matthew, que seguía tumbado sobre la hierba con las manos debajo de la cabeza y masticando incesantemente una ramita seca. Aquel hombre era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida. Julie era fuerte, pero a su lado se sentía completamente protegida. Lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo y era plenamente feliz.

- Me alegro mucho por ellos – dijo intentando captar la atención de su marido – Ojala sean así de felices toda la vida.

Matthew abrió los ojos, miro a su esposa y se incorporó sacándose la ramita de la boca.

- Te voy a confesar algo - dijo con calma, como siempre – Esos dos muchachos son las personas más valientes que he conocido nunca… Lucharon hasta el final el uno por el otro, sin importarles nada ni nadie – hizo una pausa – cuando llegué aquí, os odiaba a todos, a ti mas que a nadie… ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en el velatorio de mi padre?

Julie agachó la cabeza, recordar aquello aun le hacia mucho daño, sobre todo porque había venido de él.

- Sí, lo recuerdo… - volvió a mirarlo a los ojos – pero Matt, eso ya pertenece al pasado.

- Lo sé, pero nunca te he hablado de ello y quiero hacerlo. Aquella vez te culpe injustamente de ser la causa de la muerte de mi madre. Hoy se que no fue así, y eso me lo han enseñado Ron y Hermione – Julie pestañeó confusa, su marido continuó – Hoy sé que la única culpable de la infelicidad de mi madre, fue ella misma… Se conformó, fue una cobarde, no luchó por aquello que amaba y se dejó comprar por las influencias de mi abuela…

- Matt…

- Dos adolescentes Julie, me han enseñado mucho de la vida… ¿Si merecen ser felices?... Por supuesto, ellos más que nadie, porque han luchado para poder serlo. Y eso siempre tiene su recompensa… La vida esta llena de segundas oportunidades. Mi padre te la dio a ti y tú a Ron… ambos nos la disteis a Hermione y a mí. Y lo mejor es que hemos sabido aprovecharlas y ser felices… Mis padres nunca lo hicieron.

Julie suspiró y Matthew añadió.

- Nunca te dije nada, pero aquella vez en el cementerio, Bella olvidó su bolso cerca de la tumba de mi padre, justo después de mi desafortunado comentario. Yo volví a recogerlo. Cuando llegué a la tumba, te vi allí, arrodillada, llorando… Y no había nadie a tu alrededor para que tuvieses que fingir esas lagrimas. A pesar de mi rabia, me di cuenta entonces cuanto quisiste a mi padre y supe desde aquel día, que algo me impulsaba a venir a esta casa y enamorarme de ti.

Julie ya no pudo contenerse más y se abalanzó sobre él para besarlo. Matthew correspondió a su esposa con ternura. Luego mirándola fijamente a los ojos, concluyó.

- Me alegro que Ron esté en nuestras vidas Julie, es un buen hijo.

- Sí – afirmó ella – y también será un buen hermano.

Matthew se quedó paralizado… ¿Qué había querido insinuar con esa frase? La joven rió al ver la cara de desconcierto de su marido.

- No me mires así… Tú también serás un buen padre querido… Dentro de siete meses – Julie sonrío con los ojos llenos de brillos – ¡Felicidades futuro papá!

Matthew se sonrojó y en su rostro se dibujó una enorme sonrisa. Abrazó a su mujer con ternura y la besó en la frente. Luego rodeó con sus fuertes manos el vientre de Julie y ambos quedaron en silencio, conteniendo la emoción, mirando al horizonte, más allá de las cristalinas aguas del lago, donde los rojizos rayos del sol del atardecer comenzaban a zambullirse. Esperando abrazados la que seria sin lugar a dudas, la oportunidad mas hermosa de sus vidas.

**FIN**

**

* * *

****N/A: Comencé esta historia con Julie y con ella he querido terminarla… La empecé con la tristeza por la perdida de un ser querido y la finalizo con la ilusión de una nueva vida. A pesar del sufri****miento, del dolor, de las lágrimas que han brotado de cada capítulo, esta historia tiene moraleja. Y es que si luchamos, si ponemos el corazón y las ganas en salir adelante... Si en vez de hundirnos con la adversidad nos enfrentamos a ella… Si contamos con la ayuda de la gente que nos quiere… Quizás obtengamos la recompensa o quizás no, pero al menos sabremos que lo hemos dado todo por alcanzarla y tendremos nuestra conciencia tranquila.**

**Gracias a todas por tomaros vuestro tiempo en leerla y en dejarme vuestras opiniones. Por todo ello esta historia esta dedicada a todas vosotras.**

**Solo informaros que estoy preparando una segunda parte y que espero publicar pronto.**

**Un beso.**


End file.
